Twisted Roots
by evenstar101
Summary: This story is being reposted as Twisted Roots Completely Revised. It is going to be quite different although the general storyline is the same. I am not deleting this so that current readers can finish but I would recommend the new version.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: This is a revised version of my fic Twisted Roots. If you have read Twisted Roots it is not necessary for you to read this one unless you want updates on which chapters have the most changes. I am only reposting this fic with edits because I believe it has a lot of potential and I want to rewrite it with the original vision I had for it. It kind of went astray about halfway through. I will be adding some content, editing, filling plot holes and hopefully improving the overall quality of the story. This is purely educational for me. **

**On the other hand, if you are new to this story, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**For this story, I am looking for a beta. A really dedicated beta who will ****scrutinise**** the story closely and let me know if I am going down a wrong path, or if something seems incomplete etc., etc. If you are that type of person please let me know!**

**Summary: Hermione and Draco both finish the final battle silently asking each other why things turned out the way did. Join them as they journey together to explore rise from their twisted roots to form a beautiful new beginning. **

Twisted Roots

Prologue

Draco ran full tilt from his common room to the Headmaster's office before the burn in his arm even had a chance to reach its peak. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle were huffing behind him, having a difficult time keeping up. After the news about Potter and his friends breaking into Gringott's earlier that day it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord summoned his followers for a counterstrike. A flurry of emotions washed through him as he sprinted up to the stone gargoyle, he felt excitement, elation, trepidation, and panic all at once. It was time, the Dark Lord was coming to finish Potter once and for all and it was time to receive his orders.

Draco skidded to a halt in front of the stone gargoyle leading up to the Headmaster's office with Crabbe and Goyle barreling into him. He shoved them off but before he could utter the password Headmaster Snape swept through the passageway, robes billowing behind him.

"Follow me." He ordered without breaking stride or so much as looking in their direction.

"Go hide by the Room of Requirement. Use a disillusionment charm to keep yourselves hidden. If Potter goes in that room alone or with Granger and Weasley go in after him. Do not chase him if he comes out. Do not chase anyone if they come out, _keep yourselves hidden._If Potter goes in there he will be looking for something, do you understand?" With that last comment, Snape looked at Draco meaningfully. In a flash Draco did understand, looking for something meant he would be turning the room into the Room of Hidden Things.

"Sir, what will he be looking for?" Draco asked.

"Not relevant." Severus snapped back. "Your job is to bring Potter to the Dark Lord alive. That is all." With a final flourish of his robes Severus shooed Draco and his friends away as he headed out the castle doors.

"Let's go then. Hurry up." Draco commanded and the three of them backtracked to the fourth floor. The corridor was currently deserted. They disillusioned themselves and hid behind a suit of armor at the end of the corridor.

"What do you think he's supposed to be looking for, Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"I don't know, but keep your voice down."

"This is great," Goyle whispered. "we are finally gonna have a chance to show the Dark Lord what we can do. I hope we find Potter, I want to rough him up."

"We have our orders Goyle, he is not to be harmed, now shut up, look!" Just then Professor McGonagall went sweeping down the other end of the corridor. And then, about ten minutes later the suit of armor they were standing behind all of a sudden came to life, jumped off its plinth, and went charging down the stairs.

"Something is definitely going on now. Listen." Draco strained his ears. "Somebody is coming." All at once the thundering sound of hundreds of feet and panicked voices wafted through the corridor as students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tower came through the passage.

"I wonder what. Hey, check this out." Crabbe said. And then he flashed his friends a mischievous grin they could not see and nudged each of them to watch. Just as Draco was about to ask him what the hell he wanted, Crabbe stuck out his foot and sent a second year Gryffindor, who was already crying, sprawling. A few kids stepped on her in their panic before an older student took pity on her and picked her up. She was crying even harder now and had a small gash on her forehead.

Malfoy jerked his friend back and clamped a hand over his mouth while simultaneously shushing Goyle's laughter by driving his heel aimlessly behind him until it connected with his foot. As soon as the crowd passed Draco let go of Crabbe.

"You idiot, Crabbe. We are supposed to stay hidden." Draco scolded.

"Oh stuff it Malfoy, I was just having some fun and nobody knew it was me did they? One of us should follow them." Crabbe scoffed.

"That is not the point. We have our orders and I don't care how bored your getting or how many people you want to…" but just then Draco was cut off by a bone chilling voice that could be heard clearly as though it was coming through a megaphone right next them.

"_I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."_Draco looked at his friends grimly, the time had come. _"Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."_

Goyle guffawed at that. "We will be rewarded alright. We'll bring him and the bodies of the Mudblood and blood traitor too."

Draco did not know what to think. The Dark Lord's voice chilled his blood and he began to feel slightly dizzy. It was not until he let out his breath in a great gasp that he even realized he had been holding it. He was scared for his family because his father was definitely out of favor with the Dark Lord, he was elated that the battle had come and he had a chance to redeem himself, but he was worried about the cost. He wished he knew where Snape was so he could find out exactly what was going on. Draco was not sure that any of the things he had done since becoming a Death Eater were worth it but he would do whatever he had to lift his father back up in Voldemort's favor. He did not want his parents dead, and he definitely did not want to die himself.

Several more minutes passed in relative silence with Crabbe and Goyle staring dumbly around them when the sound of footsteps and voices, this time more orderly and slightly more subdued, could be heard approaching. Draco saw Filch proceed to the blank wall with Longbottom and all the Slytherins crowded behind him with Pansy in the front of the pack. She was looking wild eyed around her and talking in a loud agitated voice about all the traitors who didn't just hand Potter over, because after all, he was _right there._ Draco sucked in his breath at that comment, he is here. And where are they going?

Longbottom passed in front of the blank wall three times and the door appeared. At once Filch started shepherding students through the wall ordering them to the portrait hole that would lead them out of the Hogwart's grounds.

"What the bloody hell are they going in there for?" Crabbe asked.

"Evacuating apparently. Longbottom must have found a way out while he was staying in there. Now shut up you moron." Draco hissed.

Draco watched with consternation as students piled through the door. He could not help but notice as each house passed that none of the Slytherins stayed to fight. There were several older students missing from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses, and virtually no sixth or seventh year Gryffindors went through the door. So much for Slytherin loyalty, he thought. People are right, Slytherins are bloody effing cowards. Draco started to shake in anger and anticipation as noises of battle could be heard. The castle was beginning to shake as people started to fight and run about, and all manner of creatures crashed against the walls.

After what felt like an eon of impatiently waiting the door opened again and some more students from Hogwarts past came pouring out along with several Aurors. And finally, Potter came sprinting up one side of the hallway just as Granger and Weasley came skidding around the other corner bearing what appeared to be, fangs? Weasley was also carrying a broomstick. Draco could feel Crabbe and Goyle prickling with excitement at being within a hairsbreadth of finally catching Potter. The walls gave another great tremble just as the trio went back in the Room of Requirement. It was impossible for Draco to hear anything they were saying. He had no idea if they were going into the Room of Hidden Things or something else all together. He waited a couple more minutes and then whispered for Crabbe and Goyle to slowly follow him as they crept up to the wall.

Just then the door burst open again and Draco's cousin from his blood traitor aunt's side came out with the Weasley girl and of course Potter and his group. By this point the sound of screams and running people and giants was a deafening roar. The Weasley girl and Tonk's both ran to join the fray, with Weasley almost running right into Draco but he sucked in his breath and pressed against the wall and she did not notice.

"_Let's hope he steps on some of them!"_Draco heard Ron say. _Come on_, he thought with desperation, _go in the room, and go alone_. He knew that with all these people around Potter he would never be able to capture him, but if it was just three on three in the Room, or better yet, three to one… and then his prayers were answered, after a couple more minutes of arguing and shouting the corridor finally cleared and Draco could hear Harry clearly ask the Room to give him exactly what they all needed. Crabbe made a great lunge forward as if to go through the door while it was still opened but Draco held him back and let the wall become blank once more.

"What the hell did you do that for, Malfoy? He was right there!" Goyle bellowed angrily.

"Because, you idiot, I know how to get in there and in there, they don't have back up. We can take them by surprise. And besides maybe we can find out what it is they are after. If we get that too it could be important to the Dark Lord. Now let's go." Draco's disillusioned formed shimmered slightly as he quickly passed in front of the wall thinking fiercely, '_I need the room where the hidden things are_' and at the third pass the door slowly appeared. He was slightly afraid it would not. Once they were in they did the countercharm so they were visible to each other and as a group started running through the aisles towards the sound of the Golden Trio's voices. After quietly maneuvering through several aisles and hundreds of years of abandoned junk Draco turned right into the aisle that he was looking for. Crabbe and Goyle halted one on each side of him just in time to see Potter reaching out for something in front of him.

"_Hold it Potter."_Potter abruptly stopped and turned around. A surge of anger ripped through him as he saw his own wand in Potter's outstretched hand.

"_That's my wand you're holding, Potter,"_He said pointing.

"_Not anymore," panted Harry, "Winner's, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"_

"_My mother." Said Draco._

Potter laughed humorlessly and slowly backed up without taking his eyes off of Malfoy. Draco's anger resurfaced anew at his laughter.

"_So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" asked Harry._

"_We're gonna be rewarded,"_Crabbe said softly. _"We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."_

"_Good plan,"_said Harry. _"So how did you get in here?"_He asked as he took another step backward.

Draco's patience was wearing thin. _"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year. I know how to get in."_

"_We was hiding in the corridor outside," grunted Goyle. "We can do Diss-lusion Charms now! And then," his face split into a gormless grin, "you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?"_

Draco inwardly cringed at his affiliate's pathetic sounding speech. It is impossible to sound menacing when you talk like a baboon. _Thank Merlin he is huge_, thought Draco. Just then Weasley was calling for Harry. Draco tensed ready for the confrontation that he knew was only moments away.

Before Draco could turn around to look for Weasley, Crabbe pointed his wand at a shelf and cried out a spell to knock it down. Harry shouted a spell to stabilize the wall much to Draco's relief.

"_No!" shouted Malfoy, staying Crabbe's arm as the latter made to repeat the spell. "If you wreck the room you bury this diadem thing!"_

"_What's the matter?" said Crabbe, tugging himself free. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about the die-dum?"_

"_Potter came in here to get it,"_said Malfoy impatiently, _"so that must mean--"_

"'_Must mean'? Who cares what you think? I don't' take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished."_

Draco's fist clenched around his wand and took all his power to keep from hexing the idiot right in front of Potter and his stupid friends. Crabbe was power hungry and stupid, but he had always been loyal and right then Draco was not only angry but a little hurt. Crabbe's taunting Harry quickly helped him refocus and he looked at Potter in time to see him lung for the tiara and to see Crabbe aim a Crucio at him.

"_STOP! The Dark Lord wants him alive…"_Malfoy shouted.

"_So, I'm not killing him, am I?"_yelled Crabbe. _"But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff --?"_ Draco yanked Crabbe out of the way of a stunning spell that Granger shot over Potter's shoulder. Crabbe immediately retaliated with an Avada Kedavra. Draco was furious that he had aimed to kill. Crabbe dodged another stunner and in so doing knocked Malfoy's wand out of his hand.

"_Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!"_Draco shouted. Fear now mixing with his fury at being completely defenseless now that he had successfully managed to lose the only wand his small family had left. Potter took advantage of that moment's hesitation to disarm Goyle, and Granger immediately stunned him. _Cripes, now we are really screwed._Draco thought with panic. Crabbe was tossing his head around like a maniac casting killing curses like crazy. Potter and his colleagues started running for the door and Draco immediately followed after determined to take him down with his bare hands if he had to, but he secretly harbored no hope of succeeding in the mission, especially since Crabbe took that moment to unleash a tide of Fiendfyre from his wand, effectively destroying all of their chances of survival.

"You stupid oaf!" Draco shouted at him. "You have no idea how to control this! Now we are all going to die!" Draco grabbed a hold of Goyle and started dragging him as fast as he could. Draco was really beginning panic. The fiends in the fire taunted him as it roared closer, and he had never been more frightened for his life. Then again, if he failed this mission he would surely be dead anyway, and Goyle was really heavy. Despite it all he kept moving. Weasley had managed to find a couple of old brooms amongst all the debris of time gone by and he hefted Granger on one with him. And then, of all the things he never thought would happen they came swooping down to save them. Draco reached out an arm for Potter's broom but Goyle was weighing them down.

"_IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU HARRY!"_Ron bellowed, and Draco thought how inconvenient it was at a time like this to make stupid jokes. Granger hefted Goyle onto their broom and Draco leapt a little more gracefully behind Potter. Crabbe had disappeared in the smoke, consumed by his own inept wandwork. Draco could not help but feel regret and a little pain at the loss of his friend and he did not need Potter shouting it at him to know that there was no hope there. All of a sudden Potter made a smooth turn to reach out for the old tiara he was after in the first place.

"_What are you doing, what are you doing, the door's that way!"_Draco screamed, terrified. Harry lunged for the diadem grasping it with his quick reflexes and yanking the broom up narrowly avoiding the mouth of a fiery serpent as it opened wide in an attempt to consume them whole. They finally made it outside the room and with a flourish Potter dumped Draco off of his broom. While Draco laid facedown, coughing and retching on the floor, he silently vowed to take back every time he made fun of Harry for his stupid Gryffindor bravery. And if he lived through the night, he was determined to just maybe, tell him that.

"_C-Crabbe." Choked Malfoy as soon as he could speak._

"_He's dead," said Ron harshly._Well, no shit thought Draco sarcastically. Weasley would probably never get any kind of apology from him even if he did save Goyle. Draco continued to lie where he was as more bangs and shudders ripped through the castle. Potter had run off with his friends, and Draco did not know what to do. Crabbe was dead, he had no wand to enervate Goyle, and he would surely die for not catching Potter. He needed to find Snape. His godfather would know what to do he had been on his side from the beginning, but Draco held little confidence that even his godfather could save him.

Resolving to at least get out of the castle and into the forest to find his parents, Draco unceremoniously stuffed Goyle behind the plinth the suit of armor was once sitting on and took off down the hall. He hoped that people would think Goyle was dead and just leave him alone. The battle raged around him as he ran defenseless through the corridors dodging spells and blows. On the upper landing he ran smack into the middle of a fierce battle going on between Dean Thomas and some Death Eaters. Other students were running around throwing Snargaluff Pods. Draco was screaming into the fray hoping the Death Eaters would hear him.

"_I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!"_He pleaded with a Death Eater that was advancing on him wand drawn. Someone stunned the Death Eater from behind and Draco turned around with words of gratitude on his lips when a hard, heavy, and invisible fist connected full force with his mouth. He fell on the stunned Death Eater bleeding and shocked.

"_And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!"_Draco recognized Weasley's voice and knew that his life debts were now two-fold all in the matter of one night. This was ridiculous; he needed to find a way out or at least a place to hide. He numbly dragged himself up and staggered through the now emptying entry way as the battle moved outside. His head was still reeling from the blow Ron had given him and worry and fatigue were overpowering him. He made it as far as the shattered hourglasses in the front of the entrance hall and slid between the wall and the remains of Hufflepuff's hourglass stand. He would be relatively hidden even if the battle moved back by him. He didn't know what to do, or even what to think. He needed to find his parents but he was defenseless and did not know where they were. He was scared, for himself, for his family, even for Potter. For the first time since this all started he finally took a second to ask himself what he had gotten himself into. He should have listened to Dumbledore on the Astronomy tower that night. He could have been protected.

******************************************************************

After what could have been minutes, or maybe hours, Draco couldn't discern in his warped state of mind, Voldemort's sibilant voice echoed through the halls again. He was calling a temporary ceasefire. _Thank Merlin_, Draco thought now I can try to find my parents. People started trickling back into the castle and Draco felt his arm burn knowing that he was to report to the forest to meet with his Lord. He had to find them but he didn't dare try to go out the large front doors and risk getting caught by anyone. His chances of making it through the night increased significantly if he remained hidden. Draco fervently hoped that Potter would somehow succeed and end this once and for all. He prayed that his parents would not suffer for Draco's refusal to show up in the forest. He hunched back in his nook and watched more people stumble in the castle, and shook like the coward he was, and waited for the entrance to clear so he could at least attemptto get outside.

Draco was beginning to get worried as time went on. The Dark Lord's ultimatum was about to run out and there was still no sign of Potter. Draco also wondered if Snape was with the Dark Lord. Probably, although there was no doubts in his mind that many people were being punished for not being able to successfully capture him. Finally, Draco summoned his courage to sneak out of the castle.

He carefully edged his way behind the Ravenclaw hourglass stand and slipped out the front doors. The grounds were eerily quiet as he crept to a little alcove on the side of the steps outside the great doors and hid in the darkness. He was about to dash across the lawn into the edge of the forest when Voldemort's voice echoed again. He could see a line of people making their way out of the forest in a long line. Voldemort was at the front of the group, followed immediately by Hagrid? And a great gasp filled the air as the large group of people strewing out of the castle recognized the bundle in his arms as a dead Harry Potter.

Draco immediately began to feel intense relief that the Dark Lord was finally satisfied, but still completely terrified for what was going to happen to his family, for surely they would still be punished just as they had been all year. He also felt the unfamiliar sensation of guilt as he realized that there was a life debt he owed Harry that would never be paid. It was with numb disbelief that he listened to the Dark Lord address the crowd. Taunting them and offering them sanctuary at the same time. All they had to do was change sides. _Change sides,_he thought bitterly. There should have never been a side to choose. Fine time to realize that, with Voldemort in charge there would be no safe asylum for anyone.

Draco ignored all that was going on around him and used the safety of his alcove to search for his parents. He scanned the crowd for their prominent blonde hair and sure enough about halfway down the line of Death Eaters on Voldemort's left they were visible. Draco just had to get to them so they would know he was alive too. After a few minutes of staring at his parents he dragged his eyes away to see what was happening as a new commotion broke out in the center of the lawn between the Death Eaters and everyone else. Harry had disappeared and Longbottom, of all people, was hacking the head off of Voldemort's beloved snake. At once the battle started anew.

Draco took advantage of the renewed chaos to sprint across the field right to his parents. They saw him running helplessly through haze of flying spells and hurried toward him as well. All three of them were unarmed and running blindly through the spider's web of curses but somehow they miraculously reached each other, alive and unharmed.

"Mother, Father! Thank Merlin you are alive." Draco practically sobbed.

Lucius yanked Draco to his feet and began running with him toward the castle. "Come, hurry, we must make it inside. We can't defend ourselves or fight but we have to at least stay with the group."

"Why? Why can't we just leave and hide?"

"Hide, Draco? Is that what you have been doing this whole time? If the Dark Lord wins he will kill us if we run. He will not forgive me one more transgression. Now move!"

As a group they dodged dueling wizards to make it into the Great Hall where most of the battle was taking place. They entered the room just in time to see the Weasley matriarch take down Bellatrix Lestrange with a well aimed killing curse. Narcissa Malfoy gasped and fell to her knees as she watched her sister fall down gracefully and slowly almost as if it was intentional.

Lucius dragged her sobbing form to a corner of the room to hopefully ride out the rest of the battle. Draco's attention however had snapped to Voldemort who was circling a very much alive Potter.

"He's alive!" Draco gasped.

Narcissa was trembling and mumbling into her husband's chest. He was patting her head as if trying to calm her down and whispering platitudes to her about her dead sister. But she snapped her head up and looked at her husband with fear, not sorrow, in her eyes.

"I betrayed him Lucius. When he asked me if the boy was dead, I lied. I asked Potter if he had seen Draco, and if he was alive, and when he said yes, I lied to the Dark Lord! The only way we will survive the night is if Potter succeeds!" She sobbed.

Draco was stunned. He was astounded at his mother's courage and her words tumbled upon each other in his brain as he tried process them. His world had been collapsing around him all night and he did not know how much more he could take. The Great Hall had gone eerily silent as everyone listened to Harry and Voldemort speaking to each other with bated breath. They were talking about Snape, something about Snape loving Lily Potter, and being Dumbledore's man through and through. But they were talking in the past tense. Was Snape dead? Draco's head began to swim with the grief of it all. His godfather, gone. The rest of the conversation was lost on him as his ears clouded over and his head vision blurred. He was shaking with rage at his father for getting the family involved with this mess in the first place and he barely registered any emotion at all when Harry's expelliarmus sent Voldemort's killing curse right back at him and made him no more.

**********************************************************************

The small family sat huddled together as the aftermath of the battle died down. Time slowly passed as they sat there each in their own thoughts. Harry and his friends left the Great Hall; others started carrying in more bodies. Death Eaters scattered leaving their dead. Draco shook his head with repugnance as he watched their disloyalty. And then shook his head in disgust at himself for all the bad decisions he had also made. He continued to sit there seething in his anger at himself, and the war, and everything else. He stared at the dead bodies around him and was shocked each time he recognized more and more of the faces. Creevey was dead, that annoying little bastard with the camera. Lupin and his cousin were both dead. That was a shame; they had just had a child. Now there was another orphaned boy because of Voldemort. And then he saw Fred Weasley lying peacefully on the floor with a ghost of a smile on his face. Draco felt a particularly strong twinge of grief at the sight. He never particularly liked the Weasley's of course, but the twins were always good for a laugh.

Standing above Fred's body was Granger. She was unabashedly crying. Tears were streaking the blood and dirt on her face. Her shoulders were hunched, and Draco was slightly envious of her ability to let her emotions loose. The last time he had seen her was at the manor and she had looked terrible then, pale and too thin. At the time he never really considered what her time on the run with Potter was like because she was still strong and did not crack even a little under Bellatrix's torture. This girl was different. She had aged years in the last few months, she was even thinner, and she looked ragged and heartbroken as she looked around at the devastation. As Draco stared at her he realized how great her losses must be, because most of the bodies were those of Gryffindors, her friends. The guilt from Draco's own involvement in Hermione's pain weighed on his chest like a boulder.

She must have sensed him staring at her because she slowly turned her gaze in his direction. For a split second Draco was going to look away because he did not want to see the anger and blame that he knew she felt. He did not want to see the accusation in her eyes for belonging to the group that did this. But he could not look away, and the look in her eyes when they met his was not at all what he expected. Her question was so clear it could have been written on her forehead, _why?_She was right to ask. Why did any of this have to happen? He had no idea, and he tried to tell her that with his eyes. He felt she must have understood because she slightly inclined her head in his direction, straightened her shoulders, and walked away. There was no blame there, only sadness, and confusion.

"What do we do now, Lucius?" Narcissa asked. But it was not Lucius who answered.

"We wait here for the Aurors to arrest us. We take our punishments, and this time we learn." Draco said with finality.

*******************************************************************************************

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The usual

**This chapter is edited. (I will put a note at the beginning of each chapter so you know if it is edited or not, that way you can read ahead or check back later for edits)**

Chapter 1

"So deeply rooted are some errors, that ages cannot remove them. The poisonous tree that once overshadowed the land may be cut down by the sturdy efforts of sages and philosophers; the sun may shine clearly upon spots where venomous things once nestled in security and shade; but still the entangled roots are stretched beneath the surface, and may be found by those who dig." C.M.

*********************************************************************************

Hermione awoke in her familiar four poster bed in her old dorm as suddenly as she had fallen asleep. Her eyes strained under the influence of dried tears and the residue of the dreamless sleep potion she had taken several hours earlier. The muted beams of light streaming through the window suggested that it was very early morning. Hermione stared at the dust particles floating in the air as the events of the last few days came washing over her once again.

The Final Battle as everyone was calling it had finally happened. She was so relieved at the thought that it took a few moments to remember at what cost the deed was done. The events of the last couple of days from breaking into Gringott's to watching Fred die, and seeing Harry defeat Voldemort were already blurring into memories as if it happened years rather than hours ago. The details were not forgotten by any means and she was confident that she could recall them with perfect clarity, but at the moment the only thing she could feel with any kind of precision was an overwhelming sense of grief at the loss of so many people close to her.

She could not imagine what Harry must be going through considering he still blamed himself for the whole war happening in the first place. It was survivor's guilt and unrealistic, but nevertheless she was confident he felt it acutely, and so did she. Hermione was grieving for herself, and Ron, and Ginny, and all the rest of the Weasleys because of their loss of Fred, and then her thoughts turned to Dennis Creevey and his family, and finally to poor Teddy Lupin, before she remembered another family that was also affected by the war just as horrifically.

Draco Malfoy and his parents were huddled in a corner of the Great Hall during the end of the battle. She did not think much of it at the time because she was so busy fighting but when it was over and she was looking at the devastation around her she saw them again and wondered if any of them had fought at all, or if they even had a wand and a way to fight. Seeing them huddled together and Narcissa clinging to her husband and son as if her very life depended on it made her realise that the devastation reached further than she had thought. She really hated the Malfoy family, or so she thought, but it was difficult to find fuel for that kind of hatred when it was clear there was more to that family than she really knew. It was obvious they loved each other, and it was a wonder that love had survived the war which surprised her more than anything.

Draco had been sitting there, his mother's arms around him, with very little expression on his face until they made eye contact. All of a sudden Hermione had the need to know why. Why anyone would want to be a part of this, why anyone would think that following someone like Voldemort would bring them happiness. As she was looking at him she saw his expression change in response to her unasked question. She could have sworn that he was thinking, 'I don't know. I really don't know.' Something else changed for her right then and she believed that Dumbledore was right all along, Draco could still be saved. Even now she believed he could be saved and was determined to find something she could do for him. After all, they were very young and if the tables had been turned, Hermione quite possibly would have made all the same decisions he did. It was not a very comforting thought, but it was a realistic one.

The next time Hermione looked in the corner where the Malfoy's were huddled they were gone, having already been arrested and taken to Azkaban. They did not say anything. Lucius dejectedly stood up and allowed the aurors to lead him away while his weary wife and son followed behind.

Unfortunately, the time had come for Hermione to face the world once more. She could ask her questions later. She would have to be strong for her friends as they buried loved ones and worked to rebuild the castle that had become more of a home to her than anywhere else. She knew there was going to be interviews and trials to face soon, and she immediately wanted to make plans to go get her parents in Australia. She was not sure she could live another day without their comforting embrace and support. And also, there was this new thing with Ron to explore. She wondered how the loss of Fred and the outcome of the battle was going to affect him and she wanted to be there for him. So with that in mind she dragged her tired body out her comfortable bed dried her eyes for what she hoped would be the last time that day and left to face the future.

*************************************************************************************

Three months had passed since Draco was arrested for his involvement as a Death Eater. Today would hopefully be the last day of his trial. Prison was not exactly as horrible as he had expected it to be mainly because the Dementors had not been restored as guards. They had pretty much scattered after Voldemort's defeat and the ministry was still rounding them up. That is not to say that it was any fun either. The guards may not have been Dementors but they could still be nasty and were known to spit in the prisoners' food or engage in inappropriate behaviours in the higher security wards. Draco and his mother were in a minimum security section of the prison and his father was in the same high security section he was in before just with lack of Dementors.

During the last few months Draco had been allowed to finish revising for his N.E.W.T.S, and would be taking them soon. He wondered who had pulled the taut strings that had allowed him to receive training while he was imprisoned since prisoners were not allowed to use magic. By some lucky miracle he was allowed to study, visit with a ministry approved tutor, and brew potions. He was still not allowed to use a wand but he was confident enough that with the practice of wand movements and incantations he would at least pass the practical exams and he expected to do well on the written portion. He was just grateful that he had the opportunity at all. It meant that at the last day of his trial today there was hope of getting out of prison. And obviously, someone on the outside believed that he was worthy of being a fully qualified wizard, which meant someone thought he had a future. He wondered who had taken pity on him constantly but he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. And if he did know who it was, he expected he would die of shame if he saw them again because he did not feel worthy of anyone's pity, nor did he particularly want it.

There was a time Draco would have scoffed at anyone trying to help him. He was arrogant enough to believe that he was beyond reproach and was stubborn in his ideals. Being cramped in a small cell for three months without the luxuries he was used to had left him far too much time for introspection and he came to realise what a fool he truly was. The final battle had affected him deeply but it was his own thoughts and realisations that hurt the most. Just the acts of having to house Voldemort in his home and to torture for him left him burning with shame that he was convinced would never go away. He missed his godfather terribly too and blamed himself for Severus' death. He had read an article in The Quibbler that quoted Potter saying that Voldemort killed Severus because he believed him to be the master of the Elder Wand when it was actually Draco until Harry disarmed him the night they escaped from the manor. Draco would never be able to forgive himself for that. He also felt like he would never be able to forgive his parents for joining Voldemort teaching him their prejudices in the first place. But most of all he was grieving the loss of his friend and Godfather and he wished he could talk to someone, anyone, besides himself.

Pureblood prejudice was another bone of contention for him. He had spent his entire school career complaining that Granger was every teacher's favourite when he had aspirations to be the pet, but she was the best at everything. He had also taunted her for being Muggle born while claiming his magical superiority. He had spent the last seven years being shown firsthand what a contradiction in terms that was and he refused to see it. Granger could demolish him in any duel and outscore him on any written exam and he knew it. She was just a scapegoat for his father's ideology and the only reason it was so easy to torment her was because she was Potter's friend and a bloody know-it-all. It would have made more sense if she was worthless at magic like Longbottom, but there's the rub, Longbottom is a Pureblood. Once again Draco's ignorance reigned supreme.

In a very uncharacteristic move, Draco had written Granger a long letter apologising for his stupidity. He even told her in a fit of loneliness that he thought she looked beautiful at the Yule ball. He asked her to tell Potter that he was sorry too, and glad that he succeeded, and that he owed them all a life debt. Of course he never sent the letter. Instead he ripped it to shreds and flushed it down the latrine but he was still hoping that someday he would have the chance to see her. To thank her for proving him wrong, to apologise, and maybe to explain to her what it had been like for him. He desperately wanted to hear what it had been like for her and he did not feel like he could properly rest until he understood.

"Malfoy!" the guard on duty hollered as he unlocked the cell door. Draco lifted his arms up for his pat down as was the routine and stepped outside to be whisked to the Ministry where he would be questioned for the final time.

*************************************************************************************

"The Wizengamot is here to make a final ruling on the case of Draco Abraxas Malfoy, convicted supporter of You-Know-Who. Please state your name for the court."

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

"Three months ago you pled guilty to aiding and abetting Death Eater activity, and to the torture of James Ollivander and several minor students during your last year at Hogwarts, by the means of the Cruciatus curse. Is that correct?" Kingsley Shacklebolts' voice was low and smooth as always and not accusatory, just factual.

"Yes sir."

"And in that time do you believe you have sufficiently been able to understand the implications of what you have done?"

"Yes sir."

"Three months ago when you were brought in this courtroom you had nothing to say in defence of your behaviour. What have you to say now for yourself?"

Draco took a few moments to look around the Wizengamot. He knew there were many empty seats due to murdered ministry employees and several new and eager replacements ready to see retribution. He silently prayed that what he had have to say would help him out of prison but he was also prepared to be their guinea pig and spend the rest of his life suffering in Azkaban for what he and his forebears had done wrong. With that thought in mind he decided honesty, for the first time in his life, would be the best policy. He let out a great shuddering breath to collect himself before he spoke.

"Sir, to tell you the truth I don't really know what to say for myself. My time in prison has given me an opportunity to ask myself who I really am and what do I really believe in. I knew you were going to ask me this question today and I feel woefully unprepared to answer it. The things I do know are my blood heritage, my name, where I live, but I don't know where I come from. I don't know why I was taught the things I was taught, and other than being a spoiled, arrogant child who was desperate to impress his father, I do not understand why I believed any of it even when evidence to the contrary was right in front of my face.

Sir, I will tell you the one thing I do know is that I will never truly understand where I went wrong unless I can confront my demons and ask the kinds of questions I should have been asking before. I was always told that being Pureblood was the best just for the sake of it. I know for a fact that being a Pureblood does not make you better than a Muggleborn at anything and I have seen proof of that over and over again but I ignored it because I was brainwashed to see otherwise. No one gave me a good reason. The Dark Lord himself did not even have a good reason to believe what he believed."

Draco paused while he contemplated the last thing he wanted to say.

"So, what do I have to say for myself now? That I am sorry, terribly sorry. Not just for hurting people, or allowing myself to be forced into taking the Dark Mark as a punishment for my father's supposed transgressions, but being stupid and cruel enough to inflict my ignorance on innocent people. The only thing I can say for myself is that while being kept in prison would be a justified punishment for me it would do nothing to teach me where I went wrong." Draco finished. He was not prepared to give any of the gory details about why he joined the Death Eaters. He knew that his mother and father had already testified that he was forced into it but he didn't want to admit that he was forced. He wanted to start being responsible for his own actions and it started the day he was arrested.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you may step down. May we call our first witness for the defence?" Kingsley said loudly. Draco swivelled towards the door as it slowly opened to see who was speaking for him. He had not had any outside contact since he went to Azkaban and he never expected anyone but his parents to speak on his behalf and their words were not exactly taken seriously. He never expected to see Hermione Granger herself followed closely behind by Potter and Weasley enter the courtroom. They each took a seat at the long table in the front of the room that Draco had just vacated. Draco was astonished to see them and he knew it was all over his face. They were actually here to testify for him? They had lost their minds.

Potter was staring at him with a look of determination mingled with defiance on his face, and Weasley was looking at his hands and around the room but not at Draco. And then he caught Granger's eye. She had the same sort of determined look that Potter did, it was a look he was familiar with from her but he also saw pity there and that made his stomach twist in a knot. He did not deserve her pity. He deserved no kindness from her. He had made her life a living hell. She was smart, talented, and beautiful. He saw it when she was standing over Fred's body with tears pouring down her face, and he saw it again now. She let out a shaky sigh and quickly turned her head away. He saw Weasley put his hand over hers in a comforting manner and he felt another twinge in his stomach that had nothing to do with benevolence.

*************************************************************************************

"Mr. Potter, you stated that when you encountered Mr. Malfoy at the final battle he was pleading with his partners to not use any killing curses or other harmful curses on you and your friends. Is that correct?"

"Yes Minister." Potter stated flatly.

"You also claim that you were there during Dumbledore's final moments on the Astronomy tower and that Dumbledore stated that Draco still had a future and could be helped, and that Mr. Malfoy was unable to carry through with the assignment he was given by Voldemort."

"Yes that is true also." Harry said. Draco was shocked. He had heard that Potter was up there but he had never known it to be true for sure.

"Ms. Granger. Is it also true that Mr. Malfoy taunted you and your friends during your time at Hogwarts calling you derogatory names and threatening you?"

"Yes sir." She replied in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Mr. Weasley, is that true?"

"Yes sir, but there has always been a rivalry at Hogwarts. Inter-house conflicts that kind of stuff, it was just school stuff." Draco really hated Weasley but now he owed him big time. What on earth were they doing? He hoped they weren't playing some sort of elaborate prank on him. He didn't know what would be worse going back to prison, or being released just so the Golden Trio could taunt him for the rest of his life in return for what he did to them.

"But you also stated that when you were caught by snatchers he was very reluctant to confirm your identity to the other Death Eaters is that also correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have any guesses as to why?"

"Many sir, I believe he knew the danger they all would have been in from Voldemort if they were wrong. I also sensed at the time that he was uncomfortable with everything that was going on and had no desire to see anyone else get hurt." She said confidently. She was dead on about Voldemort but realistically, Draco thought, _I would have not been too unhappy to see Potter get knocked around some more at the time. But that's Granger, bloody Gryffindor know it all, not that I am complaining though._

"Ms. Granger you made a very compelling case a few months ago when you petitioned the Wizengamot to allow Draco to finish his N.E.W.T.S. Can you please state for the court why you did that?" Now Draco was really becoming suspicious. What had been her purpose? It was Granger? Did she place such a high importance on education that even the worst of villains should be able to become qualified? He knew she did, and it took him a moment before he realized that what Granger gave him was a gift. Before she answered she looked Draco in the eyes but he could not read her expression.

"Minister, we all suffered a lot in the war. Some of us may have lost more than others and in different ways but I firmly believe that people can change. I also firmly believe that you did not have to fight against Voldemort to be one of those people. I believe that Draco is ignorant to what was going on with our side of the war just as we really did not have much of a clue what he was going through. I believed that doing him one kindness, if you call what I did a kindness, was a way of showing him that there is good in the world. And that sometimes the hard decisions are the only ones that are right." With that she looked him in the eye again with that same blank expression. "And I don't know what it will achieve but I believe he should have a chance. I don't expect to be friends or anything, Minister, but I can't see anyone else suffer unnecessarily."

"Thank you Ms. Granger. That will be all. The Wizengamot will now deliberate."

With that the Golden Trio left the courtroom without a backward glance. Draco had no idea what to think as he was shuffled off to a side room to await his verdict. He could not believe that they had testified for him. His enemies. Naturally he did not expect any of them to want to be friends but he had to admit that he was a little shocked to hear Granger say it out loud. Of course his own friends would never be able to testify for him because they were locked up for shooting killing curses. Or they were ambivalent like Blaise. He wasn't allowed letters in prison so he really did not know who his friends were, if he had any at all. He, at least had never had the courage to even utter the words to the killing curse so that was one point in his favour. He hoped the Wizengamot was quick with their decision. He wanted out of Azkaban he had to admit, but he wanted to know where he was going to be so he could start some sort of routine for the rest of his life. He wanted to take his exams, move out of his parents' manor. The last few months had been so serious for him; at the very least he wanted to relax.

*************************************************************************************

"Draco Malfoy the Wizengamot has come to its decision. You have been found guilty of torture by means of the Cruciatus Curse. You have been sentenced to time served in Azkaban Prison and to one year of Probation where you will work full time for the ministry in a department that the Wizengamot believes will assist you in your quest to find answers about people that are not like you. You will apprentice in the Muggle Liaison Office. If you fail to perform the requirements of a successful apprenticeship you will finish the remainder of your probation in Azkaban. Do you have any questions?"

*************************************************************************************

**Authors Note:** The quote at the beginning came from a book called Extraordinary Popular Delusions and the Madness of Crowds by Charles McKay. It has a fantastic section on the Witch Hunts which is where the quote came from.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still not JKR

**A/N: This chapter is edited as of 2009-07-28. If you are new to this story I would recommend checking for updated chapters from here on out but of course that is your choice. If you want me to alert you when I update chapters I will be more than happy to. Just send me a review or a PM so that I can get your user name and I will alert you. Thanks so much for reading my story and I hope you enjoy!**

Twisted Roots

Chapter 2

Draco had to have heard him wrong, had to have. A year working in the Muggle Liaison office? A crafty punishment indeed. They might as well send him back to bloody Azkaban. Yes he had questions. A million of them. For starters, are they crazy? Are they trying to kill me? _I know I wanted to repent, but this is well, it is original, but damn. What will my parents think? Will my parents even be around? _Maybe that is what I should ask. He was not doing a very good job of keeping the shocked and disdainful look off of his face because Shacklebolt spoke again.

"Look Mr. Malfoy, I understand this is an unorthodox punishment but I am of the opinion that ignorance is more dangerous than prejudice and power hungry megalomaniacs because ignorance is what creates those monsters in the first place. You said you were woefully inept at understanding people that are not like you. I don't expect you to enjoy this but I do expect you to learn from it. You will report to Philemon Willoughby two weeks from today at the ministry. You are being released to your home today Mr. Malfoy with the ability to purchase a new wand and go about your life. You are very lucky to have been granted such an unusual opportunity." He said, and then not unkindly, "Now, do you have any questions?"

"Actually, sir, I do have a question, but not about my sentence. Could you perhaps tell me what has become of my mother and father?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I realize that you have not been allowed contact with your family since your arrest. Your mother was released just last Friday, so that is the good news I suppose. Your father will however, not be released for up to another year pending further investigation into his criminal activities. He has been fortunate enough to have some people speak on his behalf to shorten his sentence. I truly hope, Mr. Malfoy that you and your family take advantage of this second chance you are being given. And remember that old connections may no longer exist and things that could be obtained with less than honorable means may no longer be available to you. If that is all, you are dismissed." Kingsley said.

*************************************************************************************

Hermione stifled a snicker as she watched Ron go through the security checkpoint at Heathrow. They were on their way to Australia to restore her parents' memories and she had just spent the last fifteen minutes in the queue explaining to Ron that the X-ray machines and metal detectors were the Muggle equivalent of Probity Probes. This was Ron's first real foray into the Muggle world and Hermione was looking forward to sharing this experience with him. The last few months with him had been nice but not extraordinary so she was hoping the trip would help increase the spark in their relationship, at least for her. Ron was coping with Fred's death much better than she had expected and he was accepted into the Auror training program with Harry so his mood was fast approaching its normal level of cheerfulness. The moments he spent brooding were becoming further between and shorter in duration as time went on.

Hermione was feeling a combination of anxiety and pleasure over taking this trip with Ron. It would be there first real time alone together and she believed it would be a real test of how strong their relationship could become. She was nervous because being a Muggle born was an important part of who she was and although Ron's father was very interested in all things Muggle, Ron had always considered his father a little eccentric and daft because of it. Hermione hoped that Ron's mind would be a little more open because of their new relationship and show a little more interest in her upbringing. Ron had a tendency to just assume that Hermione was familiar with all the trappings of growing up in a wizarding household and lost patience with her when she reminded him that Hogwart's didn't really cover the first eleven years of life, and that she had a lot of questions still. She was determined not to show Ron the same discourtesy which is why she immediately put on a straight face when her bewildered boyfriend retrieved his shoes from the conveyer belt.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione. Why do you have to take off your shoes?" Ron asked.

"Security, Ron. People can hide things like razor blades or drugs in the soles of their shoes so they put them through the X-ray machine to check." She replied.

"You would think being thousands of feet in the air in a steel tube would be dangerous enough. How is it again they stay up?" Ron had asked that question a thousand times over the last two weeks after she had informed him that they would be retrieving her parents the Muggle way. Her explanations regarding propulsion and wingspan ratios were lost on him and even she admitted that she didn't quite understand all the details herself. Ironically, when she was a child too little to understand jet propulsion her parents used to tell her they were held up by magic. Ron would never buy that and Hermione could only point out that he had no problem whipping around on a broomstick with no problems so he should be able to sit inside an airplane. "Besides," she told him, "all we have to do is make sure we keep a good look at what we are flying over, that way if we start to crash we can just apparate out of the plane to safety." He however, was not particularly reassured.

A lot of Ron's fears were alleviated after a few hours of smooth flight and a couple of fizzy drinks. He was fascinated with turning the channels on the television that was installed in the seat back in front of him. Hermione was relieved that the flight was going well for him and believed that this was the beginning of a promising trip. She knew he was trying to make this easy on her because after all, they had no idea how receptive her parents would be once she restored their memories. She had long ago decided that if her parents were furious enough to not want anything to do with her again, she would tell them goodbye and turn them back into Monica and Wendell Wilkins. Ron knew how uneasy that made her, and he wanted to support her. He reminded her that she would always have his mum and dad but even he knew it wasn't the same.

"So, Hermione, can you believe Malfoy's sentence. A year working in the Muggle Liaison office, eh? Either Shacklebolt's a genius or he's lost his mind, I haven't really decided. And I for one am not looking forward to seeing Malfoy's ugly face around the ministry. I doubt Harry is either." Ron said lightly.

"I really don't think Harry cares if he sees Malfoy or not, and by the way thank you for going with us to the trial yesterday. I know you really didn't want to. But anyway, Harry is going to be just as busy as you are with Auror training and I highly doubt Malfoy is going to want to see you two. I imagine he can't be happy being saved by the very people he lived to torment over and over again. He will probably be going out of his way to avoid us. If he is not resentful of us, he is probably ashamed, either way I am sure that he will still be the same sarcastic boy he was before. Things like this take time. Besides, nobody said you had to be his friend." She replied.

"And you _want_to be his friend?" He asked testily.

"All I am saying is that if he wants to talk I will not be rude to him. But if he is rude to me I am not going to let it bother me anymore. So what do you think of Ginny getting captain of the Quidditch team, pretty good huh?" The talk swiftly turned to Quidditch and whether Ginny might be just a good of a seeker as Harry before the end of the year. Of course Hermione didn't really know how good Ginny could be but she was glad to change the subject and talk about someone else.

Draco Malfoy had been on her thoughts almost constantly since she had seen him the day before at his final hearing. He looked paler than usual, and thin. He was dressed in very fine clothes like usual but the tailoring was off due to his weight loss and hung on him, giving him a slight air of shabbiness. His face seemed to be fixed in a cross between shock and a scowl the whole time but it was his eyes that really caught her attention. She remembered his gray eyes as always full of mirth, mischievousness, or malevolence. But at the trial yesterday they were full of worry, fear, and confusion much like they were at the battle. She could not possibly understand what it had been like for him to cope with the outcome of the war in a cell and only his own thoughts to give him comfort and company. He had his own loved ones to grieve and he had not been allowed to turn to anyone. That was one of the reasons why Hermione pushed for him to get a N.E.W.T.S tutor. She knew he would not be in prison forever and wanted to do something to push for his rights to be qualified when he got out. That was after all her calling, helping the less fortunate and it was very ironic that Draco Malfoy turned out to be one of the less fortunate. For the same week Draco was due to start work in the Muggle Liaison office she was going to work as a liaison for magical creatures. S.P.E.W might finally come to fruition. The irony of that situation was not lost on her either. Who would have thought, Draco the pureblood working with Muggles, and she the Muggleborn fighting for the rights of magical creatures.

Next to her, Ron was still rambling on about the latest changes to the Cannons' line up and she was grateful that he had not noticed her lack of attention. Fully expecting him to continue on his path for awhile, she settled back into her seat and let her mind wander to what it would be like to finally see her parents again.

*************************************************************************************

Draco had been home for three days and he still did not know what to do with himself. His mother was very happy to see him, and sobbed over him for hours when he first got home, but after that initial reunion she retreated behind your usual cool, crisp, self. Draco knew that her aristocratic airs were a defense mechanism because when she thought he wasn't paying attention he often saw her hunched in the parlor with a drink in hand. She would sometimes be crying, sometimes not, but she was obviously pining for Lucius and Draco knew she wouldn't want to appear that weak so he neglected to offer comfort when she languished.

Draco himself did not know what to think and he was beginning to wonder when he _would _know what to think. His mother was steadfastly refusing to talk about the war or Voldemort, or his father's imprisonment. He had many questions about how the Malfoy and Black families developed their prejudices and ideals but she would not hear it. He was not going to get anywhere with her in her current state, and he doubted she would have any kind of explanations later either. It was beginning to make him angry. His parents both told him that having magic was a birthright of sorts and should remain in families. He was always taught that mixing with Muggles and Muggleborns would endanger the strength of magic and introduce ideals into the wizarding world that were not wanted. Draco knew that mixing magical blood with non magical blood wasn't necessarily dangerous but he still agreed about some of the ideals, he just didn't know why.

Draco admitted that the wizarding world was pretty archaic but he never questioned it because he was simply taught not to. But he knew there had to be some sort of history, a slight on wizarding kind beyond the secrecy statutes that caused these problems. Durmstrang did not let in Muggleborns but Beauxbatons and lots of other schools did and he had not heard of too many crazy overlords coming out of them. Out of all of them the only school that had real problems with villains was that one that didn't let Muggleborns in at all and everyone knew what happened to Gellert Grindelwald.

As much as Draco wanted to understand his family's history he had other things to worry about at the moment. Like, what was working in the muggle liaison office going to be like and how often would he run into Potter and company. He would be lying if he said he didn't harbor resentment for them saving his skin yet again, but he would also be lying if he said he wasn't hoping to catch more than a glimpse of Granger. She had looked so composed and sure of herself at the trial. He kept picturing her curly brown hair tied back with a few loose curls framing her face. She normally wore her hair down and bushy at school and she looked so different then. She had grown up and it showed from the way she held her body all the way to her voice, but her ideals remained the same. Oh Merlin, Draco thought, I shouldn't be having these thoughts about Granger. _She is_ _Granger for crying out loud, I do not like her, right? _A small portion of himself wanted to continue to hate her just because she pitied him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. It was definitely the time to owl a couple of his friends to take his mind off of things he should not be thinking about. He knew Blaise would be glad to see him.

*************************************************************************************

Two days later Draco found himself sitting with Blaise and Pansy at Blaise's apartment in Kensington Square. Blaise's mother had been married seven times to filthy rich men, was amazingly beautiful, and she was mysteriously widowed seven times as well. Blaise was fortunate enough not only to inherit the fortunes of his many stepfathers but also his mothers blazing good looks. He had large almond eyes, creamy olive skin, perfect teeth and a mellifluous voice that drove many a girl at Hogwarts crazy. He was also smart enough to never publicly take sides. Draco was glad he had accepted his invitation to talk. He was a little glad to see Pansy but not nearly as much as he should have been. She was his on again off again girlfriend for the last few years, but seeing her fleeing Hogwarts grumbling about handing over Potter was his last image of her, and he was bitter about it. Blaise on the other hand had made it clear he would not fight for or against the Dark Lord and Draco was comfortable enough with that because he knew Blaise was not apathetic, he had his opinions and beliefs, he just did not want to get involved. Also, out of all his friends Blaise was the only one with two brain cells to rub together. Draco did spend a few nights in his cell mourning the loss of Crabbe but he had no intentions of reconnecting with Goyle.

"So man, how are you doing?" Blaise asked after giving Draco a friendly slap on the back. "How did Azkaban treat you?"

"Blaise, what a stupid question. Would you ask a woman in labor if she was in pain?" Pansy retorted giving Draco a simpering, sympathetic smile. Draco just scowled at her.

"I am okay Blaise. It would have been a lot worse if dementors were still running the place. I don't think I would have been able to survive that, my father barely… well I got to study for my N.E. and stuff next week. It could have been a lot worse." Draco really didn't want to talk about his father just yet and he knew Blaise wouldn't push the point.

"Oh Draco, I missed you so much. You had to have been terribly lonely in there." Pansy had somehow managed to plant herself firmly by his side and had begun running her fingers through his hair. "I mean it must have been so awful being in there knowing that somebody could have just taken care of Potter and gotten it over with."

Draco pulled her hand away from his head and quickly got up. He stalked a few paces away and then rounded on her. "Well then, why didn't you stay and take care of Potter, Parkinson?" She flinched at the use of her surname. "After all, he was _right there,_wasn't he? That's right, because you had no idea what was really going on. I am not stupid Pansy; you only took my side all the time to impress me. Well you aren't that cunning and you weren't willing to stay and take my side when the end came so don't talk about something you know nothing about!"

Blaise could not help but snicker at the hurt look on Pansy's face. If Blaise knew anything about Draco, he definitely knew that Pansy was not going to worm her way into being Draco's girlfriend again. He liked Pansy, she was a good friend, but she needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut. She had all the subtlety of a Gryffindor and the brains of a Hufflepuff.

Pansy got up and approached Draco slowly with arms outstretched, "I'm sorry Draco. Maybe it is too soon to talk about it." She simpered.

Draco took another step back from her. "It's never going to be the right time for you to talk to me about it. And this," He gestured at himself and then at her, "is never going to happen again either. Sorry Blaise, but maybe I am not good company today after all. I will owl you later, alright? Good bye Pansy." And with that Draco stepped through the floo and went home leaving a pouting Pansy and a bemused Blaise behind him.

"Nice work Pansy." Blaise said sarcastically.

"Well, I thought he wanted to talk. That's what you said in your owl, 'come over, Draco's coming over to talk.' " She retorted.

"Yeah to talk about stuff to get his mind off of the bad things. We were just going to hang out like old times Pans, and if I didn't know any better, I would say he really doesn't anything to do with you right now."

"He will get over it, I always get him back. He can't resist me."

Blaise snorted. "Yeah, something tells me he isn't interested in sex right now Pansy."

With a huff Pansy flooed away as well, leaving Blaise to worry about his friend alone.

*************************************************************************************

Once home Draco flopped on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. He had often thought about Pansy while he was in prison. If he was not thinking about how annoyed with her he was, he would think about the other kinds of things he did with her that were less than annoying, and many times he had some unhealthy fantasies about the two of them. But seeing her again was not what had he expected, he just couldn't stand her all of a sudden. She was simpering and pathetic, she had none of the poise that women like his mother had, and none of the intelligence that women like well, like Granger had, he decided. Pansy was just a clueless little girl. _And_, Draco thought to himself, _her face does look like a pug's._And since when was Granger so damn important to him?

*************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 3

Twisted Roots

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JKR, not me.

"Well that was not _too _bad Hermione." Ron said reassuringly as they entered their hotel room in Melbourne.

"I guess so; I know they understand but it I still feel bad about them wanting time to work through all of this. I was kind of hoping they would want to come back to England right away. I should have known better." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah but Hermione, you were able to successfully restore their memories. It's like your mum said, she would rather have lost the last year while she was Monica Wilkins than lose you again. They just need to get their affairs in order. But the week is over, they still love you, and they will come back to England when the time is right for them. They do have to pretend they are the Wilkins' long enough to get their affairs in order after all." Ron stated after settling onto the room's bed. "Come here."

Hermione sat next to Ron and laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed as he put his arms around and pulled her close. She liked to feel his strong arms around her; he was always gentle and hesitant when he touched her though, as if he was scared of her, or just nervous. Their relationship had not advanced much beyond heavy petting and now that so many things were taken care of; the trials, restoring her parents' memories, N.E., finding a job, she was ready to take the next step. She knew Ron wanted to do it too but she needed him to be sure in his touch. Sometimes his fingers would pass over her skin so feather light that she could barely feel it. His kisses on the other hand were a little wetter and more eager than she would like but she believed that maybe that was something they could change with more experience together. She really wanted Ron to make the first moves but he was always so hesitant that she ended up doing it. Sighing in resignation she decided that today would be no different.

Sitting up, she shifted her body her so that she was facing him and leaned over and gently kissed his mouth and then she pulled back waiting for him to move forward and kiss her. After a slight hesitation he did, and it wasn't long before his kisses turned wet and languorous like usual. She could feel his hand feather light in her hair and it all at once frustrated her. She wanted to feel his hands on her body, actually feel them, not some phantom of touch she couldn't be sure of. "Touch me Ron, please." She almost begged.

"Are you sure?" He panted.

"Yes, I'm sure. I – I want to do this." She whispered as she reached for the first button on his shirt. She did love Ron in a lot of ways but this moment for her was not really about love. It was about exploration of her body and her sexuality, and she was grateful that she was with someone that she could trust to explore these notions. She didn't want to think about what it might be for Ron yet. They could talk about that later.

Hermione slowly unbuttoned Ron's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He muscles were bunched up in tense anticipation of what was to come next. Hermione leaned forward and kissed his collarbones and then she gently licked the space in between them just at the base of his throat. He moaned in response and pushed her down on to the bed so that he was halfway on top of her and kept kissing her. He placed one hand gently on her shirt and slowly started to ease it up. Once again his touch was phantom like and she inwardly growled in frustration. "Its okay, Ron." She encouraged. So with shaking hands and her impatient help they yanked off her shirt and she grabbed his hand and boldly, but firmly placed his hand on her breast. She sighed at the unfamiliar but very pleasant touch and moved her hands to trace the lines of his face and chest.

Once she removed her hand however, Ron's touch lightened again, and this time she knew it was because he was unsure of himself and did not know how to proceed. She could see the hungry look in his eyes but also the hesitation. Hermione was just about ready to stop it all and stalk into the bathroom when Ron finally bent down and put his mouth on her breast. She reacted instantly as his tongue gently brushed her nipple. It felt good in all the places she expected it to feel good. It was not mind blowing but there was definitely a reaction and she was immensely relieved that this was something she could do with Ron and not feel bad about. She attributed the lack of passion to inexperience on both their parts and gave in to his gentle caresses. Losing one's virginity was supposed to hurt and maybe just this once Ron's gentle hesitancy would be in her favor.

*************************************************************************************

Draco and Blaise were lounging comfortably in the veranda outside the manor. The day was warm and Draco was in as good of a mood as could be expected after taking his N.E.. He was relieved that they were over, but he was really happy that he had been allowed to take them. The examiners were a little cold to him, but he expected that. He remembered back to fifth year when he boasted to anyone who would listen that his father was great friends with the examiners so he was sure to do well. _Geez, I was a real dolt back then. _Draco figured that if his current self met his fifteen year old self he would probably throttle him.

"So, how do you think you did?" Blaise inquired while sipping elegantly on a glass of firewhiskey. Draco was confident about his own looks and breeding, but watching Blaise was enough to make Adonis feel inferior. Even Draco had to admit that his friend was a beautiful man.

"I think they went well. I can't believe Professor Tofty is still alive and working. He has to be at least 130 years old." Draco said, "But I think I scraped by pass grades in everything even with the examiners sneering at me the whole time."

"I'm sure you did fine. And don't let those examiners bring you down. It is going to take a long time for people to start looking at you, and most Slytherins for that matter, as decent people. You have it hard now mate, but you will make it out okay." Blaise reassured.

"What about you Blaise, what are you going to do with yourself?"

"Ha, me? I am going to chase women, drink expensive liquor, lounge around in my fancy clothes, and do all the things you will wish you were doing while you're cavorting with the muggles." Blaise laughed. "Seriously though Draco, I have no plans right now and that is the way I want it to be. I didn't side with the Dark Lord because I didn't want to ever be in the position you are in. I may be a little prejudiced to people with less than pure blood but I would rather put up with them than offer my servitude to anyone, especially a crazed megalomaniac who was a hypocritical half-blood himself."

"Ouch." Draco said. But Blaise was right and he knew it.

"I'm sorry man, but it was just like I told you all along when we were in school. No good was going to come out of any of this. I'm your friend and I am here for you, but I'm not the one who is unsure of himself. I would do you a disservice to offer you anything less than the truth. As they say, the sins of the father fall on the son, and Draco, you are going to have to pay." Blaise stated pointedly. He could tell that Draco was starting to get angry, but he also could tell that he wasn't going to argue with him. Blaise was pleasantly surprised at his reaction, Draco was really changing.

"Yeah Blaise, I have to admit that you are right. But it still sucks. I have a lot to figure out I guess. I just wish I didn't have to do it in the muggle liaison office." He cringed. Draco was extremely grateful that Blaise was still willing to associate himself with him. It was always hard for him to figure out who his true friends were. It was in the nature of a Slytherin to pander and Blaise's honesty was like a breath of fresh air. For the first time in months he felt the storm clouds lift a little bit, and he finally recognized part of that strange feeling he felt at the trial when Granger was testifying for him, it was hope.

"Anyway, enough of all this. You were in prison for quite some time we need to go out and get started on my long and fulfilling career of chasing women. Daphne and some of her girlfriends are going to be out tonight and I think we need to show them a good time." Blaise said suggestively.

"No Pansy though right?" Draco asked.

"No way, I dropped the hint to Daphne that you might not want her around. She was more than happy to oblige. They never really liked each other anyway. And," Blaise said conspiratorially, "I think Daphne might be more than a little interested in having you to herself." He finished with a wink.

Hm, Draco thought. _Daphne is pretty good looking, and she was always neutral like Blaise. _She was safe ground he decided. She probably wouldn't talk about anything relating to the war or his imprisonment. Knowing her she would just want to show him a good time and that was exactly what he needed right now.

"Alright then. Let's go." Draco grinned.

*************************************************************************************

Hermione let out a long sigh and turned her head to stare at Ron's sleeping form. Having sex was not exactly what she had expected it to be. Ron was very gentle and slow, but he grunted a lot and he looked like he was in pain. In hindsight she thought it was a little funny in an embarrassing kind of way. But during the act, she was trying to concentrate on her own pleasure. It had hurt, a lot, but in a good way. Afterwards, Ron had told her he loved her and that she was wonderful with such sincerity it made her heart break. She couldn't help but feel a little bad because for her there were no fireworks, or choirs singing like she thought there would be. She didn't even have an orgasm. She had read that was common for a girl's first time, but she was still a little disappointed. Just the same, they had taken their relationship to a new level and maybe all they needed was practice. She was just going to have to tell Ron how she wanted to be touched.

But the part of her that loved him was starting to niggle at the back of her mind. Because the part of her that loved him wasn't centered in the fiery hotspot of her being that it was in all those years ago when she first developed a crush on him. The feelings were coming from the same place that loved Harry, and George, and even Neville. She loved Ron, very much, but as a brother. The realization caused tears to well up in her eyes because she hated having to discover to that after doing something so intimate with him. She didn't regret it at all, but she didn't know how long she was going to be able to make this work either. Damned if she wasn't going to try, because they were _meant _to be together. She had always believed that, but now she was beginning to questions in what capacity they were _meant _to be together.

She was absolutely heartbroken when he had ditched her and Harry while they were searching for Horcruxes. She was spitefully jealous of Lavender when she was with Ron. And she always believed that when they fought, the only reason why the fights were so big was because the more they cared about each other, the more they could hurt each other. But Ginny and Harry never fought. They were wonderful together. Harry had not even had the benefit of loving examples like her and Ron did and he was in a very healthy relationship. Hermione had no doubt in her mind that they were the real deal, perfect for each other. Hermione loved the Weasleys and she suspected that if she broke it off with Ron at some point, she would effectively separate herself from her wizarding family forever.

"Hermione…" Ron mumbled quietly in his sleep. That did it for her, Ron loved her and she would give him a chance, but it did not stop the tears from finally spilling over, and she cried herself to sleep.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the first few but I hope you enjoyed it. We are now getting to where Draco and Hermione are going to be at in their lives when they finally start interacting at the ministry. I know the love scene wasn't much but that will be changing later.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to JK Rowling

Twisted Roots

Chapter 4

It was the first week of September, and not for the first time Draco wished he was heading to London to get on the Hogwart's Express rather than going to the ministry. He had instructions to meet a Mr. Philemon Willoughby at precisely nine in the morning and he definitely did not want to be late. The last week hanging out with Blaise and Daphne had been a lot of fun and Draco decided that he did not want to do anything that would potentially make him fail at his apprenticeship and land him back at Azkaban. He may not have been looking forward to the new job but at least he would get to leave it and go back to his life at the end of the day.

Once in the ministry however, Draco's feet began to drag. In all his days he never imagined working at the ministry at all, let alone in the muggle liaison office. He was trying really hard to not hate muggles like he had been taught but he was in no hurry to get chummy with them either. In what felt like no time at all Draco had passed security and was knocking on the office door of his new boss.

"Come in, come in!" Answered a fairly jovial voice. _Great, _Draco thought_, I hope he isn't one of those people who are perpetually cheerful._

Draco opened the door and stepped in the office. Sitting behind the desk was pleasant looking man with square glasses pushed up a straight nose and shaggy brown hair. He was dressed in muggle clothes which made Draco look down at his own wizard robes. The quick glance did not go unnoticed.

"Mr. Malfoy, just on time. You are quite right, those robes will not do in this office, you never know when you might have to venture out into the muggle world and it is always best to be prepared." He said cheerfully, grinning at him. So he is cheerful. At least he wasn't looking at Draco like he was scum which is kind of what he was expecting.

"Yes sir."

"Well, I know your circumstances for being here are a little unusual, but you can trust me to treat you the same as any of the other apprentices, not that we have gotten any in awhile. I am the head of the department and you will be working directly under me which is kind of rare but the ministry wanted you to have a little extra supervision. You can call me Phil but for the purposes of the apprentice relationship, I am your master."

Draco couldn't help but scowl at that. Like he wanted a new master, the last one didn't work out so well. Instead he just gave a curt nod and waited for Phil to continue. Philemon could tell he was a little uncomfortable though and quickly changed his tone.

"Well, uh, anyway before we get to contracts and job descriptions, and titles let's take a tour of the office, and I will introduce you to the rest of the group." He said blandly leading Draco out the door.

*************************************************************************************

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all gathered around a very tearful Ginny at Platform 9 3/4. Harry almost looked like he was going to cry himself. Ginny still had her final year at Hogwarts to finish up and she was not looking forward to leaving Harry after finally getting to be with him in a normal relationship. Ron kept shifting from foot to foot trying to look at anything but the couple in front him as they gave each other a very long kiss goodbye. Hermione couldn't help but watch with a wistful smile on her face.

Ever since that day in Australia Ron had been constantly telling her how much he loved her and couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. He seemed to have the idea that since they had made love it was automatically implied they were getting married. Hermione had put her foot down that it did not mean an automatic engagement and that people had sexual relationships all the time. It had very nearly turned into quite an argument, especially when he brought up his mum only being with his father and they met in school. Hermione did not like being reminded of the wizarding world's outdated view on a lot of things, but that particular conversation really pissed her off. Ron had gotten extremely pouty and left Grimmauld Place where they were all staying to go back to the Burrow. It was not until the next day before Hermione went to talk to him and tell him that she just wanted to be young for awhile. She told him she wanted to be with him but that she was not ready to pick out China patterns and talk about kids. That seemed to appease him a little and after what Ron considered great make up sex things went back to normal, or at least what was normal for them. But she knew she hadn't heard the end of it.

Just then train whistle blew signaling its departure.

"Goodbye Ginny! I am going to miss having a girl around. Be sure to write!" Hermione said giving her friend a tight hug. She kind of wished she was getting on the train with her.

"I will, I promise Hermione, and Ron, you need to stop being a prat. I love you guys! I will miss you so much but I got to go." Ginny dashed away the last of her tears and ran for the train leaving a forlorn looking Harry and a gaping Ron in her wake.

"What was she on about? _Stop being a prat Ron." _He said in a mocking voice.

Harry laughed. "Well Ron you can be a prat."

"Hermione, aren't you going to stick up for me?" Ron pleaded.

"Sure Ron, you're not a prat," She said sweetly to him, but under her breath to Harry she whispered, "_right now." _ Harry chuckled some more while Ron gave Hermione a playful shove.

"Come on guys let's get off this platform we have to get back to work. We don't want to be late getting back from lunch on Hermione's first day." Harry said.

Hermione's new boss in the magical law office was a slightly lecherous, short, and balding man. He sweated a lot and panted when he walked and Hermione couldn't help but be reminded of a younger Horace Slughorn when she saw him. His name was Frank and he had a motto that he was what his name is and to expect nothing else. So Hermione was less than flattered when he commented on the cut of her robes but she was not surprised. She couldn't help but wonder how someone who fights for the rights of others could find it okay to engage in sexual harassment. He used to be a defense lawyer until he got shunted aside to advocate for magical creatures. That was a story he was not prepared to share with Hermione but she had heard from Arthur Weasley that he had taken a massive payoff in a court case once but the ministry couldn't prove it. Hermione was insulted that the ministry thought so little of magical creatures that they would put such a shifty character in charge. She really had her work cut out for her. Nevertheless she was excited to get back to work and start reading up on the history of house-elf legislation. There was a lot of information at the ministry that she never would have been able to read as a fourth year at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to dig in.

"So, I forgot to ask you Hermione, did you see Malfoy this morning at all? His offices are on the same floor as yours aren't they?" Harry asked as they boarded the lift to her floor.

"No, I didn't see him. I haven't even gotten a tour of the floor yet. The first couple of hours this morning were spent signing paperwork, and then I left to go see Ginny with you guys." She said. The fact that Draco was working on the same floor as her was actually weighing heavily on her mind. She couldn't explain why but she had a strong desire to see him again. She had no idea how he would act, or how she would act but all the same she wanted to see him. He hadn't looked that good at the trial and her heart actually went out for him. She always maintained that Snape was really on Dumbledore's side and she was right about that. With the same conviction she believed that Draco had it in him to be a good person as well. He was second to her academically at school and he hadn't the courage to do most of the really atrocious things Voldemort wanted him to do, and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Good." Ron said. "The git, maybe you will get lucky and not run into him at all. I still say we should have let him rot in prison. It's no less than he deserved."

"Yes, Ron. We all know you feel that way." Hermione said defensively.

"I don't know how you can be so sympathetic with all the times he called you Mudblood though. Out of all of us you should hate him the most." Ron retorted.

"Well, he's not going to hurt me anymore and you really need to stop holding grudges and move on with your life." She snapped back.

"Alright you two that's enough. If you do run into Malfoy and he is a jerk just let us know. He owes us big." Harry said, although not as angrily as Ron.

"Thanks guys, but I am sure I will be fine. You guys have a good day and I will see you at home tonight." Hermione said as she stepped off of the elevator. Malfoy bashing seemed to be Ron's favorite thing to do now just as much as it had been in school and Hermione was getting really tired of it. He was right, she did have reasons to hate him, but she couldn't bring herself to. Shaking all of those thoughts aside she popped her head in her boss's office to let him know she was back and then settled herself in her cubicle to start her research.

*************************************************************************************

Draco was slightly overwhelmed. He had spent the whole morning getting a tour of the entire ministry building. The floor he worked on was occupied by the muggle liaison office, the offices for advocates for magical creatures, and magical maintenance. His cubicle was nestled in between an old wizard with whispy gray hair named Regis on one side and a girl named Gwenda that snapped loudly while she chewed copious amounts of Droobles Best Blowing Gum. She was going to annoy him.

"Regis has been working here for about seventy years. He probably should have retired a long time ago but we keep him around because he really gets muggles. He was the one who first organized meetings with the Minister of Magic and the muggle Prime Minister so he is considered pretty valuable. Gwenda over there has been here about six years. She was probably finishing up Hogwarts around the time you got there. Hufflepuff." He said as if that explained it all.

That did not go unnoticed by Draco. "What house were you in, sir?" He asked.

"Ravenclaw, I was. I did well enough in school but I don't have the shrewdness that most Ravenclaws have. I will be the first to admit it." He said good naturedly. "Well Mr. Malfoy, since you are not properly attired you won't be going out in the field today so I think it's best if you start reading up on some muggle history. Tomorrow you will need to come in something a little more mugglish if you got it because after all you can't liaise with muggles dressed like a wizard. It puts them off a little, you know."

"Sir, when we liaise with muggles what kinds of things do we do?" Draco asked.

"Well, some of the major jobs we do is visit with muggle borns that get accepted into Hogwarts. We always go with one of the faculty from the school. We are also the department that keeps track of muggle borns and reports them to the school when they are born. We also help squibs transition into the muggle world smoothly. It is better for them out there than in the wizarding world where they will always be considered low class. And we pretty much have to work with any department in the ministry that interacts with muggles in anyway. Some weeks are slower than others. This time of year is pretty slow so you will be spending a lot of time reading up on muggle legislation." Phil said.

A couple of hours later, after skimming through a really boring muggle history book Draco decided this was definitely not his cup of tea. Regis was snoring loudly in the cubicle to his left, and Gwenda was smacking loudly on a piece of gum while talking into a telephone to some anxious parent of a muggle born reassuring them owl post was a reliable way to send and receive mail and that their child was fine. Draco had never used a telephone before and it took him awhile to figure out that she was not talking to herself. He slammed his book shut and picked up the receiver of the telephone that was on his desk and put it up to his ear upside down. There was no sound.

"You have it upside down." Draco jumped. He hadn't even noticed that Gwenda was no longer talking and had leaned against his cubicle wall to look down on him. She was a plain girl with dirty blonde hair cut short around a squarish face. Her eyes were a bright blue and they looked friendly enough. She was wearing a really tight muggle skirt and an even tighter blouse. Draco wondered if she was trying to look like a muggle streetwalker. Embarrassed he put the receiver back in its cradle.

"There is usually a sound called a dial tone there. These phones are charmed though so that we don't really need a connection. Muggles are given charmed numbers to this office so if they need to call the phones always work."

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say. He was actually kind of curious but he didn't really want to start a conversation with this girl. She was looking at him like he was a particularly juicy piece of gum that she couldn't wait to pop in her mouth.

"They are dead useful though. You can talk to someone thousands of miles away as if they were right there next to you. I will teach you how to use one." Draco couldn't help but be impressed that he could talk to someone far away in real time but he didn't want to show it.

"Um yeah, well I think I am going to go get something to drink from the break room." He said getting up and walking away quickly. He thought he heard her say 'cute' as he went out the door.

Draco hurried off to the break room to get a cup of tea and when he stepped in his breath caught in his throat. There in the break room was Hermione Granger looking out the charmed window with a faraway look in her eye. She was breathtaking. Draco had not thought she was ugly since fourth year but seeing her all grown up in robes that were same color as the ones she wore to the Yule ball, she looked stunning. For the life of him Draco could not figure out why she was so beautiful all of a sudden. She was leaning her shoulder on the wall by the window looking out while absentmindedly stirring her cup of tea. Her hair was pulled back like it was at the ministry in a French twist with curls escaping around her face. He was very uncomfortable but she had not noticed his presence and he couldn't stop staring. He was so confused. The old Draco would have made a nasty comment to her by now, and the fact that she was muggle born had popped into his head but the new Draco promised not hurt her anymore. She saved his life over and over again and he owed her. He must have stared too hard because she snapped her head in his direction as if she had scared him.

"Oh, Malfoy." Was all she said.

"Granger." He said not too nicely. Old habits die hard apparently.

"I was just getting a cup of tea." She said stupidly, blushing a bright red. He thought it looked adorable on her. Oh man, I don't even _know _her he thought. But I want to he had to admit.

"Yeah um, me too." He said just as stupidly. He couldn't stand sounding dumb. "Daydreaming about Weasley?" He asked a little sarcastically. Shit, Draco, not a good way to get on her good side.

"Yes, I mean no! Why would you ask something like that?" She asked getting angry.

Draco felt his hackles go up at that quick yes. He shouldn't even care but he did. "Oh well, I will just leave you to your thoughts then." He said slightly ashamed of himself as he turned to walk away.

"No wait. You didn't get your tea. I'll go, I uh, I have work to do anyway." She looked like she was forcing herself to be civil to him. Of course, Draco thought, she did all those things to help me but I was so mean to her I probably shouldn't expect more from her now.

"Yeah, okay Granger." He said to her retreating back, and then on impulse he added, "I'm sorry…" Draco cringed as she snapped her head around. He didn't think she would hear him.

"For what Malfoy?" She demanded, surprise all over her face. He was not surprised that she was surprised. He couldn't remember ever apologizing to anyone for before.

"Um, I don't know. For everything I guess." He said looking right in the brown eyes that were currently narrowed suspiciously at him.

Her eyes softened just a fraction before hardening once more. "I hope you don't think that's enough." She said as she walked away.

************************************************************************************

Hermione sat at her desk with head in her hands. She had just talked to Malfoy and he looked _good._ He had caught her thinking about Ron, and what she was going to do about their relationship and he had to make that stupid comment. She didn't want him to know he was thinking about Ron. It shouldn't have mattered but it did. He could have been a lot ruder, and he did look surprised to see her, and he looked healthier. His face was still pale but not sickly pale like at the trial. He looked well fed this time and the green robes he was wearing made him look very handsome. He was a little rude but she was determined not to rise to the bait. She wasn't expecting him to be nice after all, but he was looking at her like he had never seen her before, and then the unexpected had happened. He had apologized. Her heart went out to him for just a split second and then she thought about all the things he could have been apologizing for because something in his eyes said he wasn't just talking about his rude comment about Ron.

Her defenses had immediately risen again as a need to hear more from him surged through her. _'For what?' _She had demanded. _'Um, I don't know. For everything I guess.' _ She knew what he meant by everything. He meant for seven years of bullying and she suspected he meant for the war too. She also truly hoped he didn't think it was enough. Right then a memo came soaring over her head to land in her inbox. She picked it up and saw the muggle liaison office insignia on the outside. Slowly she opened it.

*************************************************************************************

Back in his cubicle Draco was resting his head in his hands. He kept reviewing the conversation he had with Granger in his mind. It was so un-Slytherin of him but he wanted nothing more than to be completely nice to her, to touch her hair, her face, anything. But he blew it, and she had been daydreaming about Weasley. He couldn't rest until though until she knew he wanted a chance to be better. He didn't know what he wanted from her, but he did know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wanted her to give him a chance. Summoning up all the courage he could he wrote her a short note and hoped that she would see the effort for what it really was.

_H.G._

_It is not enough, but it's a start._

_D.M._

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Okay, so I am still working on dialogue writing. And for all of you who are hoping the Draco and Hermione jump each other the next time they see each other, it isn't going to happen for awhile. This isn't that kind of fic. There will be lots of romance and some lemons later but for now, it won't be that way. Thanks to the couple of people who did review, and keep in mind this fic is very much a work in progress so any suggestions are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be hilarious if JKR wrote fan fiction based off of her own books?

Twisted Roots

Chapter 5

It was Friday afternoon of Hermione's first week at her new job. She had spent the whole week debating on whether she should reply to Malfoy's note. She had not seen Malfoy at all since the first day and she was wondering if he had lost his courage and was avoiding the break room. It wouldn't have surprised her. He baffled Hermione. She wanted to hate him for all the bad things he had done to her and her friends over the years but his brief declaration of contrition had ripped apart all her preconceived notions. After that first encounter Hermione mentioned to Ron that she had seen him but did not give any details about the note or the apology. Ron was so thorough and adamant in his Draco bashing that Hermione found herself beginning to believe some of the more unreasonable insults, and then in the same instant she would have to bite back a retort to stop Ron from continuing to defame his character. She hated Ron for being obsessive about Malfoy's position at the ministry and wished he would let his childish grudges go. On the other hand, she hated Malfoy for thoroughly confusing her and for making her want to defend him to her boyfriend in the first place.

But now the end of the week was here. If she was confused about what was going on she imagined Draco must be going through a lot worse. After all, he had written that note and taken a big step. Hermione had no idea what Draco could do to make things up to her. She realized that the scales were a bit unbalanced because she had taken the initiative to grant him access to qualifying exams and helped shorten his prison sentence, and not to mention the two times his life got saved at the battle. Even in sixth year she had unintentionally protected him by not believing Harry when he insisted that Malfoy was up to no good. Not that she could or should count that because he didn't know about that bout of stupidity. She just never thought that he would even consider wanting to fix things. In the end, she decided that she didn't want anything from him. His apology, regardless of how sincere, was going to be enough for her. And coming from Draco Malfoy, it was an awful lot. Hermione settled on taking a page out of Malfoy's book and decided to send him a note in return.

*************************************************************************************

Draco had had a very interesting first week. He had learned how to use the telephone, which he was really impressed with. He could not imagine that wizards had not come up with such a convenient form of communication. The floo network worked fine but there was always the risk of popping up in someone's fireplace and seeing something you just didn't want to. Also, it was extremely uncomfortable. The thought of being able to lounge in one's birthday suit and ring someone on the phone was highly appealing to him. One point to the muggles. He realized that most of the students at Hogwarts probably knew what a phone was and how to use it. He was a little ashamed at how little he knew about muggles if the phone was any indication.

So far, in his first week Draco had learned how to use the phone, gone to Gringott's to exchange wizard money into muggle money, and visited a large mall to purchase work clothes. Philemon had laughed at Draco when he showed up to work three days in a row in the black trousers and white shirt he had worn under his Hogwarts uniform. That was the most muggle clothes he had though and he did not have the courage to go out shopping in the muggle world. Not even Blaise was really comfortable doing it with him having spent most of his life in all wizarding communities as well. Draco really liked the outfits Philemon helped pick out. They were more comfortable than and not as warm as his robes and he had to admit that he looked good in them. Two points to the muggles. His world was falling down around him.

Draco was also wondering what Granger had thought about his note. He didn't know what possessed him to write it, he just wanted to do something to even the score between them a little. After thinking about it and confiding in Blaise a little bit about all the Golden Trio had done for him he was beginning to feel like she had just as much a hold over him as the Dark Lord did. It was in a much less painful way, but not any less difficult to deal with. He had been watching her throughout the week and even noticed at what times she would eat her lunch and get tea but he was avoiding her because he didn't know if he had made a mistake with the note and was a little afraid of actually talking to her again. He wanted to though. To be honest one of the things he was afraid of was that he would actually start talking to her and he would be fiercely reminded of the jumped up know-it-all that he was used to. He had unintentionally put her on a pedestal, but when he really thought about it she was pretty damn annoying in school and muggle born or not he probably would have picked on her anyway. It was that thought that made him believe that she was being self-righteous and made him regret the note. He hoped like hell that he had confused her as much as she confused him, at least then they would be even on that score.

After Malfoy had settled in his desk for the day a pile of memos flew over head and landed in his inbox. Three of them were ministry dribble announcing company picnics and the like that he threw in the trash. One was from Philemon telling him to come to his office in an hour to learn about his first field assignment. That would be interesting, he thought. And the last had the insignia of the law offices on it. The only person he knew there was Granger. Suddenly nervous, Draco unfolded the paper with shaking hands.

_D.M._

_I'm sorry I said it wasn't enough. You don't owe me anything._

_H.G._

_Damn it, Granger. I do owe you something. _Draco balled the note up and threw it in the bin in a huff. So, she _was_ being self-righteous. Any person with a lick of sound reason would realize that he had to do something to alleviate some of his guilt. Well, the old Draco would probably pout about her seeming rejection of his amends and then continue to taunt her and her friends, but the new one was going to swallow his pride. Because, if anything, he owed her at least an explanation for his actions, even if he didn't know what that explanation was yet himself, and even she didn't want to hear it. She was supposed to be intelligent; maybe she could help him figure it out. Summoning the deepest resources of his courage he decided to avoid her no more and actually talk to her. He also retrieved the note from the bin smoothed it back out, folded it in a little square, and put it in his pocket.

*************************************************************************************

"-and then Harry apparated around the corner and hit Dawlish square in the face with a stunner. You should have seen it Hermione. He was so mad Harry outsmarted him we thought he was going to make us do drills for a week." Ron was regaling Hermione with the details of his and Harry's latest training session. They were sitting in Hermione's break room during her lunch hour and Ron had been talking for almost twenty minutes straight. She was glad that he was excited about his job but he had not asked her once all week how her job was going or if she had any projects started. Still chuckling at the memory of his training session he took a large bite of the sandwich Hermione had made him for lunch.

"So Hermione, what's for dinner tonight?" He asked in between mouthfuls. Hermione was a little disgusted that he could be stuffing his face and thinking about what's for dinner at the same time. Hermione had insisted that Kreacher not work on Fridays as part of her rekindled S.P.E.W project. Although she only still called it that in secret. Ron still thought it was a complete waste of time which was the ultimate insult because he was inadvertently insulting her choice of job.

"I don't know Ron. Whatever you cook for yourself. I have never seen you lift a finger in the kitchen, it is always me, or we go to your mum's for dinner." She snapped. He was beginning to point out her lack of creative cooking abilities on a regular basis. She was just fine at cooking in the muggle and magical way, at cleaning too but Ron seemed to have it in his head that maybe learning how to run a household would be a better endeavor than her elf and goblin rights. Every little thing he did was starting to annoy her. He kept dropping hints of marriage, so did his mother, and she was not in any way inclined to spit out a bunch of kids and lead the same kind of life. She loved Molly Weasley but not enough to want to follow in her footsteps. But she refused to bring it up with Ron because it would just start another fight. They had been doing that too much lately.

"Sorry. I was just asking. We can just go to my mum's then." He said a little hurt.

"You know Ron, I think I am going to work late tonight. You go to your mum's with Harry. I will figure something out for myself later." She said. She really didn't have any plans to work late but it was a good excuse to get some time on her own. Ron was beginning to get over eager in the more physical aspects of their relationship as well but no matter what she told him, or did herself, it was getting harder and harder for her to enjoy it. She really needed to talk to someone about it, but who? Ginny was out for obvious reasons, and she really didn't want to put Harry in the middle, or talk to him about her sex life. Her mother would be ideal but they were not going to come back to England for awhile and this was the kind of talk that needed to be had in person.

"What are you working on after your first week that's so important you have to stay late?" He demanded.

"If you had asked me about my job at all this week you might just know!" She retorted, struggling to keep her voice at a normal level. She stuffed her untouched lunch back in its bag and shoved it away. Obviously there was nothing that important to do, but now that she said it she decided she was actually going to stay late. She wished she had the kind of boyfriend that would take her out on date on a Friday night to catch up on the week instead of one who demands to know what is for dinner. But she was through taking the initiative with Ron. There were some things he was going to have to figure out on his own.

"So how has your job been going Hermione?" Ron asked as if he had come up the idea all by himself. That just infuriated her more.

"My lunch is over Ron. I need to get back to work, I'll talk to you… what?" Ron was no longer looking at her but at the door behind her with a dark look on her face. She whipped her head around to see Draco Malfoy looking back just as darkly. _Oh no, not now, _she thought. But miracle of miracles Draco's expression shifted from slightly angry to neutral.

"Granger, Weasley." He nodded at each. Hermione realized she was staring at him open mouthed and immediately snapped it shut. He looked really good in dark gray muggle slacks and a crisp, light blue button down shirt. Even from their distance she could see how the shirt brought out the flecks of blue in his otherwise grey eyes. She quickly turned back to Ron who was going slightly red.

"Malfoy." He said snidely getting up. "Come on Hermione, I will walk you back to your office." He said while watching Malfoy the whole time as if challenging him to say something. He didn't though, he just filled up the tea kettle on the counter and tapped it with his wand to set it to steaming.

With a last glance at Draco Hermione walked ahead of Ron out the door, "I can walk myself Ron. Don't wait up for me tonight." And with that she walked away, leaving Ron still inside the break room. Draco snickered a little behind him and Ron rounded on him.

"Shut it Malfoy." He said threateningly.

"Trouble in paradise, Weasley?" Draco retorted.

Ron's face turned a deeper shade of red and he clenched his fists at his side. "You better watch it." He said and stalked out the door.

*************************************************************************************

Draco had decided to confront Hermione in the break room. He didn't know what he was going to say, he was planning on just playing it by ear depending on how receptive of him she was. But as he approached the break room he could hear her talking with Weasley. It sounded like she was fighting to control her temper but he couldn't really tell what they were arguing about. He didn't want to be caught eavesdropping though, so as soon as he heard Hermione say her lunch was over he stepped inside. They were definitely arguing because Ron was red in the face and looked a little confused and she was talking in a low hiss. When she rounded on him she had a dangerous glare on her face which changed immediately to shock, and then something else altogether. If he didn't know any better he would think there was a touch of desire in her eyes. It was the first time she had seen him in muggle clothes and they did make him look different. But she was quick to hide her reaction and turn back to Weasley. Draco heard her tell him not to wait up as she was leaving and that statement sent a thrill through his stomach that he was not expecting and he could not suppress a chuckle. He didn't get to talk to Granger like he had wanted, but at least had a chance to raise her boyfriend's hackles a little. _What is she doing with this guy? _

Draco saw her cup of tea on the table still full, and couldn't help but notice that her lunch was also there uneaten. Well, he could at least bring her a warm cup of tea. It was a small gesture but it was better than nothing. Weasley obviously didn't care. He reheated her tea and set off for her office.

When he rounded the corner to her hallway he saw Weasley giving her a hug. So the stupid git did have enough sense to go after her. Weasley saw Draco over Hermione's shoulder and sneered at him. And then he lifted Hermione's chin with his hand a planted a loud wet kiss on her. "I love you Hermione, and I'm sorry I wasn't paying enough attention to you this week." He said loud enough for Draco to hear.

"That's fine, Ron. I'll see you later." She said resignedly turning him around to send him off towards the lifts. Her eyes met Draco's standing at the end of the hall. She didn't look very happy, and Draco realized that Weasley had just effectively marked his territory. No matter, Draco owed Weasley but the resentment was too deep and too mutual to do anything about it. And now, he hated Weasley even more because he couldn't stand to see him with his arms around Hermione. A bit of that must have shown in his eyes because when Weasley walked by him he was still smirking.

"Like I want her." Draco said sarcastically to him as he passed. Weasley just scowled at that. As far as Weasley was concerned Draco probably didn't want anything to do with her because they had been enemies for so long. But that couldn't be further from the truth. Draco wasn't ready to admit to himself that he might actually like her but he also knew that his mission of getting to know her, and her him was treading on dangerous ground. Weasley just grunted and walked on.

Draco walked the last few steps to Hermione and held out her teacup. "I thought you might still want this." He said blandly.

Surprised she reached for the proffered cup. "Thanks."

"So, Weaselbee, huh? This is a workplace you know." He said sarcastically.

"Not now Malfoy. I'm really not in the mood for it." She stated sharply and turned to go in her office.

"Wait Granger, I am sorry, really. It's just a force of habit. I'm working on it. I go to meetings on Wednesdays. We all sit in a circle and talk about how hard it is to avoid taunting ginger headed idiots. See, I'm a work in progress." He said shrugging innocently. That got a bit of a laugh from her and the first genuine smile he had seen from her in ages. The smile was all the more spectacular because for the first time ever it was just for him.

"Well you keep working on that then." She laughed lightly. "Thanks for the tea."

Draco stood looking at her for a moment relishing in her smile. As soon as it faltered a little he snapped back to reality. He didn't want her to walk away before he said his piece.

"Look, um, I uh. Well I wanted to talk to you about your note. And my note. I was hoping you would be willing to meet me after work today or something, to talk. But if you're busy tonight, I understand. This is kind of sudden." There he did it. He told her he wanted to talk. He stumbled over his words and he rambled a bit but it was out there. If she said yes, all he had to do was figure out what he was actually going to say. Yes, that was going to be the hard part.

"Oh." She said surprised. "Yes, I'll talk to you. And I actually am free after work today, I just told Ron that… I'm free. I will meet you in the break room at five?" She said nervously.

"Yeah, that will be good." He replied just as nervously. They looked at each other for one long awkward moment before his brained turned back on and he realized he was staring at her. "I will see you then."

As Draco approached the end of the hall he turned around and looked back. Hermione was still standing there, watching him go.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: I wanted to respond to one of my reviewers, Rebecca over chapter 2, thanks for commenting about the Australia trip. A couple of people told me that I should not have had Hermione do that with Ron but I didn't think it would be realistic for them not to go through something like that. After all, Hermione started out in this fic with him and with no intentions of getting with Draco and I'm glad you saw it for what it was.

I will try to update as soon as possible but I really need to think hard about what I am going to include in the big conversation coming up. Writing dialogue scares me. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JKR invented Harry Potter. I saw two deer looking in the window of a drive through liquor store last week. Notice how one has nothing to do with the other?

Twisted Roots

Chapter 6

Hermione was very glad Draco was at the end of the hall before he turned around and looked back. If he was any nearer he would have seen her face turn a deep shade of crimson. She was caught watching him walk away, and watching him she was. She couldn't help but notice how the cut of Draco's new slacks accentuated his _assets._ Very nice indeed. _No Hermione, you have a boyfriend and this is Malfoy for crying out loud. Get a grip on yourself._ But he did look good, and boyfriend or no, she was a hot blooded woman and noticed those things. _But would you notice if you were really in love with Ron? _She asked herself. _I would probably notice, but it wouldn't give me butterflies in my stomach._

And now she was going to talk to him. She was actually going to get to know the real Malfoy and the thought had her stomach in knots. It was a good thing Ron had spoiled her appetite for lunch because she probably would have thrown it up. She had a lot of questions for Malfoy but she never thought she would get to ask them. Today though, she was going to let him do the talking. _He _had said he wanted to talk. It was really nice having someone else take the initiative and approach her for once. Was she really that intimidating? She didn't think so. She hoped he wasn't angry at what she said in her note. She wasn't really trying to reject his apology. She really didn't want him feeling like he owed her anything. In hindsight, she believed that her note probably did look like a rejection.

Feeling a little sick Hermione opened up a large file on legislation that resulted from the most recent goblin rebellion hoping to at least get through a little reading before the end of the day.

*************************************************************************************

At a quarter to five Draco put everything away in his cubicle. He was reading up on interacting with muggle parents of wizarding children for his first field assignment. He had to admit some of the reports were pretty entertaining. Some people would go to great lengths to ignore magic. He would be going with Philemon and one of the professors from Hogwarts to deliver an acceptance letter to a family in Hounslow the next week. It was going to be interesting. He had never spent any time in the muggle world. His parents had even apparated him directly on to the platform every year for school. And now he had used muggle money to shop in muggle stores, was wearing muggle clothes, used a telephone, and was soon going to visit a muggle home. His mother was dealing with it all in good grace but he had yet to write to his father now that his communication restrictions had been lifted and he wasn't sure he wanted to. His father could always see through him, and he wasn't sure how his father would react if he sensed that Draco was enjoying himself. Blaise thought it was hilarious, and Daphne was completely indifferent, but he didn't really care what she thought.

"So, Draco, how was your first week?" A gum popping Gwenda was leaning on his cubicle frame watching him again.

"It was alright thanks." He responded politely. He was still not sure if he liked Gwenda. The gum chewing was annoying but she was decent at her job and she didn't ask any questions about his personal life. Regis was hardly ever awake so he had yet to form an opinion on him either.

"I heard you are going with Phil next week. This kid is a piece of work I hear. I read his file. Lots of uncontrolled magic." She said eying him up and down. "Muggle clothes suit you." There was something in her tone of voice that made his skin crawl. Draco imagined this must be how girls feel when creepy old men compliment them on their looks.

"I guess so."

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to get together with me and some of my friends, go out for a few drinks?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, no actually I was going to stay a little late to read the file for next week, and I have plans to catch up with an old friend. But m- thanks though." He had stop himself from saying 'but maybe some other time' because he knew he would never be interested another time either, with or without a planned meeting with Granger. A quick glance at his watch told him he was about to be late meeting with her.

"Well, maybe next time then." She said a little dejectedly, and slinging her bag over her shoulder she walked away with a little more sway in her hips than was natural and that made Draco shudder a little.

Draco immediately left the office they shared and headed toward the break room. All afternoon he had been pondering what it was exactly he was going to say to Granger and he had kept drawing blanks. He wanted to tell her exactly what he thought about her rejecting his apology but he didn't want to make her angry either. Why did this have to be so bloody hard?

When he got in the break room it was still empty. For a split second he panicked thinking that she was going to stand him up but after another quick glance at his watch he saw that there were still a couple more minutes before she was officially late. He noticed that her full lunch bag was still sitting on the table. Well that would make things a little easier. He could offer to take her to dinner that way they wouldn't have to worry about someone from the offices working late and coming in the break room while they were talking. Also, if he took her some place muggle they would have a very minimal chance of getting seen by someone they know.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Hermione said as she came rushing through the door a heavy bag of books slung over her shoulder. That was the Granger Draco remembered from school. Rushing from place to place and as studious as ever.

"No, you are right on time. I just got here myself." He said smiling at her.

"So, where did you want to talk?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to talk over dinner. We could go somewhere muggle that way we would be more likely to have some privacy. I saw some places while I was out with Philemon during the week." He said hesitantly.

"Some place muggle, huh? Very courageous of you. But yes that would be fine. I am hungry I have to admit." She said eyeing her lunch bag pleased that he had offered dinner. Ron never asked her out to dinner. At the thought of him she felt a little guilty that she had lied to him about her plans to work late.

"Please Granger, I am trying, and I am working in the muggle liaison office, you could just consider it part of my job to visit muggle restaurants." He said trying to keep the mood light.

"Okay, well I just need to dump these books off in my office and if we are going 'some place muggle' I should probably transfigure my robes into something more appropriate. Wait here for me?" He nodded at her and she rushed out of the room. He had noticed she was wearing robes but she looked nice and it didn't dawn on him that her attire wouldn't be appropriate for a muggle business. He had a lot to get used to.

A few moments later she returned. The navy blue robes that she was wearing were transfigured to a flowy navy blue skirt that came to just below her knees and she was wearing a silky white shirt that made the skin of her face look tan and the brown of her eyes richer. The shirt also hugged her slender waist and accentuated the gentle curves of her chest in a very flattering way. Her hair was pulled back in that twist with a few escaping curls that Draco was becoming accustomed to and he fought back the urge to reach out and touch one. He thought she looked pretty.

"Well, this is the best I am going to be able to do with the clothes I had on before." She said nervously as if it might not be good enough.

"No, its fine," He must have been staring again. "you look nice." He said quickly turning away so she wouldn't see the color rising to his cheeks. "Shall we?" He asked gesturing for her to lead the way.

Once they exited the ministry Draco led Hermione to the apparition point. "I am going to apparate us there if you don't mind. Philemon showed me a good place in the alley that is usually safe to pop into." He offered her his arm and was pleasantly surprised at how warm and sure her hand felt as she gripped him around the elbow. For some strange reason he was afraid she wouldn't want to touch him. Especially after all the years of him telling her he would never touch her with a ten foot pole. She seemed a little surprised at the offer too but she didn't say anything, just nodded for him to take them away. Draco turned on the spot and took them into what he hoped was the right alley.

"Are you okay? I didn't splinch you or anything did I?" He asked as soon as lungs resumed their normal size.

"No," and then at his look of horror, "I mean I am okay and no, you didn't splinch me." She laughed. "Where are we?"

"Well, if I did this right," he said walking toward the end of the alley, "we should come out of this alley onto Mount Street, and there is a place called Scott's right there. See it?" he pointed to a restaurant just across the street as they exited the alleyway.

Once inside Hermione sucked in her breath. The place was nice. It was crowded and it looked expensive.

"Malfoy, do you think we will need a reservation to get in here? And it looks really expensive." She stated.

"First of all Granger, I am sure we won't need a reservation. And if we did I am a wizard you know." He said smirking. "And as for the cost, it really doesn't matter. I'm sure you have let Weasley buy you some nice dinners."

"First of all this is not about Ron," She couldn't bring herself to admit that Ron had never taken her to anything more fancy than the Leaky Cauldron, and she knew Draco could tell by the look on her face, "second of all, he is my boyfriend so it is more appropriate, and thirdly, I know you have money you don't have to flaunt it."

"Look Granger, "he said getting irritated. "I don't want to fight with you so I won't make any more comments about Weasley, except that its obvious he doesn't take you to nice places, and second of all I have never been here before so I didn't know what I was getting myself into. My boss said it was a nice place, with good food, a good atmosphere, and wizards don't generally come here. I am trying to protect you, I don't want someone you know seeing you here with me and then running off and telling Potter and Weasley and causing you trouble. I however, don't have a reputation to protect anymore, so will you let me buy dinner, please?"

She looked slightly chagrinned. "I am not worried about my reputation either Malfoy. Fine, let's just get a table I haven't eaten all day." She inwardly groaned, this was not turning out to be as easy as she had hoped. Determined not to argue with him anymore she waited patiently while he went to ask for a table.

Draco didn't want to fight with her either. He knew Weasley was a touchy subject just because he loathed him but it was obvious that she was not all that happy with him either. He would let it go, for now. After they were seated and sipping on some lovely wine they both began to relax.

"So, how was your first week?" He asked her. She suppressed a sigh. Ron didn't even have the foresight to ask her that, and here she was sitting in a fancy restaurant with her biggest childhood nemesis and he had asked her how her week was. For a fraction of a second she felt the tell tale prickling of tears behind her eyes but shook them away quickly. She would not cry over Ron in front of Draco. Never.

"It has been interesting. I have been doing a lot of reading on goblin and house elf legislation. Binns didn't even come close to covering any of the really interesting information in his class. There is not a lot on house elves though. I think I might have to start interviewing them directly in order to supplement my research. I really don't like to believe that being enslaved is what they actually prefer. I still maintain that they have been socialized to behave the way they do…" she trailed off at the smirk on his face feeling like she had said too much.

"I'm sorry Granger, I was just remembering that organization you were trying to establish back in school." He said trying not to laugh at the memory.

"It was S.P.E.W, the society for the protection of elfish welfare." She stated plainly. "And I still believe it has merit."

"You would know better than I would. In my house we never saw our elves, just like Hogwarts. I am one of the people you are trying to protect them against. I always took them for granted. Especially Do-." He cut himself off before he could say Dobby's name. He already knew that Bellatrix had killed Dobby and at the stricken look on Hermione's face he knew it was a topic she was not ready to discuss.

"At least you can admit it. Not many pureblood wizards are willing to admit that they _can_ take advantage of a house elf." She said shrugging off his last comment. "How was _your_ first week?"

"Eventful." He paused as the server brought them their meals. The smell of his lamb chops reminded him of how hungry he was and he took a bite before continuing. He knew she was hungry though so he was more than willing to talk for a couple of minutes so that she could eat, even though his dinner was mouth watering. He highly doubted Weasley could have even extended her that small courtesy. "I learned a lot," he said putting his fork down. "Such as how to dress like a muggle, count muggle money, shop in a muggle store, and how to use a telephone." He said with a grin. She raised her eyebrow at that one, amused.

"You liked the phone didn't you?" She said smirking at him in a way that he considered patently his own.

"Am I that transparent? Yes, I think phones are wonderful. I plan to introduce them into every wizarding home there is. Obviously muggles are intelligent if they have things like the telephone. I always wondered how they lived without magic and I find myself very interested in finding out more. Oh, I can't believe I just said that out loud." He said abashed, as if he had admitted too much. She just laughed.

Hermione was actually enjoying the conversation immensely. Draco was funny and intelligent. He was perceptive of her as well, and after spending her youth with Harry and Ron that was something she was not used to, but definitely could get used to. His eyes were a beautiful color and she once again noticed the flecks of blue that his shirt brought out in them.

"Why did you help me Granger?" He asked abruptly. Draco was having a good time and he knew he would lose all his nerve to bring up the reason he asked her here in the first place if he didn't just spit it out.

Startled, she dropped her knife and fork and quickly swallowed. She started choking and had to swallow a large bit of wine to keep from going into a coughing fit. Draco seemed to be expecting that sort of reaction because he watched her steadily as she composed herself.

"I really don't know." She said quietly.

"Yes you do." He stated flatly, challenging her to be honest.

"Okay, you are right, I kind of do. I guess part of it had to do with Harry and part with me. Neither of us had any desire to see anyone, good or evil, get killed during the war. We had to hurt a lot of people but it was always in self-defense. You were not a threat to us that day in the Room of Requirement. We _had_ to help you. It's as simple as that." She said.

"But I was supposed to be delivering Potter to the Dark Lord." He said in a slightly whiny voice.

"You didn't stand a chance. Besides Harry had plans to confront him on his own the whole time anyway. He knew it was time. There was literally, no need for you to deliver him." She stated matter-of-factly. She was quite surprised to find that she needed to have this conversation with him just as much as he appeared to need to talk to her about it.

"Why did you help me get qualified? Why did you testify at my trial? Please, be honest with me." He pleaded.

She let out a long sigh. "Okay, you want the truth? Three things happened right after the Final Battle and they all involved you. First, Harry told Ron and I about how you couldn't do Dumbledore in on the Astronomy tower and that there was hope for you. I had faith in Dumbledore that he was right. Second, I saw your face when you were huddled with your family in the Great Hall. You were hurting and confused just like I was. You looked like you had no idea how you got to where you were. And thirdly, when the aurors came to arrest you, you stood up with your parents and just walked with them quietly. I could tell then that you had already begun the process of saving yourself by admitting openly that you were wrong. And you proved it at your first hearing when you didn't even try to defend yourself but you were still sorry. You can't lie under Veritaserum so I know you were sorry. And okay, one more thing I guess. As evil as I thought you and your parents could be, when I saw you huddled together, I knew that you loved each other despite it all and I couldn't stand to see another family ruined by Voldemort, even if it was a family of his followers." Throughout her whole speech she was watching his face for any sign of a reaction but he managed to keep his face impassive.

"Did you ever stop to think that you did too much?" He said a little angrily.

"What?" She said, incredulous.

"Did you ever stop to think Hermione, that you created more debts than I will ever be able to repay?" Draco was shocked that he had said her first name but he was seething inside that she and her friends had done all this for him and he was somehow supposed to live with it. He couldn't stand owing his enemies. He couldn't stand not really knowing who his enemies actually were. She was supposed to be the enemy, Potter was supposed to be the enemy, and Weasley, well Weasley was and would remain the enemy, but that was beside the point. Deep down in his heart he knew they weren't the enemy. Voldemort was his enemy and with him gone, Draco realized that he didn't have any true enemies left, except for maybe some rogue death eaters he didn't care about. And that thought was incredibly unsettling. _If I don't know my enemies, how do I know my friends?_

Hermione was desperately racking her brain to think of a good answer to that question. "I never really thought about it that way before." She replied not looking at him. "When I sent you that note saying you owed me nothing, I really meant it. I honestly tried to think of what I might want from you and I kept coming up blank. I didn't know what to ask for."

He was only slightly mollified. "I have to be honest with you; I thought you were being self-righteous."

"Sanctimony is one of Ron's traits not mine. I was doing what I thought was right and to honest with _you_, I never thought I would be explaining myself to you." She said defensively.

Draco let out a long shuddering breath and stared out the window next to them for a moment. When he looked at her again his expression pulled at her heart. He looked sad. She had never seen that kind of sadness in his eyes before and she wanted to reach out to him.

"Hermione," Her name sounded like heaven on his lips, to his ears and hers. It felt natural all of a sudden. "I don't know why things happened in my family the way they did. I really don't understand how my father came to be a follower of V-Voldemort and his father before him. I don't even know how my family became so prejudiced. I was raised to believe certain things and not ask questions. But I want to change. I desperately _want _to make things up to you.

"You need to understand that no matter how I treated you in school all those years it was always you that made me question why being pureblood was supposed to be the best. Of course I never had the courage to ask those questions, but it was always you. You were always just ahead of me in all our lessons, you were always the first to successfully complete spells, I secretly believed that you had to have been lying about your parentage because I was taught that people like you were impossible, a lie." He paused to look at her. She was watching him with wide-eyed fascination so he pressed on. "I am learning a little bit at a time and I am not sure who I am most of the time, but the one thing I am sure of is that I don't want to fight with you anymore. I want to get to know you, and I want you to get to know me. I want to be your friend, no matter what the cost. I don't know how else to make all my debts up to you other than to be there for you. I know that I am going out on a limb by offering you my loyalty, but it is all I have to give." Draco felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest. He had fretted all day over what he was going to say to her so he was astonished at how easy it was to pour his heart out. It was if he could feel her reaching for him and he didn't want her to let go.

"Draco, I uh…" His name flowed from her mouth like a song to him, "I would be heartless to turn down your offer, even if it was just to prove to everyone that you really are a good person inside. In this one night you have shown me more consideration than I have felt in a long time." And she really meant it.

Neither one of them said anything while they finished their cold meals and Draco paid the bill. Surprisingly though, they both found the silence comfortable, as if by not talking anymore they were learning just as much about each other as if they were still spilling long held truths and deep secrets. Once they were in the alleyway getting ready to apparate their separate ways, Hermione looked at Draco closely. She didn't really want to say goodbye. Despite the heaviness of the evening she had had a good time.

"Muggle clothes really do suit you." She said finally, smiling at him before twisting and disappearing. Draco smiled too. Hearing Hermione say that left him feeling warm inside, not at all like the feeling he got when Gwenda had said it earlier that day. He believed that for once in his life he did the right thing by asking Hermione Granger to be his friend.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: That was difficult to write because of all the dialogue but I wanted to push this forward a little bit and get it all in the open. Reviews are always appreciated. And a special thanks to those of you have reviewed.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not JKR.

Twisted Roots

Chapter 7

The Sunday following Draco's dinner with Hermione he found himself having lunch with his mother. She was in a much better mood since her husband was now allowed visitations and letters.

"Draco dear, will you be joining me when I go visit your father today? He very much wants to see you, you know." She trilled as if he was on holiday.

"I bet he does." Draco said. He had gotten a longwinded letter from his father that morning reminding him to not let the ministry brainwash him into liking muggles and to remember where he came from. And he also mentioned something about stopping that nonsense with 'telephones' because first its phones and then next thing he knows he will be living with them. Draco's mother knew he was a little angry about the letter.

"He means well Draco." She said sternly.

"I just don't understand where he gets off thinking he knows me. I don't even know me. I don't even know why you believe the things you do. Muggles can't be all that bad. And I especially don't understand how muggle born wizards have to be worse. I am sick of not being allowed to ask questions." He stated petulantly. His mother was staring at him with a frown on her face as if trying to figure out who he was as well. He continued, "And I really want to know how you became involved with the Dark Lord. It just seems like such a stupid thing to do and I never thought Father was stupid, or Grandfather." This seemed to be the week end for getting things off his chest.

His mother continued to appraise him with a cold look in her eyes. "There are a lot of things you were too young to understand Draco."

"Then help me to! I am angry at both of you for teaching me to be this way when all it did was get us hurt. Some of the best students in school were muggle born and some of the worst were pureblood. Look at Crabbe and Goyle, and Longbottom. I just want to know where all this shit started from, and frankly Mother, I don't really want to hear Father lecture me on not letting the ministry brainwash me when it is his fault I am stuck in that job in the first place."

"Language, Draco. This a conversation you need to have with your father, I have _tried _to get him to help you understand. I just want you to understand that I am not cut from the same mold as your father. My family is littered with 'blood traitors' so to speak. My behavior was mostly derived from loyalty to your father. You should come with me and bring it up." She said tiredly. Narcissa was frustrated with Lucius for not helping his son and she missed him but if this was important to Draco she would gladly give up her visit with him so that Draco could ask his questions.

"Not today, Mother. Tell him I said hello but I am not ready to talk to him yet." Narcissa tensed at his response.

"Are you really that angry with us?" She demanded.

"No," he said resignedly, "it's just I think you need to be with him more than I do right now. If you'll excuse me." Draco kissed his mother on the cheek and left for his room. He had a lot of thinking to do. All the talks he had this week end had drained him enough and he didn't think he was ready to have another heart to heart. His thoughts drifted back to his dinner with Hermione, and he found himself smiling at the thought of seeing her again on Monday.

*************************************************************************************

Ron had stayed at the burrow for the whole week end. He had told Harry to tell Hermione that he was going to help George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and would see her again for dinner on Sunday night. Hermione was looking forward to talking to Harry. It had been a long time since they had had some quality time together.

Hermione had spent the morning in the library reading while Harry slept in. Shortly after noon she heard him padding down hallway and tap on the door.

"Hey Hermione, I brought us lunch." He said placing a tray of eggs and toast in front of her.

"Lunch?" She laughed.

"Okay so it's your lunch, my breakfast. How are you doing, Hermione? How is work?" He asked.

Something in Harry's voice set her on edge and she looked at him warily before answering. "It's good. I am learning a lot." She said.

"How is your special project going?"

"What special project?" She asked, and then sucked in her breath through her teeth as she realized that she had told Ron she was going to work late for one.

"I knew it. I went to your office a little after five because Ron said you were moody and I wanted to make sure you were okay, and _you_ weren't there. What's going on with you two?" He didn't sound angry but he did sound concerned and that made Hermione feel even more guilty about lying to Ron.

"I was planning on working late but something came up. I just didn't tell Ron my plans had changed. He doesn't need to know where I am all the time. And, just for the record, I was not moody he was being dense." She retorted.

"Fine, fine. I just want to make sure things are all right with you because it's not like you to sneak off." He said.

"I didn't sneak off. And you really don't want to hear about me and Ron. I don't want to put you in the middle." She said.

"Hermione, Ron's my best mate and all but I am here for you too. You don't have to give me the gory details just tell me what's up. You don't seem very happy lately." He pressed.

"Harry, you remember when you and Ginny got together? How it all just clicked?" He nodded. "Well, with Ron and me, it was never that way. We always fought. And now that we have been together for awhile I realize that he just wants someone like his mother and I am not prepared to be that person for him. He doesn't understand why I do the things I do, he is definitely not my intellectual equal, and fighting and making up all the time is not a healthy relationship. It is just not working for me." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay Hermione, I understand. Everybody just kind of assumed you would be together so I think that is part of why you _are _together. And I know Ron can be a prat about things but he loves you." Harry said in defense of his friend.

"Oh, Harry, I love him too, but it is no different than how I feel about you or any of the other male friends I have. He is like a brother to me and our whole relationship is starting to seem kind of sick." She cried. "And if I break it off with him, I will have the whole Weasley family against me with you stuck in the middle. I love the Weasley's and I don't want to lose them, and I couldn't do that to you either."

"I will support you in whatever you choose to do, and Ginny will be on your side, I know it. She is always going off about how she doesn't understand how someone as beautiful and intelligent as you can stand being with her idiot brother. In fact, you can talk to her about it yourself. She has a Hogsmeade trip next week and we can meet her there." Harry wanted Hermione to understand that he was on her side. He would never admit it out loud but he had always thought they were kind of wrong for each other but he didn't want to make either one of them angry by bringing it up and then offending them. Ginny on the other hand had no problem discussing it and she even went as far as to mention that Ron must have been bad in bed because it was obvious there was no passion between them. Much to Harry's chagrin, he had to agree.

"Okay, Harry. I will talk to her. I just don't want everybody hating me if I hurt Ron. I don't even know how I am going to deal with being around him until I decide what to do." She said.

"Well, that's settled then. Now, about Friday night. If you didn't sneak off, where did you go?" Harry asked. He really was curious. Ron said she told him not to wait up and that was unusual for her. She wasn't the secretive type.

Hermione finished chewing a large bit of eggs and gulped audibly. She really wanted to tell Harry the truth. Keeping Draco secret was not something she wanted to do, especially when he was working hard to make things better. Harry had a right to know.

"Okay Harry, don't get mad. And you can't tell Ron because he _will _overreact. I went out to dinner with Malfoy because he wanted to talk." She said in a rush, color rising to her cheeks.

"You what?" Harry asked confused. "What did he want to talk about? What did he say? Was he nice?"

"He wanted to apologize for everything and he offered an olive branch. And yes he was very nice. He was very attentive and polite." She said feeling the heat in her cheeks rise once again. This did not go by unnoticed by Harry.

"Is that all that happened? Does he have anything to do with your feelings about Ron?" He demanded.

"Yes Harry, I swear that is all that happened. I have been having problems with Ron for awhile now and Draco paid more attention to me on Friday night than Ron has in over a month. He said that he felt horrible about what happened over the years. That he is learning and the only thing he knew to do right now was to offer his friendship, so I accepted." She snapped. "If I break up with Ron, Draco will have nothing to do with it. And I am beginning to think that if I _do_ break up with Ron it might be nice to have another friend to go to because you will have to be there for him more than you can be there for me."

"Hermione, I didn't mean to accuse you of … I'm sorry. I am just surprised. I never thought that he would do something like that. I'm glad though. It means that I don't have to regret saving him because I know you will be a good influence on him. Ron is going to hate it though. " He said.

"I know, but there is nothing he can do about it. And I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to drag things out with Ron. I feel like each day we spend together is another day closer to him demanding I marry him and that is not going to happen." Hermione said sadly.

"In all fairness to Ron I am going to ask you to give him one more chance. But, if he makes one more major idiot move feel free to thoroughly throw him over with my blessing. But I am going to watch over Malfoy. I don't know if I trust him." He smiled hopefully at her. He hated seeing her so torn.

"That's fair, Harry. Thanks for being a friend." She was glad he understood. She could not have asked for more. Harry was changing just as much as Draco was but she didn't think he would be receptive to a comparison like that just yet. Hermione tucked back into her lunch wondering how long it would be before Ron finally sent her over the edge. Maybe she would get lucky and it would be that night at dinner.

*************************************************************************************

Draco went to work on Monday morning about a half an hour earlier than normal. He had his first appointment with a muggle family that morning that he wanted to review for, but he also wanted to sneak into Hermione's office and leave her something as a gesture of his appreciation for having dinner with him. They may have started out as enemies but that didn't mean he would not behave as every bit the gentleman he was raised to be. Unfortunately the offices were warded against him so he had to have someone from magical maintenance place his gift on her desk. He kind of wanted to do it himself because he wanted to hopefully catch a glimpse of her calendar to see what her schedule was like. He wanted to see her again but he wanted to make sure he asked her on a day she didn't appear to be busy. Oh well, he decided. Weasley probably had her tied up all the time anyway. He tried to ignore the pang of jealousy he felt and headed to his boss's office to get ready for their meeting.

" Draco, m'boy! Are you ready to do this?" Philemon greeted him just as he knocked on his door.

"Yes sir. I read the file." He said. He had the read the file, and Gwenda was right, this kid had a lot of uncontrolled magic. The one thing he didn't understand, and he was determined to find out that day was how on earth the ministry was even able to keep track of his magic. But he didn't have the chance to ask just then because Philemon was leading him briskly to the lifts chattering as he went.

"This particular family was a bit difficult to set up an appointment with. Both the parents work and of course Jack is in school right now but Gwenda confunded them into forgetting to set their alarm clocks last night. This particular family did not respond to our letter about Hogwarts so we might have to do a slight memory charm on them to convince them they had an appointment." Draco looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, don't worry we have to do this kind of thing all the time because a lot of muggle families think the Hogwarts letter is a prank."

"I can see that." Draco said mildly. He would probably think it was a prank too. Before Draco could respond further Phil grabbed his arm and apparated them into an alley in Hounslow. Professor Vector was right there waiting patiently. Draco liked Professor Vector, she was his Arithmancy teacher and a fellow Slytherin.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Philemon. Let's get this show on the road." She said walking briskly up the street. That was one of the things Draco liked about her. She was a no nonsense type of person and Draco wanted to hurry so they could get back to the ministry. He wanted to see Hermione.

Not fifteen minutes later Draco found himself seated in a comfortable chair in the muggle home of newly eleven Jack Goodwyn. Just as Phil had predicted they needed to be 'convinced' that the meeting was planned all along, but Jack had needed no convincing. He was more than willing to believe that he could do magic than that he was mental. Draco could tell he was a shrewd kid and was in more control of his magic than the ministry had been led to believe. He had a tendency to make toilets regurgitate which he thought was very funny. He also told Draco quietly while Vector was talking to his parents that he could make them not hear him and his friends when he didn't want them to. Draco was impressed with that because silencing charms were difficult for some people. In the end, Jack's parents agreed to set up an appointment in a few weeks time to get all the things on Jack's list. Jack was lucky to have turned eleven the first week of September because he would have the whole year to study his magic books. He missed the cut off for the current term by only a few days.

"So," Jack said eyeing Philemon warily, "I can't use my wand even when I get it until I am seventeen?" Draco could see the wheels turning in Jack's head trying to figure out how to get out of that one. Apparently his parents recognized that look as well because his mother immediately responded.

"Jack," she said in a warning tone, "We will follow the rules outside the school if you want to attend this uh, school." She said a little uncomfortably. Draco was going to have a good time taking them around Diagon Alley, he thought sarcastically. Jack's expression changed to faked chastisement. Draco had practiced that look himself a lot over the years and he smirked at Jack. Jack quirked an eyebrow in response and shrugged innocently as if to say 'what did I do?' Draco thought that perhaps he had just met a muggle born Slytherin.

"How do you know if I use my magic or not?" Jack asked. And Draco ears perked up at this question because this is what he had been wanting to know all along. He took it for granted that it was the job of the parents to keep kids from doing magic when they are underage but he did magic at home all the time and never got in trouble from anyone.

"The Ministry of Magic places a trace on all underage wizards. It is a harmless little charm that allows us to keep track of underage wizards because using magic outside of school can get you expelled. We take the rules very seriously." Philemon explained. "Any magic you did here would be traced to this household."

"Hm." Was all Jack said but you could still see him thinking hard about it. Draco was shocked. If that was true and the trace reached a household and not the person or their wand, then that meant muggle borns were targeted by the ministry. In houses full of wizards it would be impossible to tell who did the magic so the kids could get away with whatever they wanted. Thinking about Granger being subject to such a rule made him even angrier. She was right all along, muggle borns are treated poorly for no good reason, and for her sake, Draco decided it was patently unfair. This was discrimination. He had a strong urge to do something about it and Hermione was the very person he needed to see. He sat tensely in his seat, silently urging the meeting to an end so that he could return to the ministry. After what felt like hours it was finally over. And back at the ministry Draco asked Philemon about the trace.

"Is that exactly how that trace works? If an underage wizard in a wizarding household does magic they wouldn't get caught would they?" Draco asked.

"No, probably not. It is just taken for granted that wizarding parents will prevent their children from doing underage magic." Philemon stated as he settled behind his desk.

"But they don't. How is that fair to muggle born children? Why can't their parents be extended the same courtesy. Why does there have to be a trace?" Draco was surprised at the urgency of his own voice. Philemon noticed it too and looked up at him, analyzing his expression.

"Does it really bother you?" He asked. Draco gave a curt nod of his head, it did bother him, a lot. Philemon continued, "Draco, the ministry has never tried very hard to hide its discriminatory practices. No one likes to fight the ministry and wizards in general suffer from a deplorable lack of curiosity in how things work in their world. As a society we are a very old-fashioned group of people who would rather gossip and slander our leaders than challenge them. I could use some entertainment, why don't you take the initiative to ask the Wizengamot to overturn that law. I would support you if you did, but remember, you have no connections here and you could be fighting a long battle."

"But sir, it is a simple thing. It's just a trace." He said defiantly.

"It's muggle borns Mr. Malfoy. Now on Saturday, September 19th, at 10 in the morning you will be taking the Goodwyn's shopping. Good luck to you." Draco recognized his dismissal.

'_It's muggle borns.' _What was he supposed to mean by that? After a few minutes Draco realized something. Voldemort was able to get followers easily because he was only operating on a belief that many witches and wizards already maintained. How could he have been so blind? Draco was beginning to believe that he just might have some questions he could ask his father about right away after all.

*************************************************************************************

Hermione's dinner with Ron the night before was uneventful. Ron was apologetic for being rude on Friday which didn't surprise Hermione. He seemed to think that all he ever had to do was apologize and kiss her and that would make things better. Harry watched them interact very carefully, and true to his word he didn't mention Malfoy.

At Hermione's office on Monday morning Ron kissed her good bye at the door. She was unresponsive but he didn't seem to notice. She was so conflicted. Hermione was always very sure of herself. She knew what she wanted and she went for it. Wasting time on something she was not sure of was not in her nature. She couldn't understand why it was so hard to just break it off with him. _Because I don't like hurting people. I don't want to hurt him because he is my friend, that's why. _She told herself. Sighing she walked through the cubicles in her office until she reached her own and was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. Inside a pretty crystal vase sat one, crimson and gold tulip. She smiled widely at the sight. She had never had anyone give her flowers before. Reaching for the card sitting at its base she held no hope that it was from Ron. She was right, it wasn't, but for once that didn't bother her.

_Hermione,_

_A lovely Gryffindor flower, for a lovely Gryffindor girl._

_Thanks for dinner. I hope to see you again soon._

_Draco._

Well, Hermione thought, _maybe throwing Ron over won't be so hard after all._

*************************************************************************************

Not a lot of interaction between the two in this chapter but it's coming!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the money it incurs belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N: This is a revision of the original Chapter 8. LadyDraco79 pointed out some glaring technical errors to me and I wanted to fix them. You don't necessarily have to reread to keep up with the story but here it is if you are interested. **

Twisted Roots

Chapter 8

Draco woke early on Wednesday morning in a cold sweat. He'd had a terrible nightmare. It was nothing new because he'd had bad dreams while he was in prison and they always involved torture. Sometimes he was the torturer and sometimes he was the victim but he had never dreamt about someone that he didn't actually torture in real life. This time was different. He was dreaming about the day that Hermione, Potter, Weasley, and few other people were caught by the Snatchers and brought to the manor. He dreamt that he was watching Bellatrix torture Hermione all over again, and then Bellatrix (in his dream) told him to take over torturing Hermione so that she could torture the traitor, Snape, who had just appeared. In The dream Draco was refusing to torture her until Bellatrix used the Imperius Curse on him to make him torture her. The dream Hermione was on her knees begging him to stop. She kept saying, '_I thought we were friends Draco, why did you lie to me? I knew I could never trust you!' _It was horrible.

There was no way he was going back to sleep so Draco decided to get up and leave for work early. He hadn't seen Hermione since the last Friday. He had hoped he would talk to her soon after leaving the flower but she had not appeared in the break room at her normal times. He wanted her to have a chance to get used to the idea of their friendship slowly and he was worried he might have overstepped his bounds with the flower and the note. Remembering the dream, he felt an overwhelming surge of grief and guilt over what he had done and who he had been over the last few years. Hermione, he believed, was the key to his absolution and he was terrified that he had messed up. He needed to unload some of this guilt and grief. The dream left him feeling even more awful about all the horrible things he had done to her. He was a fool to think that one dinner and his offer of friendship would even come close to making things right. After all, he was a Slytherin and Slytherin loyalty didn't mean much. In fact, it was worth only slightly more than the word of a Slytherin.

The one person he could talk to, the one person he had always told everything was dead. His godfather was the only one who knew that Draco had secretly had a crush on Hermione during their fourth year when she was dating Viktor Krum. But he was dead and he didn't even get to go to a funeral if there even was one. He didn't even know where he was buried, and he wished could have said goodbye. Draco apparated to the ministry resigned to a miserable day ahead.

*************************************************************************************

The pile of paperwork in Hermione's inbox had taken on Everest proportions since Monday. The warm feeling she felt after receiving Draco's gift was quickly overshadowed by the task laid before her. Her boss had assigned Hermione to assist him in a court case involving a Goblin who was suing for some items from the vault of a deceased Wizard. The Goblin maintained that upon the death of the wizard the items should be returned to their maker and not passed down in the family. Hermione was familiar with this attitude because of her dealings with Griphook. She remembered how Griphook had believed the sword of Gryffindor belonged to Goblins and she also remembered his look of disdain when Fleur sent Ron's Aunt Muriel the tiara she borrowed for her wedding. Hermione was thrilled to be working with him on the case but the trial was long and had taken up all of the last two days. She had a lot of notes to compile and it was her job to write up a brief on it. Her boss also wanted her to come up with some ideas on what kind of legislation that could be drafted as a result of the case. The last part he said was part of her learning how to think critically. It would be up to her if she actually wanted to pursue any of it. But she probably would have done it on her own initiative without being told anyway.

The downside of all the work was that she had not been able to thank Draco in person for sending her the flower. It was a really sweet gesture and she appreciated it. She imagined it must have been hard for him to get a tulip in Gryffindor colors without gagging a little and she smiled at the thought. He was trying so hard. And now, he probably thought she was rejecting him again. If she didn't see him by the end of the day, she resolved, she would send a note. She just didn't want to make passing notes a habit; they were adults now after all. Determined to thank Draco in person she looked at her watch. Her lunch was still a half hour away but she figured if she took some work with her she could get away with heading to the break room a little early.

*************************************************************************************

Gwenda was driving Draco crazy. He was supposed to be writing a report on his experiences with the Goodwyns and she wouldn't stop giving him advice on what kinds of things Philemon wanted to hear. She was chattering nonstop about what it was like to accompany Muggle families to Diagon Alley for their shopping and how funny they could be. Draco probably would not have minded so much if he wasn't so tired and in such a bad mood. He was still brooding over his dream and whether or not Hermione was avoiding him. He still felt guilty over the dream. He knew it wasn't real and there was nothing he could do about it but that didn't ease his mind. He did believe that the dream represented some latent guilt over the things he had done to her specifically even if none of those things were actual torture. He knew now that he had taken the first steps to get to know her he would never betray her, and her pleas and accusations in the dream had wounded him to the core.

Still smarting from the fresh memory of the dream Draco shoved his work in his old school book bag rather roughly. He stood up so fast he knocked his cubicle wall waking Regis from his nap and startling Gwenda into silence.

"I wouldn't get that bent out of shape Draco, Philemon doesn't care about the report that much." She said.

Draco had stopped listening long ago and had no idea what she was talking about. "No, Gwenda, sorry… I just need a break." And he stalked off for the break room. He was tempted to see if he could hunt down a calming draught to add to his tea. Checking his watch he decided that he was too early to run into Hermione in the break room which was probably a good thing because his mood had turned from bad to foul the longer he had to think about it. He was in for a surprise though when he stalked into the room and slammed his bag on the table without even looking around him, he planted his hands on either side of his bag and bent his head down over the table with the intention of taking a few calming breaths when he heard a feminine shout.

"Oh no!" Hermione cried trying to siphon tea off her notes with her wand. "Bugger, I am going to have redo that part. Are you okay?" She asked Draco, concerned.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there! I hope I didn't ruin something important." Draco replied. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was most pleasantly surprised to see her there, but horrified that she saw him such an undignified state. And to top it off, he ruined her work.

"No, no. It's fine, nothing a few minutes and a little magic won't fix. What about you though? Are you okay? Is it work?" She asked again.

"No, partly, I mean I did need to get away from my coworkers but they didn't do anything wrong. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." He said pouring her a fresh cup of tea and offering it to her.

"Is there anything I can do? Do you need something?" Her concern for him was making him feel even guiltier. She was so genuinely kind and passionate and he had done nothing but hurt her. He didn't say anything, just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders as he settled into the chair across from her. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She didn't want to push him into talking if he wasn't ready. Instead she started with what she hoped was a safe topic.

"I want to thank you for the flower. It is really lovely. I was going to send you a note telling you that but I decided I wanted to thank you in person. It was clear that you put some thought into it and I wanted you to know that I appreciate it. Nobody has given me flowers before." She said blushing bright red. She had no intention of saying that last part. She felt like a fool admitting that to him. What would he think of someone who had never had anyone like her enough to give her a stupid flower?

"You mean to tell me that Mister 'I love you Hermione' Weasley has never even had the good sense to give you a flower?" He said in a mocking tone, his mood lightening a little. She was pleased with the gift and that made him happy. It made him happier to know that Weasley was truly as stupid as he looked. He knew that he offended her though because she turned a deeper shade of red and her eyes darkened. "I'm sorry Granger. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, Draco that's not it. It's just, Oh Merlin you are going to laugh at me," She said looking away from his steely gaze, "but I was just thinking that you must think I am a real loser to not have had anyone give me flowers before."

That was not what he was expecting at all. He was thinking Weasley was a loser but definitely not her. "No, Granger. You are not the loser. I was just surprised that's all. I'm sorry but your boyfriend is an idiot and I don't see how you two came to be together. You are way too good for him. Why are you with him? And if you tell me that you really love him and things are perfect I swear that I will not say one more word about it again and be happy for you." This was none of his business but he had to know. Also the subject was going a long way to take his mind off of darker topics.

Hermione studied his face carefully. He looked genuinely curious. She really believed that he would at least try to stop insulting Ron and she was tempted to lie but in the end she decided that if their friendship was going to work she should be honest. If she wanted him to open up to her, she should return the favor. Plus it might feel good to get this off of her chest. "I liked him for a long time in school. And I guess I was just really persistent in that and never really gave it much thought as to why I liked him. I mean he is funny, and good looking, and he can be smart when he really wants to be but…" She sighed pensively, staring at her tea, "but in the end I stayed with him just because I had pursued him for so long that I felt like everyone expected us to just be together. His whole family was pushing for us to be together. I do love him, but not passionately, and now I feel like I am with him because it is expected of me." She finished finally looking up at him. He had a slight frown on his face.

"You're with him because it is expected of you?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." She snapped. "Haven't you ever done something and stuck with it just because it was expected of you?"

"_Yeah, I became a Death Eater._" He hissed angrily under his breath staring at his hands. She heard him though and was shocked. Any chance of his mood lifting evaporated.

"Touché." She said quietly. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking. I guess I have a lot to learn." She really was sorry. She really had no clue what his life was like. She knew there was more to him than the spoiled, pampered bully but this was unexpected. She was still getting used to getting to know him.

For a moment Draco was terrified that he might cry. In that one small admission from him all the things that had been plaguing him all day came rushing back. He took a moment to compose himself before he spoke again. He was not going to be the spoiled kid that would insult her and stomp out. He wanted to talk to her about it. When he did speak it was with calm he did not feel and he was surprised that his voice did not tremble. Slowly meeting her eyes his resolve strengthened at the look she was giving him. Her eyes did not show the pity he was expecting to see. He did not want or deserve her pity. What he saw was frank curiosity and for some reason it was relief. He could deal with curiosity because he was curious about her as well.

"We both have a lot to learn, Granger. That is part of the purpose of you and me doing this. You know, getting to know each other, becoming friends?" He said tentatively. "I'm sorry too though, really. I just haven't had a chance to really talk to anyone about the things that have been bothering me lately regarding the war. My friends are either dead, locked up, or were neutral and don't really understand what I am going through. I didn't have a chance to sort this all out sitting alone in a jail cell. And today I was thinking about things and I just kind of blew up."

She was looking at him with those warm brown eyes and he found himself unable to look away. She was really pretty. Not in the classic sense of sexy curves and glistening hair that he was used to seeing in Slytherin girls, but in a mature, endearing way. Her hair was escaping from the confines of its twist again and his hand twitched as if to reach out for it on its own accord. He caught himself staring and looked away quickly. She was beautiful and Weasley was a fool not to give her flowers and take her on dates every day. He just wanted to be her friend right now but he could picture himself doing all those things for her with ease. To him it felt as though treating her as she deserved would come naturally whereas it seems Weasley struggles with even the smallest of courtesies.

"I understand. I really do and I don't blame for you getting to this point. If there is anything I can do just let me know. There are times when I want to talk about things with people that were part of the war but didn't see the same things I did. I can't always talk to Harry and Ron about stuff because they were there and they have their own opinions about what happened and they never really wanted to talk about it. But I am sure it is worse for you. Is there anything you feel comfortable telling me?" She asked.

He looked at her for another long moment before putting a silencing charm on the door. He didn't want to wait to talk to her outside of work but he didn't want someone eavesdropping and hearing about his dream either. Taking in a large breath and letting it out slowly he decided to confess all.

"I had a dream last night. About you. Bellatrix was torturing you and then she put me under Imperio and forced me to torture you while she tortured Severus," He paused watching her face for the horrified reaction he was expecting, but she just nodded for him to continue, listening intently. "and you were pleading for me to stop, asking me why I betrayed you when we had just become friends. It was horrible because I never would have been able to bring myself to hurt you like that. I know I said a lot of horrible things to you but, I could never do _that_. And then there was Severus. He was really important to me and I didn't even get to say goodbye. I hate that. I hate it all." He said vehemently rising from his chair. He walked over to the charmed window and stared out, trying to maintain his countenance and failing miserably.

Hermione watched him get up with awe. Of course he would be having nightmares. Even she knew that being on the 'wrong' side didn't prevent people from having fears and feelings. It was worse for him, she knew, because he didn't want to do most of the awful things he was forced to do. He just told himself he did, she was sure of that. His loyalty extended a lot farther than possibly either of them believed. After a minute of him silently staring out the charmed window Hermione slowly walked over to the door and closed it. She locked it and put a charm on it so that nobody would want to go in. She didn't really care if people knew she was alone in here with Draco but it was best to avoid a scandal. Slowly she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and pulled a little to get him to turn to her.

Draco tensed at her touch but it felt good. Her hand was warm and strong and he couldn't help but turn toward her. He was much taller than her but when he fell into her arms and let the sobs that he had been repressing come she held him with the strength of a man twice his size. He gripped her as if she was a life belt as the tears streamed down his face. He was so scared she would not want to really know him, and he was convinced that when she went to the door she was going to walk out of it, and out of his life. But when he felt her hand on his shoulder he turned to her with relief and allowed himself to cry with the same unabashed urgency that she had when he saw her standing over Fred's dead body.

They stood there holding each other for several long minutes until Draco felt himself slowly regain control. He slowly let go of her and backed himself into a chair and put his head in his hands. Hermione handed him a handkerchief and sat in the chair across from him again.

"Feel better?" She asked, smiling compassionately.

"Surprisingly, I do. I never thought there would be a day when I would be glad I cried on Hermione Granger's shoulder." He said laughing weakly.

"Well, I am glad you did. Talking and crying can be very cathartic." She said seriously. Several more moments passed in silence. When he seemed completely recovered Hermione reopened the door with a flick of her wand.

"Don't want people to get suspicious." He nodded in response. The timing was perfect because just then Hermione's boss stuck his head in the door.

"There you are Granger, when you finish with your lunch I need you in my office." He said and walked away.

"Urgh, work has been crazy this week." She said.

"Speaking of work, there are a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about." Draco said. He wanted to talk to her about the trace. His crying jag had almost made him forget and his temporary annoyance at her opening the door disappeared as he remembered the talk he had with his boss a couple of days earlier. He figured out of all people she would be able to help him understand muggle-born discrimination.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, a week from Saturday I have to take a muggle-born kid and his family shopping for Hogwarts stuff in Diagon Alley. We are meeting at ten in the morning. I was thinking that it would be sort of nice if you could come and kind of explain what it is like to be a muggle-born. And there is some legislation regarding muggles that I think you could help me understand. My boss doesn't seem really concerned but I think you could help." He asked hopefully.

Hermione was very interested in what legislation he wanted to talk about. She was also thrilled that he thought she would be a good person to talk to this new student about being a muggle-born wizard. It was the exact thing she missed by not being Head Girl. That day was her birthday and he couldn't have possibly known that, but he had just given her a little gift. Ron had something planned for her at the burrow in the evening but she would be free in the morning.

"Yes, of course that would be great." She said excitedly.

"Good, well we should probably eat lunch quickly so you don't get in trouble with your boss."

Draco felt much better and they spent the little bit of time they had left on their break talking about Hermione's court case and her plans to visit her friends in Hogsmeade the coming weekend. Draco knew that today was just the beginning of exploring his history, the war, and how he felt about it, but he still felt lighter than he had in ages and he had Hermione Granger to thank for it. *************************************************************************************


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all.

A/N: Sorry to everyone who got two notices about this chapter. I downloaded the wrong one and then had to delete it quickly. This one is the real deal. Enjoy!

Twisted Roots

Chapter 9

Hogsmeade was bustling with activity as Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way through town to meet with Ginny and Luna at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was extremely pleased to see the Hogwarts students out and about. For the first couple of months after the Battle she worried that Hogsmeade would not recover from the war but now it was as bright and festive as ever. The day was pleasantly warm and Hermione was looking forward to seeing her friends. If only she wasn't about to have an uncomfortable talk with Ginny about Ron, the day would be perfect.

True to her word, Hermione was taking Harry's request to give Ron one last chance seriously. Ron was being nice and trying to put a little more effort in taking interest in Hermione's life. His eyes would still glaze over when she started in on work but he at least stopped talking about what other things she could be doing with her life instead, and that was a bonus. Hermione was content to let Ron amble on about his job at leisure because there were things happening at her office that had nothing to do with work that she wasn't ready to talk to Ron about.

Hermione had been revisiting that lunch hour with Draco constantly since it had happened. Her over-analytical mind was reprocessing each detail. She was still in shock that he had broken down so completely after only being on speaking terms with her for a couple of weeks. She was one hundred percent sure of her trust in him and that was a little scary for her. She wasn't embarrassed at all about confessing her feelings about Ron and was glad that she had. That afternoon after their conversation she was worried he might get shy around her but that didn't happen. They didn't have any opportunities to talk but he would say hello, or nod in her direction when they saw each other, so she guessed he was comfortable with the exchange as well. The feeling was wonderful to Hermione. She even confessed to Harry a little bit about what had happened in the break room without divulging all the details. Harry was still apprehensive about their friendship and kept pointing out that they used to be enemies and how strange it was for them to become friends so quickly and naturally. Hermione only had to remind him that he and Ron were quite nasty to her before they became friends to shut him up. The one thing she didn't point out to Harry was that her friendship with Ron was always a little rocky and she had never felt as confident in their relationship as she already did with Draco.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize they had reached their destination until she felt Ron gently touch her lower back to push her through the door. She quickly scanned the room for her friends and almost instantly she saw the vibrant red hair of Ginny bobbing across the sea of people to leap into Harry's arms. Hermione laughed as they almost fell to the floor in their tangled embrace. Hermione couldn't recall ever feeling that happy to see someone.

"Alright, enough you two." Ron said pulling his sister away from Harry.

"Oh, I am so happy to see all of you!" Ginny exclaimed giving Hermione a big hug too.

"It's only been a couple of weeks, Gin." Hermione said laughing. "Where's Luna?" Hermione was sweeping her eyes over the tables trying to find Luna's tell-tale blonde hair.

"We have a table back in the corner, and guess what? Luna has a visitor too!" Ginny said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Before anyone could even ask her who though she yelped, "Luna and Neville are going out!"

"Really? That's great!" exclaimed Hermione. She really liked Neville and was happy for him and Luna.

Ron however, made a weird choking sound that was halfway between a scoff and a laugh.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny snapped at the same time.

"Neville? And Luna? I don't know it's just weird. I never pictured them with anyone let alone each other." He said.

"Well, I think it's sweet and they seem really well suited for each other. You are just immature." Ginny said pointedly leading them to the table where the happy couple sat holding hands and talking quietly with their heads bent close. Luna looked up just as they approached and stared at the three newcomers with that spacey, faraway look of hers but she broke into a broad grin at the disgruntled look on Ron's face.

"Hello Ronald. You look like you have a wrackspurt problem." She said nonchalantly. That comment just made Ron frown even further while everyone else laughed.

After spending a few minutes giving each other the proper greetings and getting drinks the conversation turned to work and school.

"So, in the end taking the Herbology apprenticeship was the best offer I got." Neville was saying about working at Hogwarts with Professor Sprout. "and to make it even better, I get to see some of my friends all the time." He said sweetly smiling at Luna who smiled serenely back, a look of utter adoration in her large blue eyes. Ron noticed Hermione looking at them with a peaceful expression on her face and put his arm around her and pulled her close. Normally, that gesture would have been nice for Hermione but this time it just made her uncomfortable and reminded her of the much needed talk she wanted to have with Ginny.

"Speaking of friends," Ron said sarcastically, "Malfoy's working on the same floor as Hermione at the ministry."

"Oh, really? I always thought that Draco Malfoy was a bit of a lost soul." Luna said wisely. The comment garnered her some strange looks from around the table but Hermione thought that maybe it would be a good idea to include Luna in the conversation she needed to have as well. Her perceptiveness would be useful.

"Lost soul, my foot. He's a prat and he probably hates being there." Ron snorted.

"Ron, when are you going to let things go?" Hermione snapped, "Actually I have talked to him a few times and he is very interested in his job. I think in the end he will be very glad that he was assigned to work there."

Ron glared at Hermione and Harry shifted a little in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.

"What do you mean you've talked to him? What do you have to say to each other?" Ron said angrily.

"Oh, don't get jealous Ron. We work together, we have been getting to know each other, and I think Luna is right. He just needs to find some positive direction for his life." Hermione retorted shifting away from him.

"So, now you're fraternizing with the enemy?" Ron said nastily. Hermione bristled in response. He said the same damn thing about Krum and it had made her angry then too.

"Ron, let it go." Harry said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ginny, Luna, I want to go to Twilfit and Tattings to look at new robes. Will you please come with me, I could use some girl time." Hermione said quickly, desperate to get away from the conversation. Ginny looked at Hermione closely for a moment and then nodded.

The girls left the Three Broomsticks just as Ron rounded on Harry about defending Hermione's behavior with Malfoy. Hermione decided just then that she would never talk to Ron about Draco because she didn't want him to spoil what could be a good thing for everyone with his bad attitude. Once they were outside the pub and away from the largest groups of milling students, Ginny rounded on Hermione.

"Spill." She ordered. Hermione knew that Ginny would sense something was up and was very glad to talk to her; even it was about her brother.

"It's complicated." Hermione started.

"Does it have something to do with Ron and Draco?" Luna asked.

"Yes to Ron, not really to Draco." Hermione said leaning against the wall of the nearest shop. "Ginny, I need to talk about this with you really badly but I need you to promise me you won't get mad or hate me." Hermione pleaded.

"You want to break up with Ron don't you?" She said concerned.

"I have been thinking about it." Hermione admitted. "It's just that there really is no passion in our relationship and I know he doesn't realize he does it but his lack of interest in what I want out of my life is really frustrating. He is really imperceptive to who I am as a person. I know he doesn't mean to be that way but I just feel like he will never really know me. I would honestly rather be on my own than with someone who doesn't understand me, and he definitely doesn't." Hermione finished.

"I can see that. You know, I never really knew why you two got together in the first place. I was very surprised." Luna stated serenely.

"Yeah, but Hermione, I thought you loved him? I know he is a little pushy about you being just like mum but he loves you too and means well. Are you sure about this?" Ginny asked.

"I do love him Ginny. And up until Australia I believed that things could really work, but since we, uh… you know," Hermione blushed and Ginny nodded rolling her eyes, "I realize that what I feel for him is really sisterly. And it is kind of wrong for us to be together that way. I feel incestuous and dirty and it's terrible. If anybody could understand those feelings, you could Ginny." Hermione stated starting to cry. "He is just not right for me and I know it! But I don't want to have the whole Weasley family hate me."

Ginny put her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. "Well, if you put it that way you need to break it off with him. It isn't fair to either of you. Mum'll be uptight about it for awhile but I will always be your friend. And Ron will eventually come around. It's okay, we will get through this." Ginny reassured.

Hermione dried her eyes. She was so relieved that Ginny understood. Harry said she woul d be but Hermione had her doubts. "Thanks Ginny."

"Do you know when you are going to do this?" She asked.

"Well, I promised Harry I would give him one more chance to make things work. He promised that he would be completely supportive if I dumped him when Ron makes his next big mistake. Which he almost made today starting in about Malfoy again. I should probably do it sometime this week though. I don't want to celebrate my birthday with Ron knowing that I am going to break up with him." Hermione said.

"That's probably a good idea. Mum will be in a right state for awhile." Ginny admitted. "And now what is this business with Malfoy? Does he have something to do with all of this?" She demanded.

"Yes, I was wondering that too." Said Luna. "Although, I do think that breaking up with Ron is a good idea. He is rather insensitive"

"Draco and I have just been talking at work. We have been getting to know each other and I'm glad we are." She said simply. Ginny was frowning a little but she didn't look angry. Hermione was not really willing to say anything more about it.

"Well Hermione, I am very glad that you are making friends with Draco Malfoy. He seems much better suited to you." Luna stated matter-of-factly. Ginny furrowed her brow thoughtfully but she didn't say anything.

"Oh Luna…" Hermione said with a mixture of exasperation and admiration.

*************************************************************************************

The prison was just as gloomy and uncomfortable in the visitor's room as it was in the cells. The walls looked the same complete with leaking water running through the ceiling. The window was high and barred just like in a cell, and the smell of the salty sea air made Draco's stomach turn uncomfortably. He used to love visiting the sea when he was younger, now he wasn't sure if he would ever derive pleasure from the smell of the ocean again in his life. Draco's father was sitting imperiously in front of him at the dirty table. The hard knocks that prison served had wreaked havoc on his physical appearance but his stately manner was as of yet untouched.

"It is about time you came to see me Draco." Lucius stated.

"Sorry about that Father. I have been busy with my probation." Draco said unwilling to look directly at his father. His hair was dirty and slightly matted. His eyes were sunken from months of being underfed. In fact, Lucius looked slightly worse now than he did after having spent a whole year in prison the first time.

"How is that job going? Your mother tells me that you aren't as unhappy as everyone had expected."

Draco looked at him then. "It's not as bad as I expected. It's made me think about a lot of things."

"Such as?" Lucius asked.

"The war, you, Mother, me. Why we were involved. I have been asking Mother how we came to be a part of the Dark Lord's circle and she said I had to ask you." Draco said hoping for an answer.

"Hm. I thought I made it perfectly clear to you growing up that muggle-borns and mudbloods are blight to our society. And it was about power." Lucius said impatiently.

"Don't say mudblood." Draco demanded.

"And don't tell me what to do. I am your father and you will show me respect." Lucius snarled. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing Father. I mean I don't know. I just don't understand anything anymore. I want to know why you believe what you believe. I know a lot of Purebloods that are complete magical catastrophes and a lot of muggle-borns that are quite brilliant. All my life I have been parroting your beliefs without questioning any of it, but I don't understand how being involved with all of this was right thing to do! Look at you Father! This is not a holiday resort!" Draco was up and pacing. "If you could look me right in the eye and tell me that it was not about the purity of blood, it was just about your desire for more power I might be able to understand! If you could swear to me under veritaserum that we have not one drop of muggle blood in our family I would understand. I would even understand if there was some major slight to the family name done by a muggle, but you have never given me any of those kinds of explanations."

Lucius watched his son pace in front of him with a calculating gaze. Draco was asking all the questions he never cared to ask when he was growing up. Draco was a smart young man and Lucius had seen his doubts early on. Lucius would have pulled Draco away from all of the nonsense if he could have but it would cost all of his family their lives if he didn't offer his son to the Dark Lord in exchange for failing to retrieve the prophecy. Lucius was angered by his son's disrespect but he was not surprised. Draco was right, and he knew it. But Lucius had twenty something more years of believing the wrong thing and it would be harder for him to turn his back on those attitudes.

"Sit down." Lucius ordered.

Draco glared at him for a moment and then sat.

"I have no answers for you Draco. I won't say I was right but I can't tell you what you want to hear either." He said.

"If you can sit there and tell me that following a belief system that landed you in Azkaban and disgraced your name, was worth it then we have nothing to talk about in the first place, Father." Draco said coldly. He stared straight into his father's eyes for a full minute. When Lucius was still either unable or unwilling to respond Draco got up and walked out without a backward glance.

*************************************************************************************

Draco was fuming. He didn't expect his father to have a change of heart like he did but he was hoping that he would have something, anything to say about the whole thing. Draco loved his father but he was worried that their differences might lead to an irreparable separation. He didn't want that but he didn't want to be associated with the Death Eaters anymore either. Draco didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to go home and scrub the stink of Azkaban out of his skin and have some drinks with his Blaise.

Blaise was more than happy to oblige Draco's request. They had not spoken all week and he was sick of Pansy pestering him to get Draco to forgive her so he brought her over along with Daphne Greengrass and Theo Nott. Theo was another Death Eater's son and Draco was a little worried about how he was going to behave. Draco did not have false hope that everyone in his generation was going to learn from their mistakes. Before the group could even make it to the parlor Pansy cornered Draco and asked to speak to him privately.

"Draco, I am really sorry about what I said a couple of weeks ago." She said.

"Forget it Pansy, it's really no big deal." Draco replied moving to walk away but she stopped him by grabbing his hand. He quickly pulled it away but he did stop.

"I just don't understand what has gotten into you. I was always there for you. Why aren't you letting me near you now?"

"It's just not the same anymore20Pansy. I am not the same person I used to be and I don't want to keep doing the same old things. Look, I just want to have some fun with my friends. Can you do that, or am I going to have to ask you to leave?" He said.

"I heard that you got together with Daphne. Is that true?" She demanded.

Draco very nearly lied to her but he decided honesty was the order of the day lately. "Yes Pansy we went out a few times but I am not anymore interested in pursuing a relationship with her than I am with you. I need to be with someone who is my intellectual equal, and can understand the kinds of things I have been through and neither of you are it." He realized that was harsh but he didn't care.

She frowned at him as if she didn't believe him. Draco imagined that she didn't. Daphne was a very beautiful girl with flowing blonde hair and pouty lips. Draco was impressed by that a few weeks ago when he was just out of jail and needy but now those things had no appeal for him now. He kept thinking about warm brown eyes and soft curls framing a very kind face. He mentally shook himself. Whoa Draco, he told himself, Granger is your friend but nothing more. But she could be, maybe.

Pansy watched Draco's eyes slide out of focus. "What are you thinking about Draco?" She asked softly.

"Nothing, come on everyone is waiting." Draco walked away from her and entered the parlor. Daphne patted the seat next to her for him to sit down but Draco opted to stand by the mini bar and poured himself a drink.

"So Theo's cousin is that girl Gwenda you work with." Blaise was saying.

"Is that right?" Draco said to Theo.

"Yeah, only Hufflepuff the family has had in ages but she's a good kid. She seems to like you. Talks about you enough." Theo said.

"Yeah she's nice I guess. Chews too much gum though." Draco said nonchalantly.

"She also says that you're pretty friendly with that Granger girl. Is that true?" Theo asked a little dangerously. Pansy and Daphne both looked at Draco intently. Blaise pretended he was bored with the whole thing but Draco could tell he was interested in his answer.

"We have talked a few times, yeah." Draco said cautiously.

"You have talked?" Daphne scoffed. "I thought you hated her."

"Well, I don't. I don't know if I ever really did. She was just an easy target." Draco said honestly. Blaise looked at him and could see his eyes darkening and quickly changed the subject.

"Come on mates, let's talk about something else. This conversation is boring me." Blaise said.

Draco looked at him gratefully as he launched into a discussion about the latest Quidditch match he had seen. Draco was going to have to have a talk with Blaise about who he invited over to his house. He also suspected that Daphne was starting to like him a lot and he would have to nip that in the bud too. He was beginning to realize that he didn't enjoy the company of his old friends anymore. He was much happi er when he was alone, or with Hermione. Even though the few long conversations he had with her were pretty intense he still preferred that over pandering to people he didn't really like anymore. However, in order to keep up appearances, Draco laughed and talked at the right times, while letting his mind wander to the conversation he had with his father, and then to work, and eventually to Hermione.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and added my story to your alerts. Your reviews are really helpful and if you would prefer to PM me from my profile page that is okay too. Thanks for reading!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If you look in the dictionary under rich, you see the name JK Rowling. If you look under destitute you see evenstar101.

Twisted Roots

Chapter 10

Draco sat at his annoying little cubicle reading up on Muggle-born legislation throughout history for three solid days. He was trying to find anything that explained why Muggle-borns were watched so closely by the Ministry. There was a plethora of information on Muggle-born and Squib registries but nothing substantial that explained the Trace. He found one article that stated a child's inability to control their magic could be a danger, therefore explaining why all children had to wait until they were seventeen to legally use magic, but it did not explain the Ministry watchdogs that pounced on every illicit move made by Muggle-borns only.

Sighing, Draco stretched out his arms and legs and leaned back in his chair. The talk he had with his father was plaguing him as well. He did not want any sort of rift to occur between them and he thought that his departure from Azkaban was a little hasty. What did he expect his father to tell him? For a brief moment Draco was feeling hopeful about his future but after that conversation the seeds of doubt had been replanted and were beginning to sprout. There were many rogue Death Eaters roaming the continent that Draco knew his father would always count among his closest friends. Regardless of Lucius' fall from grace there were plenty of followers that would rally behind him to rekindle their anti-muggle efforts. With Voldemort out of the picture, the Malfoy charm and bank account would no doubt win over in the end.

Would Lucius attempt to lead them? Draco was worried that he would. Despite his outward appearance Lucius was always a Ministry malcontent. He pandered to Fudge, sure, but he held him in about as much regard as he did Albus Dumbledore and this new liberal political regime was sure to be setting Lucius' teeth on edge, Draco was positive of that. Those seeds of doubt had planted a new growth in Draco's mind that was incredibly unsettling. What if he found some legitimate evidence that Muggles were a danger to the wizarding world? What if his tolerance of Muggle-borns only extended as far as Granger and he was unwilling to be open minded to more? Draco had to be honest with himself, if his father wanted him to go back to their old ways he was afraid he would not have the courage to say no. The only option left was to convince his father that the Malfoy name could be restored if, and only if, Death Eater activity ceased. He didn't need to convince him to change his beliefs, just his behavior.

_Hermione, _Draco thought to himself. Even the thought of her name brought some respite to the constant thrum of emotions running through him. He knew their friendship was unique. He had cried on her shoulder just like he cried on Moaning Myrtle's simulacrum of a shoulder during sixth year when he was assigned to kill Dumbledore. Only while Myrtle's shoulder was cold and didn't really exist he knew he could count on the ghost to keep his tears a secret. He was still ashamed that he was so emotionally weak in front of her. Hermione's shoulder was warm and solid. He didn't know if she would keep his tears a secret, but he felt no shame in breaking down in front of her. In the darkest recesses of his mind Draco knew that she would be the catalyst in whatever decision he made regarding his father's plans. Draco knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his father had plans for him.

Sighing again, Draco stood up to go have lunch in the break room and hopefully run into Hermione. She was in court with some of the other interns taking notes for the last three days, so he had missed her. He knew she wasn't in session today though because he had snuck in with magical maintenance to check her calendar.

"Hey Draco, I am going to go the break room for lunch today. Want to come with me?" Gwenda asked snapping her gum. Ever since he made the mistake of mentioning he had hung out with her cousin she was trying even harder to ingratiate herself on him. After working with her over the last few weeks he decided she wasn't that bad even if the constant gum chewing did drive him crazy. He was going to have to find some other sort of quieter treat to get her addicted to.

"Sure, I'll go with you. Just let me clear this mess up." He said motioning to the files scattered all over his desk. He really hoped to speak with Granger with no one else around, but he was going to have to learn how to be friendly in public if he wanted to completely earn her trust.

*************************************************************************************

It was another long week in the Wizengamot's courtrooms for Hermione. She was learning a lot about litigation, and it was becoming clear to her that doing some good in the wizarding world was going to take a lot of patience and red tape. She laughed at the irony of how pleased she was to have this internship in magical law when it was not even two years ago when she told Rufus Scrimgeour that working in magical law would prevent her from being able to do good in the world. _At any street corner the absurdity of existence will strike a man in the face, _she thought to herself. Yes indeed, the whole world had gone topsy-turvy.

She still had to break up with Ron. They were both working so much they hadn't spoken much at all. She was easily able to rebuff his advances by making their schedule incompatible. She feigned sleep on the one night she was in bed before him. Ron technically didn't live at Grimmauld Place but ever since Australia he had been making it a point to stay there as often as possible, much to Hermione's consternation. But she couldn't put off the inevitable anymore. Today was the day she was going to break up with him and there he was sitting across from her in her break room chatting merrily with Harry. No care in the world, and she was going to put an end to it immediately after work.

"So Hermione, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Ron asked in between mouthfuls of the steak and kidney pie Kreacher had packed him for his lunch.

Hermione had lost her appetite already just watching him stuff his face but the question made her stomach churn. "Um, I don't want to do anything special. There will be no need to make a fuss." She said levelly. Harry was eyeing her warily. What was she to do though? She could not very well blurt out her intentions to end the relationship right then and there. She did not tell Harry her plans to end it, and Ginny must not have told him because he would have brought it up.

"Come on Hermione, you know Mum will be making you a huge cake and want to have you over for dinner. It's not a fuss really." Ron insisted.

"I know Ron, but – " Hermione stopped talking as soon as Draco and Gwenda entered the break room chatting amicably. He smiled when he saw Hermione and she could not help but flash a quick grin back but the smile did not reach her eyes and Draco looked over at Ron and Harry with a slight frown.

_Damn Weasley, _he thought, _she never seems to be happy when he is around. _Draco knew that he interrupted the conversation and he really wanted to turn around and leave because of Weasley and Potter but Gwenda would have interrogated him later so he put on a brave face and plopped down in a chair one seat away from Harry.

"Hey Granger, Potter." Draco said nicely, and then as if as an afterthought he added a dark, "Weasley."

"Malfoy." Harry replied just as politely. Hermione sighed with relief; Harry would at least be civil to Draco even if Ron wasn't.

"Gwenda I don't think you have officially met Granger, this is Hermione Granger and these are her appendages Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Draco said. He knew it was completely unnecessary to actually introduce them, but his breeding told him it was always the polite thing to do, even if his introduction was slightly less than dignified. Something about Weasley made him forget a lot of important things, like propriety.

"Oh, I don't need an introduction Draco. These three are famous," She said to him, "but it is nice to officially meet you in the flesh." She said leaning over the table to shake their hands in turn giving them a rather nice view of her ample cleavage as she bent over. Harry tactfully looked her full in the face even though he did blush a little. Ron, however, had no such subtlety and both Hermione and Draco scowled at him. Ron caught them both scowling and looked apologetically at Hermione but he sneered at Draco. Draco glowered back. He knew that Ron was probably thinking that Draco was with Gwenda in some way and was angry about him looking at her like that. That couldn't be further from the truth though; he was annoyed that Ron made such a pig headed move right in front of Hermione.

"Well, we didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. Hope it wasn't something private." Gwenda said good naturedly as she spread out her lunch. For a beat nobody responded and Harry was the first to recover.

"Oh, we were just talking about our plans for this weekend. "

"It's not important really." Hermione interjected, "You weren't interrupting. We won't be doing anything special." She said glaring at both Harry and Ron.

"Draco is taking his first Muggle family to Diagon Alley this weekend." Gwenda said in a teasing tone.

Ron thought that was very funny and laughed just a little too loudly.

"What Weasley? It's my job." Draco snapped.

"Yeah whatever Malfoy, just remember what will happen to you if you mess this job up." Ron said nastily.

"_Ronald!" _Hermione exclaimed. He was never going to grow up and if she didn't have plans to end it already that , combined with ogling Gwenda's chest, would have sealed the deal. She turned to Draco, "You will have to forgive him Draco. It is hard for some people to let go of the past." She said before he could respond.

"It's not enough that you're talking to him, now you're sticking up for him too?" Ron seethed.

Hermione glanced at Draco who appeared to be battling between curiosity for what her response was going to be and loathing for Weasley.

"Yes Ron, and if my memory serves me this isn't the first time I have publically stuck up for him. If you'll excuse me I am going back to work. I'll see you later, Harry. And Ron, I would appreciate it if you would meet me at Harry's and my house after work today. Be there at 5:30 sharp. We need to talk." Hermione picked up her full lunch bag and deposited it in the rubbish bin on her way out the door. There was no way she would be eating that day. She couldn't believe that she had just told Ron that in front of all those people. Where did her manners go?

"Hermione, wait up!"

Hermione turned to see Ron chasing after her, face flushed with anger.

"What was that all about? What do you mean we need to talk?" He demanded. Harry and Draco had both come out of the break room behind him and were watching the exchange, fascinated. Hermione started walking toward the lifts; she figured it would be better to have this fight outside.

"It can wait Ron. I am going to go for a walk." She said getting on the lift.

"No it bloody well will not wait! You just took Malfoy's side over mine and then you ordered me around in front of those people-" He was starting to get loud.

"I did not _order_ you to do anything. I said I would _appreciate _it if you were there. I don't want to do this now!" She said in a low hiss as the doors of the lift clanged shut. She turned away from him and stared at the sidewall of the lift, fuming. She refused to speak until they were safely outside the building.

Meanwhile Harry, Draco, and Gwenda were pounding the button on the next lift to follow them out. Gwenda was eager to witness first hand gossip. Harry knew what was coming and he wanted to be there to disarm either of them in case the argument came down to hexing, and Draco felt like he was watching a train wreck. He wanted to look away but his curiosity had the better of him. He also was hoping to see Granger hex Weasley into next week. Harry was right to have followed because when they got outside they found Hermione rounded on Ron with wand in hand. Sparks were flying out of the tip.

"No, Ron. I don't want to do this here or now. It's going to be bad enough tonight let alone in public!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What do you mean bad enough? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ron asked, voice shaking.

"I don't know what you are thinking right now, Ron but probably yes. There you wanted it now, you got it. It's not working for me anymore. I love you but like a brother and it is getting to be too much. I can't do this anymore!" She said, very nearly in tears. Harry, Draco, and Gwenda were watching with shock from the shadows of the building. Harry pulled out his wand, battle instincts in full gear, ready to break up the fight.

"You cannot possibly be doing this Hermione! What did I do wrong? I can fix it, I can change! We were supposed to get married!" He cried pathetically.

"You did nothing wrong, we just aren't compatible. I don't want you to change for me. I don't want anyone to change for me! If you change, do it for yourself! I don't want to think about marriage and kids right now. And when I think about doing those things with you it never feels right and it isn't fair to either one of us." Hermione said, voice rising.

"If you do this Hermione, it is really over. I won't let you come running back to me when you find nobody else who will love you like I do!" He shouted.

"Low blow, Weasley." Draco mumbled quietly so as not to be heard by the feuding couple. Harry and Gwenda however, both nodded in agreement.

"When nobody else loves me? What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that. Damn it Hermione. Think about what you're doing!" Ron retorted.

"I have been thinking for a long time and I am grateful for what we shared but I just can't do it anymore. It is wrong. Being with you feels wrong to me in every way. I am sorry. I truly am. I understand if you don't want to be friends so I won't even offer. I didn't want to do it this way. Someday, I hope you can think better of me Ron. But it _is_ over." Hermione said walking briskly away, tears burning behind her eyes. Ron stared after her dumbfounded.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione not sure who to run to, but he thought back to the talk he had with Hermione and knew she would understand why he didn't go to her. Draco looked at Harry and could read the internal struggle on his face.

"Go to Weasley, Potter. He looks suicidal. I will make sure Granger is alright." Draco offered kindly. Harry looked at him gratefully and rushed out to Ron and immediately apparated them away. "Go back inside." He told Gwenda. She just nodded and walked away, mouth still agape at the confrontation she just witnessed.

Draco took off in the direction Hermione had stalked off in and rounded the corner praying she didn't apparate. She was there though, about halfway down the block sitting on a bus stop bench. She had put her wand back up her sleeve but sparks were still coming out the end so he approached slowly.

"Hermione?" Draco said quietly. She jumped at his voice and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh please don't tell me you just heard that." She said getting up and facing him, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, it was quite the show." He said softly. Hermione turned around and started walking back toward the entrance to the ministry. Draco fell in step beside her as she passed.

"Want to talk?" He asked. She slowed and looked him the eyes. He did look genuinely concerned.

"What is there to say? You saw everything apparently." She stated.

"Come on, Granger. You know what I mean. Do you need a shoulder to cry on? I can't always be the one doing the crying." He said jokingly, trying to cheer her up a little. "It's okay to be upset Hermione, that was a bad break up and I understand if you need to cry it out."

The only thing that was going to make Hermione cry in that particular moment was Draco's sincerity. He was looking at her with those piercing grey eyes and the wind was ruffling his white-blonde hair making him look one of the models Hermione had seen in magazines, wizarding and muggle alike.

"I am relieved it's over Draco. It is going to be a struggle because the Weasley's can hold quite the grudge. I am sad that my friendship with Ron is probably over forever though, but I feel free finally." She said the tears finally coming. She dashed them away quickly and turned her head from Draco's penetrating gaze. She swore she would never cry over Ron in front of Draco.

"Hermione, its okay to cry about it." Draco said gently as he gathered her in his arms. After a moment's hesitation Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around him as well. His arms felt so good and comforting around her. His touch was not hesitant and light like Ron's was. It was sure and confident, and secure and she felt very, very comfortable. She didn't want him to ever let go.

Draco held tightly to Hermione while she cried. She was small and warm, and she smelled like heaven. She held on to him just as tightly and he marveled at how well her body fit next to his. He had the urge to bring one of his hands up so that he could weave his fingers through her hair. He resisted though and bent down a little so he could rest his cheek on the top of her head. As he held her he knew that he would never be able to let her go. In that moment he decided that there was nothing in the world that would stop him from being with Hermione Granger.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Well, there is the big break up. Poor Ron, but it had to be done. Thanks to all who have reviewed and a big thanks to all of you that are still reading. Hermione's thoughts about the absurdity of mankind was derived from Albert Camus.

I would like to thank my beta vknightkiss0x0 for working on this chapter and catching all the mistakes that Microsoft didn't. I would also like to thank LadyDraco79 for her input.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Twisted Roots

Chapter 11

Hermione stood in Draco's embrace for a minute longer than was probably necessary. Before she let go she spread her palms wide and flat on his back and gave him a quick squeeze. His back was lean and heavily muscled, and Hermione felt a jolt of thrill shoot down her belly at the feel of it. She stiffened slightly at the sensation and stepped back quickly. It was such a simple touch but it ignited something deep within her that she had not felt in a long time. Draco looked down at her with concern, a frown creasing his forehead.

"I'm sorry Granger." He said, although he had no idea what he was apologizing for. He was enjoying the feel of her hands on his back until he felt her stiffen and quickly back away.

"Why are you sorry? I am the one who cried on your shirt." She chuckled weakly, pointing at the wet spot on his clean grey shirt. She did not even notice what he was wearing until that moment and she noted how his unique eye color was even more pronounced against the grey of his shirt. His eyes were mesmerizing. She had never seen anything quite like them before. Most of her memories of those eyes were associated with taunting and malevolence. The genuine concern she saw in them floored her.

"Are you really okay now? Do you need to go home? I can cover for you, for your boss." He said. He hated seeing her upset over Weasley. He wanted to treat her the way she should have been treated by Ron, but he knew that he was going to have to take it slow. They needed to continue to establish their friendship so that he could earn her complete trust, and he did not want to approach her with more than friendship on his mind before she had an opportunity to get over Ron. He realized that she didn't love Ron but it would still be an adjustment for her. He was absolutely sure he wanted more from Hermione than friendship but he wanted to do it right, which meant that he would under no circumstances take advantage of her vulnerability or push her.

"I am really okay. I feel like a new person already now that the shock of it is wearing off. We should really get back to work though." She said gesturing toward the entrance of the building. They slowly started walking toward the door.

"So, what plans were Potter and Weasley making this weekend that you were so determined to stop? Is going to Diagon Alley with me going to interrupt something?" He asked.

"Oh no, it was nothing like that. I would be able to do that no matter what. Anyway, it is irrelevant now because I doubt Ron and I will be doing anything together for a very long time." Hermione said sadly.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Draco said praying that she would still want to come.

"Of course I will go with you." She said quickly looking up at him. "I have been looking forward to it since you invited me." She smiled at him.

Draco smiled back as well. "Good. I wouldn't want it any other way. And if you need to talk or anything let me know." He said sincerely.

"Thanks Draco, but I am sure I will be just fine." She said waving to him as she walked away from the lift back to her office. She was telling the truth. She was not looking forward to dealing with the aftermath of her break up with Ron, but she knew that she was going to be just fine.

*************************************************************************************

"How is Ron holding up Harry?" Hermione asked him Friday night. She was doing surprisingly well. The night of the break up Hermione slept more peacefully than she had in a long time. Harry had owled to tell her that he was going to stick with Ron but that he would be there for dinner the next day. Kreacher was bustling about putting dishes of delicious food in front of them.

"To be honest Hermione, not so good. I kind of have some, uh news, I guess." Harry said while ladling onion soup in a bowl.

"That does not sound good. Out with it, Harry. There is no sense in dragging it out." Hermione said calmly. She was worried though about the gravity of the news. With the Weasley's it could be anything from a strategy to win her back, to a plot for her immediate demise.

"Well, it might take a little longer for Ron and Mrs. Weasley to forgive you than we anticipated. You see, Ron was going to propose to you on your birthday. He bought a ring and Molly invited the whole family over for it, so…" Hermione dropped her fork on her plate with a clang. She was staring at Harry wide eyed.

"Oh my god. I don't know what to… Did you know? Please tell me you didn't know Harry!" Hermione cried, dragging her hands through her hair.

"No, I didn't know!" Harry exclaimed. "Only his mother knew. They were going to make it a surprise for everyone and they didn't want it to get back to you so they kept it a secret. Hermione, I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you sorry? Why does everybody keep saying sorry to me? Say sorry to Ron! Oh Harry, I can't lie to you, I feel horrible about hurting him, but I am so relieved that I broke it off with him before the party. Can you imagine what a disaster it would have been to refuse a proposal in front of everyone?" Hermione was nearly hysterical. "They will never forgive me will they?"

Harry got up and sat next to her. Putting his arm around her he pulled her close and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ginny isn't mad at you. In fact you should be getting a letter from her any moment when the evening post arrives. I'm not mad at you either Hermione. You had a very difficult choice to make but I don't think you made a mistake. You know yourself better than anyone else and are much too intelligent to be wrong in this. Everyone will see it in the end. You don't want to be with someone you aren't happy with. In the end you would have made Ron miserable too." Harry said giving her a playful nudge. "Ah, see. Mail's here."

Sure enough there were a few owls tapping on the dining room window. Hermione got up to go retrieve the mail with a heavy heart. She hated hurting Ron and she was worried there might be a few Howler's in the mail but there wasn't, just the evening Prophet, the letter from Ginny, and a letter from her parents! Hermione had not heard from them since she returned from Australia and she prayed the letter said something good, she really wished she could have her mother's support through all of this. Her wizarding family was unavailable to her now and she really wanted some comfort from someone who would completely understand. Harry was being great but Hermione knew better than to believe that Harry wasn't hurt too. She just tore their group apart and now he would be forced to choose sides. What was she going to do? Silently asking the letter from her parents to hold good news she sat back in her chair and slowly opened it. Harry eyed her warily, but took the Prophet and started to read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We would like to start this letter by wishing you a very happy birthday (If it arrived in time). We are terribly sorry that we have not been in contact over the last few weeks but we have been deep in discussion about what we are going to do about our current situation._

_You did a wonderful job covering our absence back in England and it was quite easy to get in contact with our business partners so we will be able to reopen our practice within the next couple of months. We would like to relocate to our old home by the end of the month._

_Hermione, we realize that you have grown up and moved on with your life, and we know you are in a serious relationship with Ron, _Not anymore, Hermione thought bleakly. _But we missed so much of your life after you joined the wizarding world that we would like it very much if you would come home for awhile. We love you and we are proud of your strength and courage, but we would like to take care of you for a change. If anything, this is an opportunity for you to save money for your future. Please consider it._

_We will be arriving home on 30 September and we will give you your birthday gift then. We love you and miss you._

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione gave out a shuddering breath and carefully refolded the letter. It was exactly what she needed. Harry looked over the top of his paper at her.

"Good news?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione looked at him for a moment. She didn't want to put him in the middle of anything. He was such a wonderful friend and they had been together through so much. She had been living with him literally for years, and it hurt her to make this decision just as much as it had hurt to break up with Ron, but she believed that at least for the time being it was best.

"Harry, I'm moving out."

*************************************************************************************

Draco paced nervously in front of the Leaky Cauldron waiting for the Goodwyns and Hermione to arrive. The Goodwyns (except for Jack, of course) would not be able to see the Leaky Cauldron so he was scanning the street to make sure they did not walk by. He was really glad Hermione was going to meet him there because he was not sure he would be able to answer all the questions the kid might have.

"Hey Draco." Said a voice from behind him, startling him. He jumped and turned quickly, instinctively slipping his wand forward out of his sleeve.

"Sorry to scare you. Are you nervous? You look nice." Hermione said breezily. He had indeed put some extra care in his dress both to look professional and to hopefully impress Hermione. He didn't even know if she cared about that kind of thing, seeing as how Potter and Weasley were the poorest dressed wizards in England. All the same, he wanted to look nice for her. He had chosen a pair of black slacks and the blue shirt she complimented the day they had dinner. It was a breezy day, but warm so he was carrying his light jacket.

"I'm not nervous." He lied. "You look nice too." He said blushing. She was not dressed up at all, just wearing a pair hip hugging blue jeans that made her legs look long and slender and a modestly tight green jumper but she still looked beautiful. He thought she looked really good in green and upon closer inspection he noticed that she had a light film of green eyeshadow over her eyes that made them sparkle even more. She looked in a good mood which surprised him despite all she had been through the last few days.

"Oh, you're just saying that. I am positively dressed down next to you." Hermione said cheerily. She wanted this to be a good day, a perfect diversion from all the negativity surrounding her, so she was determined to put on a happy face.

"No really, green is a good color for you. Poor Granger the Gryffindor looks good in Slytherin green." Draco teased. She was so easy to be with, and his heart clenched as she laughed back and playfully shoved him.

"Oh look, that must be the Goodwyns." Hermione said pointing toward the old bookshop next to the Leaky Cauldron. There was a young boy with delight in his eyes pointing toward the door of the Leaky Cauldron while his parents looked around feverishly trying to see what he saw. All they could see was a nondescript building that had been sealed up and abandoned years ago.

Hermione laughed. "I remember trying to show my parents the door."

Draco and Hermione approached the small family and did introductions all around. Jack was practically quivering with excitement, but Draco could tell he was trying really hard to appear nonchalant. Draco recognized the symptoms of suppressed curiosity well; his own father had forbidden such childish displays of excitement. Once inside the Leaky Cauldron Jack pulled out his list and Draco explained the procedure for the day. First, they would have to visit Gringotts to exchange money, then they would do the necessary shopping, and finally Draco planned to take him to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Florean Fortescues for a treat.

Hermione was really impressed with Draco's professional calm. He interacted with the muggles very politely and he masked his nerves well. The Goodwyns were having a more difficult time concealing their anxiety. Hermione was willing to bet her paycheck that Draco was uncomfortable too but after the first few stops the group settled into easy conversation and everyone relaxed. Jack spent a considerable amount of time quizzing Draco about everything while Hermione focused on the parents. She tried to remember all the questions her parents had when she first got her letter and did her best to alleviate their worries. After a couple of hours the group found themselves in front of George's joke shop. Hermione immediately stiffened and Draco felt like an idiot for not realizing that she might not be willing to visit Weasley territory. He just wanted to treat Jack because a trip to Diagon Alley is not complete these days unless you visit the Weasley's colorful store. Even Draco loved the place, although his pride would never allow him to admit it.

"Oh wow! Is that the joke store?" Jack exclaimed pointing at the spinning and popping items below the flashing signs in the window. Hermione looked at in the window and saw the formidable form of Molly Weasley making her way to the door.

"Um, Draco, I forgot to pick up a book at Flourish and Blotts, I will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron, yeah? It was really nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Goodwyn. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to get a hold of me." Hermione said smiling politely. The smile immediately left her face though as Mrs. Weasley came bursting out the door. Draco immediately stepped protectively in front of her and told the Goodwyns to go in the store.

Mrs. Weasley looked first at Draco, then at Hermione, with a scathing look that would melt a cauldron bottom. Both Draco and Hermione took an involuntary step back. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she might just stalk past them and walk away without a word but she looked at Draco again still planted protectively in front of Hermione. He had unconsciously stretched a hand toward her as if to grab hers.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said with as much dignity as she could muster. Draco was impressed. He was about ready to mess himself over the murderous look in Molly Weasley's eyes but Hermione's voice did not even tremble. It was the same look that she had on her face when she killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione must have recognized it too because she took a few more quick steps away from her.

"So, is this why you ended it with my son?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a dangerously quiet voice gesturing toward Draco.

"What? Mrs. Weasley, no. This isn't what you think it is!" Hermione said gesturing between her and Draco frantically.

"She is helping me with some work tasks Mrs. Weasley." Draco said beginning to feel angry at her accusations. But she ignored him.

"You're an ungrateful little girl Hermione Granger; after all we have done for you. You knew Ron was ready to marry you and now he is heartbroken and you have ruined the best friendships you will ever have. I hope _he_," she said darting a look at Draco. "is willing to make your birthday as good as we would have. But never again Hermione. I won't let you hurt Ron again." Mrs. Weasley said nastily before stomping away.

Draco turned toward Hermione in shock and put a steadying hand on her shoulder. What was she talking about marriage for? And today was her birthday? He didn't know that. What an evil woman to spoil her day like that.

"Hermione," he said consolingly. She was looking straight ahead of her with a blank expression on her face. Her heaving chest was the only thing that revealed her distress. Draco pressed on. "Hermione, it's over now, you can relax."

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to see that Draco. She can be so scary sometimes." Hermione finally said, fighting back tears. "You had better get back to the Goodwyns, I think I should probably go home."

"No, please don't leave. I want to talk to you. Let me make this up to you." He said moving the hand that was still on her shoulder down her arm. Hermione finally looked up at him he was watching her intently. His face was so handsome. She was always aware of his eyes but she never really noticed the perfect curve of his lips and the masculine angle of his jaw. He took his hand off her arm and raked it through his hair nervously waiting for a response. Hermione's arm felt cold where his hand was just a moment before and she reached across her body to touch the spot.

"Okay, I will meet you at the leaky cauldron." She said.

*************************************************************************************

An hour later, Draco had finally sent the Goodwyns on their way. Hermione was patiently waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron. She had managed to pull herself together. She wanted to go home, to her parent's home. She had not been in the house for ages and she hoped that Draco would be willing to go there with her. She desperately did not want to be around a lot of people, but she wasn't ready to say good bye to Draco yet either.

"Well, he said walking up to her table. Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" He asked her.

"Actually, I want to go to my parent's house. You see, they are coming back very soon and I only just found out last night. I would like to go open the house back up. I was wondering if you would be willing to come with me. I really don't feel like being around a lot of people right now." She asked tentatively. She didn't want him to read too much into what she was asking.

"Of course, Granger. We can do that but it doesn't sound like a very fun birthday celebration does it?"

"I don't care about my birthday right now Draco." She said leading him to the apparition point.

"We'll have to go side along." She said holding out her hand. Draco placed his palm in hers and she immediately apparated them away.

When they arrived in the backyard of Hermione's house she regretfully let go of his hand. He had held on to her tightly and she was beginning to love how sure and strong his touch was. It was so unlike Ron's. Draco looked up at her house. It looked fairly large. The house was white with a big back garden and a patio. It was simple but nice, and Draco liked it.

"It's not much compared to the Manor. I am pretty sure every dentist in England lives in a house just like mine." Hermione said opening the back door with her wand.

"Your parents are dentists?"

"Yes. They do well for themselves." Hermione was suddenly uncomfortable. He was used to things a lot richer than she was. Not that she wasn't brought up in respectable society but it wasn't well, _grand._

Draco looked around carefully as she flipped on lights and started pulling sheets off of furniture. "This place is perfect Hermione. It feels like a home should feel." He said.

He walked around looking at the pictures on the walls and the mantle. There were pictures of Hermione everywhere. In some she was alone and smiling but in most she was with one of or both of her parents. He noticed that she got her coloring from her father but her bushy hair and the shape of her eyes and mouth from her mother. He had never in his life been in a home that had so much love. His family loved each other, but they lived in the shadow of the Dark Arts and that wasn't exactly the ideal environment for familial affection. Draco's heart broke for her as he thought about the sacrifice she had made by sending her parents away. She risked everything for their safety. He knew he would never have been able to do the same thing, and he regretted it.

"Well, its home." Hermione said, snapping Draco from his reverie. She flopped down on the couch she had just finished dusting with her wand and let out a great sigh. Draco went and sat on the other end of the same couch.

"So tell me what's going on Hermione. Was Weasley really going to propose today?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he was. Harry told me yesterday. I'm glad I dodged that one. I also got a letter yesterday from my parents asking me to move back home and I decided to do it. I really messed things up with Harry and Ron and I think it is a good idea for me to get away." She said.

"Is Potter mad at you for this?" Draco demanded.

"No, it's just that I know it hurts him having our little group break up like that. We will always be friends, but I just need to get away. We have been together nonstop for a long time and I need to live my life out of his shadow for awhile." Hermione said. She didn't want Draco to think ill of Harry. They sat in companionable silence for a minute. Draco wasn't really sure what to say.

"Well, I'm sorry that you had to go through all this but I must admit that I am very happy you aren't with Weasley anymore." Draco said softly turning on the couch so that he was facing her. He was looking at her with such intensity that her heart started fluttering in her chest and she was afraid he could hear it. She brought both her hands over her heart as if to stifle the noise. She barely knew him, but all he had to do was look at her and her insides turned to jelly. She never had this with Ron. She definitely wanted more than friendship with Draco. It was too soon after her break up and she knew it, but she really didn't care. She could see in Draco's eyes that he wanted more too.

"You know, everyone I talked to about breaking up with Ron asked me if you had something to do with it. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and now Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said turning her body to fully face him. Draco sucked in his breath and clasped his hands in his lap. He wanted to reach out and touch a wayward curl, stroke her cheek, kiss her lips, but he needed to wait for at least another moment.

"Did I?" He asked his voice husky.

"No. It needed to be done. But I am glad you are here now that is over." She was staring at his hands in his lap wondering what it would be like to feel them on her body. She wanted him to make a move. With Ron she always made the first move and she was finished with that. She needed a man that was so sure of his desire for her that he wouldn't hesitate to reach for her. She tried to put all of those feelings in the look she gave Draco.

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He could swear that she was asking for more with her eyes. Whether she was too afraid or too stubborn to ask with words he didn't know or care. Finally giving in to the itch in his hands he reached out and touched the wayward curl.

He traced his fingers down the curl pulling it straight for a moment before tucking it behind her ear. He then traced his fingers over her face, gently but with the kind of pressure that Ron neglected to exert when he touched her. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hand. Sighing she opened her eyes and looked at him again. His eyes were dusky with want and he slowly brought his hand around the back of her neck and into her hair. With a quick movement he undid the clasp of the barrette holding her hair and watched as it tumbled around her shoulders. The mad fringe of bushy hair that Draco was used to seeing on her during their school days was gone. Her hair had grown long over the last year and the weight of it had reduced the frizz and turned it into a mass of honey colored curls that fell gently down her back. Hermione gasped as he wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled very slightly. He had wanted to get his hands in her hair since the first day he saw her at the ministry.

Hermione felt herself melting at the sensation of his hand caressing the back of her head. It was new and wonderful and she looked up at him questioningly. She wanted to know what this would lead to what it would mean for them both.

"You're beautiful Hermione." He said gazing deep into her chocolate eyes. "I want you to know that I want to be more than friends but only if you're ready. I want to take things slow and do things right with you but you need to know that I want much more than friendship."

Hermione's heart raced. She wanted it too. Draco was confident in his expressions of affections. His touch was sure, and he was all the things she had been looking for in Ron but never found. "I want more too."

"Good. " Draco said slowly pulling his hand away from her hair and lacing his fingers with hers instead. It was too soon for him to do more. He always rushed the physical side of things with girls, but with Hermione the anticipation was sweet and he wanted to hold out for as long as he could. "Happy birthday, Hermione. I'm sorry it wasn't what it should have been for you."

"It's been more than I could have hoped for." She said sincerely. She was expecting him to kiss her and she would have welcomed it but she was pleasantly surprised when took her hand instead. It felt natural to keep things slow. She knew that each next step they took would feel as right as the one they had just taken. She wanted the butterflies in her stomach to last for as long as possible and was more than willing not to rush things.

They spent the remainder of the day talking about nothing and laughing at pictures of Hermione when she was a little girl before Hogwarts. Not one word was mentioned of work, or their friends, or the war. They just spent a day getting to know each other, and for Hermione, that was as blissful as any first kiss could be.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: So now our couple is finally together. I know this is a really long chapter and kind of disappointing for those of you waiting for the physical side of the relationship but it will come I promise! This story is about finding love and forgiveness so these things will have to take time to keep it realistic.

I survived my first less than positive review, and I plan to take the advice to heart to make the story better so if you have any suggestions please let me know. Also If you like my story please review. When I get reviews it makes me want to update faster especially if you liked it. This is my very first fic and I am still learning so constructive criticism is welcome and nice things about the story are appreciated!!!

Thanks to my betas vknight0x0 and LadyDraco79 for finding my mistakes.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling

Twisted Roots

Chapter 12

"So, Mr. Malfoy, what historical precedents have you found regarding the Trace?" Philemon asked during their weekly meeting. He had been searching for something over the past six weeks with Hermione's help. He kept returning to the documents stating that underage wizards may not have proper control of their magic in order to be allowed to use it freely, but had found nothing else.

"I have not found anything, sir." Draco said in defeat. Philemon gave him a smug smile as if that was the answer he was expecting.

"And what are your conclusions?"

"I believe that the ministry put a trace on every household that has at least one wizard living there as an attempt to appear fair to muggle-borns. But what actually happened was they established a way of monitoring muggle-borns in a way they could not with children in wizarding homes. Therefore, the ministry discriminated against muggle-borns regardless of intent." Draco replied. He had to admit that he was not surprised. Throughout all his research, the one thing he did learn was that legislation unfairly affecting muggle-borns and squibs went largely ignored and unchallenged. Even the proportion of muggle-borns to wizards with at least on wizarding parent working in high ranking ministry positions was extremely low.

"Why do you think this has been allowed to happen for so long?" Philemon asked.

Draco thought long before answering. He figured that it happened because people had been socialized for a very long time to accept things the way they were. Sort of like Hermione's position on house-elf enslavement. But he also believed that thousands of wizarding families just like his had seen to it that the current establishment was maintained. Maintaining the Statute of Secrecy, he realized, also had a lot to do with it. The more time he spent around muggles the more it honestly vexed him that muggles were allowed to live their lives peacefully while wizards had to go into hiding. This realization frightened Draco. It meant that he was beginning to understand where Voldemort was coming from when he began his campaign. The thought did not bode well with Draco because he didn't want to believe any of Voldemort's drivel just when he was starting to realize how good life could be without it.

"I believe there are several reasons, sir. Wizards resent muggles for the Statute of Secrecy but they also take it very seriously because the exposure of the wizarding world would jeopardize our way of life. Making sure muggle-borns don't do magic at home is a way of protecting us from their unsuspecting relatives. Making them wait until they are of age is almost assuring that they will be fully assimilated into the magical realm before they are freely allowed to do magic. It reduces the risk, I suppose." Draco said. That was definitely not all but he wasn't willing to share more with his boss just yet.

Philemon looked at him thoughtfully. "Now that you are beginning to understand the practical reasoning behind the Trace, are you still willing to petition the Wizengamot to have it removed?"

"I don't know, sir, to be honest. There might be an alternative but it will take more research."

Draco left the meeting feeling conflicted about the things he had learned. He wanted to talk to his father again but he was worried that he would not be very receptive of him after their last visit. Draco cringed at the memory of him storming out of the prison like a spoiled child. Hermione was always digressing on the unfairness of the system and how wizards should be more tolerant but he was beginning to think that as a muggle-born she wasn't able to see the unfairness from his pure-blood perspective. She had a foot in both worlds and could comfortably live in either is she had to choose.. What happened to muggle-borns during Voldemort's short reign of terror was but a taste of what Pure-bloods like Draco would go through if their world was exposed to muggles. Draco had read about the witch trials. If muggles could be so cruel and careless towards people who were only _accused_ of doing magic, then their retribution to people who could truly do magic would be most severe.

Draco wanted to speak with his father again because now he had specific questions that Lucius just might be willing to answer. But this time he wanted his mother and Hermione there. His father might not be receptive to being interrogated by Hermione but he wanted her to hear what he had to say. She would have different questions than he would and that would make Lucius's explanation all the more clear. He wanted his mother's perspective too on Voldemort but there was one other reason why he wanted them both there. His relationship with Hermione had not progressed physically beyond her birthday but he knew that it would soon, and he wanted his parents to get to know her. He was hoping that her wit, intelligence, kindness, and beauty would win them over as it had him. He could envision a future with her and he wanted them to get used to the idea sooner rather than later; especially if the rumors regarding his father were true.

Hermione had it from Harry that Lucius Malfoy might be getting released from Azkaban within the week. Apparently there were more favors pulled just like there were for Draco but he could not imagine at this point who his father's friends in the ministry were. And Potter was not letting on if he knew either. Lucius' lawyers had pled to have his jail term reduced to one year further under house arrest and a one year suspension on resuming operations of his Trade business. Draco knew that another year of halting his father's priceless artifacts trade would not hurt them financially. The family was wealthy enough to support the next several generations; even discounting the considerable fortune it had cost to support Voldemort and restore the manor after the war. In any case, apparently Lucius had made significant strides in convincing the Wizengamot that he was not interested in rekindling Voldemort's cause and just wanted to be with his family and carry on with his life. Knowing Lucius there would also be a large donation to Hogwarts or some other institution deeply affected by the war in the works. Draco was not particularly bothered by that thought. Complete morals were for the pure of heart, and Draco knew as well as anyone that his father would never be whole in that regard again. The Wizengamot was to be making their announcement as to whether they agreed to the terms or not that day.

Draco was practically dying of anticipation of the decision. He had watched Hermione reunite with her parents after their return and when he watched them together his heart pulled for the moments when his own family unit had been whole. The Grangers were very affectionate toward each other and Draco felt a little jealousy sometimes. His mother was very affectionate in private, but his father never was openly so. Draco had spent many long hours craving for a fatherly embrace and the times he was rewarded with a pat on the head, Draco would go to his room and bask in the glow of knowing he had done something to please his father. He would hold on to the memory of the touch as if it was the last one he would receive.

The last time Draco's fathers had come close to pulling him into a full embrace was when he ran into his parents' arms at the Final Battle. He wanted to hug his father again. When he had admitted as much to Hermione she just laughed her beautiful laugh and told him that she was glad. It meant there was hope for him after all. Her jest was just what he needed to reassure him that he would never be too old to want his father's love. Until that moment he was slightly ashamed of having such a childish and weak impulse. Hermione's Gryffindor trait of wearing her heart on her sleeve was one of the most endearing things about her. She had a way of putting things into perspective for him that left his head and his heart reeling.

*************************************************************************************

"Draco!" Hermione said breathlessly as she rushed into the break room at the end of the day. They had taken to meeting there almost every day when neither was working late. "Harry said that he just sent you a copy of the Wizengamot's decision. He wouldn't tell me what it says; he said I should ask you! Well?" She rushed out in one breath. She knew how important this decision was for Draco and as much as she disliked his parents she wanted what was best for him. She believed with all heart that having his family reunited would be the best thing for him.

"I haven't opened it yet." Draco said smiling at the mixture of enthusiasm and concern all over her lovely face. She plopped down in the chair next to him sighing in exasperation.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You know your mother won't be waiting to open her copy, she'll be much too impatient." Hermione said reaching for his hand. Draco gratefully laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand as if to draw strength from her touch.

"I'm scared Hermione. I want it to be good news. I really want him to be released but I am afraid that he will be disappointed in me. He might not see all my changes as a good thing and I want him to accept me, and you. Also, I haven't bothered to write or visit since the last time I saw him and I imagine he is pretty angry. My mother says he is not, but he would tell her that just so she wouldn't worry, and then punish me in private. It wouldn't be the first time." He said his voice falling in shame the longer he talked.

"Draco. Look at me." He slowly turned his head toward her but did not look her in the eyes. With her unoccupied hand she reached out to touch his face. She slowly stroked his cheek effectively making him sigh, and finally look at her. "You will never know what the verdict is until you read it. And whether he gets released or not you will still have the opportunity to mend things with him. He won't be able to avoid you either way and I really don't think he is angry with you. Confused at your behavior perhaps, but not angry. I really believe you are worrying needlessly." She said.

"You're probably right. At least I hope you are, you bloody know-it-all." He teased. Letting go of her hand he slowly opened the envelope in front of him. He stared at the folded missive for a full minute before reading it. Hermione watched with barely concealed impatience as he read it twice, his expression impassive the whole time. Finally he set it down and turned toward her again.

"Friday. He is getting out on Friday." He said, a mixture of nervousness and excitement in his voice.

"Well that's wonderful news Draco!" Said Hermione wrapping him in a big hug. She felt Draco take a couple of shuddering breaths before he let go.

"I should get home to my mother. She is probably going bonkers right now." He said. "Let me apparate you home really quick first though."

"Oh no, I can get there on my own. You need to rush home right now. This is a big deal and you should be with your mother. Don't worry about me. You can always call me later." Draco had finally gotten a phone of his own just a couple of weeks before. The closer he and Hermione got, the harder it was for him to bear her absence when they went their separate ways. So to solve that problem he had charmed a phone that only called her. He couldn't establish an actual phone connection the muggle way because his house was not on any type of grid and there was too much magic, but the charm the ministry used was simple enough.

"I will most definitely call you later." He said getting up and walking with her to the door. "I am glad you were here with me just now." He said softly looking deep into her eyes.

"I will always be here for you. Now go celebrate with your mother!" She said kissing his cheek and shoving him out the door.

Hermione sighed as she watched him walked him away. Over the last couple of months Draco had become one of her best friends. She was enjoying being with him so much that she never questioned the pace of their relationship. She was fully aware that he wanted to move forward but was patiently waiting for the time to be appropriate for her as well. It had been over six weeks since she had broken up with Ron and moved back home. Ron still didn't want to talk to her but Harry said he was really embarrassed about the proposal. He admitted that proposing at their age was a little excessive and that the only reason he was going to do it was because he had felt her slipping away and was desperate to do anything to keep her. Hermione and Harry had joked about how Ron really didn't know Hermione at all if that was the case, and how it was definitely a good thing it was over. What Hermione was waiting for was for Ron to move on so she could too. She knew she was ready but she was a little confused as to what would be an appropriate 'mourning'. She resolved to talk to her mother that night.

*************************************************************************************

Draco whooshed out of the fireplace in a flurry of ash. Dusting himself off, he left the floo room in search of his mother.

"Mother?" He called looking for her in the parlor and all the other rooms she usually frequented. He couldn't find her anywhere. Feeling a little disappointed Draco headed to the kitchen for some tea when he heard his mother's voice. _Hm, _Draco thought, _she never goes in the kitchens. _Draco continued his path and almost laughed at the sight before him. His mother, who had been struggling to maintain her cool composure for the last few months, was back in full form. She was addressing the family's two remaining house elves in the authoritative manner that Draco remembered well. She was listing all the work she wanted done and all the menus she wanted planned in preparation for Lucius' return.

"I see you got the news then Mother." Draco said walking into the room.

"Oh Draco! I'm so glad you're home. Yes, it's wonderful; we'll all be together again soon!" She bubbled excitedly reaching for Draco to pull him into a half hug while she kissed both of his cheeks, just like she used to. Draco had thought he knew how lonely his mother was when he saw her crying or drinking by herself in the parlor, but he realized seeing her so exuberantly happy, that he had never gotten the full measure of her pain. He looked away from her quickly as the thought brought the prickle of tears to his eyes.

"Mother, he is only one man; I honestly don't think you need to order so much food." Draco said, amused.

"Don't be ridiculous Draco. This isn't just for him. Now that he is being released to his home we will be hosting many dinner parties again and I hope to have the first one next weekend." She said flitting around the house inspecting everything with Draco following along.

"Are you sure that's wise Mother? He might want a little more time with you first. Perhaps you should ask him." Draco suggested tentatively. He was always allowed more liberties with his mother than his father, but that didn't make her tongue any less sharp when she was offended.

"I am sure your father will be more than ready to reestablish himself in society. We have missed a lot over the last few years and it is never too soon to start rebuilding connections. Also, you won't be working in the ministry forever; it will do you good to start mingling with his business associates as an adult. And there is also the matter of finding a good match for you." She stated pointedly.

Draco sucked in a breath. The business associates he could deal with if he had to. He didn't particularly like them, but he did like his father's business and it wouldn't hurt to learn more about trade, but the suitor part, he did not want to deal with.

"I told you mother. I am already interested in someone." He retorted.

"You don't mean that muggle-born Granger that I hear you and Blaise going on about do you? She is just a phase Draco. When you are finished with this nonsense in the Muggle Liaison office I am sure you will forget all about her." She said dismissing his comment which only irked him more.

"She is not a phase Mother. She is talented and beautiful person that I fully intend to court properly whether you like it or not. I would prefer if you would welcome her into my home just as her family has done for me. If she is willing to accept who my parents are and their role in her torture, then surely you can return the courtesy." He snapped with ill disguised fury.

Narcissa eyed him speculatively for a moment. The storm brewing behind his eyes disconcerted her greatly. If she didn't know any better she would believe that he truly was in love with the girl. Lucius would have a conniption fit for sure.

"I'm sure she's a lovely girl Draco, but your father would not understand." She stated plainly.

"Then help him too. I don't want to have to choose Mother, between Hermione and him. But I will." Draco said with steely resolve. Narcissa instantly believed him. She didn't want to see her husband and son drift even further apart than they already had. She had firsthand experience with losing family members over them falling in love with people with less than pure blood. With that thought, Narcissa had an idea. She _could_ help him. Lucius was almost incapable of refusing Narcissa's wishes, and what he would give to her, he should be willing to give to his son. _I think, _Narcissa thought to herself, _it is time to reconnect with Andromeda. _

"Very well Draco. You will invite her to our dinner party next Saturday. I will do my best to keep your father on his best behavior but you must tell him about her before he gets out of jail to give him time. It would be best if you prepared _her_ for the worst." For now, that was the best she could give him. Draco nodded his understanding and left for his room.

*************************************************************************************

"Mum, can I talk to you, alone?" Hermione asked her mother that evening after dinner.

"Of course, what about?" Juliette Granger said putting down the book she had been reading and giving Hermione her full attention.

Hermione curled up in the armchair across from the couch her mother was sitting in. "It's about Draco and Ron." She said.

Her mother frowned with concern but waited for her to continue. Juliette was shocked to hear about the break up because the last time they had seen Hermione was when she was with Ron. They seemed very happy at the time. Hermione had explained the whole situation with her mother about how losing her virginity was disappointing, and how Ron was pushing her in all the wrong directions. She completely understood the reasons for the break up and fully supported her. She was even more surprised to have Hermione bring Draco Malfoy home for dinner one night. It had taken them much more convincing to accept that her childhood nemesis would be a better choice. However, after observing them for a few weeks she saw that their friendship was very secure and he was a good match for her daughter regardless of their past. Hermione sighed, interrupting her mother's thoughts and kept talking.

"You see Mum; I really like Draco a lot. Our friendship has really deepened to the point where I think we are ready to take it to the next step. I know he wants to as well but he is holding back because he wants to give me a proper space between serious relationships." Hermione furrowed her brow in thought, "But I don't know how long is appropriate. I mean, I was pretty much over Ron the day we broke up but I wasn't ready to start a new relationship at the time. I know it hasn't even been two months yet but I am ready to move on now. A part of me feels like I should give Ron a chance to move on first so that he doesn't get hurt anymore. What do I do?"

"Oh, Hermione you need to do what is best for you." Juliette said gently. "I know you are trying to protect Ron's feelings but when you broke up with him you took away his right to care about what you do; while at the same time freeing yourself to do what feels best for you. I know it sounds harsh but the purpose of ending a relationship is to distance yourself from that person _and _their feelings toward you. You wouldn't be being _you_ if you weren't concerned about him, but if you're ready to move on then you should. I have watched you and Draco and it warms my heart to see you so happy with him."

"I am very happy with him, mum. I never thought it could be possible but everything we do together just feels right all the time." Hermione said a wistful smile on her face. "Whenever he smiles at me or touches me I get butterflies in my stomach. He stimulates me intellectually and he always seems to know what mood I'm in and he tries to anticipate my needs. When I talk to him I can tell he is listening and he always seems interested in what I have to say. Nobody has ever made me feel so special. Harry and Ron have always been great friends but Draco makes me feel…" Hermione paused as if searching for the right word, "he makes me feel cherished." She finished.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were falling in love with him Hermione." Her mother said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Hermione smiled at her mother. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you are right."

*************************************************************************************

A/N: don't really have much to say this time except for my goal is to get a new chapter up every other day at the latest. I was going to post this yesterday but I was helping a friend move. I shall do my best to keep updates regular!

I would like to say something to my reviewer Llena: I hope this chapter is close to what you were hoping for. I was already planning on getting Lucius out of jail and you anticipated right on time! I won't always be able to be so accommodating because I have to stay true to my original plan but you hit that one on the head!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling

Twisted Roots

Chapter 13

Narcissa apparated outside the glen leading to Andromeda Tonks' cottage just before tea time. Pulling her cloak tighter around her to better ward off the chill breeze that was blowing across the valley she slowly made her way to the little house. Narcissa was extremely nervous about visiting her sister after all these years. The only hope she had of successfully rebuilding their relationship lay in the fact that Andromeda had agreed to visit with Narcissa in the first place. Narcissa remembered well the falling out the Black family had when Andromeda announced that she was going to marry the Muggle-born, Ted Tonks. Bellatrix was quick to shun her and had never looked back. Narcissa, on the other hand, was very upset and missed her sister very much. She was several years younger than Andromeda so it was very easy for her family to keep them distanced. Narcissa had not spoken to her sister since she was a girl at Hogwarts and did not even know where to begin. It would be nice to have her only surviving sister in her life, and to get to know her grand-nephew, but this trip was for Draco.

Lucius was not going to react kindly to the news that Draco was enamored with a muggle-born witch; especially since she is the very witch that aided Harry Potter in his mission to defeat the Dark Lord. Narcissa was not sure about the girl either but she wanted Draco to be happy first and foremost. Andromeda, being married to a muggle-born, was in the same league as muggle-borns as far as Lucius was concerned. If she could warm Lucius into Andromeda she would be one step closer in warming him to accept Hermione. The plan could prove useless as far Narcissa knew, but if it worked it would benefit all parties.

Finally reaching the cottage, Narcissa looked around. It was very quaint. It had stone walls with light blue trim around the brown wooden door and the windows. There were lacy curtains hanging on the windows. They were the perfect sort to let in light while maintaining privacy for those inside. They were quite unlike the heavy brocade monstrosities hanging throughout the manor that Lucius insisted upon. From the outside the home didn't look like much, but then again, Narcissa was fastidious and enjoyed the comforts of spending her entire life among the accoutrement of the wealthy. Taking in a fortifying breath, Narcissa knocked on the door.

*************************************************************************************

"Hey, Hermione, how has your day been so far?" Draco asked Hermione as the met for lunch in the break room.

"Good, I've been doing a lot of busy work. How about you? How was your mother last night?" Hermione replied.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. There were some things in our conversation that you really need to hear about. Can we go to your house for lunch?" Draco said seriously.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. Draco seemed to be in really intense mood. "Sure, I hope the news isn't too grave, though." She said joking lightly.

"It's not; at least I don't think it's too bad. It's a long story though, so shall we?" Hermione nodded her acquiescence and within ten minutes they were sitting at the table in her parents' kitchen.

"So, what's up?" Hermione asked tucking into her sandwich.

"Well, my mother was very happy about the news of my father's release. I am happy too but I am still pretty curious as to how my father was able to secure an early release. Are you sure Potter doesn't know anything?" Draco asked. He had been thinking that there was something off about the whole thing. He was worried his father was plotting something upon his release and was manipulating the Ministry.

"The only thing Harry would say is that Azkaban is pretty full and they either have to start bringing in Dementors to help control the worst prisoners by kissing them, or make room by letting out those that are most likely to successfully rehabilitate. Just be glad your father made it into the last category and not the first. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about today?" Hermione asked. She was a little concerned about his father's plans for the future too, but she was trying to give Lucius the benefit of the doubt for Draco's sake.

"Not really, although it is something that will come up again I'm sure," he said reassuringly. "No, what I wanted to talk to you about involves you." Hermione's eyes widened a little in curiosity. "I told my mother about my feelings for you and that I want you to meet her, and my father of course."

"Really? You told her about your feelings for me? What did she say? What did _you _say?" Hermione was shocked and awed. She knew they were doing well but she had been comfortably thinking she wouldn't officially meet his parents for a long time.

"My mother is already planning dinner parties with acquaintances and business associates for when my father is released. The point of the parties is to reconnect my father with his partners and for me to mingle with them as an adult so I can start learning trade. My father expects me to take over for him eventually, and I have to admit, I am interested. But, now that I am out of school, the parties will also be used to force me to mingle with young women that my parents feel are good matches for me." Draco said watching Hermione closely. He thought he saw a flash of disappointment cross her eyes when he said the last part.

"I see." She said. Hermione was a little bit worried that his parents would succeed in finding him some pure-blood witch and he would leave her. She trusted him, but his loyalties to his parents were very strong.

"That is when I told her my intentions regarding you Hermione." He said reaching for her hand. "I want to take our relationship forward. I told my mother that I intend to court you properly now and that they will have to just deal with it. Hermione, I think enough time has passed. It is getting really hard for me to be around you and not do more. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and… but I want to be open about our relationship. I know it will be hard for you but I was hoping you would be willing to come to the dinner party and meet my parents properly." He said a little desperately.

"Um, wow, Draco. That's a lot to take in. You want to court me? Sounds a little archaic." She laughed lightly, not really sure what to say yet. Draco blushed slightly.

"Sorry, it is just the proper terms that my mother would understand. If I had just told her that I liked you she would not have taken me seriously. I had to tell her I had intentions, and it is only fair that you know what my intentions are as well." He said sheepishly.

"No, Draco. I fully understand and I am very happy to hear that you are ready to move forward with our relationship. I definitely feel like we have waited long enough. But I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't scared about going to the manor again." She said looking down. The memories of Bellatrix torturing her while a frightened Draco watched flooded her mind.

Draco was by her side in an instant. The same memories had come to his mind as well. Draco kneeled down so that he was more or less eye level with Hermione and forced her to look at him by placing his hand gently under her chin.

"I understand Hermione. It was hard for me to go back and it is my _home._" He emphasized. "I can't promise you that it will be a pleasant experience, especially the first time, but the manor is changed now and I know you are strong enough to let those things go. The rooms don't even look the same so hopefully the reminders won't be so strong. I know a dinner party will be extremely daunting for you but all the company will force my father to be on his best behavior. My mother has already agreed to get to know you. And, my mother is going to provide you an ally, besides myself of course." Draco said reassuringly.

"An ally? Who?" Hermione asked. She was completely taken by surprise that his mother was actually trying to help.

"Just yesterday my mother visited her sister Andromeda. She wanted to make things up to her and meet Teddy. She told Andromeda about you and I, and Andromeda agreed to come to the dinner party as well. My mother said that Andromeda is still hesitant to repair their relationship but she would attend the dinner party to support you at the very least." Draco said. "I don't really blame her for being hesitant. My family did treat her poorly."

"Well, at least you are honest. But how would that help keep your father on his best behavior? How is that supposed to help him accept me?" She asked.

"Well, my father can never tell my mother no, to anything, ever. He would eventually give in and be accepting of a relationship with Andromeda, no matter how much he was upset about it. My mother is hoping that reacquainting with her sister will take some of the heat off of me and my relationship with you. It will serve to distract him a little bit and to convince him that my mother is on your side. In the end, he won't be able to say no to both of us." Draco explained.

"I guess. It doesn't really make a lot of sense to me. I want to be with you Draco but I don't want to be treated poorly by your family. I believe that is a legitimate fear." Hermione said, her voice shaking.

"I promise you that I will not let my father, or anyone else hurt you. If it gets to uncomfortable for you we can leave. I will not ask you to go back." Draco promised a pleading tone in his voice. He could not tell what she was thinking. Draco was beginning to get worried that she would say no.

"I will go Draco." He sighed with relief. "But if things go wrong I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between me and your family. I couldn't live with that even if I think you family is being unreasonable. Some prejudices run deep and are hard to overcome." She said.

"Hermione, I would give up a lot of things to be with you. Just by saying you'll give it a chance has made me very happy, and hopeful." He said hugging her more tightly. Hermione leaned into him and breathed in his scent. They were finally going to move their relationship forward and the idea left her feeling positively giddy. But she was really worried about how his family and associates would react to her at the dinner party. Draco felt her stiffening and pushed her away so he could look in her eyes again.

"It's going to be fine, I promise. All that matters is that we are together." He said softly. She nodded looking at him. In that moment all she wanted was for him to kiss her. She had been waiting for weeks and now that he had voiced his intention to move forward she wished he would get on with it already. Her eyes moved to his mouth and she lightly sucked in her breath. His lips were parted slightly as if he was thinking the same thing, but he was looking at her with slightly questioning eyes. It would be so easy for her to reach up and kiss him but she wanted him to do it. She couldn't even understand herself why it was important that he take the lead, she just knew she wanted it that way.

Very slowly Draco lowered his head to hers. It was just a kiss, and their conversation didn't exactly have a lot of build up to a kiss but it felt momentous to him. He wanted this and it felt right but he was nervous. It was if this one kiss would seal both of their futures irrevocably. When Draco's lips were a mere inch from hers, he laced one of his hands in her hair and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you ready for this?" He asked quietly, his breath tickling her mouth. She nodded almost imperceptibly but that was all he needed.

Draco gently placed his lips on hers. They were soft, warm, and inviting and for a moment he lost all ability to think. Jolts of electricity were rocketing through his body. No kiss had ever moved him like that before and he still had yet to deepen the kiss. Quickly regaining his thoughts he moved his lips a little on hers and Hermione opened her mouth in response.

Hermione was reeling from the feel of his mouth on hers. His lips were soft but slightly dry and they felt wonderful on hers. Her heart was racing as he deepened the kiss and she instinctively opened her mouth to allow him access.

He moved his lips over hers for just a moment more and then he pulled away before he allowed his tongue to taste. If he had done that, there was no way he would be able to stop and get them back to work before their lunch was over. Hermione let out a slightly disappointed sounding breath when he pulled away. She was practically quivering for him to go further but even she knew it was not the time or the place. Draco pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. "Hermione…" he breathed. Never in all his days did a simple kiss make him feel the way this one did. All the build up and anticipation was worth it he decided. It made it sweeter and more enjoyable somehow.

Hermione was fighting to control her breathing. Draco's kiss, as simple as it was had left her breathless. Never had any of her most heated kisses felt as passionate and intimate as the one she just shared. Her heart swelled as he breathed in the scent of her hair and murmured her name. She wanted to respond but she didn't trust herself to say anything without spoiling the moment. It was just one little kiss but Hermione knew that she would never want to feel any lips on hers but his for the rest of her days.

Draco settled back into his food smiling at Hermione. She gave him strength, and he was going to need when he went to Azkaban visit his father again that evening.

*************************************************************************************

Once again Draco found himself sitting in the visitor's room of Azkaban prison. This time he was with his mother and her presence was comforting him. He was worried that his father would react very badly to his news. For the first time ever, Draco was glad his father was in jail and would not be able to come after him for at least one more day. Narcissa was looking in a pocket mirror checking her hair and makeup while she waited. Just as Draco was about to chicken out and announce that he was leaving the guards brought Lucius into the room.

He looked much better than he had the last time Draco had seen him. Draco was grateful for that; he hadn't liked seeing his father look so pitiful. Narcissa got up and pulled him into a deep kiss. Draco politely looked away while his parents embraced and let his mind wander back to the earth shattering moment he spent with Hermione earlier that day. It was so simple, the kiss. They didn't even use their tongues but it was enough for Draco to know that he was hopelessly in love with her. If taking things slowly made each new step feel that good he would be happy to oblige, but it was definitely getting harder. He suspected that Hermione felt the same way and was glad for it. The thought of her strengthened his resolve and he stood up to shake his father's hand when his mother finally let go.

"Father, you look well." Draco said offering his hand.

Lucius took his hand, shook it quickly and said curtly, "As do you."

"Father, I would like to apologize for my childish behavior the last time I spoke with you. I should not have behaved so." Draco stated plainly.

"It is forgiven Draco. However, in the future I would advise you to not be so hasty with your accusations." Lucius replied coldly. _Good,_ Draco thought,_ my mother was right. If he was angrier he would not be offering advice, he would be dictating my punishment._

"Yes sir." Draco said. Narcissa turned to Lucius and began regaling him about her plans for the dinner party. Just as Draco suspected his father was less than eager but he wasn't about to say no and disappoint Narcissa.

"Will you be inviting the youngest Ms. Parkinson along with her parents then, Narcissa?" Lucius asked eyeing Draco meaningfully. Draco inhaled sharply; the time had come to tell his father about Hermione.

"Oh, I suppose we could invite Ms. Parkinson as well but there really is no reason for it." Narcissa said nonchalantly. Draco smiled; she was playing the part well.

"Is that so? Draco, are you seeing someone?" His father asked curiously. Lucius didn't know Pansy very well, but he worked closely with her father and they had talked frequently about marrying their children to each other when they were little. Lucius was pleasantly surprised when Draco started dating her off and on throughout his last few years of school. Lucius wasn't really comfortable with treating his son's marriage like a business merger even if that was what it would essentially be so he was happy to see Draco take an interest in Pansy.

"Yes Father, I have been seeing someone, for a couple of months now." Draco said slowly.

"Well, out with it then, who is it?" His father pushed slightly annoyed.

Draco debated looking away before he answered. He used to always look away before admitting something to his father that he would not like. This time however, he knew how important it would be to maintain eye contact. He needed to show him that not only was he serious, but that he was grown up enough to make this decision and be confident in it.

Summoning all of Hermione's Gryffindor courage he looked Lucius straight in the eyes and said, "Hermione Granger, sir." Draco almost visibly flinched as he saw anger flash briefly across grey eyes that were so much like his own.

"You cannot possibly be serious." Lucius said looking to Narcissa for help. She looked completely calm. Draco wished he could feel half as calm as she looked.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Lucius? I was going to tell you but I thought it was best if you heard the news from Draco. I assure he is quite serious." She said giving Draco a reassuring glance.

"I _am_ quite serious Father. I have intentions of pursuing a long-term relationship with her and she will be attending the party. It is going to be very difficult for her so I ask that you do not make it any more so than is necessary." Draco stated in an even voice.

"And Lucius, she is not the only guest you might not be pleased with." Narcissa interjected. Lucius looked at her with a cocked eyebrow as if to say, _oh, yeah?_ Narcissa pressed on. "I have recently begun speaking with my sister Andromeda again and she has agreed to attend as well."

Lucius clenched his fists on the table and his face colored slightly. "I cannot imagine why you two feel the need to associate yourself with these people. I am at a loss. Have things changed so much in my absence. Have all the values I have instilled in my family been completely for naught?" Lucius ranted with barely suppressed fury. Draco slipped a little lower in his seat but Narcissa held her ground.

"Don't be ridiculous Lucius. The Dark Lord is not coming back and the time has come to start behaving as such. Repairing broken relationships will only help you re-establish your good name. Right now the Malfoy name is a mockery; trampled in the mud of wizarding society! Draco is at the ministry working very hard to fix things and you could do your part as well." Narcissa said shrewdly. Draco was surprised. He had never heard his mother talk in such a commanding tone to his father before. "It's like Draco said that night, we need to LEARN from these punishments. I can't bear to see you in here another day! And if you do not learn you're just going to keep coming back. We lost the fight and it is time to put our heads down and behave. Things will be easier for us all if we begin to assimilate!"

"But Granger, and your sister, represents everything that I have spent a lifetime fighting against. How can I possibly accept them into my home? Oh, wait; I see what is going on." Lucius said his eyes lighting up in realization. "Narcissa, you expect me to welcome your sister and half breed grandchild as a way of forgiving her for marrying a Mudblood isn't it? If I give you that, then you would expect me to forgive _my own son_ for wanting to be with a Mudblood as well?" Anger was dancing behind is eyes. Lucius did not like being manipulated.

Draco stood quickly. "Do not call her a Mudblood; she has more intelligence and magical talent in half her body than most of your Death Eater friends had in their whole family. And you should forgive Andromeda, not that there is anything to forgive. She is your wife's only sister for crying out loud! I am only asking you to politely tolerate Hermione at this point and nothing more. If you absolutely refuse to accept her as part of my life than you will be leaving me with a choice I do not want to make." Draco said resolutely.

"I thought I just told you not to be so hasty with your accusations." Lucius snapped.

"I am not being hasty. I am asking you not to be so hasty in your judgments, Father." Draco said quietly.

"Lucius, I know this is hard for you to understand right now, and it is for me as well," Narcissa said soothingly, "But I will not let you do anymore to hurt our son or ruin his chances for happiness."

"It was never my intention to hurt either of you." Lucius said in defeat. Draco watched him interestedly. He had never admitted so much in such a short sentence for as long as Draco could remember.

Narcissa placed a hand on Lucius's arm. "Nevertheless dear, you did, but our world is changing and our son with it," She looked at Draco with tenderness, "and I don't want to lose him."

*************************************************************************************


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is not me. JK Rowling invented Harry Potter. Therefore I did not invent Harry Potter.

Twisted Roots

Chapter 14

Hermione huffed in frustration and slammed the book in front her shut. She had been doing that so much lately that her office mates didn't even bother to look up. She had found nothing, _nothing,_ in any file or book that stated humans began house-elf enslavement. Hermione was grudgingly going to have to accept that perhaps house-elves did choose their lifestyle. She absolutely did not want to though, that would mean Ron was right all along; _if _she could even believe it that is. _Even if house-elves do want to live lives of servitude, it does not necessarily mean that laws can't be passed to prevent abuse, _Hermione thought. There was only one option left to her now, and that was to interview some house-elves. And she knew exactly where some unhappy house-elves just might be.

"Granger!" Hermione jumped as her boss, Frank, heaved a stack of parchment onto the corner of her desk, knocking off some of her notes on house-elf legislation in the process. "I need you to go through these and take notes on every instance where a Vampire got caught sucking a person's blood and got off. I have an acquaintance that may need some representation soon."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Acquaintance, sir?"

"A client then, you cheeky thing." He said pinching her cheek and walking away.

Hermione groaned as she gathered her notes off the floor. All her boss ever had her do was look up precedents, take notes, and write reports. At least reading up on vampires would be somewhat interesting but she really wanted to work on some legislation of her own, but no. Her dubious boss wanted her to keep immaculate files on his even more dubious clients so that he could get keep his Gringott's vault stuffed to the brim without attracting any untoward attention. The whole situation was against her moral values but her boss obviously had some sort of reputation in the ministry, and she did not want to get on his bad side before she was confident that she would not be requesting a letter of reference from him.

She spent a few minutes flipping through the stack of parchment and then set it aside. She was going to have to work late again. At least it wouldn't interrupt any plans with Draco because his father was scheduled to be released that day. Glancing at her watch, Hermione decided to try to catch him before he left for Azkaban.

*************************************************************************************

Draco was nervously tapping his foot and shuffling and reshuffling the same pile of reports on his desk over and over again. He was going to leave early from work that day to collect his father from Azkaban and he couldn't concentrate one iota. The only reason he didn't take the whole day off in the first place was so that he could see Hermione. As if summoning her with his thoughts, Hermione tapped lightly on his office door.

"Are you busy?" She asked smiling. Draco was dressed in wizard's robes today instead of his 'Muggle' uniform. Hermione liked him in Muggle clothes very much but there was something aristocratic and incredibly sexy when he wore his wizard's robes. They were a charcoal grey and of the utmost quality and he looked very distinguished.

"No, I was just getting ready to go find you before I left." He replied leading her out of the office while grabbing his cloak. Lacing his fingers through hers he walked with her to the lifts. She smiled contentedly. It wasn't like him hold her hand at work and she was pleased, even if the corridors on her floor were virtually empty.

"Fancy a walk?" He asked.

"Sure but I can't go far, I only have about fifteen minutes. I just wanted to wish you luck and ask you for a favor." She replied as they exited the lift and headed toward the apparition point.

"Ah, Hermione, are you a witch or not? Apparation is very efficient, we could go just about anywhere with time to spare." He teased turning on the spot and landing them in her backyard. "See you still have fourteen and a half minutes left."

Hermione just laughed as she opened the door leading to the kitchen and dragged him inside. She didn't have her cloak after all and it was cold outside. Once inside Draco spun Hermione around so that she was facing him and pushed her back up against the refrigerator. Framing her face with his hands he bent down and pressed his lips to hers before she even had a chance to react. Her lips were warm and inviting as she opened her mouth to his, and it took all his self-control to refrain from delving into her mouth with his tongue. He felt himself becoming aroused and quickly broke the kiss before his instinctual urge to press the length of his body and arousal up against her overwhelmed him. He backed away a step and lowered his hands from her face. Hermione sighed in disappointment, her eyes cloudy with the need for more.

"I know, Hermione." Draco said softly, as if reading her mind. "I want more too, but we just don't have the time. We are down to thirteen minutes and it would take me much longer than that to kiss you the way I really want to."

Hermione, still a little breathless from the kiss, just nodded her understanding. Her stomach was burning like liquid fire for the want of him and the desire in his eyes along with the promise of more pleasure sent a jolt of heat through her core. As much as it pained her she allowed him to lead her to the kitchen table and push her into a chair so they could talk instead.

"What was the favor you wanted to ask me?" Draco asked pouring them both a glass of water. Hermione loved the way he moved about her kitchen. He seemed so comfortable. She couldn't picture herself so comfortable walking around the manor and the thought dampened her mood some but she quickly pushed the thought aside.

"I wanted to interview your house-elves." She stated simply. He frowned at her, apparently deep in thought.

"You aren't going to try to free them are you? We already lost one house-elf because of Potter; another would not be so easily forgotten by family." He said a little too testily for Hermione's liking.

"No Draco, I am not going to free them but if your other house-elves are treated as badly as Dobby was, I might have half a mind _to _free them. " She snapped. "I just want to interview them about their family history and what it is like to be a house-elf. And, if they are abused like Dobby was, all the more fuel for my campaign then." She said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"First of all, Hermione, I liked Dobby. My father is the one who is harsh to house-elves, and my mother pays them no attention at all except to give them orders, which is what they _like._" He said emphasizing the last part. "But if you start some sort of revolt in my house you will seriously be hurting any chances of getting my family to accept you, and as much as I admire your passion for house-elf rights, I cannot let that get in the way of us and our relationship."

Hermione stared at him for a minute. She was beginning to get angry and was unsure how to respond. Hermione realized that she would never ingratiate herself on Lucius Malfoy if she freed more of his servants but she hated having to ignore her mission in order to please the loathsome man. Draco glared back at her for a moment before softening.

"Fine, you can interview them but there will be conditions. You cannot free them no matter how poorly you feel they are being treated. And you may not request my father to pay them, or give them time off or any other such nonsense until my parents have fully welcomed you into their home. And even then, I would not advise it." Draco stated authoritatively.

Hermione scowled at him but finally conceded. She really didn't want to argue with him. There would be time for persuasion later. "All right. I will agree to your terms, for now." She stated with finality. He opened his mouth to retort but she interrupted him, changing the subject. "Are you nervous about your father coming home?"

The shift in her tone disconcerted Draco a little. "Yes, I suppose, not so much because he is coming home, but because of all the changes. Rita Skeeter has already written for an exclusive interview with the family about being reformed Death Eaters or whatever." He said darkly.

"I hate that woman. It used to infuriate me when you fed that bug information during the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione said tensing. "You didn't agree to it did you?"

"No Hermione." Draco sighed, adding Rita Skeeter to the list of things he did to Hermione that she didn't deserve. They were discussing a lot of touchy subjects and Draco could sense Hermione's mood shifting toward foul. He desperately didn't want this conversation to turn into a full blown altercation but he feared with what he had to say next it just might.

"But that does not mean she won't write something to put my father in a positive light. She is friends with my parents whether I like it or not. There is going to be a media circus at the ministry when my father comes through to sign his parole papers according to her. I just have a suspicious feeling about my father. I know he does not approve of you and his isn't going to any time soon so I worry a little bit about what he might do to drive a wedge between us." Draco said looking at his hands.

"What do you think he will do?" Hermione asked, although she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know, keep me around him so that I can't get away to see you. Invite over women he thinks I will prefer more. Try to reinforce all the old prejudices that he has been force feeding me since the day I was born." He said finally looking at her and reaching for hand. "I won't let him, Hermione. I mean it. I just worry about what his plans are. His whole release from Azkaban doesn't sit well with me. Something is going on in the Ministry, and knowing my father it is nefarious, and he will want to include me."

Hermione looked at him sadly. For some people the war would _never _really be over. She almost chastised herself right then and there for forging an alliance with the enemy. She didn't doubt Draco's loyalty to her but she honestly did not know if he would continue to be as strong and open with his father hovering over his shoulder again. Thinking ahead to the dinner party Hermione felt the first twinge of fear for her own safety. _No,_ Hermione scolded herself, _what Draco and I have is stronger than that. I can take care of myself._

"Maybe not, Draco. Maybe he has absolutely nothing planned. His reputation precedes him that is why there will be a circus at the ministry when he is released. There were a lot of protestors around when you got released and you haven't done one tenth of things your father has. I am not saying your fears are not legitimate; we just shouldn't think about it right now. Just enjoy your time with your father. Be a positive influence on him. We will be fine." She said getting up to leave. "Will you come see me tonight as soon as you get a chance? I don't care if it is two in the morning and you wake me up. I want to see you again just in case he does tie you up for the weekend."

"Wild hippogriffs couldn't keep me away." He said kissing her lightly one more time before apparating them back to the ministry.

*************************************************************************************

Hermione had succumbed to her great curiosity and had hidden in the crowd of people watching Lucius be escorted to the floos so he could go home. Draco was on the far side of Lucius so he couldn't see Hermione but Lucius was giving the crowd a discreet sweep with his eyes as if looking for someone in particular. Before Hermione could duck behind the tall wizard in front of her, his gaze landed on her. His steely eyes bore into hers with a murderous glance that turned her blood into ice one vein at a time.

*************************************************************************************

Draco sat at the dinner table that evening picking at his food. His father took command of his household as if he had been away on a business trip and nothing more; which to Lucius that is all a stint in Azkaban really was. Draco didn't exactly know what he was expecting his father to do or say. For the most part Draco had stayed out of the way to allow his parents time alone but now that dinner was here he would not be able to avoid the questions that would inevitably come. Lucius put down his knife and fork and took a long drink of his wine. Draco braced himself. _Here they come, wait for it…_Lucius set his glass down and focused on Draco, _and now. _

"Draco, how is your _job_ at the Ministry?" Lucius asked, his familiar drawl dripping with sarcasm over the word 'job'.

Draco knew better than to answer with a positive response but he also suspected his father would see right through him if he lied and said something overtly negative.

"It is tolerable." He decided was safe enough.

"_Tolerable?" _Maybe not safe enough, then.

"Compared to my time in Azkaban, _sir,_ I am quite content." Draco replied daringly.

"What is it exactly that you do?" Lucius demanded.

"Nothing of significant importance. I have visited with a family of a Muggle-born student and taken him to Diagon Alley. I have learned how to use Muggle money and move about in Muggle society. That is about it." Draco said waiting for the lecture.

"What a waste of time." Lucius scoffed. "You are not learning anything of value at your job Draco and I wish to start training you in the family business immediately. When this nonsense is over you will become a partner with me."

Draco was sincerely not expecting Lucius to let his job in the Muggle Liaison office to go so easily. Perhaps he believed that once it was over Draco would return to his old self just like his mother had thought. He wanted to learn about the family business in more depth because he appreciated it for it was. While his father did some trade in a few significantly dark areas for the most part his work was legitimate. Draco thought it would be a good idea to introduce some Muggle investments to his father but knowing Lucius, Draco would have to wait until he was dead to make those kinds of changes. Draco did not want to start training right away though. That would effectively erase his personal life. He was about to say something when his mother responded for him.

"Lucius, darling, that is a wonderful idea. Draco _should_ be educated in your enterprise, but why don't you wait until his probation is over? The poor boy has been through so much; let him try to enjoy himself as much as he can while his is still being punished." Narcissa said sweetly.

"Perhaps, Narcissa, you are right. I will think about it." He said smiling at her indulgently, then turning back to Draco, "Now, about the Granger girl. I do not want you seeing her. She represents everything we are not, and I will not allow you to risk this family's bloodline by forming an alliance with her."

Draco stared at his father completely taken aback. "Is that all father? You don't want me with her because she is a Muggleborn? It doesn't have anything to do with her attachment to Potter or the Weasleys? It has nothing to do with any possible plans you have of forming another anti-Muggle faction in to replace Voldemort's?" Draco spat, furious. He thought he could handle his father without losing his dignity. Apparently not; he had too much anger and resentment built up inside him to let any of it go anymore, and he had promised Hermione he would not allow anyone to insult or hurt her.

"Of course it has to do with her being a mudblood and her associations Draco! And, how dare you question my plans for the future. I have no intentions of doing anything that will land me back in Azkaban, but Granger and her friends are meddlesome fools, and you will do yourself no good by associating with them. The Malfoy name should mean more to you than that." Lucius retorted, color rising in his cheeks.

"I beg to differ, Father. The Malfoy name has not meant anything for years. I got punished by Voldemort just for sharing _your _last name. _You _failed to retrieve the prophecy and got caught so _I _was forced to join the Death Eaters in _your _stead as the oldest _Malfoy _in the home. _Your _name was a disgrace then and it is now. I don't know how you got out of prison so early Father but as far as I'm concerned the _Malfoy_ name is not as impressive as it used to be. You have dragged our name through the mud and made it synonymous with intolerance and bloodshed. We are pariahs in society we no longer sit on the outside of the majority looking down at them they look down at us!" With that Draco pushed his chair back from the table violently and stormed up to his room and warded his door. He was seething with anger. He was angry at himself for his outburst, he was angry at his father for being such a bigot, and he was angry at the world for being the way it was. After pacing for a few minutes he picked up his charmed phone and called Hermione.

Downstairs in the dining room Narcissa was putting a restraining arm on her husband.

"Let him go, Lucius. He is just confused about everything that has been going on and he has a lot of anger toward you because of it. He doesn't see things the same way you do. He is questioning your ideals and he does not understand why you aren't questioning them too." She said calming him with her touch.

"I cannot question my ideals as readily. I have lived with them for much longer than he has. I have sacrificed more for them than he has. I cannot allow him to walk away from me like that. He just doesn't get it." Lucius said dumbly.

"Lucius, sometimes you have to let go of your children before they _can _get it. You both need to time to adjust, but I told you already, he is changing and you would do best to accommodate. Now come to bed love, it has been such a long time." Narcissa finished seductively, effectively distracting Lucius from his temper.

*************************************************************************************

Hermione sat curled up in a blanket on the window seat in her room. Her breath had fogged the cool glass completely but she didn't notice as she stared unseeing out the window. She had spent the whole evening dwelling on the murderous glance Draco's father had given her. What could it mean? Obviously he disliked her, and didn't approve of her, but that look was _lethal._ Surely he didn't want her dead. Hermione shuddered at the thought. The last time she had feared for her life was when Voldemort was alive and it was not a feeling she was willing to revisit. She wondered if Lucius had talked to Draco about her yet. She was dying to see him so she could find out how his evening went but it was still early. Hermione continued to stare blindly out the window for a few more minutes until the phone rang, startling her.

"Hello?"

"Hermione, good, you're home. Don't move I am coming over." There was an unmistakable click as the phone connection ceased and almost a simultaneous crack as Draco apparated right into her bedroom and took her in his arms.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: I just read today that Pennsylvania senator Arlen Specter switched from the Republican party to the Democratic party, this is after 29 years of faithfully serving as a Republican senator. However, over the years he has become increasingly moderate in his political views and in what I call a brilliant act of political self-preservation has officially made the switch to the opposing party. Please don't try to guess my political affiliations based on this comment, I merely point it out for the nay-sayers who are convinced that Draco switching sides could never be realistic. If it happens in real life, why couldn't it happen in the fan fiction world? Does this mean there is hope for Lucius as well? I don't know…….

Special thank to my betas LadyDraco79 who always catches my you're when it should be your and vice versa


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

Twisted Roots

Chapter 15

Draco held tight to Hermione for a few minutes so he could regain his composure. He was still furious and he didn't want to take it out on her or scare her. The only thing he could think to do when he stormed out of the dining room was go see Hermione. She always made everything feel better.

"Are you okay Draco?" She asked her voice muffled against his chest. Draco released her and sat heavily on her bed.

"I will be. I just need a minute to calm down." He said honestly. Hermione sat across from him in her window seat in order to give him some space. She waited patiently, watching him. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle as his emotions battled over which one would take precedence. Hermione had seen the look on Harry's face before during fifth year when he thought that Voldemort might possess him through his scar. He always looked like he wanted to sulk in a fit of temper and reach out for his friends at the same time. It was just as heartbreaking to see the look on Draco's face as it was on Harry's. Finally, after a few minutes he spoke.

"My father ordered me to not to see you anymore."

"Yet here you are." She stated.

"Here I am. I told you I would not let him prevent me from being with you. I might be needing a place to stay soon." He said in a halfway joking tone.

"He wouldn't kick you out would he? He seems more like the type to ban you from leaving." Hermione said.

"He is that type. Which is why I would have to just find a way to leave."

"Well, I have to be honest. I expected him to tell you to stay away from me. He saw me today at the Ministry as you were leaving and the look he gave me nearly sent me to my grave all by itself. That man does not like me." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"What he doesn't like is what you represent to him. He would like you very much if he knew you. I truly believe that." he said getting up and walking toward her. He reached out a hand and smoothed it down her hair. He was glad he had come, just seeing her face was enough to reinforce his decision to side with Hermione over his father. "He just can't see past your blood heritage and your associations with Potter to make a rational decision. But I was able to, quite easily once I was away from all the negativity of the war. I hope he will come around; it is just going to be difficult."

Hermione leaned her head into his hand. His touch was so comforting she couldn't imagine anything going wrong as long as they were together.

"Did he have anything else to say?" Hermione asked wanting to change the subject.

"Not really. He wants me to start on the business soon. The rest was just a petty argument over whose fault everything was. It's not important right now." He said leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Are your parents home?"

"No, they are at a colleague's house playing bridge. They will come pouring themselves in some time before dawn." She replied looking deep into his eyes.

"Good. Now I finally have the time to properly do this…" Draco leaned against the window seat and bent his head down just long enough to lightly brush his lips against hers. Then he wrapped one hand firmly in her hair and the other around the back of her neck as he came down again this time more hungrily. He teased at her lips for just a second before kissing her hard. She immediately responded, opening her lips and lacing her fingers through his hair. Draco reached out his tongue and licked her upper lip and then nipped her bottom lip with his teeth before plunging his tongue in to fully taste her.

Hermione moaned as her tongue met Draco's. He tasted sweet and delicious like warm wine and she was swiftly losing control of all her faculties. The hand on her hair started traveling down her back and he eventually brought it around to rest on her ribcage as he broke the kiss.

"You see Hermione," he said huskily, his silver eyes darkened with desire, "I could not live without that. Nothing my father could say or do would be able to keep wanting to feel you," he touched her face, "smell you," he buried his nose in her hair, "taste you." He said bending down and kissing her again. This time the kiss was slow and languorous as he explored her mouth.

Hermione's hands began to roam across his shoulders and down his back. He felt so good to touch and she could _feel_ his touch so firm on her. His hands were not hesitant as they explored her and his kiss was so passionate she felt as if it was the first time. Ron had _never _made her feel so desired. Hermione found herself saddened that a memory of Ron had to haunt this wonderful time with Draco.

Draco pulled back from her mouth again but this time it was to pull her up into a standing position. He wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other he reached up to trace the lines of her jaw and then he trailed his finger down to her collarbone. He leaned over and kissed her throat just at the juncture of her shoulder and throat. He lightly flicked her skin with his tongue and she moaned arching her back against him. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and gripped it tightly without pulling as his mouth traveled over collarbone using the hand that was tracing her face to pull her night shirt out of the way. Draco shifted his standing position to pull her closer and kiss her mouth again. When he moved Hermione could feel the hard length of against her stomach and she nearly felt her release with the sensation. His body was so warm and firm and her thighs were wet with want.

Draco ground against her body deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling away, taking a step back.

"If I don't stop now I won't be able to." He said reaching for her hand and sitting down in the window seat. "I don't want to go too fast. I am enjoying the anticipation." He said.

Hermione could not help a flash of disappointment from crossing her eyes. He saw it.

"I want you, I really do. I just want to savor each step. You're so beautiful and wonderful Hermione. I want to cherish each moment with you. I have never done that before; have never felt that it was so important." Draco said pleading with his eyes for her to understand.

"Of course, I understand. It's just that you feel so good. I never thought that the physical side of a relationship could feel that way. It was never that way with…" She trailed off not wanting to spoil the conversation by mentioning names.

Draco wrapped an arm around her and smirked. The part of him that was still an overconfident egoist was pleased to know that Ron was not able to satisfy her.

"You have no idea how happy you make me." He said standing them both back up. "Now, let's go get some food, my appetite at dinner was ruined for some reason, and you have made me hungry again."

"In more ways than one, I hope." She said playfully leading him down the stairs wiggling her hips a little.

Behind her, Draco groaned. She was going to make taking things slow the death of them both.

*************************************************************************************

A few days later at the Ministry Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Percy Weasley was visiting with _his_ personal secretary Deloris Umbridge. They were going over employee evaluations for the apprentices in Percy's office. Percy was promoted to Shacklebolt's Undersecretary while Umbridge was demoted to her current position after the war. Hermione'd had a ballistic temper tantrum when the news had reached her but up to this point she had not had any interaction with the toad and was grateful for it. That time would end soon when she was evaluated. Percy however, despite his admission that Voldemort really was an insane megalomaniac still held Umbridge in high regard much to the chagrin of his family.

"Draco Malfoy's evaluation is in good order Deloris. He has been doing his job without complaining and Philemon reports that his reports are flawless. Philemon believes that he is actually developing a taste for some of the Muggle contraptions he is learning to use." Percy said.

"I am sure it is just for show. He is a Malfoy after all and they are well versed in pleasing the right people." Which she personally remembered well from his time on her inquisitorial squad. At first she was furious at being demoted to such an unworthy position but after working directly under Mr. Weasley for the past five months she had come to realize that she was in a pleasant position of power still. Her plans could more easily be executed if they had Percy's signature on them and she was finding it easier and easier to get what she wanted from him. Percy was always easily manipulated.

"All the same, it is fortunate. It would appear in a negative light for us if the boy was doing poorly. It would make our effort to get Lucius out of prison a waste. We have to do everything we can to assure Draco's success here. We will assist him with whatever it takes in order to clear his family's name with the Ministry. Lucius' house arrest will keep him out of the public eye while he establishes his old connections, leaving Draco free to be the poster child of the reformed Death Eater. Lucius will be cleared by proxy over time." Percy said pointedly.

Umbridge smiled her sickeningly sweet smile at Percy, and evil glint in her eye. She moved Draco's evaluation aside and pulled out the next one. After reading the name she sneered in contempt.

"Granger." She stated as if the name tasted filthy on her tongue. She flipped through the evaluation reading it carefully before passing it on to Percy. "Frank sings her praises." She said with contempt.

Percy took the file and gave it a cursory glance. "Yes, it all appears to be in order. She was always very studious."

"She is a disrespectful little nitwit and I hear she has been spending a lot of time with Draco. I thought she was with your little brother." Umbridge said coldly.

"Yes, yes, she was but she broke it off with him. My brother isn't exactly a shining example of wizarding intelligence, so it was not surprise. I happen to think her interest in Draco Malfoy shows a positive change in her character." Percy replied.

"It just shows that the uppity little mudblood still has not learned her place." Complained Umbridge; her face turning purple with loathing.

"Careful Deloris. We must maintain appearances and I have a feeling that Hermione Granger is going to be important. We shall keep an eye on her but you will do nothing to interfere with her and Draco. It would arouse too much suspicion. Leave that to his father. We can discuss it with him at the dinner party." Percy said signing off on Hermione's evaluation and dismissing Umbridge with a wave of his hand.

************************************************************************************

"Hermione, I think Malfoy might be right about his father." Harry said quietly over lunch in the Auror break room.

"What? What do you know?" Hermione asked excitement at finding some answers for Draco coursing through her.

"Ron was saying that Percy has started getting secretive and even more pompous than usual just like he was when he was siding Voldemort's supporters the last time. He said that a couple of days ago Lucius Malfoy had invited him and Umbridge to a dinner party at the Manor this Saturday. The Malfoys hate the Weasley's so I think it is kind of suspicious that he would invite Percy to his first dinner party after coming home. But that's not all." Harry said taking a bite of his sandwich. Hermione nodded eagerly for him to continue, mouth agape.

"I went in to Dawlish's office to get some accident reports and I happened to see a receipt from Gringott's on his desk. And no, I was not snooping." He said defensively at her raised eyebrow. "I just saw Malfoy's name on it so I looked. Apparently Lucius made a sizable transfer into Dawlish's personal account at the bank. _And, _he also, had an invitation to the dinner party." Harry finished dramatically.

Hermione gasped. "So that means Lucius is trying to get on good terms with the Undersecretary and he is paying off the head auror? Harry you need to tell Draco what you know. You need to get on a good terms with him."

"No, Hermione. At least not yet. I know you like him and all that and he seems like he is turning into a pretty nice bloke but the whole lot of them have a history of being good at keeping up appearances. Money and connections go a long way and I don't think Shacklebolt had the full measure of things when he warned Draco to behave at his final hearing." Harry said seriously. "We can't take the risk of telling Malfoy this without finding out what he already knows. You were invited to the dinner party also as Draco's guest so you can try to get as much information as possible while you are there. Watch everyone and memorize everything. You would make useful spy."

"Harry I don't have the subtlety for spying. Remember that day at the Borgin and Burkes?" Harry remembered that day well when she tried to play off as if Draco was her boyfriend.

"Yeah, well now, Draco _is _your boyfriend so it won't be total lies this time will it? This is important Hermione. I need you to get Draco to talk about as much as you can without him getting suspicious of your interest. I _know _you can do this." Harry said encouragingly.

"I will do my best but I don't like lying to him. You have to promise me though that you will tell Draco everything you know _after_ the dinner party." She said worriedly.

"Fine, but find out what he knows first it will make it easier." Harry replied.

"What do you think all this means Harry?" She had her suspicions but she needed to hear them from someone else.

"It means the war is not over yet. And that once again, the devils are inside the Ministry."

"That's what I was afraid of."

*************************************************************************************

The morning of the Malfoy dinner party Draco awoke early with a sense of foreboding. It was barely dawn but he was unable to sleep due to the constant worry of what would and could happen at the party. Giving up on the possibility of more sleep Draco slid from the warmth of his bed and walked to his window. Pulling the heavy brocade curtain aside Draco frowned. The grounds of the Manor were covered in a thick blanket of snow. Normally new snow made Draco feel content and peaceful but today it just made him feel as cold and as blank as the grounds below him. From Draco's viewpoint he could see one of the house elfs melting the snow around the peacock coop so the Albino creatures could walk outside comfortably. Draco smirked at the sight. His father's taste in grandeur was overly theatrical in Draco's opinion. Squaring his shoulders Draco let the heavy curtain darken the room once more.

By the time Draco made his way to the dining room for breakfast his mood was positively dark. The last few days had done nothing but confirm his suspicions that his father was up to something. As to what though, Draco did not know and it was frustrating him to no end. Percy Weasley had come to visit his father one evening but Draco was not included in the conversation and the Lucius had placed wards on the parlor room so he was not able to spy either. But the next morning over breakfast, Lucius had apologized to Draco for his hasty and insensible reaction to Draco's involvement with Hermione Granger. 'I am afraid you are learning valuable lessons in tolerance at a much faster rate than I am, Draco' his father had said. Draco's father _never_ conceded defeat that quickly, not even when he was shunned by his own peers in Voldemort's ranks aft er the ministry fiasco. Draco's mother was unusually quiet on the subject leaving Draco even more convinced that his father was being duplicitous. The fact that his change of attitude occurred after a most unusual private visit with Minister for Magic's Senior Undersecretary only reinforced his fears. As far as Draco knew, his father was no friend to the Weasley's and Shacklebolt had not publicly commented on his opinion of Lucius's early release.

And then there was the matter of the guest list. Of course Hermione's invitation was re-extended after Lucius's change of heart on Draco's involvement with her. Andromeda was still attending as well but so were Percy Weasley and Deloris Umbridge. Hermione was going to love that. The Parkinson's were invited which was not surprise to Draco. Pansy's father Anselm was one of Lucius's business partners along with Xavrius Troy an Irish partner that assisted Lucius with some of his more contreversial business contracts. Xavrius would also be attending. Draco thought the invitation to include Pansy was unnecessary and just Lucius's sly attempt at pushing the girl towards Draco.

Two other guests included were Zacharias Koslov one Voldemort's Russian supporters. Zacharias had been recruited shortly before Voldemort's demise and was actively recruiting supporters in Moscow. Rumor had it that his connections in the Asiatic countries were extensive. Draco did not know what had happened with that effort and had not bothered to think about it but the invitation was suspect. The other guest, Simon Matthias, was also a supporter of Voldemort's cause but never a Death Eater. He was a good friend of Lucius' from his school days and owned the Slug & Jiggers chain of apothecaries.

At the top of the guest list was Armand Dawlish, the head of the Auror department. He was one of the Auror's responsible for the Malfoy's arrest but during the war he had also been manipulated by the Death Eaters. He had never openly fought with them, nor endorsed their activities but it was incredibly easy to get information from him. He succumbed to the mildest of imperius curses and cracked easily under pressure. He had a weakness for expensive gifts and was very discrete about his possessions. He behaved as if everything he got his greedy little hands on was going to be stolen from him so it was easy for the Death Eaters to ply him with bribes for information because they all knew he would never breathe a word of it to anyone. The only reason he made it to head of the Auror Department was because he was the most senior surviving Auror left after the war.

Draco found the guest list to be a motley group and believed that nothing good could possibly come of it. And out of the whole situation, the one thing that disturbed him the most was the fact that his father was excluding him from everything. It was clear that his mistrust of his father was returned in full capacity and Draco was not sure if he should be angry or afraid.

"Draco!" Draco's head snapped around to face his father. He had been staring off into space for several minutes with a piece of toast in his hand completely oblivious to what was going around him as he contemplated the events of the last week.

"Draco you need to pull your head out of the clouds and focus when people are speaking to you. I don't know what has gotten into you but I will need you to be cognizant of your surroundings at the dinner party, do you think you can manage that?" Lucius snapped.

"Yes Father." Draco said quietly.

"Now, as I was saying, Draco, tonight at the dinner party I am placing you across from Miss Granger as it is customary not sit directly next to your, ah- _partner_," Lucius sneered over the word 'partner' "as such you will be sitting to at the corner of the table at my right, and next to Pansy." Lucius finished.

_As if I care, _thought Draco. He knew exactly what his father was doing and he was going to go along with it. By placing him directly next to Pansy they would be in close proximity while forcing Hermione to watch. And placing Hermioe on Lucius's other side was blatantly showing the world that Lucius was pretending to accept her.

"That is agreeable." Draco responded. Lucius frowned at his acquiesence for a moment and then smiled slightly.

"I knew you would understand. Tonight will be an important night. Just because I am under house arrest, does not mean I cannot be active in society and I will need you to be representative outside of this home. I do not want you to have any unnecessary distractions." Lucius stated.

"Yes, father. If you will excuse me, I will see you later tonight." Draco left the table thoroughly annoyed. He knew his father's acceptance of Hermione was just an act. Draco hoped he could reign in his sarcasm and animosity for at least on evening. Draco was doubtful though, the Malfoys were adept at playing the part of benevolent citizen but that didn't mean they wouldn't wave their dagger in front of your face before sticking it in when they were agitated. And Hermione Granger definitely agitated Lucius Malfoy.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Just a heads up, I might have a couple of M rated chapters coming.

Also, I don't to be a loser and beg for reviews but… I can see tons of people are keeping up with this story but nobody has a lot to say! I am a new writer and very insecure, I need your encouragement. Like I said before, as long at least one person asks me to keep writing this story, I will but reviews attract readers, and they also bolster the confidence of the writer. I know you all want to boost my self-esteem, right?

Also, I am starting to formulate ideas for a new fic when I finish this one. I am tossing between something funny and fluffy or something uber dark. Let me know what you think. And if there are any pairings anyone would like to see let me know. If you visit my profile you can see my favorites.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling

Twisted Roots

Chapter 16

A/N: I need to give a huge shout out to my beta LadyDraco79 she has been most helpful. I also want to thank all the reviewers. Your comments are important to me and only serve to improve the story (I hope).

I want to specifically address cerri 808: Thanks for your well thought out review. I appreciate the time you took to write it. I do have the story planned out but I am learning that nothing can be set in stone. I am glad you are enjoying it.

*************************************************************************************

Hermione dressed for the Malfoy dinner party with her stomach tied up in knots. She was already nervous but after Draco briefed her on who would be in attendance she nearly lost all her fortitude. A night in the company of a few pureblood supremecists and their ringleader was bad enough, but now she had to deal with Umbridge. That toad of a woman had been a thorn in Hermione's side from day one and all the self-control in the world wouldn't stop Hermione from hexing her into oblivion if she so much as looked at her sideways. And to top it off Draco's Slytherin ex-girlfriend was going to be there. Draco assured Hermione not to worry and she trusted him but that did not stop the green monster of jealousy from rearing its ugly head.

Hermione stared at the dress she had stretched across her bed with trepidation. She had splurged on a designer wizarding gown made by Fabienne LaRue who was supposed to be the new rising star in witch couture. Draco assured Hermione that the choice was a good one and she would fit in well. The gown was a deep teal color that brought out the natural tan in her skin and deepened the brown of her eyes. The fabric was a fine silk that clung to each of her curves and was so smooth it felt like water when she let is slip through her fingers. The dress was cut in A-line style and was low cut in the front just enough to hint at her cleavage and opened into a deep V down her back. It came with a cape that was charmed to warm because the thin shoulder straps would proved little warmth in the winter air. Hermione had never dressed so elegantly before. She hoped Draco liked it but she was really hoping that his family approved of her appearance. Hermione's family was not rich but she had been properly trained in etiquette and she wanted to show those pureblood elitists she was just as good as they thought themselves to be.

After applying several layers of sleak-easy to her hair and pulling it up into a twist with loose curls framing her face, she dressed. Once the dress was on, her nerves really let loose a hell storm in her stomach. Hermione did not know where the day went. She had spent half the day getting ready but it felt as if she had just woken up. Time was always fickle when you needed it to pass slowly. One minute Hermione felt like the party would never come and now Draco was due to pick her up in just a few minutes. She was really glad he would escort her to the manor. She didn't think even her Gryfifindor courage could get her there on her own. Hermione slipped her wand in her purse and descended down the stairs as soon as she heard the doorbell ring and the door open. _Might as well make an entrance, _she decided.

As Hermione rounded the bend in the stairs and looked down her breath caught in her throat. Draco was dressed in a handsome set of slate grey dress robes that had a slight shimmer. His eyes were steely and stunning next the robes. His hair was carefully styled to appear purposely casual and the effect against the elegance of his robes was beautiful. Hermione believed she had never seen anyone so handsome in her life and never would again.

When Draco saw Hermione walk down the stairs he fought the urge to let his jaw drop. She was so beautiful he almost professed his love her right then and there in front of her whole family. And once he professed his love he wanted to rip the dress right off of her. Even his mother's beauty would pale in comparison to Hermione's that evening.

"Hermione, you are radiant." He said bending over and kissing her hand as she reached the bottom step.

"So are you." She said blushing slightly. The way Draco was looking at her was making her feel giddy.

"Oh Hermione, you look so gorgeous." Her mother gushed. "You two make such a handsome couple. Let me take a picture."

"Mum, please." Hermione said taking Draco's hand.

"No, Hermione it's alright we have a moment. But before the picture I want to give you something." Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out a delicate silver necklace with a small tear drop shaped pendant. "It's smoky quartz. Its supposed to absorb negative energy and keep you focused." He whispered in her ear as he hooked it around her neck.

"Thank you, Draco. It's beautiful and just what I need right now." She breathed. His breath on her neck and his touch as he clasped the necklace were sending shivers down her spine. After what felt like a million pictures were taken and after her father lectured Draco on 'taking care of his little girl' they were finally able to leave.

Once they were outside Draco apparated them right to the Malfoy Manor's front door.

"Draco, I don't know if I'm ready for this." She said still grasping his arm.

"Hermione, I am right here with you. I won't let anything happen to you. I am nervous too because I have no idea what to expect tonight. Just pay attention to everything because something is going on and I think tonight is the night we will find out what. You look so beautiful. You will be the envy of all the women tonight." Draco said gently, bending down to lightly kiss her lips. He reached up and brushed his thumb over her mouth. "I can't wait until this over so I can be alone with you."

Hermione's arms covered in goosebumps despite the heat of her charmed cape. He was looking at her with such intense desire that for a moment she forgot her nerves. Trying to ignore the electric charge pulsing through her groin she nodded at him with resolve.

"Okay, let's get it over with then." She said facing the door.

Draco opened the door and entered the Manor with Hermione on his arm. They arrived through the front door just as the Parkinson's were arriving through the floo. Pansy sneered at Hermione the moment she saw her. Her sneer however, could not disguise the appreciation in her eyes for Hermione's attire. Hermione immediately stiffened at Draco's side.

"Draco, it is so good to see you." Pansy said to Draco running her hand down his arm. "You too, Granger." She added as if as an after thought. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"It's good to see you again too Pansy. Are these your parents?" Hermione said sweetly extending her hand to Pansy's bewildered parents just as Lucius and Narcissa appeared to greet their guests.

"Draco, it's about time you arrived. Miss Granger, a pleasure, you look lovely this evening." Lucius said formally as he hung Hermione's cape on a hook.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." She replied. _Okay, I can do this, so far so good._

"Hermione, you do look stunning this evening." Narcissa smiled warmly as Hermione thanked her and returned the compliment. Narcissa was dressed in a lovely silver gown.

"Come the rest of the guests have already arrived let's join them, shall we?" Lucius said graciously offering Hermione his arm. "Pansy looks exceptionally lovely this evening as well, doesn't she, Draco?" Lucius said looking back at his son. Draco was frowned at his father's comment but nodded for her to go with him. Pansy immediately wrapped her arm around Draco's so that he would have to escort her into the dining room.

Before everyone was seated Lucius went around introducing everyone who had not already met. Hermione felt a wave of nausea when she shook Umbridge's hand. Umbridge gave her a curt nod when they greeted each other but didn't say anything. She didn't have too, Hermione was sure the malevolence in Umbridge's eyes was reflected in her own. Hermione was decidedly uncomfortable as Draco was pushed off by his father to greet some men that Hermione assumed must be Xavrius Troy and Simon Matthias. With profound relief Hermione saw Andromeda Tonks talking to Percy Weasly and Dawlish in the corner of the room. She immediately made her way to them.

"Hello Percy, Mr. Dawlish. Hello Andromeda. How is Teddy? He is with Harry tonight isn't he?" Hermione asked relieved that she was familiar with at least a couple people there.

"He is good, and yes he is with Harry. How have you been?" She replied. Hermione spent a few moments catching up with the other three for a few moments before Percy excused himself to go speak with Umbridge. Dawlish followed along as Hermione watched, a frown creasing her brow. Percy was less pompous than usual and Dawlish was acting positively skittish.

"Thank goodness I have a moment alone with you Hermione." Andromeda said abruptly.

Hermione looked at her with concern.

"I have to ask, are you really sure you want to get involved any more with Draco? I have a bad feeling about this and so do your friends." She stated with concern.

"Your concern, and Harry's is duly noted Andromeda. I am sure about Draco, and Narcissa seems genuinely lovely this evening, which surprises me, but I am very wary about Lucius. You can rest assured of that." Hermione said.

"Don't you trust me Miss Granger?" Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as Lucius appeared behind her. She slowly turned to look him in the eye. He was looking down at her challenging her to reply. Hermione's back stiffened and her Gryffindor courage finally arrived. Lucius was nothing compared to the evil's she had already fought. She only had to picture him wandless and pathetic at the Final Battle to fortuitously respond.

"It's not you I don't trust Mr. Malfoy. It's your private thoughts that give me pause." She replied looking directly in his eyes. Eyes that looked so much like Draco's she had to suppress a shudder. Andromeda sucked in a breath at her audacity but Lucius just smirked and let out a low dangerous laugh.

"Hm, I see. May I escort you to your seats?" He said in his aristocratic drawl. _So, you want to play games Miss Granger? Well then, let them begin._

Hermione once again placed her hand on Lucius's arm while Andromeda took the other. Draco was already seated with Pansy chattering away nonstop in his ear. He smiled warmly at her as she sat down and rolled his eyes and gestured to Pansy. Hermione smiled back at him and looked around the table. Narcissa was sitting at the other end with Andromeda to the right of her and Percy to her left. The Parkinson's were sitting next to Pansy. On Hermione's side also were the Lucius's friends and Dawlish. Matthias and Troy were both well-dressed handsome young men. Hermione thought she recognized Matthias as the owner of the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. Deloris Umbridge was seated next to Percy and made a great show of holding up the crystal and silver and nodding at it appreciatively.

The first two courses of the meal passed in idle chatter amongst the table. Lucius said nothing as he watched and listened to everyone around him. Draco made a few attempts to engage Hermione in conversation but she was reluctant to speak because she too was observing. So far nothing out of the ordinary had happened and the talk was mundane. The only interesting thing was watching Draco edge as far over in his seat to get as far away from Pansy as possible. Hermione was enjoying it. She could tell that Draco would not have been interested even if Hermione wasn't in the picture. Lucius seemed to sense it too and was clearly annoyed.

"So, Miss Granger, you are working in the law offices at the ministry are you not?" Lucius drawled her way.

Hermione couldn't read his expression and she decided that was much worse than knowing what he was thinking. _Which is exactly what he's trying to do. He doesn't want me to guess what his private _thoughts _are. Touche Mister Malfoy._

"Yes sir I am." She replied with an equally unreadable expression. Across the table Hermione noticed Umbridge watching her carefully, a fake smile plastered across her wide mouth.

"And you are researching house-elf legislation?" He asked this time a slight sneer in his voice.

"Yes sir." She replied again stoically. She was not about to give him any more information than absolutely necessary.

"Well, I do hope you are enjoying your work." He said sarcastically. Hermione bit her tongue. She didn't want him to see that his condescending attitude was starting to rile her up. Just then Percy started to tap his spoon against his wine glass to get everyone's attention. As soon as he had it he stood up to speak.

"On behalf of Deloris Umbridge, Armand Dawlish, and myself, as representatives of the Ministry of Magic we would like to thank the Malfoy's for graciously welcoming us into their home. There was a time not too long ago when such a meeting would not be possible. But it is clear from the mixture of representatives at this table that times are changing and a new, more positive regime is among us." Percy paused for a moment, "The Ministry is pleased to offer an olive branch of a peace to the Lucius Malfoy and his family in response to these improved times. The Ministry is delighted that the Malfoy family has been so open about recanting their previous anti Muggle stance and are willing to adapt to the changes we are seeing all around us. We are _here_ to officially accept Lucius Malfoy's generous donation of one million galleons to found a school for Wizarding children to attend prior to Hogwarts. There are many children that have lost familial and financial stability during the war and the Malfoy's have decided that it is time there is a school for young children to attend in Britain at last. A toast to new friends and new beginnings."

The only people at the table that seemed surprised at the news were Draco, Hermione, and Pansy. All around everyone was raising their glasses as Hermione and Draco stared at each other in shock. Draco turned toward his father with hurt and fury in his eyes as Lucius stood to speak as well. Hermione felt for Draco. She couldn't imagine any reason why Lucius would keep something like this from him.

"Thank you Percy. It is the least I can do to show the world that I have indeed learned from my past mistakes. I am most grateful to all you of who are here tonight. Not many of my old _friends _would be so willing to attend such a meeting and grace my company. Your loyalty is appreciated and means more to me than you know. I am honored to found the school and look forward to working with all of you to bring it to fruition. The official announcement is only days away so we should get to work discussing the details right away." Lucius pushed his chair back from the table and walked toward the parlor signalling the end of the dinner.

Hermione was flummoxed. So far nobody's attitude had betrayed anything that she might be able to use. The only thing that was odd about the evening was the people in attendance and that was not much for Hermione to go on. Draco quickly walked around the table and put an around Hermione's waist.

"Why would he hide something like that from me?" He whispered furiously in her ear.

"I have no idea." She said glad she was finally able to talk to him for the first time since she arrived.

"Now the men are going to split from the women for awhile and you are to go with them. We will be in the smoking room. I will see you soon." With that Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and walked away. Hermione blushed and followed Andromeda to the parlor. Both Lucius and Narcissa saw the exchange but only one of them was pleased about it. Narcissa thought that Hermione was enduring the evening with good grace considering the many dirtly looks she was receiving from people and portraits alike.

Narcissa led the ladies to the drawing room with sweaty palms as she recalled what happened to Hermione the last time she was in this very room. Praying the remodel would keep her from noticing. Damn Lucius for insisting..! If the girl realized and became a simpering fool though, it would upset her more, but she had a feeling that between the beautiful changes and the girl's amazing fortitude that it would be alright.

Narcissa needn't have worried. Hermione was vaguely cognizant that she was in the same general location of her unfortunate encounter with Bellatrix, but the room was so vastly changed the memory was not as sharp as she had expected. While Hermione was appraising her surroundings, Pansy accosted her.

"That really is a nice dress. Is it a Fabienne LaRue?" She asked not quite disguising the contempt in her voice.

"Yes it is." Hermione responded politely back. Pansy eyed her critically for a moment as Umbridge walked up behind her fake smile still on her face. Hermione's eyes darkened at the older women and then she looked back at Pansy waiting for her to speak. Finally, Pansy crossed her arms and sneered at Hermione.

"It's never going to last you know. You and Draco. Whatever love potion you are using on him won't last forever and then where will you be?" She snarled.

She valiantly attempted to stifle it, but failed, and a small bark of laughter came out. "You are thicker than I thought, Pansy, if you believe I used a love potion to get Draco's attention. He approached me, or didn't you know?" Hermione said rising to the bait a little. She really didn't care what Pansy or Umbridge (who was listening intently) thought. Pansy sputtered for a second.

"Oh he will get over you in due time regardless. As if his father would accept a filthy mudblood like you in his house." Pansy snapped back. Hermione felt her temperature rising but she fought to control it.

"Indeed." Umbridge simpered happily behind Pansy. Hermione's attention immediately snapped to Umbridge and she glared at her. Fury evident in all her features.

"And what does this have to do with you?" Hermione demanded angrily. By now the rest of the women in the room had gathered around.

"You apparently still need to learn to be respect for your superiors, Ms. Granger." Umbridge said nastily.

"You are _not_ my superior." Hermione was fighting the urge to go in the cloakroom and retrieve her wand so she could turn the woman into the toad that she truly was.

"Now, now, ladies what is going on here? Hermione, you must tell me where you got your lovely attire." Narcissa interrupted giving Pansy and Umbridge a reprimanding look. She quickly directed Hermione away from them. Andromeda followed.

"Now Hermione," Narcissa whispered when they were out of earshot from the others, "I understand the position you are in tonight but please trust me when I tell you it will do you no good to get on Deloris Umbridge's bad side. She has a lot of control at the ministry still and she can make your job very difficult." Narcissa said. She was looking at Hermione with a slight look of pleading, as if begging Hermione to trust her.

"I appreciate your concern and your gracious hospitality, Mrs. Malfoy. But I have been on the wrong side of Deloris Umbridge since the day I met her and she is one woman that I will never, ever be afraid of." Hermione replied, steel in her voice. "My job at the ministry isn't even worth putting up with one simpering word out of that woman's mouth." Hermione added.

Narcissa and Andromeda both looked at Hermione with something akin to respect.

"That's good Hermione." Andromeda said. "We have to be strong in our convictions sometimes."

"I agree," Said Narcissa, "but I would still like to warn you to be on your best behavior around the Ministry representatives you see here tonight. I know they are watching you."

"What do you know?" Hermione blurted shocked. Narcissa was finally hinting at what might actually be going on here. "I know something is going on Mrs. Malfoy. There is no way the ministry would have allowed your husband out of prison early unless there was some sort of conspiracy. And why on earth wasn't Draco made aware of the donation? That is something he should have known about." Hermione exclaimed her temper rising once more.

Narcissa looked affronted for the briefest of moments. She was about to speak when the door opened and her son entered the parlor. Draco looked furious. Narcissa bent down and quickly whispered in Hermione's ear, "We will talk soon." And then she walked over to greet Draco her smile fixed back in place.

*************************************************************************************

Back in the smoking room Lucius sat in his armchair regally as if he was a king reclaiming his throne.

"That was a lovely meal Lucius. I never get fed as well anywhere else as I do here." Dawlish said.

"Indeed Dawlish. We all know how _appreciative_ you are of small courtesies." Lucius said. "Now, we need to get down to business. Everyone sit."

All the men around the room sat down at Lucius's command. Draco was violently reminded of Death Eater meetings that Lucius was in charge of back in his 'glory' days.

"Now all of you with the exception of Draco know why you are here tonight." He began. "Draco I didn't inform you of anything that was going on because of your assocation with Granger and your position at the ministry. I didn't want you bombarded with questions before it was absolutely necessary."

"Yes sir." Draco said although it did nothing to mollify him.

"I am really pleased to have all of your support. I was beginning to wonder if there were going any followers of the old ways who would be willing to respond to my summons. Dawlish we all know that bribes are the only thing that you brought you here but I trust it will be enough to buy your silence."

Dawlish nodded his ascent. Draco was beginning to get really worried.

"And Draco, I need to know where your loyalties lie before this conversation goes any further as well. I expect you to do the right thing, but in honor of your new _outlook_ on life, I am giving you the opportunity to walk away. But be careful in your decision." Lucius said coldly.

"I'm sorry Father but I don't understand. Are you planning on rekindling Voldemort's cause?" Draco asked wearily his eyes scanning the room. Every eye was on him. Draco locked eyes with Percy trying not to look surprised at the threatening look on Percy's face.

"Voldemort's cause?" Lucius barked. "Of course not. This is _my _cause. The ideology is essentially the same but I will not make the same mistakes he did. Overt violence and threats were not an effective strategy. Muggles are a threat to us Draco, and you would do well to realize it but I will not use the Dark Lord's methods. I am much more subtle than that as you are very well aware. I was embarassed by Voldemort and encrusted in a patina of his shit in my own home. No, Draco, I have learned my lesson well. This will be different, Draco. I think you get the general idea of what I am eluding to here. You need to make a choice right now before we can go any further. I will offer you one opportunity to run off and entertain your mudblood girlfriend while you make your decision. You need to make sure your priorities are in order before I include you in my plans. And I do hope I can include you. Your position in the Muggle Liasion office could be used to our advantage. I promised your mother I would allow you to choose this time, but I encourage you to choose wisely." Lucius finished looking at Draco intently.

"And what happens if I choose not to join you?" Draco asked defiantly.

"Then you will merely be a guest in this house until the time is appropriate for you to leave." Lucius finished.

Looking around the room one more time, Draco took in the icy glares. "Thank you father, I will consider what you have said. Good night."

"Not so fast Draco. You are not to speak of this to anyone. Do you understand me?" Lucius said, malice saturating his voice.

"Yes Father. I understand." He understood perfectly. With that he turned on his heal to find Hermione so they could leave.

*************************************************************************************

"Draco, darling are the men done in there already?" Narcissa said peering at the door behind him.

"No, Mother. I was excused from the meeting early I am merely here to escort Hermione home." Draco said as calmly as he could. He was shaking with rage but he did not want to distress his mother. Hermione sensed Draco's ire and rushed to his side placing a soothing hand on his arm.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Hermione said eager to leave and find out what happened.

"Good, excuse me while I get your cloak while you say your goodbyes." Draco said tersely.

"You will be returning after you drop _her_ off won't you?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"No, Pansy I will not be returning." Draco said turning away. _Think what you want of that Pansy. _Draco thought spitefully. He was in no mood for her advances. Hermione smirked at Pansy at the same time trying to calm the butterflies that took flight in her stomach at Draco's innuendo.

Narcissa looked worried once again. "Thank you for coming Hermione. I hope I will see you again soon."

"Thank you for inviting me and of course you will." Hermione replied. After saying good bye to Andromeda she turned to leave but a squishy hand on her arm stopped her. Turning quickly she turned to face Umbridge yanking her arm out of her grip.

"A word in the hallway if I may Miss Granger?" She asked in her saccharin voice pushing Hermione out the parlor door.

"Just a little warning Miss Granger, you are overstepping your boundaries involving yourself with this family. You need to stay away from Draco." She said.

Hermione scowled at her. She'd had enough for one evening. _Oh where is Draco? I want my bag so I can get my wand and hex this bitch. _"Excuse me, but I don't see how my relationship with Draco is any of your damn business." Hermione retorted fists clenched.

"Oh, I plan to make it my business. You may have seduced Draco with you whorish ways but it won't be long before he sees you for the jumped up mudblood that you are. I know your type, Granger, you try to act innocent but we all know you're not." Umbridge sneered.

"Don't speak to my guests that way." Draco shouted from the doorway of the cloakroom. His face red with fury.

"Oh, don't worry Draco. I have this covered." And with that she pulled back her fist and punched Umbridge square in the face, knocking her on her large bottom. Hermione stood over her smirking, "some things are better done the Muggle way."

With that Hermione took her cape and bag from Draco and stormed out the door with him right behind.

*************************************************************************************


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I tried to use Polyjuice Potion to make myself into JK Rowling. Apparently a lot of people had the same idea because when I slipped into her room to steal some hair while she was sleeping, I discovered there was none left on her body. She must wear a wig.

Twisted Roots

Chapter 17

Once outside the Manor Hermione immediately grabbed Draco's arm and apparated them into her backyard.

"Aargh!" Hermione screamed in frustration pacing across the backyard and nursing her smarting hand. "That foul, loathsome, disgusting hag! I hate her! I can't believe I let her get to me."

"That was a nice right hook though. I remember that well." Draco said rubbing his jaw in remembrance.

"I'm sorry Draco but it felt just as good to hit her as it did you five years ago." Hermione said still pacing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Of course I wouldn't want to hit you _now._"

"It's alright I deserved it." Draco's anger at Umbridge subsided as thoughts of his father reentered his mind. His tumult increased as he watched Hermione wear a path in the garden. "Will you calm down, please?"

Hermione stopped pacing and stared at Draco puzzled as if she didn't realize she was pacing in the first place. Walking over to him her anger at Umbridge evaporated and was quickly replaced with concern as she saw the pain and fury crossing his face.

"Sorry, let's go inside so we can talk." Hermione led him into the house. On the table was a note from her parents' stating they had gone to play bridge again. Hermione was glad they were gone. She didn't want to pretend everything was alright when everything was clearly not. Hermione sat Draco down on the couch in the living room and poured him a glass of cognac from her father's mini bar. Hermione made a motion to put the stopper back in the bottle and then hesitated, and opted to pour herself a glass as well. Draco accepted the drink gratefully and downed it in one swallow. Hermione refilled the glass and handed it back. Draco took the glass again without looking at her but this time he held it in his hand swirling the contents absently. His mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes were like flints, cold and staring.

"Draco, what happened?"

He slowly turned his steely gaze in Hermione's direction. She was still standing in front of him but he was so absorbed in his thoughts his didn't notice. Finally looking at her his eyes softened a fraction. He took another swallow of the cognac before he spoke.

"I was right about my father."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"So he does want to round up all the Death Eaters and start again?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly. He wants to go about it in a more subtle fashion but the ideology is still the same. He still hates muggles." Draco said.

"What exactly happened Draco? What does this mean for you?" Hermione asked, worried that Draco was going to get sucked back into a cycle of violence and hate.

"He wouldn't say much unless he had my unwavering support. He didn't tell me about the donation because he didn't want me to answer any questions about it at work. I imagine there is something else behind that. I am sure it is part of the payment that helped get him out of Azkaban. Percy is clearly on his side. Dawlish isn't really but they obviously have a use for him. I assume he is getting paid off." Draco paused and looked at Hermione who had gasped slightly. Ignoring it for the moment Draco continued. "Essentially my father wants to rekindle support for an anti-muggle regime but I don't know what his exact plans are. All I know is that he wants to use a discrete tactic this time. Voldemort's machinations were too fast and obvious according to Father so he wants to use a more discrete artifice. I assume he is starting at the Ministry."

"Where does that leave you?" Hermione asked.

"He offered me a choice. He said I could leave to be with you for one more night before I made decision. If I choose to work with him I will learn everything. If I don't he said I will be treated as a guest in his home until the 'time is appropriate for me to leave' he said." Draco replied sadly. He was looking forward to being a whole family for once and now it was all falling apart again. This must be killing his mother he felt certain.

"That must mean that kicking you out of the house would look bad for his cause. He would need a rock solid reason for having you leave that wouldn't embarrass him so he would allow you to stay. It would probably kill your mother for you to leave as well." Hermione supplied her brow furrowing in thought.

"I am sure your right." Draco said finishing the cognac and eyeing the empty glass appreciatively.

"Draco we need to talk to Harry." Hermione said abruptly. She threw back her glass of brandy as well and reveled in the burning trail it left down her throat. Draco was not going to like what she was about to say.

"What you mean we need to talk Harry? I don't want to see Potter right now." Draco snapped.

"Yes you do Draco. There is something I have been keeping from you and I made Harry promise me he would tell after you the dinner party. But it can't wait. We need to see him now." Hermione pleaded.

"You've been keeping something from me?" Draco said indignantly, his voice rising with each word. "After all the trust we have been building in each other you kept something from me? Something important? I have never kept anything from you!" Draco yelled finally rising to his feet.

Hermione backed away from him several paces.

"Draco I didn't want to. Harry insisted! Please let's just talk to him and you can be mad at me later." Hermione said close to tears. Draco didn't feel one little bit sorry for her. He was absolutely incensed that she would keep secrets regarding him when he was being so honest. And he was the one who was in Slytherin!

"Fine." Draco said but only because he wanted to know what was going on. He would decide whether or not he wanted to forgive Hermione later.

Ten minutes later Draco and Hermione found themselves sitting in the study at Grimmauld Place across from a very rumpled Harry. Teddy had just left and clearly his exuberance was a little trying for Harry's nerves. And just when he thought he could relax with a glass of firewhiskey and a Quidditch magazine Hermione and Draco came barging through the door. So maybe the firewhiskey was still in order.

"Harry, you have to tell Draco what you told me the other day." Hermione demanded.

"First of all, I have to say, wow Hermione, you look really good." He smiled at her appreciatively. Hermione rolled her eyes but Draco was not impressed. He may have been mad at Hermione but he still didn't like Harry looking at her that way regardless of how close he was to the she-Weasley.

"Watch it Potter. Granger informs me that you two have been keeping secrets from me and I suggest you spill." Draco said angrily.

Harry recognized that Draco's anger was more directed at Hermione than himself so he intervened quickly.

"Malfoy it was me who wanted to keep this a secret. Hermione wanted to tell you right away, but I will tell you what I told her, I know you two are getting close but I still need time to get around to trusting you fully. So lay off of Hermione, it wasn't her idea. And I won't ask her to keep anything from you again if it involves you. Happy?"

Draco was slightly mollified. He spared Hermione a slightly apologetic glance before redirecting his steely gaze to Harry.

"Well?" Draco snapped.

"Okay, here's what's going on," Harry proceeded to tell Draco everything about he found out about Percy's odd behavior to the deposit slip in Dawlish's office. In turn Draco recounted his story about what happened in the smoking room at the Manor that evening. When Draco was finished Harry passed out glasses of firewhiskey. Hermione was sure they would all be drunk soon but after the evening she'd had she was willing to welcome a little inebriation. They all sat silently sipping their drinks deep in thought for a few minutes.

"So," Harry said. "Your father paid off Dawlish, the reason for that is obvious. Having a gullible Head Auror under his belt will mean that only the people he _wants_ arrested will get arrested. Percy is obviously still on his side, unless he is spying and just acting like it. Umbridge is obvious too. She hates muggle borns and muggles and was never one to hide it. The donation for the school is a tough one though." Harry furrowed his brow thinking hard.

Hermione's face was screwed up in concentration as well until a light bulb clicked in her head. Bile began to rise in her throat as the realization hit her. She hoped she was wrong but it was beginning to look like she might not be.

"Oh no." She said quietly. "It's just like Hitler again."

Draco looked at her in confusion. "Who?" But Harry immediately became alert again.

"Hitler, Draco. Adolph Hitler. He was the leader of the Nazi party before and during World War II. He had the idea that the Aryan race or purely white people were the supreme race. He spent a long campaign convincing his fellow Germans that he was right and he eventually exterminated over twenty million Jews, Gypsies, and other people he deemed as inferior. I used to think that Voldemort was the Wizarding equivalent to Hitler but I realize now that Voldemort wasn't subtle enough." Hermione was up and pacing again.

"Hitler wasn't always a sadistic tyrant during his rule though. He was elected legitimately by subtly stuffing propaganda down people's throats. He was able to quietly manipulate them to agree with his ideas. When the time came for him to declare war and start his plan to exterminate inferior races it was easy for him to get people to do his bidding because he was already in power and had planted seeds of belief that he managed to reinforce over time. He started in the schools when the children were little. He _taught _them his ideology when they were still impressionable and then when they were grown up he had a whole army of soldiers ready to do his bidding no questions asked. Don't you see?" She exclaimed. "Your father has a long-term plan in mind. He wants to use this school as a way of spreading his ideals so that he raises a whole generation of muggle hating wizards before they even come into contact with any!"

Harry and Draco stared at Hermione for a moment. Her chest was heaving as she fought to catch her breath after rant.

"You could be right." Harry said quietly. Draco was still staring at her with a mixture of shock and wonder on his face.

"Draco you need to join your father and act as a spy." Harry said bluntly.

"What? I can't do that! I can't leave Hermione! I don't want to do this." He said his voice tapering off a little at the end.

"You won't have to leave Hermione. You can convince your father that being with her will help your mission of pretending to look acceptable to society. In the meantime you can keep tabs on what your father is doing and feed information back to us. The Order of the Phoenix will protect you if necessary." Harry said confidently. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"Potter I don't know. What about my mother?" Draco asked.

"What about her?" Harry asked. "If you find out that she wants no part of your father's plan we can protect her too."

Draco had to admit that Harry's plan made some sense. Hermione's face was beginning to light up. Clearly she was agreeing with Harry.

"Harry's right Draco. I don't want you to be put in this kind of situation either but as long as there is a threat somebody needs to fight it. You said yourself that you wanted to redeem yourself but you didn't really know how. This could be it." She said walking to him and reaching for his hand.

"Okay but it's going to take some serious planning and I can't go back to the Manor until I know exactly what we are going to do." Draco said reluctantly. He didn't like this at all but he couldn't see his way out of it.

"Good. You can stay here tonight if you need to. Or Hermione's I'm sure." Harry said a little uncomfortably. Hermione nodded at Draco a little too eagerly for Harry's tastes. "Tomorrow we can meet again to come up with a plan for you. I will notify the Order members in the morning. We also need to find a way to get Dawlish sacked so that he can't provide Lucius with help from inside the ministry. Leave that to me."

Relieved that the meeting was finally over Draco stood up next to Hermione.

"I hope you know what you're doing Potter. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." And with that they left Potter in his study thinking things over.

*************************************************************************************

Back at Hermione's house Draco flopped back on the living room couch again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. You didn't deserve that." Draco said reaching for her hand. He stroked her palm with his thumb.

"Draco, are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked reaching for his other hand.

"Yes I'm sure. I don't want to fight for the wrong side anymore." Draco looked deep in Hermione's eyes. He was trying to convey a wealth of emotions with that look. "Hermione I would move heaven and earth for you, you know that right?"

"I do now." She replied quietly. Her stomach was fluttering with his admission.

"Good because it's true." He said looking away from her. He sighed deeply.

"What a disaster this evening turned out to be." Hermione said quietly.

Draco turned toward her again and traced a finger along her collarbone. "I'll tell you what wasn't a disaster this evening."

"What?" She breathed her insides turning to liquid at his touch.

"You flattening Umbridge." He said smirking at her.

"Draco!" Hermione said playfully slapping him for teasing her. "Oh, and I didn't even get a chance to tell Harry! I'll have to give him the memory to look at, he'll love it."

"Okay, enough about Potter. Seriously though," He said leaning over and kissing her slowly, "Your dress this evening was no disaster."

Hermione closed her eyes and savored the feel of his hands as he caressed her neck and shoulders. Boldly she stood up and reached for his hand.

"Let's go up to my room." She said huskily. Draco just looked at her for a moment and then immediately jumped to his feet.

"That's a wonderful idea." He said hauling her up the stairs. Closing and warding her door the moment they were in he turned to her hungrily. He pulled her into a greedy kiss that left her knees weak. Hermione fell against the bed and Draco came down with her. His hands roamed over her bare back as he kissed her with fervor. His tongue exploring her mouth with a hunger and passion he had never felt before. He was venting the frustration of the entire night into this one kiss.

Hermione broke the kiss reluctantly, gasping for air. "Draco," she breathed. Her face was flushed with and her groin was pulsing with desire. Draco was rougher than usual and it was turning thoroughly turning her on. Emboldened by the smoky desire reflected back in his eyes she reached for the buttons on his robes. She slowly unbuttoned each one as Draco brought his hands from her back and slid them across the silky fabric covering her stomach. He reached up with one finger and trailed it between her breasts where the cut in her dress revealed them. Just as Hermione undid the last button and freed his dress robe from his shoulders Draco bent down and licked the warm skin where his finger had just been.

Hermione gasped and arched into him as his tongue caressed her and his hands found purchase on the firm swell of her breast. With his thumb he rubbed at her taut nipple causing a jolt of pleasure to wash through her. Draco released her long enough to shrug out of his shirt. Hermione sucked in a breath at the sight of his sculpted chest. His skin shone like alabaster, glistening with a faint sheen of sweat. Hermione reached out a hand and traced the smooth lines of his stomach before standing up and allowing her dress to pool at her feet.

Draco almost cried at the sight of Hermione standing before him wearing only a thong. She was so beautiful and sexy he marveled at how fate had brought them together.

"You are so beautiful Hermione. There is no earthly or heavenly creature that compares to you." He said pulling her back onto the bed. He moved her so that they were laying on the bed with him half on top of her as they kissed again this time more languidly. Draco broke the kiss so that he could trail his mouth down her throat and onto her chest peppering kisses as he went his hands massaging both of her breasts the whole time. Hermione was soaring at his touch. Her mind was wiped clean of all thought except for the feel of Draco's hands and mouth on her body. Finally his mouth sought out her breasts and she gasped raking her fingernails down his back. Draco grinned appreciatively as her body arched against his.

"Oh Draco," Hermione sighed as Draco's right hand smoothed down her stomach. She felt one long finger slip under her panties and into her slick swollen folds, and bit down on his shoulder as pleasure washed through her. He inserted his finger deep inside her and she cried out as she climaxed immediately. She was slightly embarrassed as her hips bucked involuntarily against his hand but Draco looked pleased. She immediately reached for his belt and undid his slacks hastily pushing them down his hips. He stood up quickly and pulled his pants and his boxer shorts off.

Hermione slipped off her scant knickers as well and leaned over Draco as he lay back down. She kissed him languidly again tasting every square inch of his mouth with her tongue. Slowly she snaked her hand down his body and took the length of him in her hand. He moaned into her mouth as she stroked him from base to tip. His member was silky and hot beneath her fingers. After a minute his hips started to rock in rhythm with her ministrations. After another moment he yanked her hand away and flipped her over so that he was lying completely on top of her.

Hermione was struggling to breathe as pleasure ripped through her body at the feel of him on top of her. He was warm and smooth and she parted her legs in a basal reaction to the pressure of his erection between her thighs. Hermione looked into his eyes, desperate with desire, and silently pleading with him to enter her. He bent his head down to kiss her again reaching down to stroke her clitoris again. She was so hot and Draco got even harder if that was possible.

"Draco, now." Hermione moaned into his mouth. Repositioning himself directly on top of her, Draco moved to slide his member into her quivering folds. Hermione arched her hips into his at the contact eager for him to enter, when he stopped moving.

"Wait Hermione, hold on, we need to-"

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Ooh I'm evil and I relish in it. Mwah ha ha haaa.

Special thanks to my lovely beta LadyDraco79 and reviews are always welcome just no howlers please.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor am I Mary Grandpre who did all the cover art. I am also not Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuaron, Mike Newell, or David Yates who all directed an HP movie, I am not Steve Kloves who writes the screenplays. I am also not Rupert Grint, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, or Tom Felton. I am someone else entirely, and unlike all the people previously listed, I have never and will never earn a dime writing Harry Potter fan fiction.

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!!!!!!! No flames please, you have been warned.

Twisted Roots

Chapter 18

Previously on Twisted Roots;

"Draco, now." Hermione moaned into his mouth. Repositioning himself directly on top of her, Draco moved to slide his member into her quivering folds. Hermione arched her hips into his at the contact eager for him to enter, when he stopped moving.

"Wait Hermione, hold on, we need to-"

*************************************************************************************

"perform a contraceptive charm, unless of course," Draco smirked reaching blindly for her wand on the bedside table. Hermione heaved a sigh, squirming underneath him. Her whole body was shuddering with pent up desire and if the moment wasn't so perfect she would have thrown him off of her for telling her to wait. She was getting _sick and tired _of waiting for the pleasure that Draco was finally about to give her

"No. You're right, just hurry the hell up." Hermione barely whispered as Draco moved off of her to perform the charm first on himself and then on her. Draco noticed an infinitesimal flash of annoyance cross Hermione's face as he slid off of her. Slightly worried that the moment had passed Draco dropped the wand on the bed and repositioned himself back on top of her. Bending down he trailed kisses around her neck, nipping lightly on her earlobe when he reached it. He felt her adjust herself beneath him, spreading her legs and arching up into him. She raked her nails down his back causing Draco to hiss in pleasure and pain.

Catching Draco's head with her hands she pulled his face down to her mouth. Kissing him languidly she kept one hand locked in his hair while the other slid down the taut muscles of his back, briefly caressing his firm, sweaty bum, and finally reaching around to grasp the full length of him in her warm hand. He was hot and pulsing and another wave of desire flashed through her veins like electricity.

"Draco, now." She moaned into his mouth once again, removing her hand and nudging his hip so he was fully on top of her once more.

This time he said nothing but looked deep into her eyes as he reached to guide himself into her. She was looking back with a fiery need that rocked him to his very core. His soul was bursting to scream out 'I love you, Hermione!' but instead with one smooth movement he plunged his member to the hilt into her wet heat. Hermione let out a choked noise that was a cross between a moan and a scream as he filled her.

Draco paused once he was fully inside Hermione, she felt so wonderfully warm and tight around his throbbing penis he was afraid to start moving because he didn't want to come too quickly. He had no idea that making love would feel so different from sex. He closed his eyes and tensed his muscles holding very still so that he could feel her around him that way for just a moment more. Hermione was struggling with all her might not to start rocking her hips to encourage him to move. Draco had not just penetrated her body; he had just penetrated her soul and her mind. She wanted the moment to last because she knew that once it was over, she would feel strangely empty. Now that Draco was actually physically in her she didn't want to know what it would feel like for him to not be.

"Oh, Hermione, you feel so wonderful." He said finally opening his eyes. Unable to resist any further he slowly pulled out a little just to plunge himself back in. This time they both vocalized their pleasure as they found a rhythm to their lovemaking. Draco could feel Hermione beginning to pulse and shake slightly beneath him as she neared her peak. His body responded in kind and stiffened as the pleasure coursed through him. The slight shake around his member turned into a quake as he felt her muscles tense and release around him. They both cried out in unison once again as they finished together. Draco collapsed flush against Hermione's body, taking shuddering gasps. He could feel the sweat from his brow trickling onto the side of Hermione's face but neither made a move to wipe it away.

Hermione too was taking shuddering breaths. She had never had an orgasm during sex before and the beauty of the moment had nearly reduced her to sobbing. She was grateful for the sweat on his face mixing with the few tears that managed to escape from eyes. She didn't want him to see her crying. Slowly, he slid out of her and rolled to his side. The feeling of emptiness that engulfed her when she felt his limp penis slide from her body was her undoing and she involuntarily let out a sob. Gasping, she quickly covered her face with her hands.

"Hermione, love, are you okay?" Draco whispered reaching to pull her hands away from her face.

"I am more than okay." Hermione said, quickly wiping the tears from her face. "I just never, that was so, -ugh. I don't even know what I'm trying to say."

Draco thought he understood. The moment he had pulled out of her he had felt like a part of him was left behind. They were completely joined now and the force of his commitment to her overwhelmed him.

"I think I get it, Hermione." He said stroking her face and looking deep in her eyes. "There is no turning back for us, no matter what happens, is there?"

"No, no turning back." Hermione said giving him a watery smile.

They lay together both lost in their own thoughts of the other for several moments. Draco wanted to tell her he loved her so badly. He had never in his life told anyone he loved them and he was terrified to death of what she might say. He knew that she felt for him deeply, but hearing the words was important to him. He was impatient to make his declaration, but he wasn't sure how. Just saying the words was not enough. Telling her he loved her would be like taking an oath and he learned in his short but difficult life, that you never take an oath unless you would rather die than break it. He realized that what they had just shared was in its own right a declaration of love but he needed more reassurance. The old Draco would not have cared but this new and improved Draco had to know.

"Hermione," He said staring at her face. She looked back, curious at the intensity she saw in his eyes. She thought she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes and a rush of emotions coursed through her as she tried to imagine what he was thinking.

"Do you love me, Hermione?" Draco asked, immediately feeling like a completely needy arse. But he had to know. Hermione stared at him for a moment, a maelstrom of emotions swirling in her chocolate colored eyes.

_What? Of course, I do! _She thought, _more than anything!_ But they had never said as much to each other before. Among all the things she imagined him asking her that was definitely not on the list.

"Hermione, please." He begged taking her face in his hands and kissing her slowly before looking in her eyes again, pleading. Tears swam in his silver eyes making them look like water at dusk.

"I love you. I do." _I love you like a thunderstorm, like a lion, like a helpless rage_, she thought desperately.

"I love you too, Hermione. So much so, I'm a little frightened." Draco gathered her up in his arms and cried.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Very short little treats for you. I hope you like it. If anyone can guess where the second to last line came from I will give you a present. A good one, one that can influence the plot (within reason), I will let you pick something you want me to put in the story.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Same ole' stuff, different day

A/N: Long author's note at the end, but kind of important so please read.

Twisted Roots

Chapter 19

Once again Draco and Hermione found themselves at Grimmauld Place. This time rather than nursing glasses of firewhiskey they were gathered around the dining table enjoying beef stew, carefully prepared by Kreacher, and butter beers. They were there to discuss Draco's role as a spy but after the night he spent with Hermione he was not so sure that was something he was willing to do. He didn't want to put himself in a position that would limit the time he could spend with her and he was unwilling to keep secrets from her. But also, just as important to Draco, was the effects espionage had on a person's life. His beloved godfather was an accomplished spy but it had not saved his life in the end. Draco realized that death seemed imminent regardless of which path he chose, and based on that alone, he would rather die by Hermione's side with no doubt in his or anyone's mind as to who and what he was fighting for.

Draco looked across the table at Hermione and smiled. She had a twinkle in her eye that he knew was partly due to the previous night's lovemaking, and partly due to the anticipation of planning Draco's role. Draco loved how passionate Hermione could be about things that required logical thinking. Watching her enjoying her meal, and chatting merrily with Harry about his relationship with Ginny was all it took for Draco to make his decision. He would rather be like this, among friends, with Hermione by his side always, then playing double agent and endangering everything he had worked so hard to achieve.

"So," Said Harry dropping his spoon in his bowl and patting his stomach appreciatively. "Should we move into the library? It's more comfortable."

Hermione and Draco both nodded their acquiescence and rose from the table. Harry stood aside to allow Draco and Hermione to lead the way up the stairs and smirked as Draco laced his fingers through Hermione's. Harry knew that something had happened between them the night before. They were giving each other sappy, love struck looks that would normally make Harry slightly nauseated. The only thing that stopped him from telling them to get a room already was the fact that everyone teased him and Ginny when they had reached that point, and while it was all good fun for him, Draco and Hermione's relationship was too fragile to debase in such a way. He had never seen either one of them so genuinely happy before, not that he knew Draco that well, but even a dead man could feel the warmth of their connection.

Once inside the library Hermione immediately retrieved a quill and some parchment from an ornate roll top desk and sat on the couch next to Draco, quill poised to take notes.

"Some things never change." Harry said chuckling. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. She didn't see him making an effort to take notes and somebody had to. Hermione had resolved herself into the position of perpetual note taker years ago.

"Um, actually, Hermione," Draco began in a low voice looking carefully from her to Harry. "You probably won't need to take notes because I have decided that I don't want to do it. Be a spy, that is."

"What?" Said Harry at the same time as Hermione gasped out "Why?"

"I said, Potter that I don't want to do it. Not everyone can play the hero." Harry frowned at Draco's comment, but chose to ignore it. Draco however, could not help but smirk just a little. It would take years before riling up Harry Potter got old no matter what the circumstances. "And as for why, I have a lot of reasons."

"Such as?" Harry snapped leaning forward in his chair. Hermione gave Harry a scathing look. She knew that Draco would say his peace if left well enough alone for a moment. Harry got the hint and relaxed a little.

"I just don't want to be in that position. When the Dark Lord was in power I was never safe. I had to use Occlumency all the time, and it is really tiring. When you do that you lose touch of how you really feel about things. You're so busy protecting your feelings from invasion that after awhile you stop feeling altogether. The only thing you know is the pain of how bad everything around you actually is. I don't want to live in that shadow anymore." Draco said quietly. Hermione reached for his hand and he took it gratefully. Looking down at their entwined fingers he took a deep breath and continued.

"I know that you might see it as the cowardly way out, and take it as a refusal to help you or incriminate my father, but that really isn't it. I will fight with you, but I don't want to become like my god –" He paused, "My father gave me a choice, and the choice I want to make is to not be involved. I am risking a lot by refusing. I will probably lose my inheritance and my father, possibly my mother, but now that I see what it is like to live outside of all that hate, I can't go back. I just can't." He finished on a firm note gripping Hermione's hand tightly but looking challengingly at Harry.

"I understand, Draco. You know we will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Hermione said gently.

"It's not the cowardly way out. Not for you anyway." Harry interjected.

"What do you mean, 'not for _me_ anyway'?" Draco demanded, standing up.

"Calm down, I just mean that it is not cowardly for you to not want to be a spy. You are completely changing sides and risking separation from your family for it. That takes courage. I didn't get to grow up with my parents, so I know what it is like to not have them and you are willing to give them up voluntarily for what you believe is right. That is a hard decision to make. It must be the Black blood running through your veins. That family has a lot of members who didn't buy into the old ways. Look at Andromeda, and Sirius. Even Regulus agreed eventually, even if it was a little too late. I am not calling you a coward." Harry said, remaining seated and calm. Hermione was impressed; normally he would have jumped at the chance to face off with Malfoy.

"No, Draco it is not cowardly." Hermione rose and placed a calming hand on Draco's arm. "We can figure this out without you being a spy. If you don't want to fight against your family I understand."

"Hermione, I am willing to fight, _if _it comes down to that. I just don't want to be a double agent." He turned to face her and took both of her hands in his. "I want you, and I want to be happy without having to hide how I feel. I want to be able love you in a world where it isn't unusual for a pureblood Slytherin to be with a muggle born Gryffindor. I don't want those things to matter. I even want to get to know your stupid friends if it means more time with you, no offense Potter."

"None taken." Harry watched bemused as Draco gave his speech to Hermione.

Draco turned away from Hermione and faced Harry full on, a slightly menacing look on his face. "And if you breathe a word of any of the sentimental things I have said in here to anyone, I will make sure you regret it. It may not be a secret that I want to be with Hermione but that doesn't mean I want the world to think I am an insipid fool."

"Your secret's safe with me, Malfoy." Harry said holding up his hands in mock supplication.

"Good, now the only planning we need to make is where I'm going to stay since I won't be able to live at home anymore. It would probably be a good idea to get an apartment somewhere."

"That can easily be arranged. Maybe we could get a day off this week to look for one?" Hermione questioned him. Up until that point she was happy to keep quiet. She really didn't want to interrupt whatever form of male bonding that was surreptitiously taking place between her best friend and her boyfriend.

"You could always crash here in the meantime." Harry offered.

"What about Weasley? Doesn't he practically live here too?" Draco asked.

"Eh, sometimes but I can just make some regular appearances at the burrow to keep him from coming here. It's just for a few days right?" Harry replied.

"Should be no more than that. Thanks Potter. I really hate it how much I owe you. I really do." Draco sighed flopping back onto the couch. "I guess now all that's left is to sneak in my house and get some things. I know this is asking a lot Hermione, but will you come with me?"

"It's not asking a lot. I find myself no longer scared of your house or your family. I truly believe I have faced the worst of it already." Hermione replied. She wasn't overly thrilled at going back to the manor but since they were sneaking she might be able to avoid his parents. Truth be told though, she just wasn't ready to be separated from him yet. He could be heading to sacrifice himself to Hephaestus via a fiery death and she would have followed him right over the volcanoes lip without thinking twice.

"Oh! Harry! I forgot to tell you," Hermione said suddenly, "I punched Deloris Umbridge square in the nose last night!"

"You did what?" Harry said laughing, and for the next hour or so their troubles were forgotten as the friends discussed in great detail, Hermione's ability to flatten people when she was really angry.

*************************************************************************************

Draco and Hermione apparated directly into his bedroom with a loud crack. Draco cringed at the noise, afraid that it would alert his father to his presence. Letting go of her Hermione, he slowly opened his bedroom door and looked up and down the hallway, apparently satisfied, he gently clicked it shut.

"My room is the only one on this side of the manor. So we should be okay." Draco said quietly. Hermione looked around her as Draco numbly started opening drawers and shrinking his belongings into a trunk. His room was lavishly furnished with ornately carved cherry wood furniture. The curtains that hung from the windows were heavy and dark green but that was the only thing Slytherin about the whole room. Hermione had a vision of a shrine to Slytherin house and seeing the room furnished in earth tones, and posters of Quidditch teams made her feel slightly ashamed of her assumption. She knew Draco but she didn't really _know _Draco and it pained her to realize that she had never really asked what his favorite teams were or his favorite color.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked Hermione as she sat on his bed lost in her thoughts.

"No, it's just; your room is so different from what I expected." She replied carefully, not wanting to make him more upset than he already was.

"Let me guess, you were expecting green and silver? Slytherin pendants hanging on the walls? A snake in a cage? A wall full of books on dark magic?" Draco said a little testily. Even his fellow Slytherins were always shocked when they saw his room, for it was devoid of any reminders of what house he belonged in save the emblem engraved on his trunk.

"No, not quite that extreme. I just wasn't expecting it to look so _normal_, nice yes, but I guess I was expecting fewer quidditch posters and more green. I'm sorry I assumed." She said playing with an imaginary loose thread on his bedspread.

"It's alright. You wouldn't be the first one to make that assumption."

"I really do like your room, very much." And she really did. She sat in silence while he disappeared into a side room which she assumed was the en suite bathroom and continued to study the walls around her. She became so absorbed in watching Viktor Krum swoop in and out of a poster of the Bulgarian Quidditch team that she didn't notice the door to the bedroom open and let out a startled yelp when she looked down and saw a house elf peering up at her with shocked, blue eyes. Draco came running out of the bathroom with his hands full of toiletries.

"Hermione! What happ- oh, Maude! Please don't tell anyone I'm here!" Draco was not above begging a house elf right then.

Maude was backing away from Draco twisting her ears violently with her knobbly fingers. "Master said to tell him if the young master comes back. He said Maude _must not _disobey."

"NO!" Draco shouted as Maude disappeared.

*************************************************************************************

Narcissa sighed heavily as she stirred her tea. Her mind was heavy with concern for Draco. She was sure he was safe but not knowing when she would see him again was breaking her heart. Lucius was worried as well. Narcissa knew that everything was not as it seemed with Lucius and she was appreciative and solaced at the fact that he gave Draco a choice in what role he wanted to play in this whole mess. Narcissa stared at the man before her. He was such a handsome man and Draco had grown to look very much like him, their behavior was quite similar in many ways as well. Seeing Lucius so concerned for their son made her heart swell with sadness. _Will our war never end? _

"I was very impressed by the Granger girl." Lucius said snapping Narcissa to the present.

"Is that so?" Narcissa replied suppressing a smile.

"Yes, she appeared to have some remarkably Slytherin qualities." Lucius remarked thinking about her comment regarding his private thoughts, and her right hook.

"She's quite lovely too, and brilliant. She was the top of Draco's year. If they had babies they would be very blessed indeed." Narcissa quipped. Lucius cringed a little at the thought of Draco marrying a muggle-born, but it did not have quite the same effect it might have had even three short months ago.

"What? He is quite smitten with the girl and it could very well likely happen. Perhaps not in the near future but it is a very real possibility that I am preparing myself for. I love you Lucius but I also love my son and I would want to know my grandchildren and daughter-in-law no matter who they are. You may do as you wish." Narcissa replied placing her teacup back in its saucer with a sharp clink. Her blue eyes pierced Lucius's grey ones as if challenging him to refute her.

"It's not that I do not agree that Hermione Granger is beautiful and talented witch, with strong fists and good aim," Lucius added with a slight chuckle, "It's just that I am adjusting to a new way of life and I need time, that does not mean that I do not or will not ever – What is it Maude?" Lucius was interupted by the small crack the house-elf made as she appeared in the drawing room.

"Pardon Maude for interrupting Master but Master said to warn him if the young Master is here. He is here in his room with a young miss, packing." Maude said wringing her hands and staring wildly around her.

Ignoring Maude, Lucius and Narcissa looked at eachother for a split second and then both apparated right outside Draco's door. Using his wand Lucius opened Draco's door just in time to see him slamming the lid down on his trunk.

"Father! Mother!" He cried. He was so close to getting away. Hermione was standing stock still next to Draco with wide eyes taking in the objectionable reunion. Hermione was amazed and pleased to see that neither Mr. nor Mrs. Malfoy looked angry. They looked surprised and relieved to see Draco, but definitely not angry, although Lucius still had his wand raised as if to prevent an escape. Draco shifted around his trunk and stood protectively in front of Hermione.

"I believe you have made your choice, then, am I correct Draco?" Lucius drawled shifting his focus between Hermione and Draco but still not lowering his wand.

"Yes, Father. I am sorry if this is not what you were expecting but I have made my choice." Draco was despondent but resolved.

"Well then, _son,_ before you leave will you do me the honor of having one last talk. I will respect your wishes but I do not desire to part so hastily. Miss Granger, if you would be so kind to excuse us, I am certain Narcissa would love to spend some time with you." Lucius said beseechingly lowering his wand and putting it away.

Draco noticed the slight pleading in his father's tone and looked to Hermione. He did want to talk to his father but he didn't want to leave Hermione alone either.

"I am sure I can keep Ms. Granger entertained while you visit with your father, Draco." Narcissa said earnestly, encouraging him to accept his father's invitation.

"Yes, Draco. I am sure I would be delighted to speak with your mother while you two talk." Hermione said. She was very curious about what Draco's father had to say and was more than willing to subsidize Narcissa's efforts to get him to cooperate.

"Good it's settled then. We will leave you two alone. Now Hermione, dear, Draco says that you are very interested in house elf legislation and history?" Narcissa said easily, guiding Hermione out the door and closing it behind her.

"Oh, but wait," She interrupted, confused, "aren't you angry at me for Draco leaving?" Hermione asked, expecting her to be upset that Draco had not returned the night before and was now packing.

"What? Of course not, he is an adult and makes his own choices. I learned long ago it is best to just stand by him. If you think Lucius being a jerk is going to keep me from my son, well then…" she chuckled, "I think we need to spend more time getting to know one another." Narcissa said amiably shuffling Hermione down the stairs.

Hermione looked at her shocked.

"You'll understand when you become a mother" Narcissa smirked. "Let's go find the house elves for you talk to."

"Now?"

"No time like the present, I am sure we will have plenty of time." Narcissa said summoning the house elves into the parlor.

"Okay…I suppose that is true." _Nothing like the threat of an uncertain future to make you appreciate the present, _Hermione thought. She was completely unprepared and distracted but she didn't want to miss the opportunity to talk to the house-elves and she didn't want to seem rude and reject Narcissa's offer. After asking Narcissa for a quill and parchment, Hermione listened to the house-elves tell the fascinating tale of their ancestry and how house-elves came to be the way they were. By the end of the story, Hermione's mind was reeling with the new information. She was definitely going to have to make some adjustments to her campaign. And she found herself pleasantly comfortable in Naricissa's company.

*************************************Meanwhile…*********************************

"Why don't you sit down, Draco." Lucius said. His tone was uncharasteristically kind for when he was giving orders.

Draco hesitated and then sat on his bed while his father sat in a plush chair Draco had in the corner of his room.

"I do apologize if this is not what you were expecting, Father. That is, I am truly sorry if I have disappointed you, but I am not sorry for not wanting any part in what ever it is you are planning." Draco watched his father carefully. His face was a mask of calm but something else was dancing in his eyes. If Draco did not know any better, he would believe his father looked pleased.

"No, Draco it is I who must apologize, and you made the wise choice."

"What?" Draco said dumbfounded.

Lucius suppressed a laugh at the astonishment on his son's face. For the first time in what had been too many years, Lucius finally had some good news for his son.

"Yes, Draco. I had to do a very difficult thing last night, and that was to convince my son that I was indeed still a loyal Death Eater. It pained me to do so because I truly desire for this conflict to be over. I forced you to do some terrible things at a very young age. You suffered exceedingly as a result of my failure to satisfy the demands of a dark and terrible lord. And through it all, you did it out of loyalty to me, the very person who should have been protecting you from every bad thing in this intimidating world." Lucius paused to allow the words he said to sink in. Draco was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Draco I have no intention of allowing Voldemort's cause to be born anew. Not even subtly. Kingsley Shacklebolt has allowed me an early release in exchange for my assistance in entrapping others who might be more sympathetic to that horrible cause. I could have been released over a month ago but I was struggling internally with my decision. If my duplicity is discovered before the more dangerous escaped Death Eaters are captured you and your mother will be in terrible danger. What I am doing is base treachery to people that I have called friends for decades. It was a terrible decision for me to make and I wanted to allow you the choice to participate or not. I have forced too many unwanted tasks down your throat throughout the years and your loyalty to your new cause only reinforces my loyalty in mine." Lucius had begun pacing.

"Draco, I want to be, for lack of better terms, _a normal family, _but there are some dangerous people out there who need to be apprehended before this charade can continue. With any luck we will be able to capture them without them knowing my involvement in the ordeal. My house arrest makes that easier. My role will be very similar to your late godfather's and I can only hope I succeed with my life in tact."

"Father-," Draco interjected.

"No, son, please let me finish." Lucius paused in his pursuit to and fro across the room to face Draco. "I was going to tell you the true nature of my role in this charade regardless of what you choice you made. I am supremely proud that you chose not to participate. This makes my job easier. You will have to move out in order to maintain your cover that you want nothing to do with me. I will do my utmost to ensure your safety and you will be free to live your life without the cumbersome duty of acting against your beliefs. You are young and you have survived this war relatively unscathed, I would prefer you remain that way."

Lucius resumed his post in the armchair. He did not say anything else, and waited patiently to hear his son's reaction.

"I don't know what to say, Father. I am trying to understand why you felt you had to deceive me." Draco said, too confused to sort out what he was hearing. Currently his father's words were jumbling over one another in his head making it impossible to rationalize or even begin to process any of it. His father was willing to turn his back against everything? Almost as easily as Draco had? It was too much.

"Draco, I wanted you to have a chance to walk away. I cannot do this to you again. Your mother threatened to leave me if I did. I cannot live without either of you let alone both of you. Please understand that I have finally found my priorities, and I do believe this time I arranged them in the appropriate order." Lucius said relieved that Draco was not getting upset. He did not want to have a row with his son over this, not now when they finally had a chance to truly get to know one another.

"What else are you lying about? Why is Percy involved and Umbridge? Why did you pay off Dawlish?" Draco asked. His need for answers was suppressing the confusing jumble of thoughts in his head. Answers to these questions would help him see things logically. Hermione was really beginning to rub off on him.

"Percy and Umbridge are working with me because their jobs in the ministry mandate this sort of activity, and by that I mean encouraging my rehabilitation and sponsoring my donation. They do not know my true loyalties and believe me to be sincere in my quest to infiltrate my pure blood ideals on innocent children. They both also have a dubious pasts that would allow the ex Death Eaters and other sympathizers to feel more comfortable with their presence. I believe Kingsley suspects them both as sympathizers still but he has not vocalized as much. In any case, they are really here to watch me and ensure my loyalty to the Ministry's efforts. Umbridge in particular is quite thrilled with the idea of the school. The school will most likely be founded but it will not have the sort of agenda Umbridge believes it will. I daresay that it will be open to muggle-born children once they begin to show signs of magic as well. Dawlish was paid off because it is the goal of the ministry to keep as many arrests and disappearances as quiet as possible." Lucius halted his explanations to take in a deep breath.

"In any case nothing clamps Dawlish's mouth shut like money. It appears that I made the deposit into his account, which I did, but it was the ministry's funds. They are essentially the entity upholding the bribe. I don't know if you've paid attention but Dawlish has been rather talkative about his arrests since the war but now is the time for him to clam up. These are dangerous people, Draco and it must be done as inconspicuously as possible. He is the head auror, so he couldn't very well have been left out." Lucius was suspicious as to how Draco knew about the deposit, but he obviously was not about to divulge it to just anyone, so it would be safe not to press the issue just then.

"Who are these dangerous people? How many of them do I know?" Draco asked.

"You know only one. I will tell you the name of only one because he might try to find you despite my orders to leave you uninvolved, and that is your uncle Rodolphus." Lucius said. "I want to do my best to keep you and your new friends out of danger but… you must practice constant vigilance."

Constant vigilance, Draco had heard the imposter Mad-eye Moody say that several times. It was true though, he would have to be careful. Especially for Hermione's sake.

"Fine, Father, but what else are you lying about? What about Hermione? I am not going to give her up and I really think you would like her." Draco said almost petulantly standing up and looking out his window. He wanted his father to accept her more than anything right then.

Lucius stood up again and this time he walked over to Draco touching him gently on the shoulder encouraging him to turn around. When he turned, Lucius was astonished to see how much Draco resembled him just then. They had the same hair, the same eyes, and they were equal in height. They both had looks of concern, resolve, and determination on their faces, but there was also love. Lucius had not looked at his son so up close in a very long time and it anguished him to realize that he was not a very warm and affectionate father. Despite it all, Draco had managed to dig deep inside him and find the ability to not only to love someone, but to love someone that he had been taught to always hate.

"Draco, son, I just want you to be happy. I imagine she is a lovely person, and I know she is a formidable witch, but you must give me time to adjust." Lucius said taking a small step closer to Draco and placing his hands on his shoulders. Draco was instantly taken back to the moments in his childhood when he longed for his father's embrace. Unable to maintain his composure, Draco snaked his arms around his father and pulled him into a tight hug. For a moment, Lucius's hands remained on his shoulders, and then finally, they tightened across Draco's back as he returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Draco, for everything." Lucius whispered.

Draco pulled away from his father and looked him in the eyes. His father was sorry; he did not need legilimency to see his father's thoughts for once. Draco nodded his acceptance and sat down. After a pause the affectionate moment passed and they discussed Draco's plans for a new apartment amicably. Despite the trials the future still had in store, Draco felt extremely peaceful, and right with the world.

While Narcissa was waiting for Hermione to finish her interview with the house-elves, she was pleasantly surprised to walk past Draco's room and see father and son, bonding at last.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Many gracious thanks to my beta Lady-Draco79 without whom you would be reading some really awkward sentences.

Thanks a bunch to my reviewers. I love you all! I really appreciate every review you can give me. I need you to keep your eyes out for plot holes and give me constructive criticism. Also, the reviews that include nothing but immodest praise are really great too!

Now, about promising super frequent updates, sorry but I have some slightly bad news. I am a little behind in chapter writing due to work and RL. I am moving over 2000 miles to the east coast in four short weeks and I have a lot to do. This weekend I am making a quick three day trip out there and then I will come back to prepare for the actual move. I will try not disappoint you and I will do my absolute best to make sure you have to wait no longer than a week (tops) for an update. My beta will be gone the week after next for a lovely second honeymoon (yay Lady-Draco) so she will be unavailable to beta. I am loathe to update without her input but if I get some review response I will update without her input and then just switch out the chapters once she looks at them and you can review any changes. So, if you think you can't wait for updates let me know!!!!

Finally, I want to give a huge thank you to all my loyal readers who are not giving reviews. I realize there are a million reasons why people don't leave reviews but I want you to know that I appreciate your loyal readership just as much as the people who do review. I believe that sometimes people who aren't reviewers are not given enough credit, but you have my gratitude.

Evenstar101


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: No I am not JKR

**A/N: This is an unedited chapter. My beta is really busy for a couple of weeks so she doesn't have much time to go over anything at the moment. This chapter is for those of you who are loyally waiting for an update and don't care about my grammatical mistakes or unclear sentences and just want to see a new chapter. I am so sorry I have not been able to update as regularly as I normally do. I will merely switch this chapter with the beta'd one when it is done. It will not affect the plot or anything. And this chapter is rated M.**

Twisted Roots

Chapter 20

"I still can't believe that your father is going to aide the Ministry in catching all the people who got away with, well murder, after the war." Hermione said as she and Draco meandered slowly through a muggle London neighborhood to look at an apartment the Tuesday following the dinner party. "I mean, I am happy that he _is_ working for tolerance rather than against it but it just sounds so unlike him."

Hermione had spent the last couple of days mulling over what Lucius had told Draco. Her first reaction was to be suspicious of everything Lucius said but she, like Draco, wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She really did enjoy the little bit of time that she spent with his mother and wanted to get to know her better. Lucius was more of a challenge. She had a very difficult time reading his expressions and she really wanted to know what he was thinking. Secretly, she wanted to get to know Lucius better. Draco resembled him a lot physically and she was curious if they resembled each other in other ways as well.

"I don't know about that really. It's actually a very Lucius like move. Or you could say it's the Malfoy self-preservation coming into play. Sure Father had his family history of prejudice to live up to but it is more important to him that he is on the winning team. He really believed that Voldemort would take over. My father does have a weakness for power." Draco replied pulling his jacket tight against him. The day was unusually cold and windy, even for early November.

"I never really took your father for an 'if you can't beat them, join them' type of person." Hermione replied.

"He's trying to do the right thing, Hermione. His methods aren't always clear to a lot of people but I am going to give him the benefit of the doubt." Draco stopped in front of particularly lovely brownstone and double checked the number on the door against the slip of paper in his hand. "And, he found me this place so that I can stay out of this whole thing. Now that I know what is going on though, I really would like to figure out a way to help. This is the place."

"It looks nice from out here. Is it a flat in this building? Or is it the whole place?" Hermione asked. The building was set up very similarly to Grimmauld Place with row houses lined up and down both sides of the block. It had three floors and was quite large for just one person.

Draco shrugged, and rang the bell. "Probably the whole thing. We are talking Malfoy money here." He said carelessly. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Money was never an issue for her growing up either but she was never as blasé about it as Draco was.

Thirty minutes later Hermione and Draco found themselves back out on the street in front of his new, albeit temporary home. The place was very nice and Hermione liked it very much. It had three bedrooms, a study, _and _a library. The house was perfect for a small family and Hermione felt really warm at the thought. It was a muggle home so it had a fully applianced kitchen and electricity which thrilled Hermione. She was going to suggest a television. Hermione loved movies and Draco admitted that he had never seen one.

"This is a really nice place, Draco." Hermione said reaching for his hand, with butterflies in her stomach. She was imagining curling up next to him on a sofa and watching some of her favorite movies and then making love right there on the floor. A shiver of desire ran through her as the image of Draco's naked body raced through her mind.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked removing his hand from hers so he could wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"Um, maybe a little." She said leaning into him. The closeness of his body made it more difficult for her to clear her mind. They had not had much time alone since they first made love a few days ago and Hermione was eager for Draco to get settled into his new place so they could make up for what she already considered to be lost time.

"Well, let me warm you up then." Draco loved the feel of her in his arms as they walked down the street. He really did like the new row house. It was much larger and nicer than what he needed. He knew that the manor would eventually be the home where he would spend the rest of his life, but he believed the new place would suit him for a very long time. It felt good to have a place all his own. The prospect of living in a Muggle home was a little daunting because he didn't understand how a lot of the things inside the house would work, but that was what Hermione was for. He was also thinking about all the things he could do with Hermione there without fear of interruption.

"Hermione, I want to get you a gift." Draco said suddenly stopping in front of a jewelry store and looking in the window.

"What? Why?" Hermione replied looking toward the store.

"I just, I really want to get you something to show you my affection. For everything you have done for me, but especially after Saturday night." He said looking at her intently. He realized he was making a slight arse of himself but he wasn't sure how Hermione felt about gifts. She had reacted nicely to the necklace he gave her before the dinner, but this felt different. Bigger somehow.

"You make it sound like a payment." She replied her brow furrowed.

"No, it's not Hermione. Just allow me some indulgence here. It's how I was raised. Giving is a large part of how Malfoy's show each other affection, and I want to give you something. It is just one of the ways that I know how to tell you I love you."

Hermione smiled. She didn't really think he was trying to insinuate she should be paid but his reaction was sweet.

"Oh, Draco, you don't need to feel bad about how you were raised. And while I think your words and actions are affection enough," She said waggling her eyebrows suggestively, "I enjoy getting gifts just as much as the next person. Just don't go overboard okay? Besides, maybe I want to give you something too."

"Good, let's go in here then." He said dragging her through the door of the jewelry store. Hermione really did want to give something to Draco but she had no idea as to what he would like. And she could never just pick something out for herself. That was a little too strange for her.

"Hello, how are you today?" She said eyeing them both. They looked happy and well dressed which meant she just might make a large commission. "Is there anything I can help you find?"

"We are just browsing for the moment." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her further into the shop, smiling.

"Draco! You can't just pick something out for me right here and now. It feels weird." The last thing Hermione had expected was to be dragged unceremoniously into a jewelry store right then and there. Hermione noticed that the store was split with men's items on the right and women's on the left. In the middle of the store was a counter full of wedding bands with a sales lady standing directly behind it. She smiled eagerly as the couple walked in the door.

"So don't look and it will still be a surprise. See, the men's and women's stuff is separated." He said gesturing to each side of the store. "Run along now if you want it to be a surprise."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as he playfully slapped her bum sending her away from the women's side of the store. Draco was thoroughly enjoying her discomfort and was clearly in his element shopping for gifts. She did want to get something for Draco as well, she just wasn't planning on doing it with him right there, but if he could be that way, then so could she. Wandering over to the watches Hermione kept glancing over her shoulder as she perused the selection. Draco was diligently chatting with the saleswoman in a low voice over several items. Noticing Hermione watching she left Draco with a few choices and came over to help her.

"Are you finding everything okay?" The woman asked.

"I would like to see that watch there." Hermione said pointing to a handsome silver watch with platinum accents. The watch face was made of a unique material that looked black in one light and a brilliant shade of jewel green in another. Instead of a number 12 there was a small diamond marking the hour. The price was a little higher than she would have liked but there was no doubt Draco would spend an exorbitant sum.

The clerk gave Hermione a knowing smile. "That is an ideal choice for your young man."

Hermione quickly glanced over her shoulder again but Draco was still turned toward the corner thoroughly inspecting something she could not see.

"I'll take it." Hermione said quietly holding out her credit card. After purchasing the watch for Draco she left the store to wait outside. Draco was still looking at what seemed like everything. Hermione felt strange standing outside with his gift while she waited but was pleased with her choice. It had only taken moments but there was something about the watch that immediately said, 'Draco.' After what felt like an eternity, Draco finally emerged from the store looking self-satisfied.

"Ready to go?" He asked Hermione taking her hand. Draco was enjoying the look of curiosity on Hermione's face. He could tell she was trying really hard not to ask what he had gotten her. The truth was he was dying of curiosity as well. He knew she had gotten him something and the clerk had hinted that it was the perfect choice. The gift he had gotten her had caught his eye immediately but he had lingered longer than necessary just to tease her a little.

"What do you want to do now?" Draco asked casually.

Hermione knew he was trying to get her to ask about his gift but she wasn't going to play that game. Instead she had a different idea.

"I would like to go to your new house and break in the bedroom properly." She said saucily winking at him.

Draco paused and looked at her for a moment to see if she was serious. She was looking at him with an expression that clearly said, 'well?'

"A brazen Hermione. I can get used to that. That sounds like a wonderful idea." Draco said dragging her into an empty alleyway and apparating them into his new apartment.

*************************************************************************************

Harry sat fidgeting in Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. He was there to talk to him regarding his suspicions involving Dawlish. Harry respected Draco's wishes that he did not want to spy on his father but he still wanted to find out what his boss had to do with the whole situation and why Lucius Malfoy was paying him off. Harry didn't like going above his boss's head directly to the Minister, but Shacklebolt had always been really supportive of Harry, and Harry hoped this time would be no exception.

"Harry, how have you been? It's been a long while." Kingsley said in his smooth drawl.

"I've been good Minister. Staying busy with auror training and all that." Harry replied squirming in his seat. He wasn't sure how to bring up what he wanted to say without sounding like the petulant child making accusations that he tended to sound like whenever he tried to incriminate Snape.

Shacklebolt eyed him warily for a moment and then let his face settle into warm smile. Harry obviously was nervous about the visit and it was best to just let him spit it out. "Tell me, Harry, whatever it is that you need to. Anything you say will be held in confidence."

Harry blushed slightly at the realization that his nervousness was so obvious. _Must work on that if I want to be a better auror, _he thought to himself. "Sir, I am concerned about Dawlish. I have reason to believe that he might be involved in something um… well, sinister." Harry finished, cringing at his choice of words.

Shacklebolt let out a low chuckle. "Sinister?"

"Yes, you see I found something in his office and…" Harry then proceeded to tell the story of finding the bribe and what he, Draco, and Hermione deduced from it. He left out what Draco told him of his father's plans at the dinner party but he did mention that Hermione had said Dawlish was there and he thought that was odd, particularly after being paid off by Malfoy for some unknown reason. When Harry was finished talking, he sat pointedly staring at his hands. It was nerve wracking telling the Minister for Magic that you thought perhaps your boss was corrupt.

Kingsley steepled hi s fingers and peered over his hands at Harry contemplatively. He was actually pleased that Harry had taken the initiative and had the grit to come forward and bring this to his attention. Harry was doing extremely well in his training and Kingsley had no doubt that he would soon be moving up in ranks quickly. With that thought in mind, Kingsley decided it was time to trust Harry with more information, particularly with the current, mostly covert operation that was currently underway.

"First of all, Harry, I want to say that I appreciate you coming to me with this information. I understand that it can be difficult to speak of things you are not completely sure about, especially when it can put someone's career in jeopardy." Kingsley reassured Harry, still peering over his steepled fingers. "I am going to give you some more information but you need to understand that it is with extreme caution that I do so. You are a very junior member in the auror department which is one of the reasons why you do not know what I am about to tell you in the first place. I think it is time for me to start trusting you with more responsibility because Merlin knows you have earned it. Before I tell you anything else, though, I need to know if you have talked about this with anyone besides Ms. Granger and the younger Mr. Malfoy."

"No one else, sir, but…" Harry hesitated and then decided to tell the Minister what he learned from Draco about the dinner party.

Kingsley smiled at Harry. His was very adamant about protecting Draco. That would make what he was about to tell him easier to take. The Malfoy family needed the trust of people like Harry.

"The Ministry paid off Dawlish through Malfoy. Malfoy never actually paid him anything out of his personal account. The reason for it is quite simple, and quite sad really considering Dawlish is the head auror, for now." He added cryptically. "Dawlish, as you well know, has a tendency to ah, I believe the saying is, shoot out at the mouth about his accomplishments and arrests. Malfoy's pay off is to buy silence regarding arrests we are making under a covert operation. You see Harry, Malfoy is founding a school but it will not be of the sort you are being led to believe. Malfoy is using that as a cover to attract rogue Death Eaters and other sympathizers of Voldemort's cause to be secretly apprehended and thrown in Azkaban where they belong. Dawlish's job is to arrest them and keep quiet. Unfortunately for the ministry, he can be easily bought which makes it unlikely for him to remain here much longer, however his tendency to be so easily manipulated will make it easier Malfoy to convince is _friends_ that Dawlish is being paid off to work for him rather than against him. The bribes merely support that."

Harry took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to understand what was actually going on here, and trying to guess as to how the information would affect him now. "So, sir, you are saying that Malfoy is truly trying to reform and that his early release was coordinated so that he could round up any people that Ministry has been trying to arrest? And it has to be done quietly so that none of the escaped Death Eaters will get wind of what is going and where their friends are disappearing to?"

"Essentially."

"I don't see how that could work. If people started disappearing they would get suspicious and it could put the Malfoy's and the involved Ministry employees in danger. Wouldn't it be better to stage a coup? Like something that would allow for a mass arrest?" Harry had a lot to discuss with Draco and Hermione. He wondered how they would react to all of this. He had not spoken to either one since they had met on Sunday preferring to stay at the Burrow while Draco used his house in London. He decided to owl them for a meeting that night.

"That is the very reason why I am glad I confided in you. Yes it would make sense to make the arrests in as large a group as possible but in this case that probably won't happen. We have to keep disappearances as quiet as possible. It is very much an operation in progress and we are still working out the kinks. I have no doubt that Malfoy, Percy, Deloris, and Dawlish will all play their parts well. I am sure you will be of use to us now that you know too. I am sure we can trust you to quietly make arrests as well." Kingsley said, his eyes twinkling at the excitement in Harry's eyes.

"Yes sir, I would like to be involved as much as possible. The war will never be over unless the Ministry can prove that intolerance will not be ignored." Harry said, "And, of course, I would like to be personally responsible for putting a few more of these people in jail. Still though, it's a lot to take in."

"Indeed. I will assign one of the Auror's on the case to work with you as a mentor. I don't think it is necessary for you to keep working under Dawlish directly anymore, and probably not a good idea either now that you are aware of his precarious position in the department. I need you to work with someone you can respect." Kingsley pulled out some parchment and began scribbling quickly. After a moment he sealed it magically and spelled it out the door. He stood up and walked around the desk to face Harry directly. Harry stood up quickly as well.

Kingsley stretched his hand out toward Harry who shook it confused, "Well, congratulations Harry, pending a few technical details, you are no longer an Auror in training, but an official Auror."

************************************************************************************

Hermione and Draco lay in his new bed; limbs tangled both breathing heavily and feeling thoroughly satiated after a divine session of lovemaking. Draco was staring at Hermione with eyes still heavily lidded with passion. She looked incredibly sexy with her chest rising and falling as she fought to regain her equilibrium. Her impossibly wild hair was sprawled across the pillow and her eyes were still darkened and smoldering slightly as the last dregs of her desire lifted. Draco had never seen such incandescent beauty in his life and was doubtful he ever would again. He felt himself falling even more deeply in love with her. His mind drifted to the gift he had gotten her earlier that day. He knew she would like it, and it was practical which made it even more Hermione-ish, but at that moment it felt a paltry prize to give to a goddess. He wanted to give her more than things she could hold, for perhaps the first time he truly understood what she meant when she said words and actions are the most precious are more efficient gestures of affection.

He reached out his hand and stroked her face pushing the stray curls away from her forehead. She smiled blearily at him and a thick swooping sensation went through his stomach and settled there. He couldn't imagine spending a moment of his life without her by his side. Someday, maybe even someday soon, he was going to ask her to marry him. For a moment he thought back to how slowly he had wanted to take their relationship in the beginning and was now pleasantly amazed at how quickly it had turned into what it was. It was always serious for him, but the level of commitment he felt to her at the current moment was more than he had ever expected.

"I am so in love with you, Hermione." He said quietly, bending over and gently kissing her lips. He traced her lips lightly with his tongue and she responded opening her mouth. Hermione felt her body reacting to his tongue in her mouth and the whispered words of love. She was becoming aroused again and she nipped his bottom lip. He moaned into her mouth and she could feel him hardening against her hip.

"I love you too, Draco." She said pulling away and pushing him onto his back so she could lean over him. She spent a moment inspecting his body with her hands and her eyes. She thought he was perfectly proportioned in every way; he was lean and long, and angular. She slowly ran her hands over his stomach, across his chest finally running a hand over each of his shoulders and down his arms. She paused as her right hand passed over the faded remains of the dark mark on his left forearm. She felt him stiffen as she examined it for a second.

"I can't believe this was ever you." She traced the curve of the snake with a finger.

"It wasn't really." Draco said quietly trying to pull his arm away. He was slightly frustrated that she had stopped her ministrations to peruse the dark mark. But he also realized this was an important part of her past, one they both would need to come to terms with in order for them to properly move on. "I mean a part of it was what I thought I wanted it to be. I wanted to impress my father and I thought that was the way, but when the time came, I only did it because I had to."

"I'm sorry." Hermione bent over and kissed his arm. She really was sorry and the truth was that she believed there was nothing else to say about it. Also she was extremely aroused and wanted to continue her survey of his body Draco was overwhelmed with her tenderness. And just as quickly she dismissed the mark and continued her exploration of his body. Trailing her mouth down his arm she kissed the palm of his hand. Draco was a little shocked that she had dropped the subject so quickly but as she slowly sucked on each one of his fingers he felt his body responding again and all thoughts of his mark evaporating from his arm.

Hermione smiled saucily up at him as she moved her mouth away from his hand began trailing it across his hip bone. Reaching down she grasped the length of him in her warm hand. She squeezed it firmly eliciting a gasp from Draco. She stroked his member for a moment before boldly bending her head down and taking him as fully as she possibly could in her mouth. She had never done such a thing before, never had the desire, but the long low moan Draco let out made her pleased that she had waited for him. Hermione had read in a book a way to open her throat so that she could take him completely inside her mouth. She repositioned herself directly over his groin and opened wide.

"Oh sweet mother of… ah Hermione!" Draco wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled as her hot mouth engulfed him to the hilt. His legs started to shake as fought the urge to thrust into her mouth. "I can't, I'm going to come Hermione." He panted.

Smiling Hermione pulled away and with a swift movement lowered herself onto his trembling member. They both gasped with pleasure as he sank deeper into her than ever before. Draco only lasted moments however as he felt his body beginning to climax. Hermione arched her back and moaned loudly as she rocked back on him. The sight of her like that caused Draco to lose it and his orgasm shattered through him. Hermione watched Draco throw his head back in pleasure. She could feel his release pulsing within her and as much as she wanted to last she felt her second orgasm of the night rip through her as well.

Hermione fell forward on top of Draco breathing heavily. She was even more exhausted after this round of sex than the first. She had no idea that subsequent orgasms in one night could actually get more powerful.

"That was bloody brilliant, love." Draco said laughing a little as Hermione stretched out beside him yawing widely. "And exhausting too but in a really good way. How did you learn to do that?"

"A book of course." She said smiling.

"So, not from experience?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Hermione sat up quickly to see his face clearly. He looked genuinely curious and a little scared. "No, definitely not from experience. I may not have been a virgin when we got together but I am still inexperienced in other ways. That was all for you."

Draco sighed with relief. The thought of any other man getting _that_ from Hermione actually sickened him. "Good, because I feel strangely possessive of you right now."

"Well then, have you had someone do that for you before? I mean, girls were all over you at school." Hermione agreed with Draco, she was feeling possessive of him as well.

"No, believe it or not I didn't have a lot of time to get with those girls you mention. I never really cared that much." Draco said getting up really quick. "It doesn't matter anyway does it? I think we were meant to be together."

Draco walked over to his jacket and pulled a square shaped box out of the pocket. Hermione stared as he moved. He was completely comfortable in his nakedness and she adored feeling so intimately close to him. Jumping up she too retrieved the box she had tucked away in her jacket as well. She had almost forgotten the gift she had gotten him earlier that day.

"After tonight this present really doesn't even begin to hint at what I feel for you, but like I said, giving gifts is something I can do. When I saw this I knew you would really like it. It's practical as well as nice." He said handing the box over as he sat back on the bed. Hermione crawled over the bed and handed him her box too.

"My gift is pretty much the same." She said. She really liked what she had gotten him but she only hoped that _he_ liked it. What do you give a guy who has everything? He was right though, they were right for each other. She knew he would like the gift no matter what it was just because it came from her and she felt the same about anything he could give her.

"Open them at the same time?"

Hermione nodded and on the count of three they both opened their boxes. A gigantic grin spread across Draco's face as he looked at his present. Hermione actually laughed out loud as she looked in the box. In front of her was a pretty silver watch with platinum accents, and a unique face that looked black or brilliant green depending on the light. Instead of a twelve was a small diamond. The only difference between the watch she had chosen for Draco and the one in her hand was that hers was small and delicately cut for a female wrist.

"This is wonderful, Hermione. You have excellent taste. Like I said, we were meant to be together."

Hermione reached over and gave Draco a hug still laughing. "I can't argue with that."

*************************************************************************************

**Please review! I like them just as much as the next author! Special thanks to all of you have reviewed and another special thanks to all of you have actually been reading this story the whole way through.**


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling I would be on vacation and not writing a story at work.

Twisted Roots

Chapter 21

Lucius awoke on a Sunday morning in mid-November with a sinking feeling low in his stomach. Narcissa was still asleep next to him her golden hair cascading across her pillow. Lucius rolled over on his side and reached across his wife's head to stroke the soft hair that rested on the pillow. Twenty-three years of marriage and two wars had done absolutely nothing to dull his wife's beauty or his attraction toward her. Narcissa stirred at his touch. Not wanting to wake her just yet he reluctantly withdrew his hand moved onto his back. Lucius stared blankly at the ceiling as the weight in his stomach spread upward toward his heart. He had made so many mistakes in his lifetime and he was finding it very difficult to correct them. The pressure of it all was beginning to make him weary. Lucius closed his eyes again in frustration and let out barely perceptible sigh.

"What's the matter, dear?" Lucius opened his eyes and looked over to see his radiant wife gazing at him with concern. Her voice was low and husky still afflicted with the remains of sleep.

"Nothing love, I didn't mean to wake you." Lucius bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips just as he has every morning they have woken up together.

Narcissa raised an elegant eyebrow. She always knew when he wasn't telling the truth. A strong intuition and years of marriage made her very astute when it came to her husband's mood.

"How do you do that? Nobody can read my moods better than you." Lucius admitted.

Narcissa moved to rest her head on her husband's shoulder. She had missed these moments in bed when they could just be close and talk more than anything else while he was in prison. She lazily stroked his bare chest with one manicured finger.

"I know you." She whispered lovingly. "What's on your mind?" She asked again.

"I don't know what I am doing right now. I am trying to help the Ministry but I really don't know how. Setting up the foundation for a school is a good idea in general, but a really bad way to attract supporters. I don't want the image of the school to be jeopardized. Its Rodolphus and Rabastan we need and neither are them are foolish enough to show their faces just yet. Even Matthias can't get them to meet with him face to face. I just have a gut feeling that if we bring down those two, any other supporters will disappear forever. They are the top two on the most wanted list and I know they are the key, but I can't get to them from here."

Lucius almost growled with frustration. He felt helpless. Being stuck in his manor was much better than being in prison but he still wasn't able to actively search for his dead sister-in-law's husband and his brother. Those two had more hideous crimes under their belts than any other Death-Eaters, dead or alive. The Ministry wanted them back in prison, and so did he, but he could not find them. Matthias and Xavrius were the only two wizards Lucius knew of that had regular contact with them.

Narcissa listened to her husband's speech with a heavy heart. She knew how difficult this whole ordeal was for him and Draco for that matter. It wasn't exactly a stroll in the park for her either but she knew that she needed to be strong. There were a few times she threatened Lucius with leaving if he didn't straighten up his act but they were always empty threats, and they always involved how he was treating Draco. Realistically, she could never leave his side even when she didn't support his decisions. This time was different. He was finally undertaking a mission that she could really believe in and it hurt her that it was such a struggle for him. They all wanted it to be over.

"You may not be able to leave the manor but _I _can. I want to help you; I can be the one to hunt them down." Narcissa said with determination.

Lucius shifted aside so that he could look his wife full in the face. He saw nothing but fierce determination and love in her eyes. There was absolutely no way he was going to willingly allow his wife to put herself in danger.

"I can't let you do that. It is much too dangerous and I couldn't live with myself if something happened." He said pleadingly, looking deep into her eyes. He was fully aware that his denial of her assistance would cause an argument but this was one fight he was willing to have.

Narcissa on the other hand was not bothered. She had her own ways of making him see reason.

"We can discuss it later dear." She said in a tone that said it would not be forgotten. "When are Draco and Hermione supposed to be coming for breakfast?" She asked coyly changing the subject, resuming her attentions to his bare chest as Lucius settled back on his pillow.

Lucius grabbed his watch off of his bedside table and glanced at quickly. "Not for another hour."

Narcissa rolled on top of Lucius and kissed him long, slow, and languidly. "Good, then perhaps we could have a different sort of discussion before they get here." She said grinding her hips against his.

Lucius moaned with pleasure as he felt himself hardening beneath her. _Oh yes, _Narcissa thought, _I know how to get exactly what I want._

*************************************************************************************

"Are you ready?" Draco asked Hermione as he wrapped his cloak around him. They were about to apparate to his parents' house for breakfast and Draco was really excited about it. He had not seen either of them in the couple of weeks since he moved out and he really wanted to talk to his parents about his father's job for the Ministry. He also wanted his father to spend some more quality time with Hermione.

Hermione put the finishing touches on her French twist and snapped on her new watch; grabbing her cloak as well she met him at the door. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. "

Hermione thought it was incredibly cute that Draco was so excited to spend the day with his parents. She loved seeing him happy and it pleased her immensely to see that he enjoyed spending time with family. He even loved spending time with her family which she really loved. Hermione found herself fantasizing about having a family of her own with Draco more and more lately. With Ron she had felt too young and too unhappy to really consider that kind of a future, but with Draco it felt like that was the natural progression their relationship would inevitably take.

"What do you mean, Hermione? My mother loves you and my father is coming around." Draco reassured as he helped her wrap her cloak around her shoulders. Bending over he gave her deep kiss. "He'll love you once he gets to know you. He won't be able to help himself. I know I couldn't."

Hermione suppressed a giggle. Whenever he said charming things like that and kissed her so sweetly whole new flocks of butterflies would take flight in her stomach. She would never tire of feeling like a giddy school girl whenever he comes near.

"Sure, he may love me later. But I'm afraid he is going to take a few bites out of me before he decides he likes me. Getting to know the boyfriend's parents is supposed to be stressful under any circumstance. I happen to have the added bonus of being the embodiment of everything your father has always hated."

Draco sighed deeply as he took hold of her hand and apparated them to the manor. Once their feet were firmly planted on terra firma again, Draco took her face in her hands and looked deep into her warm chocolate eyes.

"Hermione, you both need to give each other a chance. He is trying to learn and to change and you are the perfect person to show him that all his old beliefs were wrong. I can't promise everything will always be easy but I need you to try, at least for me." He said sticking his lower lip out, pretending to pout, and giving her puppy dog eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up on her tiptoes to nip his lip lightly with her teeth. "I never said I wouldn't try. I _have_ been trying. Now stop trying to be cute. It isn't going to work on me."

Draco grinned and whisked Hermione through the front door.

"Draco! Hermione! It's so lovely to see you both." Narcissa gushed as she kissed them both on the cheeks the moment they entered the foyer. "You're right on time. Your father will be down in a moment; he had a bit of a late start."

Hermione smiled widely at the faint blush that crept up Narcissa's cheeks. Draco didn't notice but Hermione could swear that she saw Narcissa wink quickly at her.

Fifteen minutes later Lucius joined them at the breakfast table apologizing for being down late. Hermione was impressed with the selection of fruit, pastries, juices, and teas that were being offered. She leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear, "Is this how you eat breakfast every day in this house?"

He laughed and whispered back, "No, this is for your benefit. We are rich but we don't go all out unless there is company. A normal breakfast in this house can sometimes be a Bloody Mary and dry toast, especially on Sundays because Saturday nights are usually spent at parties."

"Seriously?"

"Not about the hair of the dog but I am serious that we don't _always_ eat like this." Draco kissed her ear lightly before turning back to his breakfast.

Narcissa caught Lucius watching Draco and Hermione's interaction with interest. She smiled at him knowingly over her tea cup. Noticing her sly smile he cleared his throat as focused back on his plate.

"How is the townhouse working out for you Draco?" Lucius asked.

"It's great, Father, thank you. Nothing will be able to top the manor but it is a great place to live. I am really enjoying being on my own." Draco replied, honestly. He really was enjoying being on his own, but what he really liked was being with Hermione there. It felt like _their_ place, not _his _place.

Lucius remembered what it was like to be Draco's age and in love. He knew what his son wasn't saying was that he enjoyed shagging his girlfriend senseless on every surface of the house.

"That's wonderful, son. Just make sure you use the wards I taught you. And if any of them ever go off you tell me right away." Lucius said. He had taught him wards that would specifically detect Draco's uncles Rabastan and Rodolphus. Lucius couldn't know for sure but he was a little afraid of what they might do to him if they found out about Draco's relationship with Hermione or about Lucius' treachery. Of course he was concerned about Hermione's safety as well.

"I set them." Draco pushed his plate away from him and looked around the table. All the people he loved most in the world were right there in one place. "Father, I know I said I don't want to be involved in what you were doing but that was before I knew what was really going on. Since I found out who you were really working for I have decided that I want to do whatever I can to help you. Secretly though, of course."

Narcissa perked up. She could work with Draco to help Lucius. Lucius could read the thoughts running through her mind and frowned at her. He shook his head slightly at her with narrowed eyes. Narcissa scowled back and pushed her plate away as well. Hermione was watching the silent exchange, fascinated.

"Lucius, we should let Draco help. The more we work together the quicker we can put all of this behind us. You already know how I feel about it." Narcissa stated ignoring Draco and Hermione's confused looks, staring down her husband instead.

Lucius knew he was about to lose this argument but he had to make his case one last time. "No, it is too dangerous. Death Eaters are not pleasant people and they will torture you as soon as look at you if they suspect anything. And more than likely they will kill you. You would not only be putting yourselves in danger but Ms. Granger as well. I cannot risk it.

To everyone's surprise, Hermione interrupted. "With all due respect, Mr. Malfoy, I have faced Death Eaters time again, you included and I am still around to tell the tale. And not only that, but I have been tortured without cracking in this very home. I think I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I would like to help as well."

Lucius felt a flash of anger. "Are you stating that merely to point out my inadequacies? Or to remind us all that we are the enemy?"

"No. I was just stating a fact. Only you know how much of an accomplishment it is to escape the clutches of a Death Eater unscathed. I am merely pointing out that you know better than anyone what I am capable of." Hermione declared boldly.

Lucius relaxed slightly. She was right and he knew it. He had firsthand experience with the witch and he was more than aware of her capabilities. "I cannot tell you what to do. But I can tell you that the men we are after will do more than torture you with the crucio. It is hard for some men to resist women, if you understand my meaning."

Draco cringed. The mere thought of someone touching Hermione was heating his blood. "Maybe he's right Hermione; this is not your fight anymore."

"Not my fight anymore? This will always be my fight! Me, my blood being dirty! That is why this whole thing started in the first place. I can't believe you would even think for one second that I would watch you go off and fight this battle without me." Hermione said angrily. "And since we're on this subject I would like to know how all of this started in the first place. Who slighted the Malfoy family so strongly that you would want to get involved with someone like Voldemort in the first place? You were miserable; I don't see how hating muggles and muggle-borns is worth all that misery!"

Nobody said anything as all three Malfoys stared at Hermione for a second. Draco was shocked at her outburst, Narcissa was swelling with pride. She needed a woman like Hermione in the family. Lucius was torn between shock, awe, and anger that she had addressed him so in his house. Once again though, she was right. She did deserve answers because if any person was going to prove that muggle-borns were just as good as purebloods it would be her.

"You are absolutely right Ms. Granger, about everything you just said. It is your fight and it is people like me who made it your fight so you must understand my surprise that you would be willing to fight alongside me instead of against me. I can hardly contend with your character. As to who slighted the Malfoy family? That is a complicated question. Perhaps you would like to take a walk with me. There are some things I would like to show you." Lucius stood up and waited patiently while Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

Finally, she stood up and followed him out of the room. Draco got up to follow her but Narcissa stayed him with a hand on his arm. "Let them go, Draco. They need to do this."

Draco looked at Hermione's retreating back and then back at his mother.

"Stay please." She said again, this time more firmly. Draco nodded reluctantly but sat back down. He would have to get a full account of their conversation from Hermione later.

*************************************************************************************

"Ms. Granger I am afraid I don't have any good answers for you. I had this same conversation with Draco not too long ago and I was not able to satisfy him either but there's a few things regarding wizarding history that I want you to understand." Lucius said leading Hermione down a long hallway lined with portraits of generations of Malfoys. Some of them were sneering at her nastily, others were merely curious, but no one in any portrait spoke.

"What do you know about the witch hunts Granger?" He asked abruptly standing in front of a particularly old portrait of a beautiful witch with the signature Malfoy blond hair but her eyes were blue rather than grey. She was holding a small child in her arms and smiling serenely down at it. Hermione could not tell if the bundle was a boy or a girl.

Hermione looked at him startled. "I know that they were mainly targeted toward people who actually could not do magic because wizards were unlikely to get caught. I also know that the people who were persecuted for witchcraft were accused of being possessed with demons or selling their souls to the devil. If people had a mark, like a mole, they were accused of having the mark of the devil. It was a ridiculous delusion that contributed to the mad execution of thousands of women and children over the span of several hundred years and across more than one continent. It was ridiculous but mostly muggles were affected. I remember that silly story about Wendelin the Weird who liked to cast freezing charms on herself and then get burned at the stake."

Hermione inwardly cursed herself. She should not have mentioned that stupid witch Wendelin.

"Yes, yes. Professor Binns always tells that ridiculous story. You are mostly right. There is one very important detail you are missing. Something else was created during the time of the witch trials, something that involves muggles and wizards alike. You are intelligent Ms. Granger, think about it."

Hermione furrowed her brow in concentration. She mentally ticked off all the major events she could remember from the 1200's to the early 1600's that involved muggles and wizards. After a moment one significant event finally sailed to the forefront of her mind.

"The Statute of Secrecy was created."

"That's right Ms. Granger. The Statute of Secrecy was written because of the witch trials. You are correct that most of the people murdered were muggles, however, it is of the opinion of many that the people who were truly persecuted were wizards. You see, there were plenty of muggles who were fully aware that there were real wizards out there. Some of them protected their wizard friends while others turned on them. It took a considerable effort but with cunning and the assistance of some traitorous wizards scores of magical people were rounded up and killed as well. This lovely woman you see in the portrait is Mericosa Malfoy. She volunteered to die as a witch in order to barter for the life of the child you see in her arms. Do you see where I am going with this story?" Lucius asked. He wanted to test Hermione. He wanted to see if she was truly as astute as everyone told him.

Hermione stared at the golden haired beauty in the portrait. The woman was looking at Hermione expectantly as if she too wanted Hermione to figure this out on her own. Hermione believed she did understand and she had to calm herself before she spoke again. She was reeling with her realizations. For years she labored under the misapprehension that purebloods were unnecessarily prejudiced but Lucius had just shattered that illusion.

"I think I do, sir. Muggles were free to go about their lives unhindered while magical people were forced to go into hiding. That is why wizarding families believe they are truly the persecuted and hate muggles. Accepting muggle-borns into the wizarding world is basically a breach of the Statute of Secrecy on top of allowing the descendants of the people who were responsible for the witch trials into the magical fold. Many people believe that wizards should not have to live secretly."

"But muggles would see wizards as a danger even now and do everything in their power to persecute them. I do realize that. I don't believe in killing all muggles and I do know for a fact that without muggle-born wizards marrying purebloods magical lineages would die out completely. Even you sir, have to admit that there is some muggle blood in your family." Hermione looked into his cool grey eyes.

"I am going to reveal a Malfoy family secret to you Ms. Granger and I hope you take a moment to consider the importance of that. Do you see that child in Mericosa's arms? That is Pendragon Malfoy. The second wizard born Malfoy in our lineage. His mother was a pureblood witch but his father, Lockwood Malfoy was a muggle-born. He too was burned at the stake with his witch wife. Not one muggle-born has been married into the Malfoy family since him because he demanded the bloodline become pure as his last words. Malfoys developed a deep prejudice against muggles because of that. It's quite simple really, and in hindsight I believe it is quite stupid to carry on such a tradition because you are right. Pureblood lines are dying out, and as you have proved time and again, muggle-borns are not any less powerful."

"Voldemort was a halfblood." Hermione said unnecessarily. Lucius just nodded. "But if you can admit that the beliefs are antiquated why do you still follow them?"

"I was merely giving you a history Ms. Granger. This is the story I was told as was my father and his father before him. I spared Draco from this rubbish. What I told Draco when he asked these same questions is that I was a power hungry fool. I wanted to be on the powerful side and I thought Voldemort was going to win. The reason I was so eager to join him is because he offered great rewards. In the beginning he wined and dined us and showered us with gifts and affection. We were all thoroughly brainwashed by the time his true methods of retaining loyalty were revealed. People like me were easy targets because we were brought up to hate the Statute of Secrecy and muggles. Muggle-borns were just there, they were an easy target for us and it is an old prejudice. No different than Hitler's prejudice toward Jews or America's treatment of Black slaves. Surely you can understand that." Lucius finished walking back down the hallway. Hermione of course, had learned from Draco that his father joined the Death Eaters to be powerful but it was different hearing him say it. Something in Lucius' tone of voice was regretful and that was what Hermione needed to hear to believe he was really changing.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione called after him rushing to catch up. "I want to apologize for my outburst in the dining room and I want to thank you for sharing this information with me. Ever since I befriended Draco I have had to reevaluate many of my old assumptions and beliefs. Today you have truly educated me."

Lucius stared at her for a moment. She was a formidable witch, talented, beautiful, and intelligent. He had recognized her potential when she was eleven years old. "You have been educating me since the day you set foot in Hogwarts." Lucius said.

Hermione was astounded. She was dying to know what he meant by that but something in his tone said he was finished talking. She would have to file that away for another time, but she knew that she had just been paid a very high compliment.

*************************************************************************************

"What do you think they are talking about?" Draco asked his mother in frustration. He really wanted to know what his father was saying to her.

"I am sure she will tell you everything later. Draco, you and I do need to talk about how we can help your father find the Lestrange brothers but before we do I want to talk about Hermione." Narcissa said pouring him a cup of tea and passing it over.

"What about her?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the Malfoy ring is yours for the taking should you want it." She said toying with the ring on left hand. The Malfoy ring was passed from one generation to the next when proposals were made. Narcissa was very fond of the ring but she knew that the time to give it up was fast approaching.

"Mother, I uh, how did you know?" Draco stammered.

"I know you and I have a good intuition." She replied. She inwardly smiled at the memory of a similar conversation she had with her husband just a few hours earlier.

"But you love that ring." Draco said stupidly. He knew very well it was a tradition to pass it down.

"Please Draco, your father will replace it with something magnificent. We both know that it has to be passed on eventually. Besides you want this ring because every witch that has worn it has been blessed into a long and happy marriage. We Blacks and Malfoys may be wrong about a lot of things, but we are never wrong when it comes to choosing the right spouse." Narcissa reached for Draco's hand across the table and squeezed it. She was happy for her son.

"Thanks Mother." Draco said quietly. The seeds of forever with Hermione had already been planted in his mind, but after his mother's offer of the ring, the idea began to sprout and grow leaves. He had a lot to think about.

************************************************************************************

**A/N: I have no idea when the Statute of Secrecy was actually signed. I am pretty sure it says somewhere in canon but for the sake of this fic it happened during the 400 year span of the witch trials. If there are any people who don't think they lasted that long email me and I will recommend a book or two for you to reference. Either way it doesn't matter because this is fiction, right? **

**Once again, busy beta so this is an unedited chapter. I will let everyone know when it is reposted with fixes. Chapter 20 has been reposted but there were not many mistakes. The only major change that I would like to point out is regarding the watch, Hermione was very pleased that she found the perfect gift so quickly. We all know Hermione is very analytical and would have spent more time shopping but the watch called out to her and we all know why but I did add a line to that effect. It is not necessary to reread it, just as it won't be necessary to reread this one. I just like to warn the really picky readers.**

**Please, please, please keep reviewing. Your comments are wonderfully encouraging and appreciated!**


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I am going to stop doing this, you all get the point.

**A/N: I will be officially changing the rating to M so if you are searching for this, keep that in mind.**

Twisted Roots

Chapter 22

Simon Matthias and Xavrius Troy pulled their hoods down low over their faces as the wended their way through Knockturn Alley. The street was full and the air stank with the smells of alcohol, potions, and body odor as all manner of creatures passed by the two tall men in cloaks. Matthias shrank away from a hag offering her body as they turned a corner to a nameless darker and lesser known street in London's magical district. This street was almost completely deserted. Only a few questionable characters hid in the shadows watching the newcomers pass by.

Matthias and Troy both glanced at each other as they reached their destination. They stood in front of a nondescript, run down inn with an iron sign suspended over the dirty door bearing the words 'The Black Knave.' Before Troy could reach for the door he had to suppress a shudder. "I hate coming here at night what with Vampires and such running around. Place gives even me the creeps." He said quietly. Matthias nodded in agreement.

Once inside both men approached the barman. He was an ancient man with no teeth and dirt streaks on his face. He was hunched over a pile of glasses wiping each one down with the same dirty rag. At the end of the bar sat a pale figure with a glass of what looked suspiciously like blood before him. In the corner off to Matthias' right a lady of the night was giving pleasure to a very large and ugly warlock. His head was thrown back as he pushed and pulled on the woman's head.

"Nice," muttered Troy disgustedly as he watched the scene in the corner for a moment.

Matthias followed Troy's gaze for a moment and shook his head. The barman was watching them both with one milky eye. The irises at one time must have been blue but many years and Merlin knows what else had left them with a sickening film.

"We are looking for Atlas." Troy said quietly to the barman. The old man continued to stare at him out of the one eye as he continued wiping glasses. Troy was about to repeat himself a little louder when the man put the rag down and pointed with a crooked finger toward a door behind the bar.

"Up da' stairs, first door on left." The old man croaked.

Troy and Matthias hurriedly made their way to the door behind the bar. Troy eyed the grimy doorknob with distaste and covered his hand with his robe before turning it. The reputation for this location was disreputable at best and he had no idea what kind of hands had touched the knob before him. There was a short hallway at the top of the stairs with one door to the left, one to the right and one at the end of the hall. There was the unmistakable sound of a couple in the throes of passion coming from the door to the right, there was a strange screeching sound coming from the door at the end of the hall but silence greeted them at the door to the left. Hesitantly, Matthias knocked on the door.

"We are here to see the Fountainhead." Matthias called. Nothing happened for a moment and Matthias looked at Troy, confused. Finally the door swung open revealing a the dank smelling room behind. The room was dingy and dark. There was a large bed with a moldy bedspread thrown across it tucked into one corner. Next to it was a door that presumably led to the loo and in the other corner was a table with two men sitting facing the newcomers. A bottle of Old Ogden's was opened between them, the only light illuminating the scene was coming from a small, cobwebbed, iron chandelier hanging above the table. Only half the available candles were lit creating a spooky ambiance about the room.

"Rabastan, you always had a knack for making things darker than they really needed to be." Greet Matthias holding a hand out to his friend.

Rabastan Lestrange shook his hand and nodded at Troy. Rodolphus remained seated but also nodded in acknowledgment of the guests. The Lestrange brothers both looked slightly shabby having been on the run since the Final Battle. Their status as the Ministry's most wanted made it impossible for them to enter their Gringotts vaults and it was a mystery how they were getting by. Rodolphus always looked like he had a few screws loose but now the maniacal gleam in his eyes had taken on new heights. He was shifty and fidgeting and his eyes kept darting about the room. Matthias knew that he'd a hard time dealing with his wife's death, and he figured it was just a matter of time before he came out of hiding to exact revenge. Rabastan appeared to be calmer and a little less mad, but both Matthias and Troy knew he was cunning and dangerous.

"You were not followed?" Rabastan asked in a slightly menacing tone.

"No, no of course not." Troy said nervously.

Rabastan just nodded and sat back down. He poured two more glasses of whiskey and offered them to his visitors. "Sit down, have a drink."

Matthias and Troy sat and accepted the glasses but neither of them drank, which was noted by Rodolphus. Not drinking meant that Matthias and Troy did not entirely trust the company they were in. That was good; they needed to always be wary. "So how are my sister and law and her husband?' Rodolphus asked his voice slightly shaky.

"They are well especially now considering Lucius' early release." Matthias said glancing quickly at Troy. He then leaned forward toward the two brothers and spoke quietly as if there were others in the room that could be listening in. "He has been most curious about you two. He has some plans that he would like to include you in, but his, er, current situation makes it impossible for him to seek you out."

Rodolphus leaned forward as well and looked at Matthias and Troy carefully. "What kinds of plans?"

Troy spent a few moments explaining Lucius' idea for a school for pre-Hogwarts students and his idea for manipulating them at such a young age.

"That's too subtle." Stated Rodolphus. "It would take too long."

"What are your suggestions then?" Troy asked. Rabastan was sitting back in his chair frowning. Something didn't feel quite right to him.

"I don't know, perhaps something a little speedier and a lot less subtle." Rodolphus said his voice quivering with indignation.

Troy and Matthias looked at each other again in surprise. Neither believed that the Lestrange brothers would be willing to do anything risky with the Ministry hunting them, at least so soon after the war.

Rabastan sighed. "What my brother is trying to say is that he wants to avenge his dear sweet wife. He wants to take out the Weasleys. And he doesn't trust our beloved friend Lucius either. Frankly, neither do I. He might have been able to convince you two that he is only pretending to work for the Ministry but our dear Lucius has never been that cunning. He has only been able to work in one person's best interest, his own. I don't see how this arrangement of his can benefit anyone but himself. There is nothing in it for us. We are not interested in playing games and if he works with us he will lose all his Ministry support and get thrust back in prison. No, I smell a trap."

Rabastan stood up and rounded on Matthias and Troy his wand out. Troy tried to keep his face expressionless but was really afraid of the man. His job was to make contact with his old friends for Lucius but this was not going well. He should have known they were plotting something of their own when they had agreed to meet in London. Matthias fully expected to have to leave the country to find them. Rabastan calmed slightly and put away his wand. Returning to his seat he threw back the shot of whiskey that was sitting before him.

"What is Lucius' son doing?" Rodolphus asked suddenly.

Matthias shrugged. "He is working for the Ministry as probation for his involvement in the war." He said and then after a moment's hesitation added, "He moved out of the manor. Apparently he does not want anything to do with his father right now. He seems to have-." He was cut off by Troy.

"He wants to stay out of everything and lay low for awhile." Troy said. He had no idea where Matthias was going but Troy had the feeling it would be best to say as little about the younger Malfoy as possible. Matthias may be close to the Lestranges but Troy was more interested in getting paid so until he was positive where his loyalties lied he would prefer to keep some vital information to himself.

"Understandable, but a mistake." Spat Rodolphus. "He should know better than turn his back on his family and we are still family." Rodolphus said. "You will find out where Draco is staying and then maybe we will talk about helping his capricious father."

"Yes," agreed Rabastan, "perhaps Lucius' true loyalties will best be revealed through his son."

Troy just nodded in acknowledgement of Rabastan's words. He would report back to Lucius and see what it would be worth to him to protect Draco. Matthias, he suspected, would probably be eager to help the Lestranges.

"That is all very well then." Snapped Rodolphus, "Now, about the Weasley woman who killed my wife…"

*************************************************************************************

Draco was watching in amazement as Hermione and Harry transformed a meaningless jumble of electronics and wires into a television entertainment system. Hermione had insisted that he get a television so they could watch movies and Draco was perfectly content to allow the two with the most experience with Muggle electronics put it together.

"Draco, make yourself useful and start putting these movies on the shelf." Hermione said motioning to the bag of movies they had purchased.

Draco chuckled and started pulling the movies out of the sack. He had picked out half of them based on the summaries on the back. Harry and Hermione had a grand time watching him read the summary on almost every film in the place before making his choices. He had chosen Star Wars, episodes IV-VI, Alien, and Robin Hood because they sounded entertaining to him. Hermione of course brought her favorite movies from when she was younger, and Harry had groaned when Hermione picked up some of her favorite John Hughes movies at the store. When Draco asked why he groaned, Harry said that he would see soon enough.

"Hermione, I never took you for the chick flick type." Harry said laughing. "I took you as more of an educational documentary sort of person with how much you like learning."

Hermione frowned. "Show's how much you know. I like other stuff as well."

Harry laughed even harder at the implication that she did indeed like documentaries as he threw the Indiana Jones movies into the basket. "I've always wanted to see these." He said.

"Potter, you could always get a television in your own house." Draco said.

"Why when I can use yours? Besides, electricity does not work at my place. Too much old magic in there." Harry said flippantly.

That had made Hermione happy. Draco and Harry were becoming friends and she could not have been more pleased. Even Ginny had sent Hermione a letter joking about how Harry was going to steal Draco away from her if she does not watch it. According to Ginny, Harry had dubbed Draco as a 'nice enough guy with at least two brain cells to rub together.'

Hermione clicked on the television and put one of the movies in the VCR to test it out. As soon as it started to play Draco jumped.

"What the hell! It is just like a talking picture!"

Harry and Hermione laughed and went to the kitchen to get drinks and snacks as Draco settled onto the couch to watch to watch the previews.

"Are you excited for Ginny to come home for break in a few weeks?" Hermione asked Harry coyly.

"Duh." He replied. Harry missed Ginny terribly and the few stolen moments during Hogsmeade weekends were not enough for him.

"What are going to give her for Christmas? It's important what you give her now that you two are, um, you know." Hermione said blushing.

"Yeah, I know. I have the perfect gift for her actually. I ran into Gwenog Jones and I asked her if the Harpies were going to have any openings for next season. Ginny had heard they were but missed the trials. She was pretty upset about it. I talked her into giving Ginny a go. I think she'll be pretty chuffed about it." Harry said.

Hermione smiled at her best friend. He was pretty clueless about a lot of things but he always knew what to do to make Ginny happy.

"She'll love it." Hermione said thinking about the big Weasley Christmas gathering that she would inevitably be missing this year. "So, how is Ron?"

Harry looked at Hermione. She was trying to sound casual but he could tell she was really interested. Harry knew that Hermione missed the love and the warmth of being involved with the Weasley family. So far though, Molly was keeping an iron fist around the grudge she was holding against Hermione. "Actually, he has started seeing someone. Lavender Brown to be precise."

Hermione looked a little stunned and a little relieved. "That's great, Harry! I'm glad that he's moved on but, Lavender? Yeah, I guess that makes sense. It was always me or her." Hermione said referring to their school days.

"It seems to be working out." Harry said. "What about you? What are you getting Draco for Christmas? What do you get a Slytherin ex-Death Eater for a happy holiday?"

Harry had a twinkle in his eye so Hermione knew he was just teasing. "Oh, I don't Harry, I suppose I will get him a lifetime membership to the Slytherin Alumni Review and a poison making kit."

"Ha ha." Harry said sarcastically gathering up the popcorn bowl while Hermione grabbed butterbeers and glasses. "I'm glad to see you're happy." Harry said blushing a little and walking quickly out of the room to join Draco with Hermione following behind feeling a little weepy. It was rare that Harry made such personal admissions and since it was in approval of Draco she was doubly affected by it.

"Hey you didn't pause it!" Harry admonished Draco when they got back to the living room. Draco was watching the first Star Wars movie his eyes glued to the screen.

"Huh?" He said not looking at them.

"Pause, you should have paused it so that we could see it too." Harry said going up to the VCR and rewinding the movie back to the beginning.

"You can watch them more than once? And you can stop it?" Draco asked fascinated taking a drink from Hermione and then pulling her onto the couch next to him.

"Well yeah, that's the point of owning a movie; so that you can watch it again if you like it. I take it you were enjoying this one?" Hermione said snuggling next to him.

Draco felt his cheeks redden. He had been enjoying the movie even though it had just started. All the flying spacecraft and the description of the plotline at the beginning of the movie had caught him immediately. He was glad Harry and Hermione weren't making fun of him for knowing about this form of Muggle entertainment. His old friends, whom he hadn't bothered to visit in a long while, would have teased him mercilessly about it.

The thought of Draco's old friends made him feel slightly guilty. He had no problem hanging out with Potter as long as Hermione was around but he didn't think that Daphne or Pansy would be quite as cool about Hermione. Blaise would probably hit on her. What made Draco feel the guiltiest though was that he didn't even miss his old friends or his old life. He hadn't even given Gregory Goyle a thought since the battle. Not that Goyle was much of a friend, he was more of bodyguard.

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione and settled in to watch the movie as Harry started it from the beginning. He was perfectly content with his lot in life and he wanted to enjoy the little bit of normalcy he had for the moment. Or at least as normal as watching movies with his former enemies turned friends could be. It was a good thing too because little did any of them know, someone else was watching them as well and he was not happy.

*************************************************************************************

**A/N: No, Matthias and Troy do not know what Lucius' real intentions are. Troy is smarter than Matthias but he is not as loyal as Matthias. At this point he is interested in making money and that's all. He does not really care about anybody's plans he is just trying to find a way to make easy money.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter POM-Frenchreader, cerri-808, pstibbons, Aristocratic Assassin, Rebecca, and Team Dramione.**

**My beta is still on holiday, so sorry no edits, she will be back in a week or so from Mexico and then I will fix annoying mistakes that I miss when I am looking at my own stuff. If you see any, point them out to me. **

**I have a poll going on my profile page about the Weasleys letting Hermione back into their fold so please check it out!**

**As I said above the rating of this story is moving to M, so if you don't have it saved and do searches for it start checking there.**

**I really like how readers from all over the world are checking my story out. If you are from a non-English speaking country and think others would like it if it was translated into your native language, let me know if you or someone you know would be interested in doing it.**

**Finally, thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I am not JKR

Twisted Roots

Chapter 23

Andromeda gratefully deposited a happily squirming Teddy into Harry's arms two Saturdays before Ginny was due to leave Hogwarts for the holidays. Harry had cheerfully agreed to babysit the blue haired tyke so that Andromeda could get an early start on her Christmas shopping with Narcissa. Andromeda was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione and Draco at Harry's house as well. At first, Andromeda was nervous about reestablishing ties with her sister but she was glad she did. Narcissa had informed her about her husband's attempt to round up the Lestranges and Andromeda was willing to help in any way she could.

"So that's Lupin's son, huh?" Draco asked tickling the baby's chin as Harry bounced him on his knee. Nobody answered Draco's rhetorical question but Hermione watched solemnly as Harry placed Teddy on the floor and started to play pat a cake with him.

Andromeda noticed Hermione's somber expression and moved over to her. "Something the matter, dear?"

Hermione was startled when Andromeda addressed her; she was so deep in thought. Andromeda looked so much like Bellatrix it was almost scary. If Bellatrix had two likenesses, one good, one evil, Hermione imagined that Andromeda was the good personification. She had all of Bellatrix's adumbral beauty but none of the haughtiness or the demoniac gleam in her eye. Narcissa resembled Andromeda only in the shape of her eyes and mouth. Narcissa was pale and light compared to Andromeda and her beauty was unparalleled and dynastic. Hermione marveled for a moment at the sheer scope of power those three sisters could have had if they had not been ripped apart by prejudice and war.

"It just makes me sad." Hermione said quietly, gesturing to Harry and Teddy. "It's the ultimate injustice that all the men in Harry's life had to be killed, and now Teddy is growing up without his parents for the same reason. And you lost everything too."

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. Draco had joined Harry on the floor and they were taking it in turns to roll a ball back and forth with the baby who was laughing merrily.

"I would say it is a blessing in disguise that Teddy never got a chance to know his parents so will never know what he missed, but I can't because it's not true. I watched Harry battle with it his whole life, and now Teddy's parents are heroes to so he will go through the same thing. I'm really sorry Andromeda; I don't know what's gotten into me." Hermione said wiping tears away from her eyes. Draco looked up at Hermione his smile turning into a look of concern at the expression on Hermione's face. Hermione smiled weakly at him and turned to look at Andromeda. After a pause Draco reluctantly turned back to the game.

Andromeda patted Hermione on the arm and led her to the kitchen for some tea and conversation. "Sometimes I really truly feel like Andromeda."

Hermione looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"The legends say that Andromeda was the princess daughter of Queen Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia was a vain woman who bragged to the god Poseidon of her own beauty. Poseidon was so disgusted with her amour-propre that she forced her to sacrifice her own daughter to a great sea monster. Andromeda was chained to a rock in the sea where she was left to perish. Perseus happened upon her and fell in love with her. He saved her but eventually he too perished and now Andromeda is immortalized in the sky. She can be seen with her arms stretched before her with chains around her hands."

Andromeda paused to take a sip of tea. Hermione waited with bated breath to hear more. Setting the cup down, Andromeda stared in front of her with a faraway look in her eyes.

"My own mother was afflicted with conceit because of not only her beauty but her Pureblood values. She didn't metaphorically sacrifice me but she was bound to lose one of us because of her associations with people like the Dark Lord. I felt like I was chained to a rock in the sea my whole life waiting for that moment to come. I watched Bellatrix and Narcissa choose their paths and I feared that I would be the one forced; the one sacrificed so to speak. Teddy Tonks was my Perseus. We stumbled upon each other in unlikely circumstances, him a Hufflepuff, and me a Slytherin. Now that he is gone I feel like that constellation in the sky, I will always be reaching for him, and Nymphadora, but my hands will always be chained together."

Hermione was crying freely now. The metaphor was beautiful and while Hermione never really felt like her hands were tied and she had never lost loved ones to the same extent, she could empathize. She had seen enough people suffer to know that Andromeda was not being melodramatic she was stating an unvarnished truth. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes as she heard the bubbling laughter of little Teddy and the deeper chuckling of Draco and Harry approaching the room. She felt silly for crying but the moment had been very emotional.

"I think he's hungry." Harry said depositing Teddy into his high chair. Kreacher appeared out of nowhere ready to strain some fruit and peas for Teddy to eat. Teddy squealed with delight at his appearance and immediately transformed his own nose and ears to match the elf's. Teddy happily clapped his hands as everyone cheered his transformation, Kreacher included.

Draco slid into the chair next to Hermione and reached for her hand. Leaning over so the others wouldn't hear, he whispered in her ear. "Are you okay? You look upset."

Hermione squeezed his hand and looked into his shining silver eyes. She could see love reflected there and she felt another surge of emotion rush through her. Fighting back tears once again forced a smile. "I'm okay."

"You're lying, Hermione."

"I'm not completely lying." She said a touch defensively. "I _am_ okay, I was just thinking about some things."

Draco stared at her. Hermione was a rock and she rarely got overly emotional. The only time he had seen her cry was when she broke up with Ron and he had understood that, but now she was upset about something else entirely and she wasn't willing to confide in him. That really troubled him. He wanted to be her confidante.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Hermione turned toward him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "No, I really don't. It has nothing to do with you and there is nothing you can do about it. I really am okay. Just consider it girl stuff."

Still not completely satisfied Draco agreed to let it go. He knew better than to push her. She had never once pushed him, he could return the courtesy.

"Well, I think I'll be off." Andromeda said walking over to Teddy to give him a kiss goodbye. "You be good be for Uncle Harry."

"Why don't we take Teddy to Hogsmeade?" Harry suggested after Andromeda left.

Draco looked at Hermione and then at Harry. He had been seen in public often enough with Hermione, it was only a matter of time before Harry came along. Draco finally nodded. "Just don't embarrass me." He said jokingly.

Harry laughed. "Well, hell has officially frozen over. Today you hang out in public with two thirds of the golden trio, and tomorrow we will make you an honorary Gryffindor."

"Watch it Potter."

*************************************************************************************

It was no secret that Lucius Malfoy was a self-serving bastard. Malfoy's were notorious for practicing self-preservation to a fault and it was that trait that had Xavrius Troy on his guard around Lucius. His conversation with the Lestrange brothers made him even more leery. He was playing a double agent to the Ministry and to the old ways but Troy couldn't quite figure out what he actually believed in. Lucius was playing both parts very well.

Troy, Matthias, Lucius, and Percy Weasley were all gathered in the lush smoking room of Malfoy manor. Lucius was once more perched on his Victorian armchair as if it was a throne. Percy stood up from his chair and approached the front of the room.

"I won't be staying long I just wanted to leave these final details of the school's foundation announcement with you Mr. Malfoy. The schedules for the interviews are enclosed as well as the schematics for three possible locations and designs. We hope to officially announce the donation shortly after the New Year and we would like to break ground first thing next summer." Percy eyed Lucius' other guests. They were both fidgeting as if they had news they wanted to share but did not want Percy to be privy to it. Sensing their consternation he concluded quickly. "I will return next week at the same time if you have any questions that cannot wait, don't hesitate to owl me."

Percy showed himself out. Lucius had looked thoroughly annoyed at the arrival of Matthias and Troy. Ever since Lucius' release from prison he'd had a weekly standing appointment with someone from the Ministry. Percy was convinced that Lucius was trying to get into contact with Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange but as yet had been unsuccessful. Percy realized that Lucius was in a difficult position being homebound, but based on Matthias' ill concealed excitement, Percy was willing to wager that contact had been made. Troy had kept a suspicious eye on Percy during his short visit. There was something about Troy that Percy did not like. He did not particularly like any of the characters that Lucius called friends, but something about Xavrius Troy was particularly irksome.

Back in the smoking room, Lucius eyed his companions with a look that was dangerously akin to disdain. He didn't like his little weekly meetings getting interrupted, but he especially didn't want someone to just show up when Draco was around.

"I thought I made it clear that I do not want any unannounced visits." He stated.

Matthias shifted a glance in Troy's direction. Troy was watching Lucius carefully. Lucius' expression had not changed once since they had arrived. Troy guessed they came shortly after Percy Weasley so they had not interrupted too severely.

"We had news that could not wait." Troy said in as much of an apologetic tone as he could muster.

Lucius raised on eyebrow just a fraction and leaned slightly forward in his seat. "Oh? Do tell."

"We made contact with Rodolphus and Rabastan. Here, in England." Matthias said eager to please. Lucius suppressed an eye roll. Matthias was not a complete idiot but he was a follower and was always looking for a master. His only true use was his ability to maintain an extensive contact list. He knew a lot of people outside of England.

"In England? That is interesting. I would not have expected that, I have to admit." Lucius said rubbing his chin frowning. "What did they say about my plans?"

This time Troy cleared his throat before Matthias could say anything. "I am afraid they believe your plan is a little too subtle. They are in doubt as to whether you are being truthful or not."

Lucius schooled his face back into an expression of disinterest. "And you, Troy, do you doubt my intentions?"

Troy was completely unconcerned. He was not afraid of Lucius. There was a time when he might have been but not now, he would do better to be afraid of the Lastranges but with enough money he could permanently escape them all and that is all that mattered.

"It is not important. You know how my loyalties lie."

_Yes, I do, _thought Lucius, _in your bank account right next to Dawlish's. _"What will it take to convince them?"

"Draco." Matthias said quietly.

Lucius stood up and towered over Matthias. "Excuse me?"

Matthias shrank further back into his chair. "They want to ask Draco where your loyalties lie."

Lucius turned abruptly and sat back in his chair. "No, they don't need him. They can ask me themselves. Clearly they don't trust me but there are ways of extracting the truth from someone. Draco is uninvolved; it would be useless to interrogate him."

"I am afraid they do not see it that way. If you tell us where he is we can assist you in protecting him." Matthias suggested carefully.

Lucius was not to be swayed. "No, the fewer who know where he is the better; I made a promise to my son, and I will honor it."

Troy stood up and helped himself to a snifter of Lucius' brandy. "That is exactly the problem, Lucius. Rodolphus and Rabastan consider Draco's disinclination to stand by your side as traitorous to the family. They see your endorsement of his absence as treacherous as well. They do not trust you and they are not prepared to waste their time with you. They have other plans."

Lucius was worried now. Draco was going to be in danger no matter what he chose to do. "What else are they plotting?"

"Revenge for the death of Bellatrix."

Lucius joined Troy at the bar and poured himself a glass of brandy as well. "The Weasleys then." He said.

Troy and Matthias both nodded their agreement.

*************************************************************************************

Hermione laughed loudly as she watched Teddy suck on a large Fizzing Whizbee that was bigger than his fist. He was floating above the table that she, Harry, and Draco were sharing at the Three Broomsticks.

"Careful Harry, maybe you should take it away before he falls. He is a little young to have candy like that." Hermione admonished, though she was still laughing.

"Ah, come on Hermione, where is your sense of fun?" Harry said, although he did take the candy away and used a sticking charm on Teddy's seat to keep him from floating back up again. Teddy crumpled his face in disappointment so Harry handed the candy back to him. Hermione scowled at him. "He's not going anywhere; I stuck him to the chair. I'll take it away before it gets too small."

Draco was thoroughly amused with the whole thing. Hermione was such a mother hen sometimes and Harry had some surprisingly Slytherin tendencies. Not for the first time, Draco wondered how different his life would have been if Harry had accepted his offer of friendship that first day on the Hogwart's Express. Slytherins and Gryffindors actually complement each other well in his opinion, not that he would admit that aloud. Draco spotted Hermione's watch and had an idea. He might not be willing to say it out loud, but there were other ways of expressing how he felt. When Hermione was distracted with the baby Draco slipped out his wand and banished Hermione's watch into his pocket.

"If you both don't mind I am going to excuse myself for a moment." Draco said gesturing to the back to where the bathrooms were.

"No, Malfoy, you're not allowed to go to the bathroom." Harry said sarcastically.

Draco just laughed as he walked in the general direction of the bathrooms but at the last second he slipped behind the bar and winking at Madam Rosmerta disappeared out the back door. Draco's destination was a little jewelers just a few stores down from the Three Broomsticks that his mother frequented. He wanted a magical engraving done on the back of Hermione's watch and he knew he could get it done there quickly with few questions.

Once inside the jeweler behind the counter greeted Draco cordially. In about three minutes Draco had the engraving he wanted done to his specifications and put on the watch. Magic was a wonderful thing. Draco glanced at the time and turned to leave, if he got back within the next two minutes Harry and Hermione probably wouldn't be suspicious, any longer and he would have to create some stomach problems. Unfortunately, when he turned to leave he walked right smack into Ron Weasley.

"Out of my way, Malfoy." Ron said just as Draco blurted, "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, Ferret." Ron snapped.

Draco scowled. It had been a long time since anyone had called him ferret but it still really ticked him off. "You better watch it Weasley."

"Or what? Are you going to hex me? Steal my girlfriend? Steal my friends?" Ron sneered. "Too late, you've already done all that."

"I didn't steal anyone from you." Draco hissed. "Maybe if you weren't playing git for England Hermione would want to be with you."

Ron stared at him his eyes narrowing, one hand clenched tightly around a small black ring box and the other reaching for his wand. Draco started to reach for his wand as well but then thought better of it. Sighing in disgust he shoved past Weasley and raced back to the Three Broomsticks. He really wanted to continue that fight with Weasley but in the end he decided it would probably be best to get Hermione out of Hogsmeade before she ran into him too.

Draco snuck back into the bar and rushed up to the table slightly out of breath. Neither of them noticed him though because both were looking under the table for something. "What's going on?"

"I can't find my watch. I had it on earlier, I know I did but it just disappeared."

"Oh! I found it back by the bar on my way to the loo. It looked like the clasp came apart but I fixed it." Draco lied smoothly holding it out to her. "Here let me put it on."

"Thanks," said Hermione holding out her wrist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Draco, you look like you just went for a run." Harry said. "You look agitated too."

"I'm fine, but it is kind of late maybe we should get out of here. Teddy probably could use a nap I'm sure." Draco said throwing a few galleons on the table to cover their bill.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other confused. Something was clearly bothering Draco and that something greeted them as they exited the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry?" Ron declared in surprise at seeing him with Draco and Hermione.

Harry looked around him sheepishly. Ron was red with fury, so was Draco. Hermione had turned white and a shocked and smug looking Lavender Brown was clinging to Ron.

Ron rounded on Harry. "I thought you said you were babysitting Teddy today."

Draco rolled his eyes. He could be so thick sometimes, nay _all_ the time. "He is, you idiot, can't you see him?" Draco said dramatically pointing at the baby who was looking around him curiously.

"Stay out of it." Ron snapped stepping forward.

Hermione stepped in between Ron and Draco and held a hand to each of them. "Stop it you guys. Let's just go."

"No. I want to know why Harry is out here with you two when he said he was busy babysitting and couldn't hang out with me and Lav today." Ron demanded.

"Ron, I'm sorry I just didn't want to hang out with you two. You guys are sick when you're together." Harry replied honestly.

Draco and Hermione both laughed involuntarily while Lavender looked completely put out. "You can't tell me that _they_," she gestured dramatically to Hermione and Draco, "are more fun to hang out with than us!"

"Look, I don't want to fight right now. Can we just talk about this later?" Harry pleaded with Ron.

Hermione far too used to being insulted by Lavender to care was ready to leave as well, but Draco was fuming. He was clearly struggling to keep his cool around Ron. They would always be enemies. Hermione felt him reaching for his wand next to her and immediately grabbed his hand. Turning to him fully she pleaded with her eyes for him to put it away. Relaxing a little he released his grip on his wand and laced his fingers through hers.

Ron noticed the exchange his face purpling all the while. "You two are awfully damn close now aren't you?"

"What's it to you Weasley? You had your chance." Draco retorted starting to walk away. He couldn't stay another moment without hexing Weasley and he didn't want to do that. It would just make Hermione mad and scare the baby.

"And I'm sure you were doing everything in your power to ruin it for me while we were still together." Ron snapped.

Draco stopped but it was Hermione's turn to round on Ron. "How dare you insinuate that I was anything less than faithful to you Ron? Draco had nothing to do with our break up. It was a long time coming and if you weren't so self-absorbed you would have seen that. Ah! This is ridiculous and I am leaving. You all can stand here and argue all you want." Hermione started stomping off toward the apparation point pulling Draco along with her.

"My mother was right about her all along." Ron said nastily to Harry. "She is a scarlet woman."

"That was a low blow Ron. Even from you." Harry said following in Draco and Hermione's footsteps, running as fast as he could with Teddy, who was now crying, to catch up with them. He could hear Ron yelling 'What's that supposed to mean' but ignored him.

Harry caught up with Draco and Hermione at the end of the road and passed the crying baby off to Hermione so that she could soothe him. Draco was red in the face. He wanted to hex Ron so badly he could taste it. He really hated him.

"I know he's your mate and all but I really loathe him." Draco said to Harry trying to calm down.

Harry just shrugged. He was pretty angry at him too. But he was mostly just upset that none of his friends could get along with each other anymore. Harry didn't want to have to make choices but it was beginning to look like it was going to be that way. Ron had done his fair share of jerky things to Harry too.

"Let's just go." Harry said.

Later when Draco and Hermione were walking to Draco's house from Harry's he apologized.

"I'm sorry I baited Ron. I know you don't like that kind of thing, it's just that every time I see him I want to squeeze his head."

Hermione laughed at the image and she was about to respond when she felt a chill run down her spine. She quickly turned around and peered into the shadows behind her, pulling her wand out of her sleeve a little bit so that it was resting against the palm of her hand. She didn't see anything but the feeling that they were being followed stayed with her as they continued on their path.

"What was that about?" Draco asked looking around them.

"I just got a chill." She said taking his hand again with her free hand. She kept her wand in the other. Soon they rounded the corner leading up to his house and she got the same shiver in her spine again. This time she turned around just in time to see a dark figure retreat behind a bush at the corner they had just walked round. Draco heard it too. Hermione slipped her wand out all the way and slowly started to retrace her steps. Draco stepped ahead of her in a protective stance and approached the bush first.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as a cat tore out of the bush.

"It's just a cat." Draco said pocketing his wand again.

Hermione frowned. She was positive she had seen someone there just moments ago. "I don't know Draco. I know I saw someone. Let's walk a little further and find a safe place to apparate into the house."

Draco didn't think there was anything to worry about but she was right. It was better to be cautious.

************************************************************************************

A lone hooded figure was lurking in the shadows of alleys and trees in a Muggle neighborhood waiting and watching for a blond haired young man. He would have to appear sometime, the hooded person was confident that this was approximately where he was living. The Granger girl had just been in the same area a couple of days ago surely leaving his house.

Finally, the figure heard hushed voices conversing with each other. _I know that voice, it's them._ The mysterious person ducked out of the alley and followed the voices. The figure ducked behind the corner of a building as the Granger girl paused and then looked behind her. After a moment they continued walking so the figure began following again.

Draco and Hermione's tracker followed them around another corner when quite ungracefully she stepped into a bush. This time they both turned around at the noise, but not before she had a chance to turn herself into a cat and run out of the bushes. She had not wanted to reveal herself, but nobody would know it was her. Giving up after the close call she decided that she had gotten near enough. There was plenty of information for her to share with Rodolphus and Rabastan now.

*************************************************************************************

**A/N: Can you guess who the tracker is? I wasn't trying to be really mysterious about it so send me your guesses. **

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers and readers. Your support is really, truly, appreciated. Since this is my first story I am still struggling with it during certain parts, so it is encouraging to know that so many people are still reading. For all of those who were expecting a full blown confrontation with Ron that leads to a fight, be patient please. The whole thing with Ron is not quite over yet. **

**Also, don't forget to vote in my poll on whether or not Hermione should be accepted back into the Weasley family. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh yeah, Beta still gone. So, sorry for mistakes and anything else you don't like. We'll just blame her for being in Mexico. Just kidding!!!!**


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling

Twisted Roots

Chapter 24

Shacklebolt's office always made Harry think about the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts when it belonged to Dumbledore. There were knick knacks and gadgets all over the place. The main difference between the two offices was that Shacklebolt's gadgets were merely trinkets from his travels or some Ministry related experiments. Dumbledore's gadgets all seemed to have some sort of magical purpose and were spindly and delicate compared to the little statues and bowls and things scattered all of the Minister's office.

Lately, Harry also had the same feelings whenever Shacklebolt called him to his office as he did when Dumbledore used to summon him. Shacklebolt had become a sort of surrogate mentor for Harry over the last few months and every time he called for Harry, he would swell slightly with self-importance just as he did when Dumbledore was teaching him about the Horcruxes. The situations were different but premise was essentially the same, Harry was being prepped on a secret mission to bring down dark wizards. Harry was beginning to wonder if there would ever be a time when the worst kind of mission he had would be to catch whoever turned all the road signs upside down on the M1.

Dawlish shuffled in the office behind Harry and took the seat next to him. He looked thoroughly annoyed. He had made three prominent arrests over the last week with Harry's help and had not been able to breathe one word about it. Dawlish thrived on recognition and when this whole blasted mess was over he was going to write a book to let the whole damn world know that it was he who spearheaded the efforts to bring down the Death Eaters. That pay off from Malfoy was helping buy his silence but it wasn't enough to keep him from wanting to throw the mongrel back into prison. Dawlish would never trust Lucius Malfoy, and that was that.

"Now that you are both finally here," Kingsley said giving Dawlish a cursory glance, "We can get down to business."

Harry leaned forward in his seat, eager for news.

"Our informant has brought it to our attention that contact has been made with both Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange."

Harry leaned even closer, the excitement of possible action bubbling in his chest. Dawlish bent over Shacklebolt's desk as well.

"Where?" Dawlish asked.

Shacklebolt steepled his fingers in a move that Harry was beginning to recognize as uniquely him as the twinkle was in Dumbledore's eyes. "In England."

"In England!" Harry practically shouted, and then composing himself, "Sorry sir. I just didn't expect that."

"That's quite alright. In England, yes. We don't know where, Matthias and Troy were reluctant to give out that bit of information. It would be irrelevant anyway because I am sure the Lestrange brothers are wise enough not to remain in one place for long. But that is not all. Apparently Rodolphus is prepared to exact revenge for the murder of his wife." Shacklebolt stared down at Harry for a moment.

"So, they want to kill Molly Weasley?" Harry asked. Dawlish listened to the exchange his frown deepening all the while. Now, not only did he have to hunt down the two most dangerous men that are still around, he would have coordinate protection for the Weasley clan. He was never going to be able to quit.

Shacklebolt looked at Harry carefully. "I don't know but we need to consider something here. Right now we only know of the plot to take down the Weasleys. Which Weasley? It could be Molly since she was the one to end Bellatrix but I think there is something important missing here. Can you think of what it is? Who else was valuable to the Lestranges besides Bellatrix?"

Harry stared at a portrait of a portly wizard with an ear trumpet behind Shacklebolt's head for a moment. And then Kingsley's reasoning caught up with him. "Voldemort. Voldemort was important to them."

Dawlish, finally cottoning on, spoke. "So you think they are going to want to get revenge for Voldemort and come after Potter?"

"Of course I do." Said Kingsley seriously. "Don't you think it is a bit suspicious that they would share information about wanting to take down the Weasley's and completely leave Harry out of it? Rodolphus may be focusing on his wife now, but that surely won't last. Getting revenge on the Weasleys could be a trap. Everyone knows that Harry is practically part of the family and that he will do anything for them. If they get to the Weasleys, they get to Harry, and if there is a fight, it could like an accident. I refuse to believe that they are not plotting revenge against Harry too."

There was a faint buzzing in Harry's ears as he absorbed the words. He was not scared for himself, he rarely was, but something else had just dawned on him. "Ginny." He said.

"What?" Dawlish practically scoffed. Kingsley merely nodded for Harry to continue his thought.

"If they were to somehow get Ginny, they would be hurting the Weasleys and me." Harry did not elaborate any further but Shacklebolt and Dawlish both seemed to get the point.

For the next hour the three men discussed possible tactics on how to go about finding the men and protecting the Weasley family without it being obvious that they were doing so. The more they talked the more Harry feared for Ginny. They had no idea if any of their assumptions were even correct but Harry was not about to take any chances. At the end of the meeting Shacklebolt asked Dawlish to leave but motioned for Harry to remain behind.

"There is one last thing we need to discuss."

Harry settled back in his chair and waited.

"Mr. Malfoy also informed us that the Lestrange brothers do not trust him at this point. He is worried that they might go after his son. According to Lucius' information the Lestranges believe that it would be faster and more efficient to determine where his loyalties lie by asking Draco. You might want to keep an eye on him, or at least find a way to warn him. The last I heard, Draco was not speaking with his father."

Harry nodded playing along. He already knew that Lucius had informed Draco of what was really going on but they all agreed that it was imperative that every one believe that Draco was not on speaking terms with his family.

"Yes sir. I will do what I can."

************************************************************************************

Hermione stared at the stack of paperwork on her desk contemplating her future. She really, truly, did not like working in law. Rights for oppressed populations were still important to her but she could learn more about the law by staying home and reading books than she would in this office. All she did was transcribe notes and she was seriously considering quitting her job. She would rather work as a healer at St. Mungos than do this anymore. Being a healer trainee was her second choice but over the last couple of months she was beginning to realize it should have been her first. What a mistake that was.

Surprisingly, the metaphorical straw that broke the camel's back for Hermione was the conversation she had with the two remaining Malfoy house-elves. Maude had told Hermione a charming story about how the first house elf to begin working for a British wizarding family was one of her ancestors. Thousands of years ago the first family to employ a house-elf had been kind and caring. The household was headed by a young widowed woman named Clarissa who had five children to look after. Although she was a busy mother trying to support her family she still had a reputation for helping others in need. Her kindness extended to all creatures and it was not uncommon to see her assisting a sick goblin or healing hurt centaurs. Her benevolence had no limits.

But one day, Clarissa herself fell ill and there was nobody there to help her. A small family of house-elves that lived in a nearby village whom Clarissa had helped provide food for, heard of her plight and were eager to do anything they could. It was then that they bound themselves magically to Clarissa's family. Clarissa was able to recover from her illness and with the help of the elves she was able to raise her children and continue to heal the people of her village. Clarissa provided all that was necessary to keep the house-elves fed and a roof over their head but clothing was difficult to come by. When the clothes the elves had come in were worn through, Clarissa cut pieces of white sheets for them to wear toga style. She told the elves that if they ever decided to leave her she would sew each of them a lovely outfit to wear out in the world but in the meantime she could not afford more.

The house-elves were appalled that Clarissa would think they would ever leave her and made her swear that they never receive a normal outfit from her again, for if she presented them with clothes, they would see it that she no longer had use for their services and could therefore afford to turn them away. Clarissa agreed and the rest is history. The only unfortunate part of the story is that house-elves began to live generation after generation in families of increasing wealth and they began to get mistreated. Hermione realized after hearing that story that she was insulting the nature of a house-elf by insisting that they be free. Being a servant was as much in a house-elves blood as her magic was in hers. She couldn't be Hermione without her magic just as Maude couldn't be Maude without a family to serve.

Hermione knew that many house-elves were mistreated and she shouldn't give up on that campaign but she was wrong about everything else. She had been wrong about so many things over the last year, Ron, her job, the elves that she felt at a loss. Draco was her constant and he was the person she needed to see. He always listened to her and she knew that he would support her if she left the Ministry. Hermione was just about to go see if he was ready to leave for the day when Harry walked in the office and approached her cubicle.

"Hey." He said sitting on the edge of her desk. "You got a minute?"

"I was just about to go find Draco to see if he was ready to go. I needed to talk to him." Hermione said gathering her things. Harry looked really apprehensive. "But of course I have time for you. Let me just go tell him I will meet him later."

"No, I need to talk to both of you. Anything I tell him he will just tell you anyway." Harry said walking with Hermione toward the Muggle Liaison offices.

Draco met them halfway down the hallway. "What's the matter Potter? You look constipated." Draco said in a teasing tone.

Harry smiled at the joke but he did not laugh. His mood was much to funereal to even try. Harry had spent the whole day worrying about Ginny and the other Weasleys and doubting that he was up to the task of protecting all the people he cared about.

"Sorry Potter. I know it was a bad joke."

"No, it's alright, and I don't want to interrupt your plans because I have plans tonight too, but I just wanted to talk to you really quickly. Let's go to Hermione's house." Harry said heading toward the lifts.

Fifteen minutes later Draco, Hermione, and Harry were gathered in Hermione's bedroom for privacy just in case her parents came home.

"So what's going on Harry?" Hermione asked as she cuddled up to next Draco on her bed. Harry sighed as he watched them get comfortable. He really missed Ginny and now it was even worse knowing that she was danger once more.

Harry picked at a string on his shirt for a moment trying to push Ginny out of his mind so could focus. "I found out from the Minister today that Matthias and Troy have made contact with the Lestranges."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, surprised. "So soon?" Hermione asked just as Draco said, "Where?"

"Yes already and here in England. Could be in London for all we know. According to your father, Draco, Matthias and Troy would only say it was in the country that they met them. But what I really need to talk to you about is your own safety. Apparently your uncles do not trust your father and rather than getting information straight from the horse's mouth they seem to think that you would be the best to question regarding his loyalty." Harry said getting into Auror mode.

Hermione sat up straighter and stared at Harry. "So they're looking for Draco now?"

Harry just nodded. "I imagine they will be. I am guessing your location in Muggle London is still safe but you should probably avoid walking in and out of your house and just start apparating. I would rework your wards too so that they keep everybody out not just certain people. Of course you can set them up to allow Hermione in but if I were you I wouldn't even let your parents in."

Draco found his respect for Harry growing. He was making an effort to protect Draco and although Harry had a history of saving him, he was surprisingly pleased that this time they were working together. Draco was slightly disappointed that he was getting this information from Harry rather than his father, but that was nobody's fault.

"I can do that."

Harry nodded curtly. "Their might be somebody tailing you to and from work as well so I would stay on guard. Like I said, try to apparate everywhere you can so you are harder to follow. Try not to make a habit out of doing things either, like go out to eat before you go home on some days or something. Stay here at Hermione's every now and then, that sort of thing. And Hermione it wouldn't hurt for you to be careful as well."

Hermione thought instantly of the strange presence she had felt behind them just the night before as they were walking to Draco's house from Harry's. Draco caught Hermione's eye and looked at her curiously thinking about the same thing.

"What else is going on Harry? You are a little too solemn for just this." Hermione said. She knew that Harry was developing a friendship with Draco but she didn't think he would get _that_ upset over him.

Harry stared at the ceiling for a moment before dropping his eyes back to Hermione's. "The Lestranges are going to get revenge for the death of Bellatrix which puts the Weasleys in danger. The Minister thinks they will eventually be after me for killing Voldemort. Hermione, I'm worried about Ginny."

Hermione was off the bed and at Harry's side in a flash. She wrapped an arm around him and gave him a hug. Harry had fretted over Ginny relentlessly the whole time they were searching for Horcruxes and she knew that he still pulled out his Marauder's Map to watch her progress around the castle from time to time.

"I just don't think I can lose anymore people." Harry said very quietly into Hermione's shoulder. Draco was able to hear him though and he shifted awkwardly on the bed. He felt like an intruder on a private moment and was going to try to slip out of the room when Hermione let go of Harry and sat back on the bed.

"It's going to be fine, Harry."

Harry nodded again and stood up to leave. "I have to go. We can talk about this some more later. In the meantime watch your back. Just try not to act suspicious, we don't want the Lestranges to know that we are on to them. I'll owl you later." Harry said to Hermione and with that he turned on the spot and disappeared.

Draco stretched back out on the bed and patted the space next to him signaling for Hermione to lay down with him.

Draco turned on his side so that he was facing Hermione. He leaned toward her and gave her a long lingering kiss that left her breathless.

"It's funny," Draco said tracing the lips he'd just kissed with his thumb. "that no matter what side I'm on, I'm in danger because of the same people."

Draco's eyes shone with something she had never quite seen in them before. They were more silver than she had ever seen them and there was a hard quality to them that was not wrought from malice but what appeared to be sheer determination.

"I'm not going to let this continue. We have to find them before they can find us." Draco said with conviction.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him again. "When we do, let's just hope that it will finally end things, at least for a long while. I am really sick of this war."

Draco pushed Hermione onto her back and rolled half on top of her. "Me too. But I'm not sick of this." He said before kissing her deeply again. His tongue dancing with Hermione's as his hands roamed over her breasts. Hermione moaned with pleasure as he reached under her shirt and pushed her bra aside so that he could squeeze the hardened points that were her nipples.

Hermione's moan sent his blood cascading toward his groin in a way that it never had before. He instantly felt desperate to be inside her and was slightly rough as pulled her shirt over head and unhooked her bra. He pulled his own clothes off quickly before moving on to Hermione's skirt. He had them both undressed in a matter of seconds. Hermione's whole body was flushed with desire and excitement at Draco's behavior. He was always so tender when they made love but his fervor this time was entirely new. Hermione knew it was borne from the anticipation of participating in the war again and it was almost as if he was taking her one last time before it was too late.

Hermione yelped as Draco nipped at her nipples with his teeth. He had never done that before and it sent a jolt of electricity straight through her body that made every nerve ending from ribcage to her toes quiver. Draco reached a hand down to Hermione's warm folds and found them slick and inviting.

"Hermione, I can't wait." Draco moaned into her mouth.

Hermione grasped his hips and pulled him so that he was on top of her. His member was hotter and harder than she had ever felt it and she could feel it pulsing slightly against her leg. "Then don't." She breathed.

Draco didn't hesitate and he pushed himself into her to the hilt in one quick movement. Without pausing he began to move in and out. He hooked one of Hermione's legs over his shoulder so that he could find deeper purchase and thrust hungrily. He felt his body begin to shudder with release just as quickly as it had become aroused. Hermione's eyes were darkening as she too began to reach her peak. Draco called out her name in low rumbling cry as he came inside of her. He fell on top of her, out of breath and his body still quivering.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough." He apologized in a thick voice.

Hermione let out a shuddering breath. "Don't be. You didn't hurt me and I kind of enjoyed your urgency. I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too."

*************************************************************************************

The short, squat figure that had been trailing Draco for the past few weeks entered the Black Knave just after twilight. She eyed the barman with disgust as she told him she was there to see Atlas and tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for him to direct her. Once upstairs and in front of the correct door she had to calm herself before knocking so that she didn't do it too loudly and give away her giddiness at being successful.

Taking a deep breath she knocked three times and called through the door quietly. "I am the Fountainhead."

The door swung open offering her admittance. In the shadows at the same table as before sat Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, the customary bottle of whiskey glowing faintly below the half-lit chandelier.

The figure removed her cloak and draped it across the seat of one of the filthy empty chairs so she could sit on it. "I have figured out where his Muggle residence is." She said immediately.

Rabastan leaned forward sneering slightly, a menacing gleam in his eyes, "Ahh wonderful Deloris. I knew we could count on you."

*************************************************************************************

**A/N: The end. Just kidding. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rachella23 for being the first (and so far only) person to guess who the cat was! **

**For those of you said McGonagall, I was expecting that since in canon she was a cat animagus. But to me, McGonagall will always be a hero. And in case you haven't already figured it out ;) the tracker definitely loves cats but in canon was not an animagus as far as we were aware. Oh yeah, and Bellatrix is definitely dead.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are awesome!!!!**


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, except for the Matthias and Troy, they are named after two little boys that I really did help create.

Twisted Roots

Chapter 25

Delores Umbridge smiled with satisfaction at the bubbling cauldron of potion in front of her. It only needed one more ingredient to be complete. Their plan was finally ready. The animus was so dimwittedly easy that there was no way they would fail. Now all she had to do was get the final ingredient, deliver the completed potion, and she will have set the wheels in motion.

*************************************************************************************

Harry Potter was sitting in his office going through every piece of information anyone had ever collected regarding the Lestrange brothers. The information contained sightings, copies of receipts, and any other documentation that might signify a place they have been or might be returning to. He was becoming increasingly frustrated the more he went through the notes. Harry and a small team of Aurors had already visited every place on the list. Everybody they questioned hesitated to speak at all which wasn't surprising. Harry was increasingly frustrated with the inaction and now that he knew Matthias and Troy had made contact he wanted to question them. Somehow as of late, those two had proved to be just as elusive as the deranged Lestrange brothers.

Ginny was due to come home for the holidays the very next day and Harry was increasingly worried that no one had been caught yet. He still believed in his heart that she would be the primary Weasley target. Harry sighed in frustration at a knock on his office door. Dawlish stuck his head around the doorjamb and eyed the notes on his desk with disdain. Dawlish was well aware the notes were leading them nowhere and was just as desperate as Harry for a new lead.

"Sorry to interrupt, Potter but Percy Weasley wants to see you. I think it's about your performance report. Wouldn't expect it to be good if I were you, not with Umbridge writing them up." Dawlish said nonchalantly.

Harry sealed his notes in a magically locked drawer and followed Dawlish out of the office. "I still can't believe she was able to convince the Wizengamot that she was under the Imperius curse. That nasty woman has gotten away with more murder than Voldemort."

Dawlish scoffed, "She's a right piece of work but I don't think she was _that_ bad."

"You wouldn't." Harry said under his breath as he entered the lifts. He thought he heard Dawlish mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'Disrespectful little nitwit,' but the doors clanged shut before he could finish. Grinning, Harry walked to Percy's office. He was hoping that it would be news about a possible lead rather than his performance report.

Harry was unpleasantly surprised to see the awful woman sitting in Percy's office as he entered. So, it was about his performance report. _Damn, _thought Harry. Harry made an obvious show of sliding the one empty chair as far away from Umbridge as possible before sitting down and smiling at Percy in greeting. Umbridge sneered at him nastily, but quickly replaced it with a simpering smile as both Percy and Harry turned in her direction.

"Delores, perhaps you would make us all some tea?" Percy asked nicely as Harry got comfortable, and then addressing Harry, "I've been really parched as of late."

Harry just nodded. He would take the tea but it would be a frigid day in Hades before he drank anything Delores Umbridge handed him. "So Percy, will you be coming to dinner at the burrow tomorrow night to celebrate Ginny coming home for the holidays?" Harry asked to make conversation as they waited on tea.

"Yes, I suppose I will. It would be nice to see my sister again. I hear you will be meeting her off the Hogwarts Express with Ron."

Delores' ears perked up at the mention of the Hogwarts Express. This was going to be easier than she thought. _Now, if I could just get the hair, _she thought. Delores thought quickly as she put the finishing touches on the tea.

"Sugar or milk, Mr. Potter?" She asked sweetly in her saccharine voice.

Harry bristled at the sound of her intonation but politely declined.

"Well, here you go then --, oh, how clumsy of me!" Delores exclaimed as she tripped and spilled scalding tea down the side of Harry's head.

Harry jumped up angrily as the hot liquid burned his skin. "Sweet Merlin woman!" Harry shouted in a tone that was uncharacteristically Ron-ish in nature. "That's enough I can take care of it myself!"

Delores was using her wand to siphon the hot tea off of his neck and shoulders. What Harry wasn't able to see or feel her do was use her wand to cut a delicate lock of hair from his head.

"I am really very sorry." She said a falsely apologetic smile still on her face. "Let me get you a new cup."

"NO!" Harry shouted with impatience "Let's just get this over with."

"Very well, then. I have more people to visit with so perhaps it would be a good idea to hurry." Percy said opening Harry's employment file.

*************************************************************************************

Later that day Umbridge made a visit to Hermione's boss Frank. She was levitating a large box of files before her and was positively cheerful that all her plans for the day so far had gone off without a hitch. Frank greeted her warmly as she settled the box of files on an empty chair.

"How are you Frank?" Umbridge smiled widely, making her mouth look even more toad like.

"I am well. What is it you've got here?" Frank asked.

"I have some files on Centaur breeding regulations that I need copied. I'm afraid some of them are in Runes and will need to be translated first." She said. "Do you have an intern that can do this for me? I know it's a lot to ask but I need them as soon as possible so whoever does it will have to work very late tonight indeed."

Frank frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully as if trying to determine which poor unfortunate soul would be best for the job.

"Perhaps Granger would do the job well? Her performance reviews are excellent and I remember her from my time at Hogwarts. She was exceptional in Ancient Runes." Umbridge pressed hopefully.

"Yes, yes of course Granger would be perfect for the job." Frank said levitating the box. "Come with me and you can explain the job personally."

Umbridge's smile grew even wider as she followed Frank out the door. She needed more from Hermione than translating but it was going to be lovely seeing the look on her face when she finds out how late she was going to have to work.

Unfortunately, Hermione was not at her desk when they arrived at her cubicle.

"No matter," said Frank, "I can explain the job to her as well as you I'm sure."

Delores just nodded with disappointment. How was she supposed to get a hair when the little bint was nowhere to be found? How was she supposed to match her outfit if she didn't know what she was wearing? Scanning Hermione's desk frantically as if it would give her inspiration, Umbridge sighed with relief at the sight of a blue sweater slung over the back of her chair. The sweater had a few long, brown, curly strands of hair stuck to the back of it.

"Let me just leave her a short note with some instructions on it. There's no need for you to wait, Frank. Thanks for all your help!" Umbridge said waving Frank away. He nodded and left humming a tune quietly to himself. One of the things Umbridge liked about Frank was that he was completely willing to torture interns with long hours, beyond that she didn't care for the man. As soon as Frank was out of sight she plucked the few strands of hair from the sweater and slipped them in a vial. She hastily scribbled a note with the instructions for the project and the deadline and slipped out of the office.

Whistling the same tune that Frank had been humming to himself she meandered her way down the hallway her head held high and her chest swelled with prideful self-importance. The day had been a success so far. All she needed now was a glimpse of Hermione to find out what she was wearing and the rest should be easy enough. Umbridge made it a point to visit all the department heads on the floor until she finally saw Hermione walking down the hallway toward her office. Noting what she had on, Umbridge slipped unseen onto the lifts.

*************************************************************************************

Draco was disappointed to find out that Hermione had to work late that night. He was looking forward to spending a quiet night watching movies and making love. She was in a bit of a mood because she wasn't going to be able to visit with Ginny the next day since the Weasleys were still shunning her and Draco had wanted to make it up to her. It was especially bad because Hermione had expressed a desire to quit her job but was scared of losing her good recommendations. So it was with shock that Draco saw Hermione rushing after him from the direction of the lifts just before he stepped into the floo.

"Draco!" She called breathlessly.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and approached her. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to stay to work on that abominable project."

"Oh, I am," she reassured, "I just wanted to know if you would meet me for dinner later. I don't think it would hurt to take a break at about eight, do you?"

Draco frowned at Hermione. She was in a much better mood all of a sudden. "Are you sure? You don't want to displease the toad now do you?"

A scowl flashed across Hermione's face which Draco caught. "I'm just in a bit of a mood and I think it would make the night more bearable if I saw you later." She said sweetly, too sweetly.

"Okay, I will meet you here and we can use the apparation point." Draco said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now get to work, the sooner you get started the sooner you will be done. See you at eight!" Draco called as he stepped back into the floo.

*************************************************************************************

At precisely eight o'clock Draco returned the Atrium. The large room remained empty until he saw Hermione getting off of a lift. Draco approached her slowly. She looked twitchy and gleeful at the same time.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern, she was behaving very oddly.

"Yes, yes I am fine. I want to take us some place new, do you mind if we side along?" Hermione asked in a rush of breath.

"Yeah, I guess." Draco said hesitantly walking with her to the leaving point. Hermione smiled a little too widely at him before taking his arm and twisting on the spot.

Once they stopped spinning Draco was not able to orient himself because of the blackness of the room they had arrived him. Draco felt his wand slide out of his pocket as what could only be a silent Accio was cast in his direction. Behind him a candle flickered to life leaving a sickly eerie glow in the room. Hermione was standing in front of him a disturbing cackle escaping her lips and a shining look of triumph in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded swiftly turning at the sound of ruffling robes behind him.

"What's the matter, Draco? Not happy to see your favorite uncles?"

*************************************************************************************

Hermione was slaving away at the pile of transcripts in front of her. She was seething with hatred for Umbridge and resentment at herself for not quitting her job already. It was past two in the morning and she was just on the last folder. She was planning on going to see Draco at his house that night but she was in a terrible mood and very tired. Hermione decided to go home to her parents' house and send a note to Draco from there telling him that she would visit him the next day. She really wanted to be with him but was in no disposition to be with anyone. Snapping the last folder shut, she sighed with relief and thought about nothing but her bed. Draco would be disappointed but he would understand why she didn't go to him.

*************************************************************************************

Harry and the rest of the Weasley clan arrived at Platform 9 ¾ about thirty minutes before the train was due to arrive. Molly was fussing over Harry's appearance nervously as they waited. She was complaining that he was starting to look peaky again and that he was working much too hard. Her complaints were punctuated by the arrival of two ministry owls notifying Ron and Harry that a couple of Dementors had been spotted and that they were both needed to round them up.

"I hate being a junior Auror." Ron grumbled as they promised they would get to the burrow as soon as possible.

Harry too was angry about the task. He was no longer a junior member and was working on a secret project. Assignments like this shouldn't be coming his way right now.

For the next fifteen minutes the Weasley's chatted amiably about their plans for the holidays. Their mood was slightly subdued now that Ron and Harry were gone. Molly was in a particular strop because this would be their first Christmas without Fred and Ron and her surrogate son were constantly putting themselves in danger at work. Molly brightened considerably when she saw Harry come bounding back through the barrier of the platform.

"I'm back!" He called. "Once we got to the Ministry we found out they didn't need us both. They let me go."

"Oh good! Ginny will be really pleased to see you." Molly gushed wrapping Harry in a big, motherly hug.

Harry waited quietly for the train to arrive. He listened to the Weasleys talk about nothing with increasing impatience. After what felt like an eternity the train finally arrived. Harry smiled with undisguised delight as Ginny came bounding up to him, her red hair a flaming beacon amongst the more mundane sea of heads that flowed from the train.

"Harry!" She screamed as he pushed through the crowd to approach her.

Wrapping her in a big hug he whispered in her ear, "I can't wait one more moment to kiss you. Come here!"

Harry dragged a thoroughly excited Ginny away from the swarm of people to a little alcove near the back of the train. When he was positive that no one was looking he turned toward her. She was smiling at him with adoration in her eyes. Harry grinned wickedly and grasping one of her arms with unnecessarily excessive brawn he turned on the spot apparating them away.

They arrived in a damp, darkened room, the light from one candle the only illumination.

"Harry where are we?" Ginny asked pulling out her wand as she spun around.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.

Ginny stared at Harry in horror as her wand flew into his hands. His green eyes sparkled menacingly in the candlelight. Behind her, Ginny could hear the rustling of chains and the mumbling of a gagged mouth. Glancing quickly over her shoulder Ginny gasped in shock. Draco Malfoy was bound to the wall, dried blood caking the right side of his head, his eyes hysterically seeking out Ginny's silently pleading with her to scream or do _something_, although he was perfectly cognizant that she was doomed, just as he was.

"Harry?" Ginny pleaded again as Harry advanced on her perilously his wand raised high.

'Not Harry! Not Harry' Draco shouted in his mind, fears for Ginny and himself overwhelming him.

"Oh, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." The imposter Harry said in dangerously low voice as he reached out to stroke Ginny's face.

Cringing Ginny backed away a few steps as quickly as she could. "Who are you?" She asked defiantly sticking her chin out.

Harry reached out and slapped her face hard. Draco sucked in a breath and Ginny fought tears but held her head obstinately high.

"Oh you are going to be fun, aren't you?" Another voice whispered behind her.

"Do you know who I am?" The voice asked. "Turn around and look at me."

Ginny felt her body turning to face the newcomer against her will. Her heart palpitated wildly as she recognized the dark unruly hair and the maniacal eyes of the man before her.

"Rodolphus Lestrange." She choked out fear gripping her, sending icy sparks through her veins.

Rodolphus advanced on her in one swift step. Grasping her chin with the fingers of his left hand he tilted her face up close to his. Using his right hand he jabbed his wand deep into her temple. Ginny gagged as he breathed into her face, his breath was rancid and disgusting.

Rodolphus laughed at her pitiful attempts to hold her breath. "Oh yes, we are most _definitely_ going to have fun."

*************************************************************************************

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!!! **


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Twisted Roots

Chapter 26

Hermione woke not three hours after she fell asleep to the sound of her owl tapping her window, the note she had sent Draco still attached to the bird's leg. _That's odd; he would never just ignore me like that. _Hermione looked over her owl for any signs of injury as she pondered the multitude of reasons that her letter may not have been delivered. Concluding that her owl had not been able to wake him Hermione tried to go back to sleep. However, after fifteen minutes of tossing and turning she gave up and decided to apparate straight to his house. Something did not feel right.

When Hermione arrived in Draco's house her sense of foreboding increased dramatically. It didn't appear that he had even been home the night before. The cloak he wore when he was dressed in Wizard's robes was still hung on its hook but his Muggle coat was gone. Walking into the living room Hermione saw that the book he had been reading a couple of evenings ago was still sitting on the coffee table. It was untouched and the marked page was the same one he had left off. She knew that because it she was who had taken the book from him and marked the page. Draco would read for at least ten or fifteen minutes every day by strict habit so seeing the book worried Hermione even more.

Hermione worked her way upstairs with her fingers literally crossed hoping that Draco had just gotten drunk with some mates and had poured himself into bed coat and all that was why he had touched nothing downstairs or opened the window for her owl. Hermione doubted it though. Her gut was telling her that something was terribly wrong and Draco told her he was going to be home in case she wanted to sleep at his place when she got off work. He would never say that and then not be there. Icy fear gripped Hermione's veins when she heard the rush of arrival in the downstairs floo. She stepped quickly inside Draco's room in case she needed to hide.

Draco's bedroom was empty just as Hermione was suspecting. Hermione hoped upon hope that it was Draco who had just arrived because she could only think of two other people who had access. Not really convinced it was him though she pulled out her wand and slowly edged back toward the stairs.

"Draco?" Hermione heard a familiar voice call.

Sagging against the wall with relief Hermione let out a great breath in a whoosh of air.

"Draco?" Came the call again this time more forcefully and with hope.

Hermione kept her wand drawn but rushed down to meet the visitor as she was coming up the stairs. If his mother was here than something was terribly off.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione said pushing past her on the stairs and going all the way down. "Draco's not here and I think something is wrong."

"Oh, dear. So do I. Draco owled to say he was going to stop by after a late dinner with you but then he didn't." Narcissa rushed gripping Hermione on the arm desperately. "I owled him to make sure he was okay, and I thought maybe he didn't stop by because he stayed with you but when the owl returned about an hour ago, note undelivered, I had to make sure he was alright. My mother's intuition tells me his in danger!"

"I need to see Mr. Malfoy. I never had dinner with Draco last night. I didn't even speak to him about dinner." Hermione said abruptly.

Narcissa brought a hand up to her mouth and gasped. "That doesn't sound like Draco unless his plan was to surprise you."

Hermione just nodded and started pacing at the bottom of the stairs. "We know that two of your husband's friends have been visiting with the Lestrange brothers and we know they were after him. We need to get them to your house so Lucius can question them." Hermione fingered her wand. "They have to know where they are, or at least the place they saw them. If Lucius can't persuade them to talk because he doesn't have a wand, well, I do."

There was a dangerous gleam in Hermione's eyes and Narcissa believed for that moment that the girl would kill for her son.

"I have one too." Narcissa said icily grasping Hermione's arm and apparating them to the manor.

Lucius greeted them in the dining room at the manor. He was sipping on a cup of tea and writing furiously on a sheaf of parchment. The space between his eyes was creased into deep furrows of frustration and worry. He looked up when he heard the two women approaching but his expression did not soften.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there any way you can get Matthias and Troy here now?"

Lucius was stunned by her forwardness. "He was not at home?" He asked Narcissa dumbly the look of worry furrowing his brow even further.

"No. Hermione was there looking for him when I got there. She says that she never had plans to see him for dinner last night." Narcissa said striding over to her husband and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We need to see Matthias and Troy. They are the two most likely to have information for us."

"I will write them immediately." Lucius said pulling out a fresh sheet of parchment. Before he could even touch the quill to the parchment, Hermione stopped him.

"With all due respect, Mr. Malfoy that could take too long and owls can be ignored. Nobody has seen or heard from Draco since around five o'clock yesterday afternoon. That means he could have been kidnapped up to fifteen hours ago. I _know _that he is alive but that doesn't mean he isn't in worse danger with every minute that passes." Hermione was staring at her watch as if she could make time stop with the sheer force of her mind.

"What do you suggest then?" Lucius said. He was extremely concerned for Draco as well but he was not able to leave the house and it was making him angry.

Hermione stared at the ceiling as if it would give her inspiration. "Send me to fetch them."

Lucius scoffed at the suggestion. "I would not know where to send you and I don't even want to begin pointing out the absurdity of it."

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently and chewed on her lip as Lucius bent over the parchment and began writing. When he was finished he called for Maude to collect the letter to send off with their owl. That was when Hermione remembered Kreacher's search for Mundungus Fletcher just the year before.

"No, send Maude with the letter, not an owl." Hermione said. "Elves have a magic that enables them to find people a lot faster than humans can. Also, once she finds them they won't be able to get away and she can bring them directly here. We've used an elf before for that purpose."

"I am surprised you would allow me to order my elf around that way." Lucius said raising an elegant eyebrow.

Hermione nearly stamped her foot in frustration. "Then order her nicely. Oh, forget it." Turning to Maude, Hermione bent low. "Maude, if Mr. Malfoy says you can will you please find Xavrius Troy and Simon Matthias and bring them back here as soon as possible?"

Maude nodded at Hermione and once she received permission from her master she bowed low and disappeared, the letter clutched in her little hand.

"I am going to check with Blaise just in case he saw him last night while we wait. Do you think the Ministry should be contacted yet?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa sat down at the table next to her husband and poured two cups of tea. Pushing one toward Hermione she sighed deeply. "I have already visited Blaise. He heard nothing from Draco, and hasn't for weeks. Have some tea, it will help soothe you. We need to discuss what we are going to do with Matthias and Troy once they get here."

*************************************************************************************

Draco slumped on the floor as much as he could with the chains holding his arms up. He could feel the blood from the gash on his head running freely down his face. Rodolphus and Rabastan had made several attempts using the Cruciatis Curse to get Draco to talk about his father but he had not cracked. His body was still singing with pain but his Occlumentic walls were holding strong. This was infuriating Rodolphus so much that he had hit Draco on the head hard with his ring causing the gash.

Draco had actually laughed a loud maniacal laugh when he felt Rodolphus pushing into his mind. He was able to block him easily.

"It was dear Bellatrix that taught me this. Ironic isn't it?" Draco had scoffed.

Now, several hours later, he was just fighting to stay awake by rattling his chains because he had to help Ginny. The fake Harry had just transformed into Rabastan and she was shaking with relief and fear at the same time; relief that Harry had not betrayed them and fear at who the person really was. Ginny's eyes were scanning the room frantically looking for the exit but it was very dark. Draco had initially thought they were in a dark, empty room, but later after one of his uncles lit a few candles he realized he was in a dank motel room. Ginny spied the exit and made a dash for it. Draco wasn't sure whether he should be in awe at her bravery or ashamed of her stupidity as Rodolphus brought her soaring back with a crash using her own wand against her.

"You are a little _too_ feisty for your own good." He said training his wand on Ginny and bending low so his face was mere inches from hers. Ginny looked up at him defiantly but she made no effort to move again just yet. Rodolphus reached out a long dirty finger and stroked her face. Then his tone changed from annoyance to seductiveness, "but there are places where a little feistiness can be fun." He said levitating her onto the filthy bed and binding her hands and feet on each of the bed's four posts so she was stretched spread eagle.

Draco shuddered at what was going to happen to her and he was powerless to stop it. He had seen this before and it was always awful but seeing it happen to Ginny left with him an ache none of the others did. Rodolphus leaned low over her face again as if he was going to kiss her.

"That's better now isn't it?" He said. Ginny didn't say anything but she did growl deep in her throat and then spat impressively right in Rodolphus' eye. Rodolphus backed up quickly wiping the sputum from his face with a sleeve cursing. Draco started rattling his chains and mumbling around his gag trying to get Rodolphus' attention trained on him because he was surely going to punish her for that severely.

"You little bitch!" Rodolphus said smacking Ginny hard across the mouth. In the week light from the window and from the candles Draco could see the bright red blood staining Ginny's mouth. Rabastan who had been quietly observing leapt to his feet when Ginny spat on Rodolphus. He hit her with the Cruciatis Curse and she screamed helplessly as her body writhed against the ropes that were binding her. Draco was shouting fruitlessly against his gag. A silencing charm would have done a better job but Draco was convinced that his uncles got a twisted pleasure out of listening to him struggle.

"Enough." Rodolphus said placing a hand on his brother's arm to stop the curse. "I think we should show her what we did to all the pretty Muggle girls before we killed them. There is no rush after all and she will die the same way all of her little Muggle and Mudblood friends did."

Ginny was watching the two of them fearfully. She was struggling against the ropes around her limbs fruitlessly. Silent tears were leaking out of her eyes. Draco was frozen in fear they were going to rape her already, unless they wanted to beat her first. They did that sometimes and while Draco did not want to see her get beat it would buy them more time. He was chewing relentless through his gag and he was confident he would be able to release it soon so he could at least say things to distract them. In the meantime he kept chewing and rattling his chains trying to make as much noise possible.

"Will you knock it off!" Rabastan yelled at Draco pointing his wand at him and petrifying him.

_Damn it!_ Draco shouted in his mind, now he was doubly screwed not being able to move or chew through his rag.

"Wait a minute." Rodolphus said, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "We can kill two birds with one stone here. We need to see who Draco is really loyal to and the girl needs to be punished. Rabastan release Draco. If he values his family and his father is still loyal to our cause he will do exactly as he's told. _If he values his life_, he will do as he is told." Rodolphus turned toward Draco. "You will do it."

Draco was immensely relieved that he could not move his face or make a sound. He would have had to bite through his tongue to keep from yelling that he wouldn't do it. Ginny was crying freely now but still not screaming or saying anything. But if they released him he could get to her and at least tell her that he might have to hurt her a little but that he would release her so they could fight. He would not under any circumstances rape her like they wanted him to. He would just make them believe he would.

Rodolphus released Draco from the spell so that he could move again. "Will you do this, Draco?"

Draco nodded and pleaded through his gag to be released.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Rodolphus said. Draco didn't know what to do to make him believe him, he just wanted to be released. And then he had an idea.

"Lgimthy." He muttered as clearly as he could. He would let them look in his head to see if he was willing. All he had to do was feed them a memory of him enjoying sex and replace the girl with Ginny. They would think it is something he had done before and was willing to do again.

Rabastan understood what he was trying to say and conferred quietly with Rodolphus for a moment. Draco pushed aside all his wonderful experiences with Hermione and summoned up a particularly nasty memory of Pansy, who actually did enjoy being tied up. Using all of his will he adjusted the memory so that Ginny's frightened face replaced Pansy's excited one. Rabastan pointed his wand at Draco just as he filled his mind with the image. He felt the push of Rabastan's mind in his own and allowed the memory to surge forward.

After a moment Rabastan pulled away and turned toward his brother. "Oh, he'll do it alright. It looks like he has done it before."

Draco sighed with relief and sagged back against the wall and waited to be released.

*************************************************************************************

Harry and Ron both were both angry that they had been called to round up the rogue dementor. There was no reason for it when it was their day off and there were plenty of other junior members who could have done it. Harry was in such a bad mood that he didn't even notice Umbridge lurking around the Auror offices when he went to drop off his incident report. If he had seen her there he would have easily known it was her that had freed the dementor because she still had the key to the compound the dementors were kept in her greedy little hand.

Looking at his watch for the millionth time that morning Harry turned to Ron. "Let's just floo to the Burrow. They will all be there by now."

Nodding his agreement Ron threw in the powder and called out his destination. He stepped out of the fireplace to an eerily quiet room. Harry came out behind him looking around furtively as he dusted off the ash from the fireplace.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Ron said walking into the kitchen.

Harry followed suit and glanced around the room for a moment before his eyes settled on Molly's famous clock. All of the Weasley's names were still on the clock, except for Fred's now because his remained on mortal peril permanently after his death and Molly couldn't stand to see it anymore. But now there was one more hand pointing at mortal peril, and it was Ginny's.

"Look at the clock, Ron." Harry said pointing. Ron looked over and gasped loudly. "Let's apparate to the platform and see if someone is still there."

Neither man hesitated before turning on the spot and arriving at the platform. There they found a very frightened and agitated looking Molly standing huddled with the rest of the Weasleys that had gone to the train station that morning. Ginny was not there.

"There you are!" Hollered a now very angry Molly Weasley. "We have been waiting on you for half an hour! Surely you didn't miss--, hang on, where is Ginny and where did you come from Ron?"

"What do you mean where did I come from? We just got back from rounding up the dementor and you weren't at home so we came back here. You haven't seen Ginny?" Ron asked concerned.

"She left with Harry. She got off the train and Harry met her and pulled her over to that alcove and then they didn't come out." George explained to Ron, "Where is Ginny, where did you go, you gave us quite a scare."

Harry was becoming more worried by the second. "I wasn't here. I was with Ron the whole time. I haven't seen Ginny yet but listen she is in danger Mrs. Weasley. Your clock said she was in mortal peril!"

Harry was not expecting to have four wands trained on him at once. He lifted his hands up in surrender and backed against a wall.

"What came out of the locket Horcrux when we opened it?" Ron demanded of Harry. He didn't know which Harry he was with.

"It was me, me and Hermione! We were in the Forest of Dean. I swear Ron I'm me! Obviously someone used Polyjuice to look like me earlier and took Ginny! I'm Harry and we don't have time for this." Harry began pacing as the Weasley's lowered their wands at Ron's okay. No one else would have been able to answer that question, not even Hermione. Harry continued his pacing. "Someone got a hold of my hair that's the only explanation. Who could have done it?"

He kept walking back and forth wracking his brain trying to remember any suspicious person going anywhere near his head while he rubbed his hand over the back of his hair. That's when he felt an uneven spot on the back of his head right where he had tea spilled on him just the day before. "Umbridge."

"What?" Everyone said.

"Umbridge got a lock of my hair yesterday. We need to find her and we need to alert the Auror department that Ginny has been kidnapped."

*************************************************************************************

**A/N: Okay, so sorry for the delay, been busy packing etc. My beta is back in town but she is really backed up from vacation so I don't know if she is going to edit anymore chapters soon. Right now the plan is to just get the story written so people aren't stuck waiting for updates. It will be awhile before I get to the next one because I move on Saturday. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews, thanks for sticking with me, and thanks for reading!**

**Don't for get to check out my poll!**


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Twisted Roots

Chapter 27

Hermione sat fidgeting with the watch on her wrist. It had been almost an hour since Maude had left in search of Troy and Matthias and each moment that passed felt like an eternity. Twisting the watch around Hermione noticed a mark on her skin. Confused she removed the watch and looked at her arm where the back of the watch's face left an impression in her skin. It was the impression of a lion with a snake weaving its way through the lion's front paws. The mark slowly faded from her arm as the pressure from the watch wore off. Hermione looked at the back of the watch and saw the engraving there. She knew that it was a magical engraving meant to leave a temporary mark on her skin. Hermione briefly remembered the day in Hogsmeade when she had lost her watch but Draco had mysteriously found it and it returned it after a long trip to the bathroom. She snapped her watch back into place dashing at a tear of worry and frustration as it trickled down her cheek.

Lucius watched Hermione's reserved yet emotional display with wonder. The girl mystified him like no other. Lucius was fully cognizant of how much she had suffered because of him and people like him yet there she sat, in his dining room, shedding a tear over his son. Lucius felt an overwhelming urge to reach out a hand to touch her and say something reassuring. Just as his hand hovered a few centimeters from her shoulder a loud crack broke the tense silence. He withdrew his hand grateful for the interruption and heavily relieved that Matthias and Troy were standing in front of him, both with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"What's this all about?" Shouted Troy gesturing furiously to the house-elf that was bowing to her master and leaving the room. "You could've owled us."

"There was no time for that. Draco has gone missing and --," Lucius was interrupted once again this time by a great shining stag that stopped directly in front of Hermione and spoke in Harry Potter's voice.

"Hermione, I hope this finds you in a safe place. Ginny was kidnapped from King's Cross. I know who has her but no way to get to them, going to the Ministry soon. I need your location."

Hermione was standing facing the stag with her hand over her mouth, tears of fear threatening to spill once again. Narcissa was looking back and forth from the stag to Lucius, her own concern etched all over her elegant face.

Hermione lifted her wand and summoned all the happy memories she had with Draco before casting her own Patronus. The silvery otter gamboled about her happily as she instructed it to relay a message regarding Draco and to warn him that she was at the Malfoy's and to hurry with news.

"As you see, Troy, Draco has gone missing, and apparently Ginny Weasley as well. We know who has them and we know you know how to find them." Lucius stated gauging there reactions carefully. Troy looked a little surprised but not nearly as much so as Matthias.

"Did you know it was this weekend?" Lucius demanded angrily as he advanced on Troy his fists clenched but wandless at his sides.

Troy realized that he had the advantage since he possessed a wand but Lucius Malfoy was still formidable in his own right. Fortunately for Troy, he didn't have to lie. "I really did not know and neither did Matthias. We had no idea it would be this weekend. As I told you before the Lestrange brothers trusted none of us with their plans. But they do have somebody working for them."

"Who?" Narcissa asked a little more shrilly than she had intended.

Matthias shifted his feet before answering. He could sense Lucius' rising anger. "It's someone from the Ministry. That's all we know."

Lucius backed a step from Troy but his face was still red with fury. He wished with all his being that he had a wand so that he could perform Legilimency on one or both of them to determine whether they were telling the truth or not. Apparently Hermione had the same idea because in that moment Troy was cursing at her with his wand raised.

"How dare you intrude my mind you bottom feeding Mudblood!" Troy shouted at her his wand raised.

Hermione held her wand aloft defensively as she was joined by Narcissa. "You will not speak to a guest in my home that way!"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy, he's going to have to get a lot more creative than that to insult me." Hermione said and then glancing quickly in Lucius' direction, "He is telling the truth. They don't know who it is and they didn't know it was this weekend."

Lucius nodded at Hermione clearly impressed. She was not only shrewd enough to think of using Legilimency herself but she was also brave enough to actually do it, not to mention talented enough. As much as he hated to admit she was a good match for his son.

"Lower your wand Xavrius." Lucius said calmly. A magical pull in his brain alerted him to the arrival of visitors on the property. "Potter and his clan are here. You're going to lead us to where you last saw the Lestranges. I would suggest you cooperate now because there are probably at least ten Aurors outside that would be happy to arrest you."

Troy withdrew his wand and nodded his acquiescence. He could care less who he helped as long as it kept him out of Azkaban. Hermione kept her wand trained on him as Lucius went to the door. In a few moments he returned with Harry, Dawlish, five other Aurors, and every surviving Weasley with the obvious of exception of Ginny. They made a motley group but each person had the same look of determination and worry etched all over their features.

Harry gestured for two of the Aurors to arrest both Matthias and Troy.

Troy argued but he did not struggle. "We're going to help!"

"That remains to be seen. You will be going to the Ministry for awhile." Said Harry directing the two Aurors to take them away. "Hermione, I am so glad to see you. It was Umbridge who impersonated you and me to lure Draco and Ginny. I will tell you all the details later because time is wasting. We are already wasting time collecting all of you before we go."

"That's good. I know where they are too. You're timing couldn't have been more perfect, Harry." Hermione wasn't surprised in the slightest that Umbridge was behind this. The old toad was always up to no good and it was about time she got caught for something she couldn't worm her way out of.

"Where are they?" Narcissa asked loudly over the din in the room as all the Weasleys and the Aurors planned their attack.

"They are at the Black Knave." Hermione said. "This means that we can't just go traipsing through Knockturn Alley as a group or all apparate into the inn, that would cause too much attention and somebody would be bound to alert them."

"Don't worry. The Ministry has already discreetly pulled the wards protecting the inn. We will be able to Portkey as a group directly into the room they are in. Thanks to our dear friend Umbridge we know exactly where to go." Harry started organizing everyone in the room around a large hubcap that he had pulled from a pocket and resized. "Mr. Malfoy?" Harry gestured for Lucius to take the place on his right.

Mrs. Weasley who had been glaring daggers at Hermione, who in turn had been avoiding the gaze of all the Weasleys switched her wrathful gaze to Lucius.

"Calm down, Molly. He has just as much at stake here as you and so does Hermione. You need to let your grudges go, they take too much energy." Harry said authoritatively.

Hermione smiled at Harry and nodded her appreciation for his support.

"Mr. Malfoy, just stay near someone with a wand. Portus." Harry tapped his wand on the hubcap and it briefly glowed blue. Every person in the cramped room crowded even closer together to get a fingertip on the hubcap. Harry was impressed with how little everyone was saying considering the Weasleys were standing in the same house as the Malfoys and Hermione but he was intensely grateful for it because they needed to hurry. "Okay everyone, we have two minutes before the Portkey will activate. We should be taken directly to the room Draco and Ginny are being held in. Don't do anything rash just take down anyone but them. If the only people there are the Lestranges then this should be easy, quick, and quiet. If anyone is willing to volunteer to stay behind now would be a good time, because this is way too many people."

"Not a chance, Harry." Said George grimly. Harry had already tried to convince the Weasleys to stay behind with the exception of Ron but none of them would hear it. After Harry had used truth serum on Umbridge to find the location the only way he could have allowed all of them to come was to get rid of the wards around the Black Knave.

Just before the Portkey activated and the familiar pull tugged at Hermione's navel, she locked eyes with Ron who was across the circle looking at her sadly. She offered him an apologetic glance which he reciprocated just before they started to spin and they could no longer focus on each other.

*************************************************************************************

Draco was practically panting with nervous anticipation as Rabastan unbound him. He slowly wiped at the spit and the blood on his face and stretched luxuriously. Every bone in his body seemed to crack as he lengthened his frame. He was trying to move as slowly as possible to put off the inevitable. Draco still didn't know how far he was going to have to go or what he was going to have to do to Ginny and he was trying to purchase time before he had to approach her. Ginny was looking at Draco with a mixture of fear and confusion in her eyes. The look of revulsion that she had given Rodolphus was not there which made Draco hopeful that she at least trusted him a little.

"Move it, Draco, or I'll give you some more." Rodolphus said, and then he shrugged and pointed his wand at Draco anyway. "Crucio."

Draco screamed as his knees hit the floor. He didn't know how much more of that curse he was going to be able to take. Every pulse of his nerves sent another wave of agony through his body even after the curse was lifted. He slowly struggled to his feet trying to focus his eyes. Ginny was yelling at them to stop and Draco wished she wouldn't because they would just get her next, and sure enough Rabastan turned on her and uttered the curse with relish.

Ginny screamed too as her knees and elbows bent involuntarily causing the bindings on her ankles and wrists to cut deep. Draco got up and stumbled to the bed. Once he was there he leaned on it for a moment to gain his strength while his uncles were distracted with Ginny's writhing body.

"Look she's squirming for you already, Draco." Rabastan said sarcastically laughing at his own joke.

_Pig._ Draco thought disgustedly. "Let her be. I'm ready for her." Draco was abhorred at how believable he had made his voice sound. He slowly approached Ginny pleading with his eyes to trust him. "Why don't you two sit back and enjoy the show."

Rodolphus and Rabastan both conjured a chair one on each side of the bed to watch as Draco crawled up on top of Ginny. He slithered his body seductively up hers until his face was directly next to hers. He reached a hand in between both of their bodies as if he was going to reach in her pants but instead he placed his body directly over it so that it was difficult to discern what he was doing. Moving his elbow as if appearing to feel her up he kept his hand firmly still on her stomach. Placing little kisses on her trembling throat he spoke into her ear barely louder than a breath. "I'm not going to hurt you, I have to touch you but I will try my best not to let it get too far…" He shifted to the other ear placing kisses on her jaw along the way and then pretending to nibble her other ear, "fight me, Ginny, so it looks real." This time Draco dove into her neck kissing it passionately. Playing along Ginny screamed at him and fought against her bindings.

Draco was cringing with each movement he made against Ginny. He was now groping her body with one hand while supporting himself with the other. He had one eye trained on Rabastan who was clearly starting to get bored because it was taking him so long. Images of Hermione kept flashing through his mind and guilt weighed on him like an anchor each time he ground his hips against Ginny. He wouldn't physically be able to do the deed so he had to find a way out of the situation.

"Hurry up, Draco!" Rodolphus stood up and pointed his wand at Draco. "Or, I'll help you."

"Imperio!" Rodolphus shouted. Draco felt his mind go blissfully blank the only thoughts were of the girl writhing and screaming beneath him. He greedily tore at her shirt and ripped it open. As he fondled her breasts a very tiny and very distant voice told him that he didn't need to do this but it was not strong enough to stop him from following Rodolphus' instructions. As Rodolphus forced his left hand further south and into her pants the voice became louder but was still just as difficult to fight. Draco had Ginny's pants open and was just about to pull her knickers off when a burst of noise and activity split the room.

"Stupefy! Incarcerous!" It sounded like a thousand voices shouting in the room as Rabastan and Rodolphus were stunned and bound, but Draco had only been hit by the binding hex.

Draco fell next to Ginny and was appalled at how far he had gotten under the Imperius Curse. He was never good at fighting it. Harry was advancing on him with his wand out and a look of fury burning in his eyes. Draco struggled against the ropes binding him. "Harry! I swear it's not what you think it is!"

Harry was joined by several Weasleys who all stood over Draco with menace in their eyes. Draco had never been so scared in his life. Not Bellatrix, Voldemort, or anyone had ever made him fear for his life the way he did at that moment. Maybe the difference was the person who was ready to do him in this time was someone he was beginning to see as a friend.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, trying to be heard above the noise as she fought to pull her clothes back on, "He didn't hurt me. Rodolphus was making him! He was under the Imperius. He was trying to figure out a way to get out of doing it so he was taking too long, and Rodolphus cursed him. He actually saved my life."

Ginny was yanking on Harry's arm trying to get him to lower his wand. Harry looked in her eyes for a moment and saw truth in them. She looked terrible but okay and Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful. Hermione pushed past both of them in order to kneel beside Draco, Lucius and Narcissa hot on her heels.

"Hermione, I swear I didn't want to touch her!"

"I believe you!" Hermione said crying as she kissed him. For a brief moment her heart had broken when she saw what was going on upon their arrival but now it was over as quick as it all had started and he was alright.

"Draco, thank heavens you're alright." Narcissa said releasing him from the ropes holding him. Lucius and Narcissa both enveloped him in a tight embrace as Hermione looked around the room. Harry and the whole Weasley clan were gathered around Ginny and the other Aurors had already apparated away with the Lestranges. Hermione thought the moment was quite surreal. The rescue had been so quick and effortless that she was quite disoriented from it. Nothing in the war had been that simple but she wasn't about to wish it had been harder. Now she was ready to get out of there and find out everything that had happened.

Harry had broken away from the knot of redheads where Ginny was animatedly telling them everything that had happened to speak with Draco.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I jumped to conclusions but if you had seen what I saw you would have done the same thing." Harry said extending his hand.

Draco reached out and shook Harry's hand. "I completely understand. No offense to you or your girlfriend, but I didn't enjoy it a bit."

Hermione shoved Draco at his pathetic attempt at a joke but the playful shove sent him back on his knees gasping with pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Oh Draco you're injured, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No, just home. It's nothing that a few pain potions and some rest won't cure. I want to hear about everything but I do need rest first. The Cruciatus can really take it out of a guy."

"Of course, Draco." Narcissa said. "We will take you back to the manor."

"Not without Hermione." Draco said looking at both of his parents.

Lucius nodded at Draco. "Very well, son. Hermione, would you be as kind as to apparate me home so that my wife can take Draco?"

"Uh, yeah." Hermione said awkwardly.

Harry shook Draco's hand one last time. "Sorry mate, but we're going to have to bother you in a little while for questioning. I want to get Ginny home first though."

Draco just nodded his understanding as his mother apparated them away. Hermione extended her arm toward Lucius but was stopped by Molly Weasley.

"Hermione, can I speak with you for a moment?" She asked and before Hermione could argue Molly had her by the elbow and was pulling her away from the group.

"Hermione, I just want to, er, what I mean is…" she trailed off, clearly not used to apologizing.

Hermione folded her arms and waited for her to find the right words. She wanted an apology but now that she knew it was forthcoming she found it hard to be appreciative.

"I realize that was I was harsh toward you. I tend to become a little overprotective and I just assumed that you would be part of the family." Molly said quickly.

Hermione sighed deeply and looked to the side before responding. Lucius was watching her patiently but with a look of concern for her. He glanced at Mrs. Weasley and rolled his eyes ever so slightly but Hermione caught it. "You know Mrs. Weasley, I wanted to be a part of your family too, and a part of me still does just not as Ron's wife. I wasn't happy with him and I eventually would have made him miserable. I have to admit that I was disappointed that you reacted the way you did. I was expecting you to be angry but I didn't think you would actually publicly shun me." _And I thought it was immature, _Hermione added mentally.

"Well, you are welcome anytime. Ron has convinced me that it is really okay and that you are both better off as friends."

Hermione was surprised that Ron had convinced her they were better off apart but thoroughly annoyed that Mrs. Weasley needed to see him with someone else to understand that, because she had no doubt that Lavender had something to do with her change of heart. The thought of spending more time with Ron and Lavender together made her shudder.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said walking back toward Lucius. "I'll think about it. I do miss Ginny and George a lot. Right now I think we all just need to spend some time with our families though. Tell Ginny I will visit her soon."

Hermione walked away from Mrs. Weasley. She wasn't quite ready to forgive her but she definitely wanted to see Ginny soon, for now though she just wanted to be with her boyfriend. If someone had told her a year ago that she would have rejected the Weasleys for the Malfoys she would have laughed in their face, but now it was the only thing that felt right. Offering her arm to Lucius once again she apparated away, leaving a stunned Molly Weasley in her wake.

*************************************************************************************

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the late update, moving etc. has sucked up quite a bit of time. Sorry for those of you were hoping for a big dramatic showdown but I wanted Draco and Ginny to be saved and Rodolphus and Rabastan to be caught quietly and easily. There will be more details on how this all came about in the next chapter. **

**I could use some constructive criticism for this chapter, and I don't mean on my grammar, spelling, or use of punctuation. It is not edited and won't be for awhile. If you have something to say about the story itself I would love to hear it because I will be going through and overhauling this story for another website. I will also repost it here when it has been fixed so if you have something you think I should add, or take out, or whatever, please review me a review and let me know. And thanks to all of you who are reading this still!**


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Same as always

Twisted Roots

Chapter 28

"Do you really think it's all over?" Harry said to no one in particular. "I mean with the Lestrange brothers Kissed, and Matthias and Troy in Azkaban for at least the time being, do you think we can relax for awhile?"

It was the day before Christmas and Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny had all gathered at Grimmauld Place for a short but private celebration. Hermione would be spending the actual holiday with the Malfoys in the morning and Grangers in the evening, and Harry with, of course, the Weasleys. A full week had passed since the Lestranges were caught and the whole event had been kept completely secret just as Shacklebolt wished.

"I don't know, Harry." Draco replied swirling around a glass of whiskey. "Since very few people know about Rodolphus and Rabastan getting the Dementor's Kiss it will take awhile for any of their friends to figure out they were missing. And to be honest with you I don't know if they had any friends left, besides Umbridge, and she won't see the bright side of Azkaban for another fifty years or more. I kind of get what you are saying though, like, what do we do now?"

Harry looked at Draco frowning slightly. He was absolutely right though. This moment felt more final than the Final Battle did. Harry had a sense of peace and calm that he didn't have then but he still held doubts that everything was finally over.

"Harry," Hermione interjected, "I think I know what you are feeling too. This whole business was so muddled and covered up that it didn't really feel it like it happened at all. We are used to war being publicized and since this was a covert operation it felt different. Not to mention the fact that the rescue went off without a hitch and no one died. It probably doesn't feel over because we're all okay and there was no fanfare."

"I, for one, am glad it's over and would like to change the subject." Ginny was doing well since the kidnapping but she didn't like to talk about it. She was so close to being violated by those men that it still sort of scared her. Every time she thought about it she imagined what it would have been like if they had actually raped her. Ginny was a strong young woman but she preferred to live her life without dwelling on the past.

Harry smirked at Draco and Hermione. He had Ginny's Christmas gift with him and he wanted to give it to her that day instead of at the Burrow. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out a red envelope sealed with the symbol of the Holyhead Harpies pressed into the wax.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up, Ginny." Harry said holding the envelope out to her. Ginny saw the seal and immediately made to yank it out of Harry's hand but he pulled it back just in time to capture her hand with his free one. Pulling her in close he kissed her deeply. After he broke the kiss, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Ginny. I just want you to be happy."

Ginny broke away from him slightly misty eyed from his declaration. When Harry offered the envelope again this time he let her take it. She opened it quickly yanking out the parchment within. Hermione watched as Ginny's eyes passed over the page twice quickly and then slowly for a third time.

"It's a tryout for the Harpies! Harry, you said they couldn't get anymore on. They told me they weren't going to do anymore! How did you manage this?" Ginny squealed excitedly jumping up and down.

"I'm not proud of it but I used my status as the Boy Who Lived to secure you a spot. Hope you're not mad." Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny wrapped Harry in a bone shattering hug. "Of course I'm not mad! I have no scruples whatsoever when it comes to Quidditch, you know that!"

Draco laughed. "Don't let go of that one, Potter."

"I don't intend to!" Harry said kissing Ginny again.

Hermione sighed audibly her head still on Draco's shoulder. "They are so right for each other."

"I like to think that we are right for each other too." Draco said quietly lacing his fingers through hers.

Hermione lifted her head to kiss him softly on the lips. "Definitely. Uh, Draco? I think we should probably get going now."

Draco looked down at Hermione and then followed her gaze to Harry and Ginny who were still kissing but now Ginny was straddling him in the armchair that Harry was sitting in earlier. She already had the top three buttons of his shirt undone. Draco stood up and pulled Hermione off the couch laughing quietly. Harry opened one eye as Draco lightly patted him on the shoulder whispering a 'Happy Christmas' to let them know they were leaving. Harry lifted an eyebrow apologetically but then returned his full attention to his girlfriend.

"That's not a bad idea, you know." Hermione said suggestively as they exited the Floo into Draco's apartment.

Draco grabbed Hermione and whirled her around so that she was flush against him and kissed her slowly. He teased her mouth for a moment before finally prodding it open with his tongue to fully appreciate her flavor. Hermione reached out and ran her hands through his hair eventually trailing them down his back to rest on his bum. She gave it a playful squeeze and she could feel Draco smiling into her mouth. Backing up he looked into her eyes. His gunmetal eyes were full of love, desire, and mirth. Hermione would never tire of him looking at her that way.

"Ah, Brazen Hermione wants to play." Draco teased.

Hermione backed away from Draco and took off her coat. Then winking at him she started walking up the hallway toward the stairs leaving one of article of clothing at a time behind her as she went. She draped her shirt on the traveling room doorknob, her shoes at the bottom of the stairs; she left her jeans on the rail at the top. Draco followed her slowly his hearting beating wildly with love and desire for her. He had no idea she could be such a vixen. Hermione rounded the corner before he reached the top of the stairs and she threw bra around so that it smacked Draco right in the face. He sniffed it deeply before throwing it on the floor and hastily removing his clothes as he made his way to the bedroom. The door was shut but Hermione's panties were hanging on the doorknob.

When Draco opened the door it was to see Hermione lying against the pillows completely naked her knees bent and her legs spread in what Draco could only think was the most welcoming gesture he had ever seen. Draco felt rather than heard the low rumble that escaped his throat at the sight of her. Her hair was sparkling golden highlights as the afternoon sun drifted in the window, and her eyes were a deep chocolate, darkened with lust. She was rubbing the bedspread on the empty space of the bed between her legs in a come hither gesture.

Draco slipped out of his boxers freeing his throbbing erection gratefully. He couldn't recall ever being that hard without having actually been touched down there before. When he climbed on the bed Hermione wrapped her arms his neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. "I want you." She whispered in his ear as her hands trailed over his body. She wasted no time in reaching down and grabbing his length in one warm palm and began stroking him. Draco groaned with pleasure. He wanted her too, and quickly. He covered the hand she had placed on his cock with his own and joined her in the ministrations. With the other he parted her warm wet folds.

Hermione arched her back and moaned appreciatively at his touch. She thought it was extremely erotic when he helped her stroke him.

"Hermione, I need you now." Draco grunted. He could feels his balls tightening and the tell tale sign of his release coming near, but he wanted to do that inside of her. Yanking her hand away from him he grabbed her hips and held her still as he dove into her to the hilt. Hermione nearly screamed with pleasure as he filled her completely. He continued to hold her still as he moved in and out slowly a few times trying to prolong his orgasm. Finally, he released Hermione who immediately starting bucking against him matching him stroke for stroke. In a matter of moments Draco felt the tingle all the way in his toes as it worked its way up his body.

Hermione started to move faster as her own orgasm was coursing through her. She could feel her vaginal walls tightening around Draco's cock and she could feel it pulsing as his own climax was reached. They rocked together in their ecstasy each calling out the other's name. Draco's body was still slightly shuddering as he pulled out and lay down next to Hermione, holding her close.

"It just gets better every time with you." He murmured into her hair.

Hermione just nodded her agreement, too wrapped up in the after effects of her orgasm and feeling too emotional to speak. She was only nineteen years old but she knew was convinced that there would be nobody else for her in her lifetime. That was the beauty of being magical. When you opened your heart to it, it would give you all your answers. Draco was hers and her magic told her that he always would be. That was the difference she realized instantly. With Ron she let her logic rule and that was a disaster. With Draco it was her soul that took the lead.

"I am so in love with you, Draco." Hermione whispered. It was the first time she had told him that using that exact phrasing.

Draco pulled her closer to his body. He was desperately in love with her too. His mother had offered the ring awhile back and he had thought about it but not much. But now, he found himself wanting to run to the manor to get the ring so he could propose right away. He was terrified at the thought. He couldn't imagine spending one minute of his life without Hermione but they were so young. Surely she would say no if he asked her to marry him already. He was going to have to talk to his parents about this one. Draco knew they were school sweethearts and they were still happily together.

"And I you, Hermione." He sighed deeply.

*************************************************************************************

Christmas at the Malfoy Manor was beautiful. There was a fresh blanket of snow covering the grounds and fairy lights were shining in all the windows. The albino peacocks were charmed so that their feathers flashed red and green as the strutted around the grounds. Inside, decorations were everywhere and the parlor had been converted into a room to house a large and lovely Christmas tree.

"This is really lovely, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione commented appreciatively as she looked around.

"Thank you, dear. I must admit that I really outdid myself this year." She replied breezily as she offered Hermione a cup of eggnog. "Lucius pretends to act as if he doesn't really care about all the decorations but I caught him last night walking around taking them all in. He does that every year. I know he can be a hard man but he really is sentimental underneath it all. He's changed so much."

Hermione watched Narcissa speak of her husband with awe. The man in question was standing across the room chatting quietly with Draco. He glanced over at his wife who was watching him with adoration. Lucius lifted his glass toward her gently and then turned back to Draco a small smile lifting the corners of his lips. Hermione shifted her gaze to Draco who was deep in conversation with his father. They looked so much alike yet they were so different. Hermione was secretly glad knowing that Draco was going to grow into such a handsome older man. Lucius Malfoy was a lot of things Hermione didn't like but he was definitely easy on the eyes.

Draco caught Hermione looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. He turned slightly so that his back was facing her and looked at his father with concern.

"Father, when did you know that Mother was the one for you?"

Lucius frowned. He knew this conversation was coming but he wasn't expecting it so soon. His old traditional Pureblood values were trying to take hold and force him to tell his son that he couldn't possibly be considering an alliance with a Muggleborn. But his sentimental side, the part of him that wants only the best for his family was positively thrilled for his son. He had chosen a strong, independent, talented, brilliant, and beautiful witch and she was a good match.

"When I first laid eyes on her, Draco." Lucius smirked a little. He recalled all of the horrible things Draco had said about Hermione during their school years. Lucius suspected then that Draco liked her but was battling his father's ideals and his own heart during that time. Back then the ideals had won the battle but it was Draco's heart that had finally won the war. "Son, I know you two have a rocky past but even a fool like me can see that you have a beautiful future. I know what you are asking me, and at the risk of sounding incredibly trite and cliché, love does not care how old its victims are. When the time is right I trust will you do what it feels best, even if that time is right now."

Draco didn't say anything, he just nodded in response and took a sip of his drink. Lucius nodded back and walked over to his wife and Hermione. He wrapped an arm around Narcissa's waist and smiled down at Hermione.

"So how is S.P.E.W working for you right now?" He asked raising an eyebrow jokingly. He would never be able to take her House-Elf liberation goals seriously.

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Actually, I am going to have to find a whole new approach. Instead of insisting on freeing all elves, although that is what I want, I want to push for wages and vacations to start. I have a lot to learn about the bonding ritual that takes place when an elf enslaves him to a family but based on what I do know there is no logical reason to deny such an elf days off and pay. But most importantly I want to stop the abuse of house elves. I heartily disagree with the way elves punish themselves and the way their owners endorse it and I believe it must come to an end."

Lucius was smiling openly by the end of the speech. He knew what was coming next. "And let me guess, Hermione, that you would like the elves in my house to be subject to your new standards?"

Hermione crossed her arms defiantly but she was enjoying where this conversation was going. "Yes." She said plainly.

Lucius smirked and called out for his house elves. Maude and Pogo both appeared before him bowing instantly.

"There are going to be some changes around here. You two are going to receive five galleons a week each and two days off to do as you wish." Lucius said to the elves trying to suppress his laughter.

Immediately Maude and Pogo bent down again pleading with their master to not bestow such gifts upon them because it is unbecoming of a house elf to have such riches. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione as if to say 'see, I told you it wasn't that easy.'

"I insist. This is absolutely not a punishment. And speaking of punishments you are not allowed to punish yourselves anymore either. So you will take the money and days off and you will not punish yourselves for it. That will be all." Lucius turned toward Hermione as the elves disappeared. "You see, the problem is that for all the elves that are already enslaved the owners will have to order them to take money and time off just as I did. That is rather counterintuitive to your purpose, is it not?"

Hermione bit her lip in frustration. Lucius was absolutely right and she hated him for having to show that to her to make his point. But it was a lesson that nobody else would have been able to teach her and she was sure of that. She did know that he would keep his word on paying his elves because she would be checking but it took all of her self-restraint not to stamp her foot in childish agitation.

"Well, at least you agreed to pay them." Hermione said somewhat huffily. Both Narcissa and Draco were stifling their laughter. Hermione was exactly the type of person Lucius needed in his life; someone fresh and challenging.

"Merry Christmas to you." Lucius said jokingly and then setting his face into a stern expression he spoke again, "Ms. Granger, I do have a proposal for you. Draco told me you are not happy in your position at the Ministry and I can only imagine why," He drawled out 'imagine' sarcastically. "However, I would like to offer you a position at the school that I want built. I think you would be a good fit as one of the teachers there. I am not going to give you any more details just yet; I just wanted to plant the idea in you so you have something to think about in case your career does not take you in the direction you originally planned."

Hermione was pleased and stunned. "Yes, I will think about it. Thank you."

Draco laced his fingers in Hermione's and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You have completely won him over."

Later when Draco and Hermione were standing outside of Hermione's house Draco stuffed his cold hands inside his pockets and in the left one he felt a little box. He knew what was in that box and he also knew that it must have been his mother who slipped it in his pocket. Draco smiled down at Hermione as he fingered the ring box. Yes, they were young, but there was nothing wrong with a long engagement. They had a tangled history, their roots both very different but no less twisted. His father was right, regardless of what happened in the past, they had a beautiful future, and for Draco, there was no one else.

_The End_

*************************************************************************************

**A/N: Okay so this is the end. I will write an epilogue if anyone is interested. I will also be reposting this story soon completely edited and revised not that it really matters if you have already read it. But, if you are the type of person who recommends stories to others keep an eye out for the revised version. I will be posting it as Twisted Roots Reprise. I just feel like I could have done much better with this story and am going to give it another shot. Since it is my first fic I don't feel too horribly about it but I want to see what I can do to make it better, for practice if nothing else. **

**Thanks for reading, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, and if you want an epilogue I will gladly write one, but I don't want to mess it up by writing a crapilogue so let me know what you, the reader, wants!**


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Same as the first, same as the last

Twisted Roots

Epilogue

**A/N: This is a very, very, short epilogue. It is more like a last word than anything. I wasn't going to write one but a lot of people asked for it so I compromised by writing this little drabble. If you don't feel like the story needed an epilogue, then feel free to not read it, won't hurt my feelings. If you did want one, I hope this doesn't disappoint. If you didn't want one but read this anyway, don't flame me if you hate it because I warned you. I am not big on epilogues. I prefer sequels if the story has room for one. I have a couple of ideas for a sequel that I might do. I am currently working on a couple of joint projects that I hope to start posting soon. I will also be starting a seventh year Dramione soon that is the brainchild of a friend of mine but I will do the grunt work (the actual writing of the story). If you like the SS/HG pairing you can check out my other WIP Life For Rent, otherwise I hope you read again when I post my next Dramione! OH, and I have had a lot of people say they are going to recommend this story, tell them to look for Twisted Roots Reprise because I am going to give this story a good edit and revise. It's been fun!!!**

"I can't believe you got Hannah a broomstick. She's only two!" Hermione chastised her husband and father-in-law as they unpacked bags from the shopping trip they'd just returned from.

"It's only little, Hermione. Besides she needs to carry on the Malfoy seeker legacy." Draco said as he helped his daughter balance on the toy broom. Hermione just shook her head but she smiled as her daughter squealed excitedly. Hannah tossed her platinum curls and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with joy as she flew right into her waiting grandfather's arms. Narcissa walked over to them and covered her granddaughter with kisses causing the little girl to squeal even louder.

Draco walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms, kissing her deeply. "Hello Hermione," he said sweetly. Hermione leaned into her husband and breathed in his scent. It had been four years since they got married and her affection for him had not diminished. She still got butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her and her heart filled with a childlike glee when she saw him interact with their daughter. Hermione never imagined that she would be so happy being a part of the Malfoy family. Draco was right though, they may have been a lot of things bad but when it came to family, they were all good.

Hermione settled down in her favorite chair to read the Evening Prophet. It had been a long week on her feet teaching at the Pre-Howgwarts Primary School. She was sixth months pregnant with her second child and tired easily. Draco placed himself on the ottoman and dutifully began rubbing her feet just as he did most evenings lately. Narcissa and Lucius settled themselves on the floor with Hannah to play with a new set of building blocks that were designed to stay stacked no matter how precarious the building design was.

"Anything interesting today?" Draco asked as he moved on to Hermione's calves.

Hermione sighed contentedly before answering. "No, not yet—oh wait. It says her that Delores Umbridge died in her cell last night. Good riddance, I say."

Lucius chuckled. "That isn't a very charitable thing to say. How unlike you to wish death on a person."

"Well, people can change, right? After all, there was a time when _you_ wanted _me_ dead. There is no love lost between Umbridge and I." Hermione retorted. It had taken a couple of years but Hermione and Lucius had finally worked through all their postwar issues. Hermione learned a lot of valuable lessons from him and she would even venture to say that he'd learned from her as well.

"Touché. I regret that now I hope you know." Lucius said as he watched his granddaughter play and chat with Narcissa with affection.

Hermione put the paper down and got up out of her chair. She walked over to Lucius and bent down to give him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I do know that and I appreciate you saying so. I am going to make tea. Draco, will you help?"

"I wish you would let us give you one of our House-Elves, Hermione." Narcissa eyed Hermione with concern as the young woman rubbed her lower back and stretched. "You really need to rest more and since you can't cut back on work you could at least let us help with the housework."

"Never." Hermione smiled. "You know I won't budge on that. Earl Grey?"

Hermione reached for Draco's hand and walked to the kitchen grinning. It was a typical day in their life, but it was a beautiful day and it was only one of many, many, to come. They had truly risen from their twisted roots to form a beautiful new beginning.

Really The End


End file.
